Graveyard Shift
by InfamousVenous
Summary: Oh, Mike Schmidt... You thought this was a game? Some mere fantasy to let you escape from the real world? Oh, how wrong you are. What is it you think you see? Some random job you were hired to a little too quickly? Not something I decided for you? You managed to escape me once, and rest assured it will not happen again. Welcome to the graveyard shift. (Rated M - Mike x Foxy)
1. Night 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's, nor any of the characters or terms associated with it.**

** All credit goes to Scott Cawthon (creator and owner)**_**  
><strong>_

**Some info before you get into it:**

**Chica is a she.**

**Foxy is a she.**

**Bonnie is a he.**

**Freddy is a he.**

_**Night 1**_

I drove my car into the near empty parking lot, and parked my car. I stepped out of the vehicle, and looked up at the snow covered building. It seemed a lot smaller, and more run down than I remembered it to be.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." I read aloud. I could remember coming to this restaurant when I was a kid. I was incredibly excited to work at what was practically an icon now. I walked through the front doors, and into the dining area. It was now 11:30 at night, and the only person there other than myself was my boss, who was the manager of the restaurant.

"Hey, Micheal." My boss called me over. I walked towards him, near the main stage.

"Hello sir." I greeted him. I didn't like being called Micheal.

"Listen, I just want to let you know several things before you start your first night." He told me. I nodded, seeing as I had no other choice. "I would first like to introduce you to the characters. This here is Bonnie." He gestured towards the tall purple bunny holding the guitar. "This is Chica." He said, pointing at the yellow chicken that looked a lot creepier than the others. She had one of her hands on her hips in a sassy sort of pose, and the other was holding a cute looking cupcake on a plate.

"Now finally," my boss announced, "is the star of the show himself. Freddy Fazbear." He pointed towards the enormous bear with the spotlight on him. Freddy had to be at least 8 feet tall, not including the top hat. He held a microphone in one hand, and the other was held by his side. Freddy seemed like the most cuddly of the bunch, but I felt as if there was something missing.

"Isn't there a fourth one?" I asked, calling upon my childhood memory. I had been here a while ago, back when the restaurant had different looking characters. Bonnie had looked girly, while Chica had looked... pretty cute. Freddy used to be a weird, brown marshmallow that you could hug. There had been a fourth one that was always taken apart by the others, but I had always left it alone. The way it smiled as it was torn apart was unsettling.

"You must have been here before. You have a good memory." My boss told me. "Yes, there is a fourth one, but she had to be put 'Out Of Order' due to... circumstances." I nodded in understanding, and cast my gaze back at the stage, taking in the characters once again.

"They look creepy..." I stated cautiously, not sure if my boss would become offended. Surprisingly, he chuckled.

"Yeah, they are. I'm not sure why the kids like them, but they do. As long as they bring customers, I'm not complaining." My boss admitted to me. "However, recent events have damaged our... reputation."

"Recent events?" I asked him. I could remember when I was in the restaurant as a child, and something weird happened. It had scared me for a while after that, but that was over ten years ago.

"Never mind." My boss said, shaking his head as if clearing out a bad memory. "I'll leave you to your job." He started heading for the front doors quickly, as if he had a time limit.

"Wait!" I called to him. "What do I do?"

"There is a control panel in the supply closet. Turn off the power after I leave." He called over his shoulder, leaving through the front door. I watched as he locked the doors, got into his car, and drove off without looking back.

"Dammit..." I muttered. I looked at the stage and started talking to the animatronics in a nervous tone. "I swear to god if you start moving..." I stopped there. I didn't think it wise to mutter threats to creepy singing robots. I made my way through the dining area, passing by a section with black and white tiled floor, and star patterned purple curtains. The sign in front of it read "Sorry! Out Of Order".

"So that's where you are." I murmured. I left the room, and made my way to the supply closet. I opened up the control panel, and looked at the various switches. They were appropriately labeled for each room they controlled. I flipped the switch that said Master Control, and instantly everything went dark. I could hear the backup generator start up; a low, humming sound.

"I need to bring a flashlight tomorrow." I mumbled to myself. I felt my way to the hall near the office, and then followed the faint glow of the light in the room. I managed to make the entire walk without tripping. I entered the dimly lit office, with nothing but a crappy, old light bulb to light up the area.

"Definitely bringing a flashlight tomorrow." I told myself. I'm not sure why, but I was nervous. I sat down in the desk chair, and started checking all of the stuff on the desk. There was a tablet, a ridiculously high powered fan, and a stuffed cupcake.

_"Great!" _I thought to myself. _"If I need to stop anyone, I'll throw the less than intimidating cupcake at them." _I sighed, and reached for the tablet. I almost messed my pants when I picked it up. It brought up camera feed the second I touched it.

The tablet showed a live feed of the main stage. I stared at the animatronic characters for a full minute.

"You guys are fucking creepy." I muttered, as if they could hear me from all the way back here. I tapped on a different room, and it brought up a different camera feed. This was a view of the backstage area. It looked almost like a murder room. Empty heads lined the walls, and an endoskeleton was sitting on the edge of the table. Shuddering, I switched the camera feed back to the main stage.

I screamed like a little bitch. Not one of my best moments. Bonnie seemed to be staring directly into the camera. Freddy and Chica hadn't moved, but Bonnie was looking, as if it could see right through the camera system. Shuddering, I looked away, shook my head, and then looked back at the tablet. Bonnie's head moved back to it's original spot.

_"Did I imagine it?" _Nervously, I switched to other camera feeds. The kitchen feed concerned me because I couldn't see anything in the room. I could hear what was going on in the room, but that was it.

The phone on the desk rang. I jumped a good couple feet from the chair, and threw the tablet halfway across the room. Shakily, I picked the tablet from the floor, and set it on the desk in front of me. The phone kept ringing, and I let it. If it was important, they could leave a message. The answering machine got the call for me.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?" The person on the phone said.

"Great, a recording." I sighed heavily.

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.'"

"Wait, what!?" I exclaimed too loudly for the quiet restaurant. "Property bleached!?"

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."

"Quirky!?" I exclaimed, forgetting that this was a recording.

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit."

"No! Don't wander!"

"Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

"One of them bit someone's head!?" I asked the machine. Stupid recordings.

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p- they'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on."

"No! Please don't say what I think you're going to say." I was tempted to mute the call there, but I resisted the urge just in case he said something useful.

"...they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."

"Fuck no!" I shouted. I turned to the right door, and smashed down the button that said "Door". I did the same to the other side as well. Now that the doors were closed, I felt a lot more relaxed.

"Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death." I shuddered when I heard that. "Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."

"No!" I shouted. I picked up the phone, and turned on the intercom while the call was playing. "All you animatronics better stay the fuck away!" I shouted into the intercom. I regretted that almost instantly. If they could wander around, they could probably hear me too. I set the phone back on the hook.

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night." The call ended with a click.

"Shit!" I shouted. I opened the doors quickly. I noticed that there was a power percentage on the tablet, even when I wasn't using it. I checked the time right after.

"Great, sixty percent at one... two AM." The time just changed. "I can't believe that guy talked for two whole hours."

I picked up the tablet, and checked the main stage once again.

Bonnie and Chica were gone.

"Crap!" I exclaimed, cycling through the rooms. "Where are they, where are they, where are they?" I found Chica creeping around the washrooms.

"Decided to take a bathroom break?" I laughed nervously. I then kept checking the rooms, until I landed on one that was named "Pirate Cove". Something was sticking it's head out from between the curtains. It's eyes were glowing brightly, and it was staring directly into the camera.

"Thaaaat's not creepy at all..." I muttered to myself. "Where's Bonnie?" I checked all the camera's until I checked camera 2A. Bonnie was just standing there, one foot in front of the other. When I noticed that the light from a room was slowly climbing up Bonnie, I realized that he wasn't standing still. He was moving, slowly, towards me. The camera lost it's signal, and went to static. I threw the tablet onto the desk, and hit the button by the right door that said "Light".

Bonnie was standing in the doorway, seeming to be grinning. His blank eyes seemed to bore straight into my soul. He didn't move, and I didn't blink. I slammed the door button, and the door came crashing down_. _I finally blinked. I checked the door lights, and I could see Bonnie's shadow being projected onto the far wall.

"Fuck off!" I shouted through the door. I blinked a second time. I checked the door light.

He was gone.

"Damn! They're fast." I opened the door, and quickly flipped through the cameras. I finally spotted Bonnie standing in the backstage room, staring into the camera with dead, black eyes, with the only white being his pupil. After watching him for a good 3 minutes, I went to check back on Chica.

She was gone.

I quickly flipped through the cameras. Nothing. Freddy hadn't moved once, Bonnie was still being a creepy bastard, staring into the camera, and the animatronic at Pirate Cove was still peeking it's head out the curtains.

I heard a raspy moaning sound come from my right. I put the tablet on the desk, and checked the right door lights.

Nothing.

I picked up the tablet again, with a sense of dread. I felt as if something was in the room with me, but I shook it off. I checked back on the animatronics. Bonnie was still staring into the camera, and Freddy still hadn't moved. I checked at Pirate Cove, but the curtains were open, with nothing inside. The sign in front of it said "It's Me".

"Wait," I said aloud, "where's-" I was cut off as the tablet was ripped from my hands, and thrown across the room. Chica appeared in front of my face and screamed a horrible, metallic sound. She opened her mouth, and I could see up close, the 2 sets of teeth in her mouth.

Chica, with in-human strength, picked me up by my neck, and slammed me against the wall, the cold metal pushed up against my back. She had her hand wrapped around my throat, and was squeezing. I struck out at her, and my fist connected with her mask. My hand bounced off harmlessly.

I let out a strangled gasp, as Chica wrapped her other hand around my throat, and started to squeeze. I was beginning to feel light-headed. I tried to take in a breath, but nothing could get through her vice-like grip. I started to thrash around, desperate for air. I weakly kicked at her, but nothing happened.

_"This is it," I thought to myself, "I'm going to die."_ My vision started going dark. My heart was pounding, and my head felt like there was a fire burning it from the inside. Chica seemed to be grinning, smiling an evil smile as she slowly crushed my windpipe. Slowly, I stopped moving. I couldn't move any more. I gave one final gasp, and fell limp. My vision almost gone, I watched as the outline of Chica slowly faded.

A loud metallic screech emanated from the left. I felt Chica's hands come flying off of my throat. I fell to the ground, gasping and coughing loudly, trying to fill my lungs. I lay there, on my side, back pressed against the wall. I heard the sound of struggle, metal clanging against metal, and the sound of a door slamming down. I still couldn't see. I wrapped my hands around my neck, and started to curl up tighter. I felt numb, and tired, all at once. I wanted to sleep, but I knew, deep down, that if I did, I wouldn't wake up.

Slowly, my sight returned. I saw the black and white tiled floor of the office, but anything beyond a foot was hazy, and distorted. With one hand still wrapped around my neck, I used my other arm to slowly get up. I was pushing, using what little strength I had to do that simple task. Almost sitting up straight, my arm gave out on me. I fell to the floor once again, coughing and convulsing. I closed my eyes, and waited. For what, I don't know.

Gently, something picked up my limp body, and set me in a chair. I just sat there. My head burned, and my lungs did as well. I opened my eyes again. Everything was distorted and fuzzy, but I could see at least. Slowly, I cast my gaze around the room. The right door was closed, and papers were strewn all over the ground. There were scratches, and cracks in the floor. I slowly forced my head to turn left. Something was standing there watching me. It was red-brown, and fuzzy looking. My gaze slowly traveled up her gorgeous body. She had to be at least 6 feet tall, with sexy, curvy hips, full breasts, and a beautiful body over all. My eyes locked with her eyes, and that's where things went wrong.

Her eyes were glowing a bright yellow. I jumped so hard I tipped the chair I was sitting in. It started to fall backwards. Suddenly, she was there behind it. She evened out the chair, and then walked back to her original position. Startled by what just happened, I was able to take her in more clearly. Her legs had almost no coverings to them at all, as if something had started to tear it off of her. She had a hook replacing her right hand, and an eye patch flipped up over her right eye. Her fur was in tatters, and in some places, was missing it all together. Her jaw seemed to be hanging loosely off her face. I instantly cringed backwards in the chair.

"Don't hurt me!" I exclaimed. I closed my eyes, and waited for that hook to jab into my head, or for her to tear open my chest, or to force me into a suit face-first. Nothing happened. I slowly opened my eyes, with a hand still wrapped around my throat.

She was grinning, if that were even possible. Slowly, her grin faded as she realized that I was terrified of her. She started to come closer to me. I was defenseless against her. Desperate for escape, I leaned back further into the chair, staring directly into her glowing eyes. I was shaking now, utterly terrified of her. Noticing my body language, she stopped her advance, and backed away into a far corner of the room. I moved my gaze from her, and towards the desk. The tablet was sitting face down on the table. Locking my eyes with hers, I reached towards the desk, trying to get the tablet. She noticed what I was reaching for, and grabbed it first. She then approached me, and held it out to me in her left hand. Slowly, I grabbed it, making sure that she didn't try anything.

"Thank you." I told her. I still didn't trust her, but she had saved me, so I at least owed her a thank you. She didn't respond. Instead, she sat on the desk in front of me, watching me intently.

I lifted the tablet to my face, and started checking through the rooms. Freddy still hadn't moved, Bonnie was in the dining area, and Chica was making noise in the kitchen. Positive that no one was near enough to kill me, other than the one in the room with me, I opened up the right side door. She regarded me with a curious look.

"I need to conserve power." I explained to her, gesturing towards the 20% on the tablet. It was only 4'oclock, I wasn't sure if I had enough power to make it through the night. She nodded in response to my explanation. I set the tablet down, face first on the desk. I wasn't going to use it again.

"Uh-My name is Mike." I told her. "Mike Schmidt." If she was going to be in the room, I might as well get acquainted with her. "Do you have a name?" I asked her. She nodded.

"M-y na-nam-e is F-ox-Foxy." She said in a strained, metallic voice. I cringed at the sound. It didn't sound healthy, even for an animatronic.

"Why aren't you trying to kill me?" I asked her. "Or stuff me in a suit?" She looked at me sadly.

"I use-used to, b-but then I-I-I fo-found ou-t what happ-ened to them whe-when I did." Foxy replied to me, seeming to struggle with talking. I wondered if her voice box was damaged.

"Well, why are you not, when the others are?" I asked.

"They did-n't used to-to, but then some-something happened to-to-to us." She looked annoyed that she couldn't fully speak. "We-we were man-manipulated, li-ke puppets on-on a s-string. Like a..." She searched for the right word. "Marionette. I'm no-not s-sure how-how, but I-I-I managed t-to cut my-myself free."

"Why can't the others get free?" I asked her. I felt bad about all the questions, but I just had to know.

"They mu-must have b-been in-in-influenced for too lo-long. E-Ever sin-since we-we were at t-the o-ori-original loca-loca-loca-location." She stomped her foot on the ground out of frustration. The tile cracked under her feet.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." I joked. She seemed to smile at that. I checked the tablet for the time. "It's five at the moment, and we have fifteen percent power left." I told her. I realized that I had said "we" instead of "I." She seemed to have noticed, and smiled broadly, or at least tried, with her jaw hanging loosely off her face.

"Why-why did y-you come to work he-re?" Foxy asked me.

"I needed to pay rent for my apartment." I told her. "Also because I loved this place as a child."

"Re-re-really?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, you were always my favorite." I told her. She blushed when I said that. I wasn't sure how she could blush, maybe it was red lights under her fur.

A chime played over the intercom, indicating that my shift was over.

"I guess I have to go now." I told Foxy. She smirked mischievously.

"B-Bye!" She said happily. She walked towards me, and tentatively hugged me. She seemed like she didn't want to scare me, but at the same time, she did. Her body felt so warm, and life like. Maybe she had an internal heater. Foxy released me from the hug, and left out the West hall door. I watched her as she sprinted down the hall, back to Pirate Cove.

"I need a raise." I muttered to myself.

_**Authors Note (Redone)  
><strong>_

_**I wrote the original A.N. in 2014. It is now 2015, so in a sense, time travel! I was going to have this as a 5 chapter story, but I received so many ideas and I had been inspired, so it's probably going to be closer to 10. First time at something other than Pokemon, so yay! Oh well, continue on if you want, I'm not forcing you.  
><strong>_

_**Please review, as that encourages me to continue writing.**_

_**Thanks**_

_**InfamousVenous**_


	2. Night 2

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's, nor any of the characters or terms associated with it.**

** All credit goes to Scott Cawthon (creator and owner)**_**  
><strong>_

**Some info before you get into it: **

**Chica is a she.**

**Foxy is a she.**

**Bonnie is a he.**

**Freddy is a he.**

_**Night 2  
><strong>_

"Why on Earth did I come back for a second night?" I asked myself aloud. I made my way into the supply closet, and flipped the master control switch. Instantly, everything went dark, and the sound of the generator could be heard. I pulled a flashlight out of my pocket, and shone it around the room.

I screamed loudly, and dropped my flashlight. The light rolled around the room, before finally stopping, and shining out into the hallway. I sighed, and picked up the flash light. I aimed it at the thing that had scared me so badly.

"Stupid janitors outfit..." I grumbled. I tore it off the wall, and threw it to the ground in disgust. I marched out of the supply closet, and headed down the west hall towards my office. My flashlight beam glanced around the hall, flashing across the pictures on the wall. They seemed to be children's drawings, but some of them couldn't be. I stopped in front of one I particular.

It was a drawing of Freddy tearing off his head. It was so real, yet so unreal at the same time. I glanced over at the picture next to it. It was a drawing of Bonnie with black eyes, and the very small pupil in the middle was white. Thoroughly creeped out, I walked towards my office once again. Once I was within 10 feet of the doors, a blast of cold air washed over me.

The moment I entered my office, I immediately regretted coming back. There were still papers strewn all over the floor, and the desk was still off center. I drew in a shaky breath, and squeaked the nose on the Freddy poster. I immediately felt better.

_Squeak, squeak, squeak!_

Satisfied with my mental state, I sat down in the chair. The ridiculously high powered fan was blasting frigid air into my face.

"Why can't I turn off that stupid fan? It would save power." I picked up the tablet, and jumped slightly. I wasn't used to the instantaneous response of the tablet. It showed the main stage. All 3 of the animatronics were there, standing quietly. I switched over to Pirate Cove, and the curtains were drawn.

The phone rang, causing me to drop the tablet.

"I swear, if it's that douche again..." I muttered under my breath. The phone rang once again, and then the answering machine started playing the message.

"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!"

"I can tell douche bag." I muttered to the recording.

"I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..."

"Fine bossy." I lifted the tablet, and started flipping through the camera feeds.

"Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often." He said that just as I flipped back to the main stage. "I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?"

"Yep." I muttered, checking the halls. There seemed to be newspaper clipping posted on the walls.

"I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors."

"Great, I'm loving this place more and more." I said, trying to read the newspapers on the walls through the camera.

"So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that."

"Uh-huh." I mumbled, reading through a section of "five children missing."

"Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that she becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess she doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon." The recording ended with a click.

"Totally in control." I muttered. I finished reading through the newspaper clipping and shuddered at the part of "blood and mucus."

I flipped back to the main stage. Chica was gone.

"Fuck! Where are you?" I asked aloud. I quickly pulled down the tablet, and checked the door light. Nothing. I picked up the tablet, and started switching through rooms quickly.

_Click click click!_

Finally, I found her sitting at a table in the dining room. She was just sitting there, staring at the table intently, as if something on the table caught her interest.

"Freaky bitch." I mumbled into the tablet. I checked back at the main stage. Freddy and Bonnie were still standing there, as if they were the best of pals. As long as they were happy with each others company, I wasn't going to bother them. I checked the camera at Pirate cove once again.

The curtains were wide open. The sign in front of it said "It's Me."

"Ah!" I quickly flicked over to camera 2A. I watched as Foxy went tearing down the hallway towards me, running 50 miles per hour.

"No!" I shouted. I darted towards the left side door, and smashed down the "Door" button. The door crashed down with a loud metallic clang.

_BANG BANG BANG BANG!_

It sounded like Foxy was practically throwing herself at the door. I clutched my hand to my chest, startled by how violent it sounded. I shone my flashlight out the window, and it illuminated Foxy. She walked towards the window, and knocked softly on the glass. She was sporting a rather large smile.

I looked directly at her, and shook my head. Her smile faded slowly, as she realized that I wasn't letting her in. She slumped over, and her form took on a hopeless look. She turned around, and slowly shuffled back towards Pirate Cove.

_"Shit, I feel like a douche."_ I opened the door, and peeked my head out around the corner.

"Foxy, wait!" I called. Immediately, she turned around, and started running for my door. My heart was beating quickly as I watched those glowing yellow eyes come barreling towards me. I stepped back into the office, and waited for her to walk in.

She didn't.

I waited for a good 20 seconds before finally giving in to temptation. I stepped from the office, and shone my light around the hall.

"Foxy?" I called. "Where are-" The beam of my flashlight landed on Foxy. She was crouched behind the corner of the office door. She looked up at me with gleaming eyes, and pounced. She tackled me into my office, and I went flying back. I landed on the floor, and Foxy lay on top of me, giggling like a maniac.

"What was that for!?" I shouted. She looked at me, and smiled a wide grin, flashing her pointy teeth at me.

"Be-because it wa-as f-fun." She laughed. I smiled back at her, enjoying the way she laughed, even if it did sound metallic. She got off of me, and I sat up, accidentally getting a full view of her snatch. I just stared, gazing into the life-like folds that-

_"Oh god, what's wrong with me?"_ I looked away, cleared my throat, stood up, and like the gentleman that I am, I... Instantly pointed it out... I'm not proud...

"Uh, Foxy, why do you have..." I cleared my throat, and gestured to her nether regions, hoping she would understand.

Foxy's eyes widened a bit, and she blushed faintly. However, she answered as if I had asked her why she had a hook for a hand, instead of why she had a vagina.

"Oh, um... I-if I-I remember cor-cor-correctly, I think the-the manager sa-said i-it has to-to do something w-with my-my r-r-r-robot model being used f-for... other thi-things, be-before I was re-refitted to be m-me." She explained. "But I-I have no mem-memories before I wa-was F-F-Foxy."

"Is that why your body is warm?" I asked. I was really curious about what made her different from the others.

"Y-Y-Yes, it-it's also wh-why I can feel thi-things, l-l-like e-emotions, and a-a-any other phy-physical sensa-sa-sations." She growled in frustration at having her voice box glitch out.

"Interesting..." I said, trying to sound intelligent. "So why-" Foxy placed her left hand over my mouth, preventing me from talking.

"N-n-no, it-it's my tur-turn to a-a-ask the q-questions." She told me. I nodded, and she removed her hand from my mouth.

"Alright, that seems fair." I told her. "Just let me check on the others." I picked up the tablet, and it jumped to life, revealing the empty stage. "Shit." I mumbled.

"W-why did y-y-you come ba-ack for ano-another n-night, if-if-if you alm-most d-died?" Foxy asked me, while I was rapidly flipping through the cameras, trying to find them.

"I don't know..." I mumbled, concentrating on finding the others. Freddy was peeking his head out a bathroom door, being a creepy bastard.

"That's n-not a go-good r-reason." Foxy said to me, while I shut both doors, and checked the door lights.

Chica was pressing herself against the window, staring in with her creepy, cold eyes. Bonnie was standing in front of the window as well, grinning evilly. He was staring directly at me, eyes following my every move.

"Creepy bastards." I muttered.

Foxy came closer to me, took the tablet from my hands, and set it on the table.

"Why?" She asked again.

"I don't know." I sighed. "Maybe it's because I needed the money." I shrugged my shoulders.

"N-no, that's no-not it." She said. She pushed me back into my chair, and stood in front of me, looking down.

"Maybe it's because I have to pay rent for my apartment." I said. It sounded like a question. I tried to stand up, but she shoved me back into my chair.

"Hey, let me up!" I exclaimed. She shook her head, and crossed her arms.

"N-no, a-a-answer the-the question." She said firmly. She wasn't going to budge.

"Fine!" I snapped, startling Foxy. "You want to know why? Maybe it's because I need to distract myself from remembering-" My voice caught in my throat. "Remembering what happened to my parents..." I whispered. I stood up, and this time, Foxy didn't stop me. I flashed the door lights. Bonnie and Chica were still standing there, almost as if they were planning something.

"I'm s-sorry." Foxy said quietly. She was looking down at the ground. Her shoulders were slumped over, and she looked like the life had been sucked out of her, if that were even possible.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked. I walked towards her, and put one of my hands on her shoulder. She looked up, and blinked.

"B-because I-I made you-you re-re-remember it." She mumbled. I laughed. A completely unexpected response for the current situation.

"It's fine, I needed to talk to someone about it anyways." I told her. I guided her towards the chair. "Sit down, I'm going to tell you a story." She hesitantly sat down, looking at me curiously.

"This is what happened." I said. She fidgeted in her seat slightly, as if anticipating what I would say.

"It was about four months ago." I said, allowing the memories to come flooding back. "Now, I didn't have an easy life growing up. My family was on the very edge of poverty. We just barely skimmed by on my parents salary. I had to start working when I was thirteen, barely legal at the time. My dad had anger management problems, and my mother was a drug addict. However, neither of these affected the fact that my parents loved me." I took a shaky breath, and then continued.

"My parents would save up a little money each month, and put it into a shared back account. They had saved up a good twenty thousand dollars before things changed." I leaned against the table, and looked Foxy in the eyes.

"Several years had passed at this point. My parents divorced due to conflict." I took a breath, and then continued to the incident.

"It was my eighteenth birthday. It was only my mother and I in the house. She had saved up some money, and had bought me a cake. It was quite a happy moment for me. All grown up, and ready to enter the world of adulthood. Then the phone rang." I shuddered, remembering all the shouting that happened that night.

"It was my father. He wanted to come over, and give me a gift. My mother refused. She told him that he was drunk, and that he should just stay away from me. I could hear the shouting from the phone across the room. My parents had a huge argument, and my mother slammed the phone against the wall, shattering it." I was starting to shake now.

"The night continued on just fine. My mother and I had some cake, we played some board games, anything to make the night entertaining. I heard the sound of a car door slam." I was vibrating quite hard now, trying to contain my emotions.

"My father knocked on the door. My mother opened it, and told him off. She started yelling at him, and he yelled back. I was standing just behind her, watching this take place. I noticed the bottle of alcohol in my father's hand, but my mother didn't. She continued yelling at him. Suddenly, he reached behind himself, and pulled out a pistol." I was trying quite hard not to break down in front of Foxy. She was watching me intently.

"He... He shot her. Right there, right in front of me." Tears were streaming down my face. "Her body crumpled to the ground. I w-watched as the b-blood poured out of her forehead, and-and onto the floor. M-my father then pointed the g-gun at m-me, and f-fired." I lifted up my shirt, revealing a scar across my side.

"I-I fell to the ground, limp. I-I watched as he-he slowly raised the g-gun to his head, and s-s-shot himself!" I was sobbing now, shaking hard.

"I-I re-remember the p-p-police officers rushing i-in, and ran t-t-towards me. It hurt s-so badly. The pain burning a hole i-in my side. I remember o-one of-of them t-t-trying t-to stop the bleeding. H-h-he pressed his h-hands on m-my side, and s-stayed l-l-like that for-forever." I wrapped my arms around myself, and rocked back and forth, trying to calm down.

"T-the l-last thing I r-r-remember, w-was the b-blood coating h-his hands, and t-the r-r-red stain, s-spreading a-across the c-c-carpet." I finished, and sat there, wrapped up in my arms. I was crying quite hard. All the pent up emotions, flowing out of me like a river.

Foxy stood up, and embraced me in a hug. She wrapped me in her warm body, and rested her head on my shoulder. She rocked me back and forth slowly, trying to calm me. I was still hugging myself, trying to protect myself from some unknown danger.

"It's alright." She whispered into my ear. "Y-you're okay." She stroked the back of my head, running her hand through my hair. I hugged her back, burying my face into her fur. I cried into her, sobbing at all that had happened. My hands were on her back, in the warm fur of her body.

Slowly, my sobs became sniffles, and eventually those dissipated as well. Foxy and I stood there, hugging each other, slowly rocking back and forth. I drew my head from her, and she did as well. We stared into each others eyes for what seemed like forever. She stared into my green ones, and I gazed into her orange ones.

"Thank you Foxy." I whispered.

"Th-thanks for t-trusting me." She whispered back. Without letting go of me, she leaned over, and pressed the light button for the East hall. Chica was still pressed up against the glass, staring into the office. Foxy leaned over, and did the same to the West hall. Bonnie was still staring at me. Nothing else in the room interested him. Just me.

Foxy turned off the light, and held me some more. I let her. I felt cold, and empty inside. I buried my face into her warm fur, and listened to her mechanical insides whirring and clunking. She stroked my hair slowly, and eventually I calmed down. I felt more safe now than I had felt in years, even with the murderous robots outside my doors.

The chime sounded over the intercom. I checked the door lights, and watched as Bonnie and Chica walked back to the main stage, looking defeated. I checked the tablet, and shuddered.

"Two percent." I told Foxy. "That was close."

"I need to go now." Foxy told me.

"Let me walk you to your cove." I said to her. She nodded, and led the way out. We walked silently down the hall. We made it to the open curtains of Foxy's cove.

"Bye M-Mike." She called. She walked into the cove, and closed them behind her.

"Bye." I called through the curtains. I turned from my friend's home, and started walking towards the front doors of the restaurant. Suddenly remembering something, I turned around, and headed for one of the tables.

I finally spotted what had Chica had found so interesting. Laying there, in a puddle of blood, was a severed finger.

_**Authors Note**_

_**Well, there, some background into Mike's life. I actually teared up a bit when writing that part. I know, I'm a sissy. Anyways, I had fun writing this, and I can't wait to get started on the next chapter. Thanks for all the support, and I'll try to have the next chapter out soon.**_

_**Thanks**_

_**InfamousVenous**_


	3. Night 3

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's, nor any of the characters or terms associated with it.**

**All credit goes to Scott Cawthon (creator and owner)**_**  
><strong>_

**Some info before you get into it:**

**Chica is a she.**

**Foxy is a she.**

**Bonnie is a he.**

**Freddy is a he.**

_**Night 3  
><strong>_

I walked down the hallway towards the supply closet, flashlight in hand. I stopped. I heard another set of footsteps, and it was too loud to be an echo.

_Step, step, step._

It stopped. I rolled my eyes.

"Foxy, I know it's you." I called out behind me. I turned around, and stared down the hallway. A figure was standing there, staring back at me. I realized that it wasn't Foxy.

The person was wearing a Golden Freddy suit, standing there, twitching rapidly. The figure flicked it's wrist, and a beam of light glanced off of what it was holding. The beam hit my eye, and blinded me momentarily. I blinked, and looked back towards the figure.

It was sprinting towards me, running full speed down the hall.

"Fuck!" I shouted. I started running from it, but it was too fast. I raced towards my office, hoping to lock it out. The footfalls got closer, and closer. It sounded like Foxy running right behind me. It tackled me to the ground. A sharp pain sliced through my right arm. I managed to roll onto my back, and wrestled the figure off of me. I took off down the hall, leaving it on the floor.

"Get back here!" He shouted.

"Nope!" I called back, racing into pirate cove. I ducked behind the curtains, and backed into the little area. I kept my eyes on the curtains, and backed up further. I backed into a tall figure.

I jumped forwards, and raised my flashlight to bash in the guy's head. It was just Foxy. She was standing there, mouth open, and eyes lifeless.

"Foxy?" I asked. I really hoped that she knew who that guy was. No response. She just stood there, slumped forwards slightly. I sighed, really hoping that she would be active. I crept back towards the curtains. I looked out from between the crack of the curtains. I looked left, and checked right. He wasn't anywhere in sight.

I slowly emerged from the curtains, examining checking every inch of the room before moving at all. Seeing nothing, I raced down the hall towards my office once again.

The footsteps were right behind me. I looked back, which was a huge mistake. The man in the suit was inches from me, brandishing a large knife in front of him. Spurred on by fear, I ran faster, slowly gaining ground on him. I could see the doors of my office, just a few more meters!

A terrible pain tore through my leg, sending me tumbling to the ground. I hit the floor hard, and glanced down at my leg.

The knife was embedded hilt deep into it. Blood was leaking out of the wound, and running down my leg. I tried to get up, but I was slammed to the ground by the man. He wrenched the knife out of my leg, and I screamed in pain. It burned, feeling the knife slide out of my leg like a knife in butter. The man picked me up by my neck, spun me around, and slammed me into the wall.

"All employees must be in uniform!" He shouted at me. He brought the knife up, and pressed it to my throat.

"Stop!" I gasped. He laughed, as if this were a joke. Instantly, he stopped.

"No." He said flatly. He pressed the knife harder into my neck. I could feel the blade start to slice the skin. My blood ran down my neck, and dripped down to the floor.

"I guess this is the end for you." The man chuckled. "It's a shame we have no more uniforms. Any last words?" He pressed the knife deeper, just enough to hurt like hell, but not enough to cut through my jugular.

I closed my eyes, waiting for it to end. I couldn't fight him off. I was 18, and he was practically a body builder.

"I guess I could let you live for a few more minutes."

I opened my eyes, just to see a fist flying towards my face.

_Smack!_

It hurt a lot, as if someone had dropped a brick on my face. I didn't make a sound. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"Come on." He laughed. "If you give me satisfaction knowing I hurt you, I can kill you quicker." He wound up, and punched me in the face again.

I inhaled sharply. I wasn't going to say anything, even if it would end it.

"You can't hold out forever!" He laughed. "I'm going to kill you, one way," He said, pushing on the knife, "or the other." He struck me in the face once again.

_"C'mon, just reach 12. Just let Foxy activate in time," _I pleaded. The man in the Golden Freddy costume struck me again.

My head was pounding. Every time he struck me, it felt as if I was hit with a brick. Over, and over, and... over...

"Aww... Are you tired?" He taunted me. I slowly shook my head. I was so dizzy. I could feel the pool of blood underneath me, running out of my leg and arm.

"I have a new idea!" The man exclaimed. He removed the knife from my throat, and wrapped his hand around my neck. He started squeezing. He held the knife up to my arm.

"Every time you move, or make a sound, I will tighten my grip." He told me. He slowly dug the knife into my arm, and started to twist it around.

I cried out in pain. He laughed, and tightened his hold on me. He slowly removed the knife from my arm, forcing it to cut more of my arm. It finally came loose.

"Hey, I have an idea for how you can remember me!" The man exclaimed, as if this were a game. He started to dig the knife into my forearm, slowly cutting it through the flesh.

I screamed, and thrashed around. The man grinned, and tightened the hold on my neck more. I was completely powerless. I sat there, struggling, as he slowly carved my arm.

"Please! Stop!" I shouted through clenched teeth. The man immediately stopped, and smiled at me.

"There, that wasn't so hard was it?" He withdrew his hand from around my neck. He twirled the knife in his hand. "It's over."

He lunged forwards, aiming the knife straight for my heart. I closed my eyes, and waited for the inevitable.

"AUGH!" I heard him scream. I opened my eyes.

The man was pinned to the wall. Struggling against the animatronic.

"Foxy?" I asked. My head was pounding, and I couldn't clearly tell who it was. Slowly, the animatronics head turned a full 180 degrees, and looked directly at me. It wasn't Foxy.

Freddy pulled his arm back, and turned his hand into a fist. He punched forwards with incredible speed.

_Thunk!_

Freddy's hand obliterated the man's head, and hit the wall behind him. The knife fell from the man's hand, and clattered to the floor. Freddy grabbed the man by the arm, and started dragging his corpse down the hall, leaving a trail of blood and brain matter behind him.

I pushed myself up off the floor, and crawled towards the knife the man had dropped. I stood up, and limped towards the supply closet. I found a first aid kit, and I picked that up as well. I flipped the master control switch, and everything went dark. I limped towards my office, using all my willpower to not falling over.

I entered the dimly lit office, and fell into the chair. I pressed both door buttons, and they slammed shut. I struggled to open the box. Finally, the clips snapped open, and out poured all the medical supplies. I reached for the wrappings and bandages, not even bothering to put disinfectant on the wounds. I wrapped my leg tightly, and then started doing the same to my left arm. I stopped, and looked at what he had started carving into my arm.

"It's Me." I read.

_"Why does that keep appearing everywhere?" _I asked myself. _"What does it mean?"_ I wrapped my arm up tightly, and opened the doors again. I looked at the knife that the man in the Freddy suit had attacked me with.

"Property of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." I read the text on the handle. "Was he an employee?" I asked aloud. Shrugging, I set the knife on the desk in front of me, and checked the time.

12:03

"Wait! Freddy was active before twelve!?" I exclaimed. I quickly picked up the tablet, and viewed the main stage.

Bonnie and Chica were still there, but Freddy wasn't. I checked Pirate Cove. The curtains were drawn as well. I checked every camera, but I couldn't find Freddy. Finally, I switched the feed to the kitchen. I heard a mechanical groaning, and the sound of bones crunching. A sound of metal scraping on concrete came from the kitchen feed, forcing me to switch to another camera feed.

The phone rang. I jumped, dropping the tablet again.

"Fuck." I swore. I reached down, and picked up the tablet, brushing some dirt from the screen. "I hope you die." I muttered to the recording.

''Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant."

"Sure it's not." I sighed. I opened both doors.

"Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight."

"Wait!? What? They weren't real before!?" I quickly checked through the cameras. Freddy was back on stage, staring into the camera. Bonnie and Chica were there as well. I checked on Pirate Cove. The curtains were wide open.

"Nope!" I pressed the door button on the left side. The door slammed down.

_BANG!_

Foxy seemed to have hit the door full speed. I opened the door, and she walked in, rubbing her head.

"Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead!" Foxy looked at me angrily. "You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught."

"Why d-did you do-do that?" Foxy asked me. I held a finger up to my lips, indicating that she be quiet. She glared at me.

"Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side." The message ended.

"I-I remember th-that g-guy." Foxy said, glancing at the answering machine.

"Really? Where is he?" I asked her.

"Um... I'll t-tell you t-tomorrow." She said. "W-why d-d-did you c-close the d-door on m-me?"

"Because if you tackled me, the bandages might come loose." I told her. She looked at me, and finally registered the bandages. She covered her mouth with her hand and hook.

"What h-happened!?" She asked. She started inspecting every inch of me, checking bandages, arms, legs, chest, and neck. Her hook jabbed into my hand.

"Ouch!" I said, shaking my hand out. She didn't pay any attention. She lifted up the sleeve of my t-shirt, and trailed her fingers around the open wound I had forgotten about.

"M-Mike, what h-happened?" She asked. Foxy grabbed the gauze that had fallen onto the floor, as well as disinfectant. She started putting the disinfectant on, and it burned. I cringed, and looked away while she put it on.

"I don't know, some guy in a Golden Freddy suit tried to kill me." I told her through clenched teeth. _"Man, that stuff burns!"_

"G-Golden F-F-Freddy?" She asked. I wasn't sure if it was her voice box, or her being nervous that caused the stuttering.

"Yeah, he used that knife." I told her, gesturing towards the desk. She wrapped my arm up in the bandage, and then picked up the knife.

"We've b-been missing a-a G-Golden Freddy s-s-suit since the l-last location..." She told me, setting the knife down after examining it.

I stood up suddenly. Foxy jumped at the unexpected movement. I grabbed the knife, picked up the tablet, and headed out the right side door.

"Wait!" Foxy cried. "Y-you can't g-go out th-there!" I could feel her try to grab for me, but she missed, and slammed into a wall.

"Why not?" I asked her. She scrambled up, and raced towards me. "You're with me, so nothing can go wrong."

"L-lots of th-things can g-go wrong!" She exclaimed, tugging on my arm to try to bring me back to the office. I slipped my hand from her grip, and walked into the kitchen. I flashed my flashlight around the room, while holding the tablet and knife with my other hand.

"Mike!" Foxy hissed. I ignored her, and looked around the kitchen. I found a knife block with several knives in it. One was missing. I slid the bloody knife into the knife block. Aren't I a nice person?

"What's this?" I asked her, focusing the beam of the flashlight on a large thing on a counter. I walked closer towards the object, and inspected it further.

It was the man that tried to kill me.

I jumped back a couple feet, and held up the tablet threateningly. I sort of forgot I put the knife away... Realizing that I wasn't in any immediate danger, I inspected the body more.

The Golden Freddy suit had been completely removed from his body, and forcefully by the looks of it. There was a trail of blood running from the body, and across the floor. I followed the trail with my flashlight, until I highlighted the wall with the light. There were enormous words written on the wall, in blood, and carved in.

"Save them." I read quietly.

"M-Mike! Please l-l-listen!" Foxy whispered, grabbing my arm. "The o-other an-animatronics hate m-me as-as m-much as y-you!"

It seemed as if everything got quiet. Not a whisper. I fell out of my careless mood, and slowly realized what I had done. A pot fell to the ground, and we both jumped. I stood there, taking in the openness of the kitchen.

"What!?" I whispered to Foxy. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"I-I t-tried to tell y-you!" She whispered back. "You w-weren't listening to-to m-me though!"

"We need to get back to the- Ack!" Foxy pulled me behind a counter, and crouched low. I peeked my head up over the counter.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump.  
><em>

Chica slowly walked into the room, bumping into counters, and stoves. I turned off my flashlight with a loud click.

_Clang!_

A pot behind us fell.

Chica's gaze whipped around towards us. I quickly ducked my head back behind the counter. I could see the headlight-like eyes casting shadows over the room.

_Thump, thump, thump.  
><em>

The footsteps got closer. We were trapped in the kitchen with Chica. We couldn't move or else we would be heard.

_Thump, thump, thump.  
><em>

The footsteps stopped. I was breathing quickly now, trying not to move. Foxy was vibrating with fear. Her insides made a light mechanical clinking noise.

"I can heeeeeeaaaaar yooooooouuuuuu!" Chica sang. Her voice was grating, and metallic.

Foxy shook harder, making even more noise. I put my hand on her back to calm her, even though I was shaking worse than she was.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump.  
><em>

It sounded like Chica was walking around the counter, trying to find us. I crawled around to the other side of the counter, and dragged Foxy with me. She seemed to be paralyzed with fear. I managed to drag her around the corner just as the ends of Chica's feet could be seen. Her tail swished nervously, brushing against my back.

"I know you're heeeeere!" Chica sang. I held Foxy close, trying stop her from shaking anymore, even though I was doing just as badly.

_Thump, thump, thump.  
><em>

Chica started walking around the counter. Shakily, I took my flashlight, and drew my arm back. I hurled my flashlight through the kitchen, and down into dining area. It clanged against a table, and clattered to the ground.

Chica gave a loud metallic screech and took off towards it, sprinting into the area.

I lifted up the tablet, and started checking through cameras. Chica was now in the east hall, making her way towards my office. I checked the main stage. Freddy was standing there, still staring into the camera. Bonnie was standing in the supply closet, eyeballing the control panel.

"C'mon!" I whispered to Foxy. I grabbed her left hand, and started pulling her through the building. We ran out of the kitchen, and started running towards the nearest room available. I looked up, and regretted it instantly.

Freddy was watching us walk into the bathroom, eyes following us until we lost sight of him.

"Hide!" I whispered to Foxy. We ran into the men's washroom, and ran into a stall. I sat down on the toilet seat, and Foxy sat on my lap. She closed the door, and I heard the lock click.

_"Yeah, because that will stop a man slaughtering machine." _I thought to myself. I could hardly see anything. The only light in the entire room was the faint glow coming from Foxy's eyes. Her tail swished across my lap, and the tip of it tickled my nose.

"Freddy saw us!" I whispered to Foxy. She seemed to shake even more.

_Creeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaak._

_Thump, thump, thump, thump.  
><em>

The bathroom door opened with a creak, and I could hear an animatronic walk into the bathroom. No one ever entered the washrooms except for Chica and Freddy.

_Thump, thump, BANG!_

A stall near our had it's door flung open. It was so forceful, I could feel the ground shake.

_Thump, thump, BANG!_

A second stall door was smashed open. It sounded a lot closer. The ground shook more.

_Thump, thump, BANG!_

Our stall shuddered with the force of it. It was right beside our stall. Foxy was quivering on my lap, and I was doing the same. My heart was pounding in my chest, and I'm pretty sure both Foxy and the other animatronic could hear it. I wrapped my arms around Foxy, and waited.

_Thump, thump..._

_Tap, tap, tap._

_Thump, thump, BANG!_

The stall on the other side of ours had the door smashed open.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump._

The animatronic left the room. I didn't realize it, but I had been holding my breath. I shakily drew in air, and I'm pretty sure Foxy would have done the same. I slowly calmed down, but Foxy didn't. She was shaking just as much as when the animatronic was in the room.

"It's alright." I whispered to her. "It's gone." Foxy leaned back against me, and hugged herself. Now that we weren't in any immediate danger, I noticed where Foxy was positioned relative to me. I was tempted to stay here the rest of the night, but we needed to get to the office. That was the only place that could stop them.

"Come on," I told her, "we have to go." Shakily, Foxy stood up, and opened the stall door. She walked out, and I followed. Foxy's eyes lit up just enough of the room to see the destruction.

Every stall door, save for ours, was thrown open and had enormous dents in them. I ran my finger over one of the dents. It had to be bent at least 2 inches from it's regular position. I checked another door. It was folded in half.

"Are any of them strong enough to fold a door in half?" I asked Foxy. She nodded.

"F-F-Freddy." She whispered. I nodded, and checked the tablet.

Chica was in the corner right next to the office. Bonnie was in the backstage area, playing with an endoskeleton. Freddy was just down the hall from the office, staring into the camera.

"C'mon." I took her left hand, the one without the hook, and we crept our way out of the washroom. We entered the dimly lit dining area, and glanced around. There was no one there. We quickly crossed the dining area, making as little noise as possible.

_Thump, thump, thump._

I slowly turned my head, hairs standing on end. I was face to face with Bonnie. He grinned, and suddenly lunged for me.

"Mike!" Foxy cried. She practically picked me up, and started racing down the west hall. I could see the outline of Bonnie following close behind. I looked ahead. Chica stepped out from the office, and started walking down the hall towards us.

"Look out!" I shouted. Foxy suddenly turned, and dove into the supply closet. She slammed the door shut, and locked it. She quickly backed away from the door, and held me behind her, as if protecting me.

_Thump, thump, thump._

I could hear the footsteps stop outside of the door. Then some strange mechanical groaning noise came from the other side of the door. It was answered with another groan, as if Bonnie and Chica were talking to one another.

_BANG!_

A large dent formed in the metal door.

"Foxy, I'm sorry!" I apologized to her. "I didn't know this would happen!" She turned, and held me close.

"It's f-fine." She told me.

_BANG!_

The door started to separate from the frame. A wide space formed between the frame and the door. Bonnie put his face up to the crack, and grinned.

"M-Mike," Foxy said, holding me at arms reach, "if-if this i-is it, t-then I-I want y-you to know s-something." She looked me straight in the eyes.

Foxy closed her eyes, leaned forwards, and kissed me. I stood there in shock. Slowly, I kissed her back. I formed my lips to match hers.

I kissed her back passionately. Our lips stayed connected for what felt like an eternity. We stood there, and nothing could stop us. Slowly, Foxy withdrew. Her eyes seemed to sparkle.

"I... I l-like y-you." She told me, blushing.

_BANG!_

The door was thrown open, and smashed into the wall. Bonnie reached into the room, and grabbed hold of Foxy. He yanked her out of the room, and Chica approached her as well.

Freddy loomed in the doorway. I backed into the corner, hoping to get away. He grabbed my arm, and forcibly threw me out the door way. My head smashed into the wall, causing everything to go dark. Something picked me up by my throat, and pinned me to the wall. I could see again. Freddy had me pinned to the wall, while Bonnie and Chica struggled with Foxy.

Freddy held me there, observing the other two.

"Let go!" I shouted. I kicked forwards, and my foot bounced off him harmlessly.

"Mike!" Foxy cried. Bonnie and Chica had grabbed hold of her. Bonnie held one of her arms, while Chica held one of her legs. Slowly, they started pulling.

"NO!" I roared, realizing what they were doing. Foxy tried to fight back, but couldn't.

They pulled harder. Foxy screamed in pain. It was horrible. It was the worst sound you could imagine. It was worse than fingernails on a chalkboard. Worse than a cat being tortured.

_Snap!_

A wire in her arm broke. Black fluid spewed out of her arm, and sprayed into the air. Foxy screamed again. I could hear the sound of her arm being torn apart. Foxy continued screaming. Scraps of metal, and several gears fell out of her arm.

I felt sick, watching this take place, but unable to to anything. Wires were popping and snapping more frequently, and what sounded like tension was building up.

_Crunch!_

Her arm was torn clean off. Foxy screamed louder than she had before. Tears were running down her face, and black liquid spewing from her arm. Metal bits skittered across the floor, and stopped, resting in the black fluid.

Bonnie fell off balance, and hit the wall behind him. He grinned, and discarded the arm to the side. He then grabbed Foxy's other arm, and started to pull again.

_Pop!_

Something in Foxy's leg broke, and black fluid sprayed out of her leg. It shot across Chica, and sprayed my face. I blinked my eyes clear, removing the liquid from my eyes.

Foxy screamed louder. She looked like she was trying to move, but couldn't.

Chica giggled, and yanked harder on Foxy's leg.

"Stop!" I cried. "Please!" Freddy turned his head towards me, and his eyes flashed.

"I can heeeeeeaaaaar yooooooouuuuu!" Chica sang. She tugged harder, and Foxy screamed again. Bits of metal fell out of her leg, and the fur was tearing.

_Thunk!_

Foxy's leg was hanging loosely now. Black fluids were pooling beneath her. Chica twisted Foxy's leg around, until it was upside down, and tugged.

_Crack!_

Chica fell to the floor, holding Foxy's leg in one hand. She waved it around like it was a trophy. Chica giggled, and threw the leg to the ground. She reached for Foxy's other leg.

Freddy screeched, and the other two immediately stopped. They dropped Foxy to the ground, and headed down the west hallway back towards the dining area. Freddy threw me to the ground, and grabbed my leg. He started dragging me down the hall.

I passed by Foxy. She was laying there, in a pool of liquid. I reached out my hand for her.

"Foxy!" I shouted. She lifted her head from the ground, and stared into my eyes.

"Mike..." She whispered. She started reaching for my outstretched hand. Her arm fell to the ground, and her eyes flickered.

"No!" I cried. I thrashed around, trying to escape Freddy's grasp. He paid me no attention, and continued dragging me towards the dining area. I gazed down the hall at the heap that was Foxy.

"I can heeeeeeeaaaaaar yooooooouuuuu!" Chica sang. Freddy dragged me through the dining area, and headed towards a closed door. Freddy neared it, and it opened wide. Bonnie was assembling a Freddy suit, while Chica held the door open for Freddy. Freddy walked in, and threw me across the room.

I hit the wall hard. I stood up, and started running towards the open door. Chica slammed it shut, and barred me from leaving. I looked for another exit. There was none.

"C'mon!" I shouted. I ran towards it the door Chica was blocking. Something grabbed my arm, and threw me across the room. I slammed into the wall, and slid to the floor, coughing.

I sat there hopelessly, and watched Bonnie assemble the suit. He stood up from the suit, and grinned at me. Bonnie headed towards me, and picked me up. He carried me towards the suit, which looked too tight for me.

Freddy reached for something on the table, and accidentally knocked the head off the suit.

Bonnie dropped me, and picked up the head again. It sounded as if he were grumbling. Bonnie stood back once again, and glanced at Freddy. Freddy screeched, and Chica and Bonnie stood away from the suit.

Freddy picked me up, and brought me closer to the suit. He started to push my head in. It didn't hurt at first, it just felt as if something was pushing on my face. Freddy pushed harder. My lip was sliced on something sharp. My face was hurting now. Little cuts were forming all over my face. Freddy pushed harder. My nose felt like it was being crushed. The cuts were bleeding a lot now, and blood dripped into my eyes.

Freddy pulled me backwards, and held me in midair. He suddenly launched me forwards with incredible speed, aiming straight for the suit.

A chime played over the intercom.

Freddy let go of me, and I flew into the suit, hitting it in the chest. I fell to the floor, laying atop the suit like some kind of pillow. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica walked out of the room. I could hear them climbing the steps to the stage, and got into place.

I jumped to my feet, and threw the door open. I raced through the dining area, and tore down the western hall. I skidded to a halt, and knelt down beside Foxy.

"Foxy," I pleaded, "please don't die." I lifted her head from the pool of black liquid, and stared into her eyes.

"D-d-don't w-worry ab-about me-me-me, I-I'm f-f-f-fine." Her eyes flickered. "N-n-nothing a-a-a l-lit-little r-repair ca-can't f-f-fix." Her eyes were flickering more rapidly.

"Foxy, I'll make sure you'll be alright." I reassured her. I was crying, but I didn't care. Foxy's eyes flickered spastically, and then went dark.

Shuddering, I lifted Foxy's body from the ground, and carried her down the west hall. Her limp body was heavy, but I ignored it. I set her in a chair, adjusting her to make sure she would be comfortable. I went back, and grabbed her dismembered arm and leg, but I couldn't do anything about the gears, or bits of metal littering the floor. I set them next to her, propping them up against chair. There was already a pool of black fluids underneath her.

I found a pad of paper, and started writing a note to my boss.

_Someone broke in tonight. They destroyed the Foxy animatronic, and left her in pieces in the west hall. The man travelled to the kitchen. He stabbed himself with a knife, and started writing on the walls with his blood. He fell, and smashed his head on a counter. I managed to move his body on top of a counter, but I lost the knife._

_P.s. I believe you should repair the Foxy animatronic. I'm sure that if repaired, she would bring a lot of customers. She is a special character, and should be restored. _

Satisfied with my note, I left it on Foxy's lap. I cast one last glance at Foxy before I left, feeling an intense, burning anger inside.

_**Authors Note**_

_**First off, I would like to thank shadowman592livingdead **__**for the idea that Mike and Foxy leave the office. I personally think it was a great idea, and helped me move the story along. I would also like to thank Ten-X Legacy for reading some parts early, as well as suggestions.**_

_**This is the longest chapter I have ever written as of November something. Dedication!**_

_**Now, onto my stuff. So, I finished this chapter at about 1:40 in the morning... I'm smart... Anyways, I do this weird thing where I listen to music, and play games while writing a chapter. For example: I play Robocraft, and every time I die I write until I can't think anymore about a part. I then go and play the game again until I die. That's how I write... It's a sad life...**_

_**I really hope my followers and friends in the states are alright. I'm sitting here in Canada, with warm temperatures, and little snow. Then on the news everyday it shows different states, with how high the snow is. That must really suck. Sorry. Best wishes from Canada!**_

_**I'm not sure if you read these authors notes, or if I'm just writing them to make myself believe that you care about what I say.**_

_**I really enjoy writing this story, and I will try to update it quickly. You are all awesome! Don't be afraid to send me ideas, I need them.**_

_**Thanks**_

_**InfamousVenous**_


	4. Night 4

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's, nor any of the characters or terms associated with it.**

**All credit goes to Scott Cawthon (creator and owner)**_**  
><strong>_

**Some info before you get into it:**

**Chica is a she.**

**Foxy is a she.**

**Bonnie is a he.**

**Freddy is a he.**

_**Night 4  
><span>**_

Rage. That was all I felt as I drove back into the parking lot. I parked my car, and checked to make sure I had everything. I set my metallic colored suitcase onto the snow covered pavement. I slammed the car door shut, and locked the doors. I picked up the suitcase, and started for the building, snow crunching under my feet.

I burst through the doors, and stormed towards the center of the dining area, my footsteps echoing around the empty room. I glared at the animatronics on the stage, shaking with anger.

"Soon." I told them. I walked in between the rows of tables, unable to understand how children could like them. Those animatronics are monsters. I walked towards the west hall, lingering near the entrance. I approached Pirate Cove, gazing into the open curtains. I squinted my eyes, trying to see something in the darkness, anything.

"Foxy?" I asked hopefully. I blinked tears out of my eyes, and trailed my fingers over the purple, star covered curtains.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I turned from Pirate Cove, and started down the west hall, my footsteps echoing once more.

The smell of bleach assaulted my nose. Coughing, I brought my shirt over my nose, trying to block out that horrible smell.

"I guess the guy on the phone wasn't kidding." I muttered. "Property bleached." Shaking my head, I hoisted the suitcase higher, and headed towards the supply closet once again. Once I reached it, I stopped.

The door was completely fixed. The door wasn't torn off its hinges, or bent and broken. It had been replaced.

"What are they trying to hide?" I asked aloud. I opened the door, and walked in. I took out my flashlight, turned it on, and held it in my mouth sideways.

_"I'm like a pira-" _I stopped when I thought of the word "pirate". I felt a pang of guilt, and shook the thought clear of my head. I opened the control panel, and flipped the master control switch. Everything went dark, and the generator started up once again. I took the flashlight from my mouth, and exited the supply closet, heading towards my office.

My flashlight beam glanced off of something shiny. I stopped, and crouched low to check it. Shakily, I reached for it, and gingerly picked it up. I raised the scrap of metal to my chest as another wave of guilt washed over me. I lowered the metal, and held it by my side with the flashlight. I started for the office once again. I walked down the empty hallway, feeling the emptiness inside of me as well.

I entered the office, and a blast of cold air hit me. I swept everything clear of the desk, and set the fan on the ground. An empty cup and several crumpled pieces of paper fell to the ground as well. I pocketed Foxy's metal piece. I placed the suitcase onto the desk, and flicked open the locks. I opened the suitcase, and laid it out on the desk, and looked upon the weapon.

"I can't believe I'm using the gun that almost killed me." I said aloud. I found it ironic that I was using something that had been used by someone I hated with all my being, to kill the things that had destroyed something I cared about.

I removed one of the two magazines, and started loading it. I put fifteen 9mm bullets into the clip, and then started on the next one. I didn't care if I didn't have a license. Once I finished loading the two magazines, I set them onto the desk, and then removed the gun.

It was a Sphinx SDP Compact handgun. I loathed the fact that my Father's custom-made grip fit perfectly in my hand. I hated it. I pulled the action back, and then set it on the table. I removed the Defiance Muzzle from the foam of the suitcase, and then screwed it onto the front of the gun. I then took one of the magazines, and inserted it into the gun, while I put the other one into my pocket. I then closed the action, and had a loaded gun. I held it with both hands, and aimed it forwards, looking down the sight.

The phone rang. I jumped and squeezed the trigger. I breathed a sigh of relief as I realized that the safety was still on. I set the gun onto the table, and waited for the answering machine to pick it up. It rang several times before finally answering.

"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day four. I knew you could do it."

"I hope you die." I muttered. I felt some sort of animosity towards him, and I wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because he didn't tell me to leave as soon as it picked up, or maybe because he tried to make everything seem better than it actually was.

"Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow." Something was banging on a door in the background. "It's-It's been a bad night here for me." _Bang bang!_ "Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you," he cleared his throat, "uh, when I did."

"What's going on? Is Foxy trying to kill you?" I asked. Of course, he didn't answer. The banging continued in the background of the call.

"Uh, hey, do me a favor." _Bang bang!_ "Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?" _Bang bang!_ "I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad." _Bang bang!_ "Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there." A chime started to play in the background of the call. It sounded like a music box.**  
><strong>

"You know..." A low, raspy moan emanated from the recording. "Oh, no-"A loud metallic screech sounded from the call, and it ended with a click.

"Phone Guy! Wait, I was just kidding!" I shouted at the phone. I picked it up, and desperately shook it. "I didn't actually mean it when I said I hope you die!" I finally realized that I was getting emotional over someone who was already dead. I felt a little sad that my instructor had died. He did a better job than my boss did.

"I'll miss you Phone Guy." I didn't know his name, but I thought that "Phone Guy" seemed appropriate.

I picked the gun up off the desk, then checked it over. Everything was in place and accounted for. I checked the tablet, just to make sure that all this wasn't for nothing. Freddy was staring directly into the camera, standing on the stage. Bonnie was sitting in the supply closet. Chica was standing in the dining area.

I put down the tablet, and stood up. I flicked the safety off, and left through the right door of the office. I walked silently down the East hallway, feet not making a sound as I padded through the hall. I held the gun by my side, clenched tightly, my finger beside, but not on, the trigger. I stood in the entrance of the East hall, glancing around the dining area quickly. Chica had her back turned to me, and Freddy was no where to be seen. I shifted my weight slightly, unable to believe what I was about to do. I started walking into the dining area.

"Hey!" I shouted, walking straight for Chica. She turned around. She screeched loudly, and sprinted towards me, eyes glowing maliciously. She threw a table to the side, and raced towards me, arms stretched out.

"I really hope this works." I muttered. I raised the gun up, and held it with both hands. I aimed it at Chica's chest, looked down the aight, and squeezed the trigger.

_Fwip!_

I could hear the bullet whistle through the air.

_Clang!_

Chica looked down, and stared at the hole in her chest. She then looked at me, as if she couldn't believe I just shot her. Black fluid started oozing out of the small hole, running down the outside of her suit. She charged me again, eyes seeming to burn with rage.

I lowered the gun, and aimed for her legs, trying to prevent her from getting any closer. She was two tables from me. One table. I looked down the sight, and pulled the trigger rapidly.

_Fwip!_

A bullet whizzed past her, and bounced off the floor, embedding itself into a wall.

_Fwip!_

The second bullet hit her upper thigh. She stumbled slightly, and then came at me faster than before, screeching her metallic scream. This was my last chance. I steadied my hands, and looked down the sight, aiming directly for her knee. I squeezed the trigger.

_Chunk!_

The bullet hit her directly in the knee. Pieces of metal flew out of her leg, and she fell to the floor, mid step. She skidded across the floor, and stopped sliding inches from me. I jumped back, trying to stay a respectable distance from the machine.

She looked up at me, and blinked several times. The glaze over her pink-purple eyes faded. She looked at me, then at the gun in my hand. She immediately cringed backwards, covering her head with her arms.

"I-I did it." I said aloud. I had actually shot one of the monsters that had killed Foxy. I felt an enormous surge of pride. I looked in triumph at the thing on the ground in front of me. It lay there... Crying?

"Owie..." Chica sniffed. "T-that really hurt!"

Why was she crying? She was the monster, the thing that killed people without a second thought.

"You security guards are a-all mean." Chica whined. "We try to play with you, and you lock us a-away." She wiped her eyes, and then propped herself up. "Whenever we do play, you never come back."

"They don't come back because you kill them!" I shouted at her. It was completely uncalled for, but I couldn't take this anymore. "They shut you out because they're scared of you!"

"W-why?" Chica asked, her eyes wide. "All we do is play with-"

"No!" I shouted, interrupting her. "You don't play with them. You murder them!" I shakily aimed the gun at her head. "You killed them, just like you killed Foxy!"

"But... We didn't kill Foxy. We were p-playing." Chica whimpered. "We would never hurt anyone."

"Well, you did!" I shouted at her. I was a mess of emotions right now. I was angry they killed Foxy, and sad because they didn't know what they were doing. "Remember how you almost stuffed me into that suit the other night? That would have killed me! You animatronics killed people by stuffing them into suits!"

Chica's eyes widened as she slowly started to comprehend what I was saying. Tears started rolling down her cheeks, and her body started shuddering.

"No." She whispered. "I-I would never... But-but-but... We c-couldn't have... All those p-people..." She lowered her head onto the floor, and started crying. "We're as bad as the monster...!" Her words faded into incomprehensible sobs.

"You... You didn't know..." I realized. I lowered the gun I was pointing at her. A wave of emotions washed over me. Rage, confusion, anger, sadness, and sympathy. All adding to the weight of my parents, and Foxy.

"I-I didn't m-mean to!" Chica wailed. "I-I-I'm sorry!"

I just stood there, realizing what I had done. I had told an innocent person that she murdered people when she thought she was playing.

"God dammit!" I shouted, I turned from Chica, and started swinging my arm around. "I try to do my job, and you take it from me! I thought that this would be good for me! I became friends with Foxy, and you killed her! I have nothing! My parents died, and my friends left me when I was in the hospital! I came here trying to get better, and then you took away my only chance at that!"

Chica looked up at me, arms still covering her head.

"I... I'm sorry..." Chica sniffed.

"I wanted to kill you for killing Foxy, but I can't!" I shouted. I was shaking from all the pent up emotions. I glared down at Chica again. She was laying there, crying. A small amount of black liquid had run out of her leg, and started pooling up underneath her. "I can't... I can't do this anymore." I said, voice barely above a whisper. I felt terrible. I had no one to talk to, no one to be with, and no one to trust. I was completely alone. Would anyone really miss me if I left?

I shakily raised the gun towards my head. The gun felt so much heavier in my hand all of a sudden. I raised it up, and pressed the end against the side of my head, the cool metal resting against my temple.

Chica looked up at me, and her eyes went wide.

"Wait, what a-are you d-doing?" She cried. She tried to drag herself towards me, slowly scraping metal across the floor.

I thought that this would be easy. I thought that I could just point it at my head, and pull the trigger. It was so much more difficult than that. The gun felt heavy in my hand. My entire body felt cold, and I was trembling at the thought. My hands were sweating, and my grip on the gun was slipping. I felt a sense of dread in the pit of my stomach. The ring of metal pressed to my temple felt like it was burning my skin. I drew a shaky breath, and readjusted my grip on the handle. I closed my eyes, and rested my finger on the trigger. My finger was twitching rapidly, seeming to want to pull it. I took a final shaky breath, and brought my finger to pull the trigger.

The gun was wrenched from my hands, and skittered across the floor. It sped across the tile, and vanished into a dark corner of the room.

I turned around, and came face to face with a grinning Bonnie. His glazed over eyes bored straight into my soul.

Bonnie gave a loud screech, mouth chomping the air just in front of my face. I stood there, paralyzed with fear as Bonnie towered over me. He seemed to be analyzing me, waiting for me to make a move.

I blinked.

Bonnie suddenly lunged forwards, screeching loudly. He wrapped one of his large hands around my neck, and hoisted me into the air with little effort. He held me off the ground a couple of feet.

I gave a strangled gasp. I struck out at Bonnie's mask.

_Thunk._

My fist connected with his mask, and bounced off harmlessly. Bonnie glared, and started squeezing tighter, constricting the flow of air. I gasped, barely able to breathe at all.

Bonnie lifted me higher, and brought his arm back. He grinned, seeming to find this situation humorous.

Bonnie threw me across the room like a rag doll. I sailed through the air, and smashed into a table. The table buckled under the force of impact, and split in half. The wind left my lungs, and I fell to the floor like a discarded toy. I lay there, coughing and gasping for air after hitting my side hard. My side hurt, badly. I was pretty sure I had several broken ribs. I could only take shallow breaths, and my insides hurt whenever I breathed too deeply, like something was stabbing my organs.

My vision was blurry, and I couldn't see further than about ten feet. I watched as a tall, fuzzy figure slowly made it's way to me, it's eyes piercing through my hazy vision. The tall figure stopped directly in front of me, and started reaching towards me.

I started dragging myself away from it. My side burned, and my head was pounding. I slowly dragged myself across the cold tile, using my arms as my main source of movement. I heard the table behind me splinter and crack as something crushed it. Spurred on by the sound of splintering wood, I started to drag myself faster across the cold floor, trying to at least crawl under a table.

_Thump, thump, thump!_

I heard something walking along side me as I scrambled for the table, but I didn't look. I just kept looking ahead, reaching for the table in front of me.

_THUD!_

An enormous purple foot smashed into the tile beside my head, causing cracks to shoot across the surface, weaving in most intricate patterns. I looked up, and stared fearfully at Bonnie. He grinned down at me, his ears giving a faint twitch.

I reached towards the table, hoping to grab hold of anything to protect myself with.

Bonnie grabbed hold of one of my legs, and started lifting me into the air. I clenched onto whatever was within reach. Bonnie lifted me higher into the air, until I came face to face with him. He was holding me upside down, and didn't seem fazed one bit.

I readjusted my grip on the object I currently had hold of. I suddenly lashed out, hoping to strike Bonnie with what I held. When nothing happened, I looked up at what I had hold of. A table cloth was dancing uselessly across the floor from when I had struck out. Of all the things I could have grabbed, I had gotten a hold of a table cloth. Lucky me.

I dropped the table cloth, and turned my head to the side. I watched as Chica struggled to stand up, and then collapsed to the floor, landing on her butt. She sighed in defeat, and looked up towards me.

Bonnie rotated me in the air. He turned me so that I was once again looking at him.

I felt dizzy from being upside down for so long, and I don't think Bonnie would appreciate it if I threw up on him.

Bonnie leaned in towards me, grinning. His face was directly in front of my face, our noses practically touching. I took shallow breaths, my ribs still hurting. Every time I exhaled, I could see my breath rippling Bonnie's fur. He however, didn't breathe. It was eerie. Something holding me up by my leg, and watching me, but not feeling his breath. He just stared.

Bonnie suddenly straightened up, and held me a little ways away. His eyes quickly flicked from me, to the ground. My heart rate increased ten fold, as I realized what he was about to do.

I twisted around in his iron-like grip, trying to break free. I reached towards him, trying to get something to grab hold of. Bonnie's grin returned, and he looked at me as if he would laugh.

Bonnie suddenly swung his arm back, sending me shooting towards him. My face smashed into his chest, and I felt something in my nose snap. I had no time to react as Bonnie swung his arm in an arc downwards. I covered my head with my arms as the ground came rushing towards me.

_Crack!_

My head smashed into the floor. A sharp, stabbing pain shot across my head. It hurt like all hell. I felt something warm trickle down my forehead, and run down my face slowly. I tried to open my eyes, but it was to no avail. I couldn't see a thing. Everything was dark, and a painful throbbing came from the inside of my head. It flared up with each beat of my heart. It felt as if someone was beating my brain with a stick rhythmically. Everything hurt. I could stand any other pain I had ever been subject to, but this was unbearable. It was throbbing, and relentless. I could barely think.

I felt a light tugging on my leg, and could feel the floor sliding underneath me. I tried to get my arms to move, to try to grab the floor, but I couldn't. I couldn't move at all. I could barely breathe, and couldn't see.

_Thump, thump, thump._

I could just barely make out the sounds of something walking. It sounded like it was coming from ahead of me. I put two and two together. Something was dragging me across the floor, heading for something else.

I felt panicked now. I couldn't move, even though I strained almost every muscle in my body. I quickly ran out of energy. My body just gave into the tiredness and pain. The warm liquid was flowing freely down my face, and running down my neck. It started hardening, making my face feel tight.

_Creeeeeeaaaaaaak._

I heard a door open slowly, creaking like it hadn't been used in a long time. I recognized the sound. It was the backstage door. A cold breeze swept over me, sending shivers down my spine. Instantly everything got colder. Even though I couldn't see, everything seemed darker. The shuffling of feet stopped for a moment, and something grabbed my arm in addition to my leg. I felt the ground vanish beneath me as I was picked up, and moved through the air.

"Bonnie, stop!" Chica shouted.

Instantly the footsteps stopped. I felt nauseous as the thing carrying me suddenly swung around, and started walking once again. My eyelids seemed to brighten slightly, and I instantly felt warmer. A door closed behind me, and the footsteps seemed louder now.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump.  
><em>

I heard the sound of something whirring loudly, and the thing carrying me stopped moving all together. Suddenly, whatever was holding me released my arm and leg. I fell to the ground, and smashed my head on the cold floor once again. I lay there, motionless and limp, waiting for whatever happened next.

"How come Chica?" I heard someone ask in a metallic voice. "We always do this."

I could only assume the new voice was Bonnie. I still couldn't move, so I resigned to listening to their conversation.

"We... We can't do this anymore..." Chica sounded horrified.

"Why not?" Bonnie asked curiously. "What happened? Wait, what happened to your-"

"They died." Chica whispered. I strained make out what she said. "All of them."

"All of who? And what happened to your leg?" Bonnie asked. I could hear him make his way towards her, pushing a table out of the way as he passed, causing it to skid across the floor. The loud noise the table made caused the pain in my head to flare up again.

"All the n-night guards." Chica mumbled. I could hear the sound of metal scraping against metal, and then a loud thunk, followed by some creaking. "All the night guards died."

"What!?" Bonnie exclaimed. He sounded surprised. "No... That's... That's not possible." I could hear the shuffling of feet, and a shadow covered my eyelids, sending my vision black once again.

"He's dead Bonnie." Chica said sadly. "We killed him."

"What? No, he isn't dead." Bonnie laughed nervously. "We didn't kill the new guy, right?"

I felt something nudge my side, pushing my broken ribs further into my body once again. They stabbed my insides, and felt like knives grating against my organs. I tried to move, tried to say something, but I couldn't. I just lay there limp, completely defenseless, and in ridiculous amounts of pain. Each heartbeat causing my head to pound like a drum, and each shallow breath sending torrents of pain to flood through my body.

"Bonnie!" Chica shouted. "Don't do that!"

The nudging stopped. I felt slightly relieved as footsteps sounded, backing away from me.

"But... No..." Bonnie sounded horrified. "We couldn't have... But... No!"

I heard footsteps retreat from me at a quicker rate, and then a large crash. I heard a large wood piece skitter across the floor, passing dangerously close by my head. The sound of splintering wood came from my right, and then footsteps once again.

"I thought we were better than them..." Bonnie whispered. "Better than that Puppet, and better than those murderers..."

Something darkened what light I had left, and fell over top of me. I was covered, head to toe in some sort of sheet. Everything sounded quieter now, and sort of relaxed. I felt more secure covered in the sheet, even though I still couldn't move.

"What are we going to do about the body?" Bonnie asked.

_Smack!_

"You just killed someone and you're asking about hiding the body!?" Chica shouted.

I heard footsteps retreat further from a certain area.

"No! It's just that... If they find the body, they might disable us." Bonnie said anxiously. I could hear him tapping his foot nervously. "And I'm not sure about what to do! What do we do!?"

"I don't know what to do! Don't ask me!" Chica exclaimed. "I thought that-" Chica stopped talking as another set of footsteps approached.

A creepy laugh emanated from across the room.

"What are you laughing about Freddy!?" Bonnie exclaimed. "This is serious!"

"Bonnie, calm down. You get worked up when you're nervous." Chica told him in a soothing voice.

"No, I won't calm down!" Bonnie shouted. "We just find out we've been killing people, and then-"

"I knew." Another voice said. I could only assume it was Freddy.

"What do you mean?" Chica asked. She sounded nervous.

"I knew that they died." Freddy told them. He sounded slightly sad. "That's why I stalled."

"You stalled!?" Bonnie asked. "Why didn't you just tell us!?"

"Because I couldn't bring myself to do it. It was bad enough when Foxy and I found out, and I believed that you two wouldn't need to know." Freddy told the two.

I started tearing up when I heard them talk about Foxy. They had torn her in half, how could they be so calm about it?

"Foxy knew!?" Bonnie exclaimed. He seemed so dramatic.

"Yes, she knew. Why do you think she saved him?" Freddy asked. "Anyways, yes I did know. That's why I knocked on their bathroom stall while they were hiding, and why I "accidentally" knocked the head off of the suit."

"I worked hard on that suit..." Bonnie pouted.

"What about the man in the costume?" Chica asked. "The one in the kitchen?"

"Some people in suits took him away." Freddy answered. "But I'm a little worried..."

"Why!? What's wrong!?" Bonnie shouted. I could hear him lift something up, as if to protect himself.

"I didn't take the costume off of him..." Freddy told them. "It just... left."

I was getting nervous now. If Freddy was worried about something, I should be as well. Besides, Freddy could probably bend a crowbar. My finger twitched.

"How is that possible?" Chica asked. "Was it from the previous location?"

"I don't know." Freddy responded. "It's just that-"

"What are we going to do about the dead guy?" Bonnie asked. "Would it be right to stuff him into a suit?"

"Maybe we should cremate him." Chica suggested. "Although we would have to get rid of the bones..."

_"Please don't cremate me! Please don't cremate me! Please don't cremate me!"_

"Ew! I'm not doing that!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Besides, we don't have a crematorium."

The three started arguing over what to do with my body. I didn't like that, considering I was still alive. I shuddered at the thought of being burned alive. Wait... I shuddered. I was getting motion back!

I slowly opened my eyes. It took me a few seconds to figure out where I was. I was covered in a table cloth, laying on the ground in the dining area. I twitched my toes, making sure my spine wasn't broken. Nope, only a couple of ribs, and a severe headache.

"Should we bury him?" Chica asked.

I started getting really nervous. Buried alive, burned alive, and being stuffed into a suit all seemed like terrible ideas. I needed to do something to get them to know I was alive, even if that would just end up killing me.

"That's seems like the best option." Freddy answered.

The sound of footsteps sounded once again, getting louder with each second. I needed to do something now, or I would surely die. I saw the outline of a tall figure approaching me through the cover, it's arm reaching for me. I braced myself for whatever pain I was about to put myself through.

I swiftly sat up, dislodging the sheet from my head. A wave of nausea washed over me, and it took all my willpower to not throw up. My ribs jabbed my side painfully, and I was having a difficult time breathing.

I looked up at all of the animatronics in the room. Chica was sitting in a chair, staring at me. Bonnie was standing off to the side, staring at me, and Freddy was directly in front of me, pausing in his reaching for me.

"Z-Z-Z-ZOMBIE!" Bonnie screamed. He turned around, and leaped towards an over turned table. He scrambled behind it, and peeked his head out over it fearfully, his ears giving him away to anyone who was in 100 yards.

Bonnie's scream felt like needles jabbing into my brain. Sitting up that quickly took a lot of energy, and it didn't help that my head was throbbing painfully. I looked down at my lap for a second, trying to stop the world from spinning. I stared at the tile in between my legs for a good minute before everything finally calmed down. I slowly looked up once again

Bonnie was still cowering behind the table. Chica was sitting in the chair, trying to fix her leg. Freddy was still staring at me, watching me with his brilliant blue eyes.

I was very dizzy, tired, and sore. I just wanted to fall asleep and end the pain. Struggling, I propped myself up with an arm, and managed to get to my knees. I pushed with my arm, and got one foot under me. I then managed to get my other foot under neath me, and was crouched there, balancing myself with one arm.

I glanced over at the animatronics once again. Freddy was just standing there, observing me carefully. Bonnie was standing on the other side of the table, looking at me curiously. Chica was still sitting in the chair, looking directly at me. All three of them were watching my every movement. They just watched, unblinking and silent.

I inhaled, and closed my eyes, preparing myself for what was about to follow. I pushed with my legs, standing straight up. I was hit by a huge wave of vertigo, and lost my sense of balance completely. The room was spinning rapidly, and the floor seemed to shift around. I staggered to the side, trying to stay upright. The floor seemed to slip out from underneath me, and the black and white tile of the ground quickly approached me. I closed my eyes, and accepted the fact that I was broken, waiting for the floor to smash into me.

Something hard and hollow caught me. I felt extremely nauseous, and didn't protest at all when something picked me up, and started carrying me away. I listened to the rhythmic footfalls of the thing carrying me, trying to calm myself.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump._

Everything sounded closer, and less spaced out. I believed I was traveling down a hallway. I lay limp, finally accepting whatever would happen to me. I gave into the sleep my body desired.

...

I woke to the familiar sound of the fan buzzing loudly. I opened my eyes, and checked where I was. I was in my office, sitting in my chair. The suitcase was still on the desk, and the cupcake was still looking at me.

A chime went off over the intercom, indicating my shift was over.

_Thump, thump, thump._

I turned my head to the left, and caught the outline of a tall figure walking down the hall. It vanished into the darkness of the hallway. It laughed while it was walking. It's laughter faded as it disappeared down the hall.

I slowly stood up, using the chair as a push off point. I stumbled forwards, and caught myself on the desk. I looked down, only to find my reflection in the tablet.

I had blood trailing down my face, and a large gash on my forehead. I looked disheveled and broken. I had a large tear in my shirt, and I had lost my hat somewhere in the six hours I had been here.

The generator turned off with a loud hum. Everything went dark, and I could barely see the wall in front of me. Suddenly the lights flickered, and burst into life. The entire building lit up like the fourth of July, or at least seemed like it since I had been wandering around in the dark.

I lurched towards the doorway, and leaned on the wall, leaving the suitcase on the desk. A sharp pain shot through my side. I groaned, and held my side gently. I stumbled out of the office, and into the west hall. I leaned on the wall the entire way, needing support to walk.

I passed by the supply closet, and eventually made it into the dining area. I stopped at the end of the hallway, surveying the room before me.

All the tables were straightened out, and in their proper position, save for two missing tables. There was a bucket and mop sitting out on the floor, and there was a large wet spot on the tile. I gazed into the open curtains of Pirate Cove for several seconds before turning towards the stage.

All of the animatronics were standing there silently, facing forwards. I shifted slightly, and their eyes seemed to follow me. I shuddered, and hobbled towards the nearest table.

I slowly made my way from table to table, pausing to take a breath after each one. I passed by an area of tile that was covered in cracks, utterly shattered. I blinked several times, and then continued.

I passed several other tables, and then took several long strides towards the door that would lead to outside world. I leaned against the cold glass of the door, and glanced outside at the snow covered pavement.

Suddenly, all of my hairs stood on end. Something giggled behind me, laughing like a child would. I slowly turned, and looked upon what would give me nightmares for years.

There was a Golden Freddy suit, sitting limp and lifeless in front of me. Images of an eyeless Bonnie, and the words "It's Me" flashed across my vision rapidly. A horrible demonic sounding voice started talking into my ears.

I blinked.

It vanished. It was gone without a trace.

I looked towards the stage once again. All of the animatronics eyes were focused on the area where the suit had been. They flicked between me, and the spot, before finally stopping, and becoming glazed over.

I shuddered, and turned around, turning my back to the horrible building. I pushed through the doors, and headed towards my car, snow crunching under my feet.

**_Authors Note_**

**_Firstly, I need to thank several people for their contributions to this story. _**

**_I would like to thank shadowman592livingdead for suggesting Mike initiate a conflict with the animatronics, as well as a few other suggestions.  
><em>**

**_I would like to thank Eevee123 for an awesome idea that I will try to use in the next chapter._**

**_I would like to thank JaggedSolid6 for a neat idea for adding background to the animatronics, I will try to incorporate it into the next chapter._**

**_I would like to thank Ten-X Legacy for several things. Thanks for helping me do research on several different things for this chapter. Thank you for doing several previews of the chapter. Thanks for distracting me... not really... Thanks for helping with several other things, and bringing me some information about FNaF._**

**_Now, onto other stuff. THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET! It took so long to write this. You have no idea how many hours I spent just researching information alone. I had to research several types of guns, different types of ammo, how to reload a gun, (in case you're wondering, I have never been near a gun) as well as looking up specific things for specific guns. I had to take so much time off of real life stuff to write this chapter. I swear to god that if you say I wasn't descriptive enough on one tiny part I will hunt you down and rip your head off._**

**_Anyways, I took too long to write this, and I'm sorry. I know, I know, I'm supposed to slave away for you all until the next chapter is done, and then start working on the next one. Sorry, but a certain someone distracted me from writing *cough* Ten-X Legacy *cough*._**

**_Nearly over my flu-cold thing! Just have a cough... It's really annoying..._**

**_Onto crazy teacher stuff! Yay! I was in class, asking a question. In the middle of that question, she just turned around and left. She had no one else to help, she just f*cking left! That pissed me off slightly... I may or may not have whispered something rude under my breath... This same teacher handed everyone in my class 2 booklets and another sheet of paper, and said they were due for marks the next day... I really dislike this teacher... After that, she came to my desk because the girl beside me asked a question. The teacher was very depressing, and answered her question boringly. The girl next to me proceeded to say, "The bathroom stall is more motivational than you are." She was talking about how people graffiti the stall, and write nice things like, "Have a nice day." The teacher responded with, "Suck it up, this is real life." That was really depressing..._**

**_It's the weekend! (For me anyways.) I am finally taking a break from school to relax, because most of you know that school sort of sucks. I enjoy it, just not the ridiculous amounts of homework that come with it. I really dislike being in all top classes..._**

**_I am focusing on expanding this story past what I originally intended. It was supposed to be short, and only 5 or 6 chapter at the max... Not any more... Several people asked for extra nights, and other things, so this is going to be longer... Yay... *sigh*_**

**_Should I go back and re-write the first 2 chapters? I feel that with the longer chapters they now feel too small, and not as well written. I dunno, it's up to you guys/girls!_**

**_I was going to say something else, but I forgot... Good job me! *facepalm*_**

**_Oh yeah! New name for the story! What do you all think? Is it alright? Or is it plain and boring? If any of you knew me in real life, you would know that I suck with names... I mean, c'mon! I named a Zorua Shade... How original is that!?_**

**_Thanks_**

**_InfamousVenous_**


	5. Night 5

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's, nor any of the characters or terms associated with it.**

**All credit goes to Scott Cawthon (creator and owner)**_**  
><strong>_

**Some info before you get into it:**

**Chica is a she.**

**Foxy is a she.**

**Bonnie is a he.**

**Freddy is a he.**

_**Night 5**_

I drove into the parking lot once again, not at all sure what to expect tonight. I had almost died several times, been strangled, smashed, and thrown by the animatronics, and had even brought one of them to tears by telling them that they were murderers. I had befriended one of them, and had told her what I hadn't told anyone else. I had kissed her, and watched her be torn limb from limb by the others. None of that could have prepared me for what I saw when I stepped out of my car.

My boss's name was spelt out in the snow in pee.

"Very professional..." I muttered aloud. I locked my vehicle, pocketed the keys, and headed towards the building that had been the scene for many of my recent nightmares.

I entered through the front doors, and made my way into the middle of the dining area. I took note of the several missing tables, as well as the way the rest of them were arranged, making it seem like nothing was missing.

Shaking my head, I turned towards the stage. I looked over the characters quickly. The very first thing I noticed was that they looked much more alert. Their posture was much straighter, and they looked less relaxed than they should be. Not that murderous robots could be relaxed. I then noticed the position of their heads. Bonnie was looking directly at the doorway, and the front area of the room. Freddy was watching the middle of the room, as well as the hallways. Chica was staring at the back of the room, near the restrooms and kitchen.

I started to turn from them when I noticed something. Freddy's eyes were following me. I turned back, and stepped to the left about three feet, his eyes shifting ever so slightly. I looked directly into his eyes. Freddy's eyes instantly glazed over, and he became hollow once more.

Now feeling extremely uncomfortable, I hesitantly turned my back to the three of them, and headed for the West Hall. I walked in between the tables, and passed by Pirate Cove. I stopped in front of the open curtains, and peered into the darkness of the small area. I pulled out my flashlight, and turned it on. I shone the beam of light around the tiny area that used to be Foxy's home.

Seeing nothing, I turned off the flashlight, and sadly started down the West Hall. I looked at the children's drawing on the walls as I walked past them. They were all so creepy, and seemed to have been drawn by the same child. Every animatronic was drawn in the same scribbled way, all doing a similar sort of thing.

"You're even creepy in children's drawings." I muttered. I ignored the rest of the drawings, and entered the supply closet. I opened the panel, and flipped the master control switch. Everything went dark once again, and the sound of the generator started once again.

I pulled out my flashlight, and clicked it on. I left the supply closet, and headed for my office once again.

The hallway was quiet, too quiet... I couldn't hear the familiar sounds of my office, and that scared me. I walked slightly faster now, within meters of the office door. I practically ran through the entrance, and I raised the flashlight over my head menacingly.

A quick glance around the room revealed that nothing was wrong, other than the fact that the fan was gone and the room was incredibly hot. There was a note on the desk.

I sat down in my dinky office chair, and set the flashlight on the table. I read the note, but it was in such a messy scrawl that I could barely make it out.

"Micheal," I read, "we need to talk. Stay later after your shift until I can get to the restaurant. P.S. We cannot fix the Foxy animatronic as we do not have the funds to do so. I came into work, and it was missing. All that was left was some hydraulic fluid on the floor." It was signed _David. _My boss never actually told me his last name.

"Great..." I mumbled. I felt the last bit of hope I had shrivel up and die. I proceeded to crumple up the note, and throw it into a dark corner of the room.

_"Wonderful, just more stuff to do..." _I thought. _"Maybe tonight won't be so bad. Maybe Phone Guy isn't actually dead. What if-"_

The phone rang.

I jumped up, took the phone off the hook, and held it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked. No answer. The phone just rang once again. I set the phone back down on the hook, letting it ring. "How can this be a recording?"

The phone rang once more, and then picked up. I expected to hear "Phone Guy", but instead I was met with a deep, demonic garble.

"-Evitaercfoyojeht-suoenaropmetnocswonkmodles-renegerutufybedameblliw-sesusseltnuoc. Thgirerauoy. ?Htworgtnalpnosrezilitreffosepytsuoiravfoecneulfniehtetacidniotstnemirepxeyrotarobalkciuqnimehtfoemosyolpmeotelbissopylisaeebtontidlouw. Smsinahcemsuolevramruoyfoesurellufybdedeeps-sitnempolevedlarutlucirgassamtahtelbatnemalsiti-" The call cut off into a series of mechanical screeches.

_Click!_

The call ended. I sat there, staring at the handset.

"What was t-that?" Someone asked to my left. It sounded mechanical.

I whipped my head around, and came face to face with Bonnie. He was standing in the doorway, looking at the phone. I jumped from the chair, and leapt for the door button. I smashed my hand down on the button.

It didn't work.

"C'mon! C'mon come on COME ON!" I shouted. I was slamming my hand down on the button repeatedly. "Oh shit!"

Bonnie strolled into the office like nothing was wrong. I backed away from Bonnie slowly. I tripped over the office chair, and tumbled to the ground. I scrambled out of the office, and into the East Hall. I stared at Bonnie through the open doorway. He glanced at me for half a second, then turned his attention to the phone. He tossed several inches of wire onto the desk. Bonnie proceeded to press several buttons on the keypad, but nothing happened.

Bonnie turned from the phone to me. He started walking towards me, giving me a once over while he approached.

I swiftly scrambled to my feet, and started running down the East Hall towards the dining area, each step causing a sharp pain to shoot through my side. The dining area looked dark though, as if something was blocking the light. I finally noticed the two white floating specs at the end of the hall. I skidded to a stop. I could see the outline of a top hat above the eyes.

_"White floating eyes, or a giant bunny?" _I asked myself. I could hear clanging in the kitchen, so the white eyes were Freddy. I was trapped in between the two.

_Thump, thump, thump._

Bonnie was getting closer, his shadow dancing across the walls next to me. I could barely make him out from the darkness of the hallway. I couldn't get past him or Freddy without being caught.

_Thump._

Bonnie got closer still. I stood there, unable to do anything at all.

_Thump._

Bonnie was extremely close now.

_Thump._

Bonnie was directly in front of me. I could hear his robotic insides whirring, and making all sorts of noise. I couldn't see him anymore. The hall was too dark to see, and my eyes couldn't adjust quickly enough. I backed up into a wall, the cool material instantly chilling my back. There was no way out. I closed my eyes, and waited.

"I need your help." Someone told me, barely above a whisper. I felt a gentle weight on my shoulder and back, and a light force tugging me forwards. I allowed myself to be led somewhere, not entirely sure what would happen if I resisted.

A deep laugh sounded behind me. I instantly felt a sense of dread wash over me. I could hardly see, and I was being led somewhere.

A faint glow illuminated the walls and floor several meters ahead of me. I just followed the thing moving me forwards. We walked towards the light, it getting brighter every step we took.

Suddenly the thing moving me went behind me. It started pushing me forwards gently, but with enough force for me to get the message. I stumbled forwards slightly, and entered...

My office.

I stood in the middle of the room, unsure what was going on. Bonnie stepped in behind me, and grabbed onto my shoulder. I cringed away from his touch, and Bonnie quickly lifted his paw from me. He backed away from me slightly, as if he were afraid that I might do something drastic.

My entire body was shaking. I glanced behind myself at the open door. Bonnie followed my gaze, and his eyes widened slightly. I took a small step away from Bonnie.

"Please!" Bonnie cried. He made a wild grab for me, and clenched onto my arm. I fell back as far as I could from him, even with my arm in his tight grasp. I pried at his fingers, trying to free my arm. He tugged me towards him, and I dug my heels into the ground.

"Let go!" I shouted at him. Bonnie looked directly into my eyes, and I could feel his grip loosen slightly.

"Please. I-I need to listen to that again." Bonnie looked at the phone. He gently pushed me towards it, but with hardly any strength. "I don't know how to use it..."

Bonnie released me completely, and took several steps away from me. He was standing behind the chair. He shifted from foot to foot nervously, and occasionally glanced out the doors into the hallway.

"A-alright." I told him shakily. I nervously reached for the phone's keypad, and started going through the messages.

_"Is this really happening?" _I asked myself. _"What if he's just stalling, waiting for Freddy and Chica to show up?"_ I became more panicked, and pressed the wrong button accidentally. I quickly turned around, expecting to have been killed for making a mistake. Bonnie was still watching me, glancing at the doors every few seconds.

"What's your name?" Bonnie asked cautiously. He seemed to be just as nervous as I was. I decided to humor him.

"M-M-Mike..." I mumbled.

"Oh." Bonnie responded.

_"Great, now I'm terrified _and_ self-conscious..." _I thought to myself.

I finally managed to get the recording to start playing. The instant the phone rang Bonnie raced forwards, standing directly beside me. I didn't even think about moving. I was silently praying that the phone wouldn't give up on me.

The phone rang a second time. There was an awkward silence in the room.

_"Please work, please work, please work!" _I was panicking. If the phone gave out, what would happen to me?

The phone rang a third time, and the recording stated to play.

"Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

"T-this isn't the r-right one." I mumbled. I looked nervously at Bonnie. He was just standing there, looking at the phone.

"Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path."

I started to reach for the phone. I hoped that I could reach the phone in time, and change it to the one that Bonnie had wanted to hear. I reached past him, and pressed the "end call" button.

The instant I pressed the button, Bonnie grabbed my wrist tightly. He spun around, and pulled me closer to him. He looked me directly in the eyes, his face inches from mine.

"I know that voice..." He whispered. His voice sounded hollow, more so than usual. His grip on my wrist tightened tenfold. "I know thaaaat vvvvooooooiiiiiiiicccccccccceeeeeeeeeeee..." His voice faded slowly. His eyes glazed over. His grip on my wrist wouldn't loosen in the slightest. I was starting to lose circulation to my hand.

"Let go!" I told him though clenched teeth.

Bonnie's other hand started lifting up slowly. He pulled me closer to him, dragging me forwards slightly. His cold, dead eyes staring directly into my own. I tried to tug my wrist from his grip, but to no avail. He had me in his iron grip. Bonnie made a low, raspy moaning sound. It sent chills down my spine, and further spurred me on to try to break free.

Bonnie's right paw closed over my throat. He started to squeeze, slowly at first, but I knew it wouldn't last for long. He started to lift me up by my neck. I had to stand on the ends of my toes to keep from choking. Bonnie's eyes suddenly lost their glaze. He looked at me in his paws, and then around at the office.

He immediately released me, and I fell back to the ground. I sat on the cold tile, looking up at Bonnie fearfully. I wrapped my own hands around my neck, as if it would help reassure myself that it was still there.

"I-I have to go!" Bonnie told me quickly. He quickly walked out of the office, and down the West Hall.

I sat there for a few minutes, trying to comprehend what had just happened. I stood up, and made my way over towards the little office chair once again. I sat down, and checked the hall lights. Nothing.

"Wonderful..." I muttered. I picked up the tablet that was on the desk, and started flipping through the cameras.

The Show Stage was empty. So was the Dining Area. Backstage was empty. Restrooms were empty as well. Pirate Cove's curtains were still wide open, but no one was home. The East Hall, West Hall, and Supply closet were all empty as well. I switched to the kitchen feed.

"-we going to do about him though?" Bonnie asked. I couldn't see anything, but I could at least hear what was going on.

"We could always scare him away..." A feminine voice suggested. I assumed it was Chica.

"No, if he hasn't gone yet, he's not going to any time soon." A third voice said. I assumed it was Freddy.

"But what about the-" Bonnie's voice was muffled by some object.

"It's not polite to listen to others conversations." Freddy said aloud. Everything instantly quieted.

I immediately grew scared. They knew I was listening to them. I held the tablet closer to my ear to try to hear something.

A loud static noise emanated from the speakers of the tablet. I jumped, and dropped the tablet onto the desk.

"Dammit!" I muttered. I leaned back into my chair.

_"What the hell am I going to do now?" _I asked myself.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Someone was tapping on glass. I picked my flashlight up off the desk and turned it on. I checked the window that showed the West hall. Once I was sure nothing was there, I checked the East hall. Nothing.

_Tap tap tap!_

The noise sounded more urgent. I picked up the tablet to try to identify the source of the noise. Nothing. It was still all static. I set the tablet back down on the desk. If the noise continued, I would have to go look for it.

_Smack!  
><em>

_"Wonderful..." _I sighed internally. I stood up from the chair, and ducked my head out from my office, peering down the East hall. I couldn't see anything, but to make sure I took my flashlight, and checked the hall. The beam of light came to rest upon drawings, and several boxes of sorts. Other than that, there was nothing in the hall.

"Here I go." I told myself. I stepped out of the office, and started down the East hall. Every step I took echoed around the hall noisily. Every beat of my heart pounded in my ears. It was deathly quiet in the restaurant. Every second I expected something to jump out and mutilate me.

Suddenly some sort of pressure began building. I felt like I was being watched. I quickly turned around, expecting something to be stalking me. The hall was completely empty. I still couldn't shake the feeling. I turned back around, heading for the dining area once again. The pressure continued building.

The hairs on the back of my neck were standing on end. I nervously checked behind myself once again. Nothing.

_Bang, bang, bang!_

I jumped, dropping my flashlight onto the tile floor. I exhaled shakily, bent down, and picked it up. I stood straight up, my flashlight beam landing upon the wall in front of me. I turned, looking down the hall into the dining area once again.

I saw the tiniest sliver of movement out of the corner of my eye. I whipped my head around, shining my flashlight on what I had seen move.

The hall was filled with pictures of crying children. Their faces were all the same. Tears were running down their faces, and all of them looked horrified. I couldn't look away from them, it was if they had put me in a sort of trance. I just stared at them. I felt another presence now. I couldn't see it, or feel it, but it was there all the same. The pressure continued building. I felt something breathe into my ear.

"Come play with us..." It whispered. The pressure popped. I jumped back to reality, and bolted. I tore down the hallway, running with all my might. I felt something closing in behind me, it's footfalls echoing my own.

I could see the dining area now. I mustered the rest of my energy, and proceeded to run faster than I thought I could. I bolted into the dining area, and the presence essentially vanished. I turned around to check the East hall. There was nothing there.

_BANG BANG BANG!_

I turned away from the hallway, and looked for the source of the noise. I shone the beam of light around the dining area, before finally noticing a shape at the front door of the restaurant. I glanced around the room quickly, but saw nothing potentially life threatening. I walked quickly towards the door, strolling in between the tables.

The moment I reached the door, I illuminated the person at the door with my flashlight. He was standing there, arms crossed over his chest, shivering. Behind him was a large tarp covering some sort of object.

I unlocked the door, and opened it. The man stumbled inside, shaking uncontrollably. I closed the door behind him. He glared at me, storming towards me.

"I w-waited out t-t-there f-for t-ten minutes out in the c-c-cold!" He stuttered. His teeth were chattering, and his body was visibly shaking.

_"Wuss." _I thought. It wasn't even cold outside. The man shot me one last glare before going back outside, and grabbing hold of the dolly he had brought with him. He started pushing it towards the building. I opened the door for him, and he wheeled it inside. I closed the door behind him, watching him wheel it into the center of the room.

He stopped, and managed to remove the dolly from underneath the tall object without it tipping over. The man then wheeled the dolly back towards the entrance, stopping just beside the door. He approached me, pulling a clipboard from out of his jacket. He glared up at me once again, but it was a little hard to be intimidated since I was a good foot taller than him. I tried not to smirk at the ridiculous amount of snow in his hair.

"Sign this please." He muttered. He handed me a pen, and passed me the clip board. I signed the line that said "sign here." I noticed an optional section for the receiver of the product. "Was your service satisfactory?" It asked. I tried extremely hard not to grin, giving myself a cramp in the process. I checked the "No" box, and handed the clip board and pen back to the man.

"Thank you." He grumbled. He put the clip board and pen back into his jacket, and then pulled out another set of papers. "Here." He told me, thrusting them towards me. He headed towards the tarp covered object. I looked down at the papers in my hand.

"Instruction Manual." I read aloud. I glanced up at the deliveryman. He dragged the tarp across the floor, took his dolly, and left, not uttering another word. I locked the door behind him, and turned towards what he had delivered.

The papers in my hand fell to the ground. I stared in shock at what the man had set in the middle of the room. I approached it, unable to believe my eyes. An enormous surge of joy over came me.

"Foxy!" I cried. I rushed her, hugging her tightly. She was repaired! I stood there, arms wrapped around her, tears rolling down my face. I didn't care if she saw me crying, I was just happy she was alright. It was after a few seconds that I realized that she hadn't moved. She was cold, and lifeless. "Foxy?"

I smacked myself on the forehead for being such an idiot. I raced back towards the booklet that I had dropped, and started leafing through the pages. I finally found the words "Free Roaming Mode." I quickly read that section, then set the booklet on one of the tables. I started feeling my way along Foxy's back.

"It said it was here somewhere..." I said aloud. It was difficult to find beneath all this fur. My finger brushed over a small bump on the left side of her back. I pressed down on the bump, and a panel swung open. I opened it the rest of the way. I stared in confusion at the mess of wires, buttons, and switches. I picked up the booklet once again. I read over the section once again, then confidently set it down. I turned back to Foxy, and flipped the switch the said "Free Roaming Mode."

Foxy immediately buzzed to life. I quickly closed the panel on her back, making sure it wouldn't swing open at some awkward moment.

Foxy stood up straighter from her slumped over position. She spun in a slow circle, taking in every detail of the room, before turning, and marching towards Pirate Cove.

"Foxy!" I called. I jogged to catch up to her. I quickly caught up to her, and started walking along side her. "I'm so glad you're okay!" I told her.

Foxy turned her head towards me. We locked eyes, that's when I realized something was wrong. Her beautiful orange eyes were glazed over. There was no life in them. She continued watching me while we walked. She looked me up and down, before turning from me completely. Her movements were somewhat jerky, like she was struggling.

She climbed into Pirate Cove, the curtains swishing shut behind her.

I stood outside the curtains in utter shock.

_"She can't be... gone, can she?" _I asked myself worriedly. I shook my head, realizing how stupid that sounded. _"No, she probably needs time to recover."_

"I'll be in my office if you need me." I announced to the closed curtains. I reluctantly turned my back to Pirate Cove, and headed down the West hall. I strolled down the hall, whistling a cheerful tune.

I felt all giddy, like a kid receiving a present. I walked directly into my office, and sat down in the chair. I reached for the tablet, when I remembered the wire on the desk. I stood up once again, and tuned left once I exited the West hall door. I took my flashlight and started examining the wall outside my door.

The wall had a small section peeled back. There were wires sticking out of the wall, all of them torn apart, the actual wire part having been ripped out. I stood up, and reached into to my office, just barely able to see the wires. I pressed the "door" button.

_Zap!_

Several sparks jumped from one of the wires.

"God dammit!" I swore. "You couldn't have gone a little easier on me?" I sighed, and walked back into the overly warm office once more. I sat down in the chair, tossed my flashlight onto the desk, and reached for the tablet.

The moment I picked it up, it jumped to life. It showed the show stage, which was empty. I quickly changed to camera 1C, checking Pirate Cove. The curtains were drawn, not a sign of life.

"I hope you're alright." I mumbled into the tablet. I switched the camera feed to the dining area. Bonnie was looking to the right of where I could see him. He was watching something just out of view. The camera cut to static once again.

"Damn." I muttered. I waited for about three seconds, and the camera came back to life. Bonnie was missing from the dining area. I quickly flipped through each of the cameras. The moment I landed on the kitchen camera, I stopped.

"-oxy's back!" Bonnie announced. I could hear thumping in the kitchen, and then some loud clanging.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Chica exclaimed. "You'll damage the pots!"

"Sorry, I'm just excited." Bonnie told her. "I thought that she was gone for good after... Never mind. But anyways, she's back!"

"Bonnie, calm down." Freddy told him.

"S-sorry, I just feel really bad about what happened." Bonnie said. I could hear the shuffling of feet, as well as some tapping. "I'm going to apologize to her!" He announced.

"Bonnie, wait-"

_Slam!_

"I'm going with him." Chica told Freddy. The sound of a door opening and closing played through the tablet.

The room was deathly quiet now. I could hear something walking, the noise getting louder each step.

"Take care Mike." Freddy spoke through the tablet. Everything cut to static once more. I set down the tablet, goosebumps all over my arms and legs. I was shivering, but it wasn't cold in the room.

The static noise emanating from the tablet ended shorty. I reluctantly picked up the tablet once again.

There was no noise in the kitchen. I quickly changed the cameras to the hallways. Completely sure nothing would kill me, I switched the camera feed to the dining area.

Freddy and Chica were just barely in view. They were both standing near the back of the room, looking at something in front of them. I could hear talking, but it was very faint. I switched the feed to Pirate Cove. Bonnie was standing directly in front of the curtains, speaking to Foxy.

"-sorry about what happened. I... We would understand if you don't want to talk to us." Bonnie paused, tapping his foot on the ground nervously. "I... I can't imagine how being alone for all those years felt..." Bonnie turned from the curtains, and headed back towards the other two.

I switched the camera feed back to the dining area. All three of them were standing in the center of the room in a circle. They were talking to each other, I could tell that much.

"I still feel bad about it..." Bonnie said to the other two. "What we do to make it up to her?"

"Well, unless you tear off your own arm and hand it to her, I doubt there's anything you can do." Freddy told him.

"What about the security guy?" Chica asked. I inhaled sharply at this. I sure as hell didn't need the three of them coming anywhere near me, even if their intentions were pure.

"You know his name, why don't you use it?" Bonnie asked her. Chica shook her head.

"I don't like to call people by their names unless they tell me themselves." Chica replied.

The camera cut off into static for several seconds. I lowered the tablet, and glanced around the room quickly. Nothing. I lifted it back up.

The three of them were still standing there. Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica were glancing around the room, as if they knew the camera cut out. Bonnie glanced quickly at the camera, before turning around.

"Wait, look!" He cried. Bonnie started walking towards the side of the room. Chica and Freddy watched him go, following his movements.

I switched the feed to Pirate Cove. Foxy had the curtains pulled open, and she was staring into the camera, however, her eyes didn't move in the slightest. She just continued to stare into the camera.

Bonnie walked towards Foxy. He stood directly in the path of the camera, so I couldn't see Foxy well.

"Foxy, you're out!" Bonnie cried happily. He started walking closer to her, but stopped. "Foxy?" Bonnie waved his arm in front of her face, watching her closely.

"Bonnie, is everything alright?" Chica asked. The sound of footsteps affirmed my suspicion that she was walking towards Bonnie.

"She's not moving..." Bonnie said thoughtfully. "Is she active?"

"Of course, otherwise she wouldn't have opened the curtains." Chica sighed.

"Well I'm sorry, I was trying to help." Bonnie told her.

I heard another set of footsteps. This time, the top of Freddy's head came into view.

"Where's Mike?" He asked. I really regretted telling Bonnie my name. It made my heart jump each time they said it.

"Last I saw him, he was in the office." Bonnie answered. "You know... After the voice thing... I should really apologize to him."

_"STAY AWAY!" _I mentally shouted at them.

Bonnie and Chica left the camera's view of Pirate Cove, but Freddy stepped closer to Foxy, examining her closely. He tapped her on the arm, but she made no movements.

"I don't think Foxy knows what's happening." Freddy announced. "Like she's... asleep."

"Is that bad?" I heard Bonnie ask. I held the tablet closer, trying to listen.

"Not for us..." Freddy trailed off. "As long as Mike's doors work, he should be fine..." I started panicking. My left door didn't work at all.

"Um... I don't think one of them works..." Bonnie started. Freddy turned around, looking at where I assumed Bonnie was.

"What do you mean!?" Freddy exclaimed.

"Well... I sort of tore out the wires for his left door earlier..." Bonnie said nervously. I could hear his foot tapping on the floor.

"You idiot!" Freddy shouted.

The camera cut out into static once again. I was starting to panic now. My hands were shaking, and I started taking in shallower breaths. I used my flashlight to check the area directly outside my door. There was nothing standing there... yet. I picked up the tablet once again.

Foxy was standing outside of Pirate Cove, her head tilted sharply to the left. Her eyes were glowing brightly. I could hear the sounds walking, and the nervous shuffling of feet. I switched the camera feed to the dining area. Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy were all standing near the back of the room, just barely in the camera view. I couldn't hear them in this camera though, so I had to switch back to the Pirate Cove camera.

"-to act quickly." Freddy said aloud.

"Why?" Bonnie asked. "He should be fine. Besides, he was with Foxy for three days, and she didn't attack him."

"That's because she knew what she was doing!" Freddy exclaimed. "Gah!"

"What do we do?" Chica asked.

"Chica, go down the East hall towards him." Freddy instructed. "Bonnie, go down the West hall. I'll try to warn him."

I checked the dining area camera, and sure enough, they were gone. I switched to CAM2A, and could barely see Bonnie's feet. He was moving for sure though. I could see him taking steps, and he came into view quickly. I switched to CAM4A, and could see Chica approaching me down the East hall. I wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or terrified that they were coming. I thought about it for a second, then made up my mind. Terrified.

I switched the camera back to Pirate Cove. Freddy was standing directly in front of the camera, tapping on the glass.

"-hear me!? You need to get out-" The camera cut off into static for the third time. I didn't even have time to set down the tablet before the feed came back. Pirate Cove was completely empty, and Freddy had disappeared from the camera's view as well.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed. I checked camera 2A once more. Foxy went tearing down the hall, sprinting directly towards Bonnie. She shoved Bonnie out of her way, sending him crashing to the floor.

"Run!" Bonnie shouted. I could hear him through the doorway. I dropped the tablet, backing away from the West hall door. I nervously backed behind the chair.

Foxy raced through the West hall door. She sprinted towards me, throwing the chair across the room. It smashed into the wall, breaking into small pieces. Foxy tackled me to the ground. I smashed my head on the ground, becoming slightly dazed. She had me pinned to the cold tile. She raised her hook high into the air, then swung at me with ridiculous speed. Her eyes flickered slightly, and the hook smashed down beside my head, shattering the tile.

Foxy's body was twitching spastically. The glaze faded form her eyes.

"Mike! Run!" She cried. Foxy rolled off of me, clenching her arms close to her body. She lay on the tile, legs kicking, and body giving out a spastic twitch every few seconds.

I slowly backed away from her, towards the East hall door. Foxy started making broken noises. Things that sounded like her broken voice box, or metal grinding against metal. Her body stopped twitching. Foxy slowly got to her knees, using the desk as support. She leaned against the desk, and stared directly at me.

"A-a-avast ye scallywag, b-before I-I-I m-make ye w-walk the p-p-p-plank!" She shouted. It didn't sound at all like her. It sounded garbled, and broken.

Foxy lunged towards me. I bolted out the door, not daring to pause for a second. Foxy rushed out of the office, and slammed into the wall hard. I saw Chica up ahead, but I didn't stall. I raced right past her, leaving her in the hall with Foxy charging towards her. I heard Foxy charging for me, and I ran faster. Her footfalls continued to get closer, even though I ran as fast as I could. The East hall was about to let into the dining area. I prepared myself for what I was about to do.

The hall ended abruptly, spitting me out into the dining area. I lunged to the left, falling to my side. My ribs stabbed into me once more, no better off than yesterday. Foxy raced past me, skidding on the smooth tile floor. She crashed into the tables, pushing them across the room.

I started to crawl towards the West hall, hoping that I could make it to the supply closet. Everything was quiet once more.

"Where b-be you, y-y-ye s-slippery eel!?" Foxy exclaimed. Her voice sounded like it had been replaced by a gruff male. "When I-I-I find ye, p'ple w-won't be -Run!- able t' t-t-tell the difference b-between yer face, and a b-b-barnacle!" Foxy's old voice broke through the pirate one for a split second. I heard her start to get up. I crawled for the hall at a faster rate.

"Ah! I f-found y-ye!" Foxy exclaimed. I could hear her footsteps now, each getting louder by the second. I looked up, and was met with her glowing eyes. She didn't approach me directly. Instead, she went to the wall just behind me, placing her hook on it.

She started to scrape her hook down the wall towards me, causing sparks to jump off the wall, illuminating her face. She was grinning down at me, no warmth or compassion in her expression. Her hook went further down the wall, getting closer by the second. Foxy leaned closer to me, chuckling.

"I've got ye now!" She laughed. Foxy removed her hook from the wall, only inches away from my face. She took a step back, watching me fully. She suddenly took a step forwards, kneeling down like a runner about to bolt forwards. Foxy grinned, and gnashed her teeth at me, making biting motions.

"Looks like its o'er for ye, laddie." She chuckled. She crouched down low, looking like a spring about to bounce back. She rolled her shoulders, then launched herself at me.

"Now!" Freddy shouted. Foxy was grabbed from the air in mid-leap. Freddy pinned her wrist to the wall, preventing her from slashing at anyone with her hook. Bonnie and Chica came out from their respective hallways, converging upon Foxy as well.

"I've got her left arm!" Bonnie called out. He and Freddy pulled her from the wall, and held her by her arms, ignoring her violent thrashing. Foxy kicked at them, but wasn't able to reach them.

Chica went around to the back of Foxy. She started fiddling with something on Foxy's back. The panel on Foxy's back swung open.

"Get that box!" Freddy exclaimed, struggling with the thrashing Foxy.

Chica reached inside of Foxy's back, and suddenly tugged.

_Snap!_

Several wires came out with the box in Chica's hand. Chica swung the panel on Foxy's back shut. Chica discarded the small box to the floor.

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica stepped away from Foxy. Her eyes flickered back to life, and she sank to the ground, falling to her hands and knees. Foxy looked up at me absolutely terrified. She was shaking uncontrollably. Foxy wrapped her arms around herself, rocking back and forth slowly. She glanced around the room.

There were tables strewn about the dining area. Foxy looked at the wall next to me, her eyes following the giant scratch ending just above me. She looked back to me once more. She covered her mouth with her hand. She blinked rapidly, her brilliant eyes clouding over.

"I'm so sorry..." She whispered. Foxy stood up, and raced towards Pirate Cove. She ran behind the curtains which immediately closed behind her.

"Foxy, wait!" I called. I opened my mouth to tell her I was alright, but I was interrupted by the chime that went off over the intercom, indicating my shift was over.

I stood up, and looked towards the show stage. Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy were all standing there, watching me.

I sighed, and headed over to one of the lopsided tables. I started to straighten it out, killing time before my boss arrived.

~{o}~{o}~

"You're fired."

It was that kind of blunt statement that I hadn't expected. Maybe a "You need to do better," or a "Stop peeing my name in the snow!" But a blunt "you're fired" caught me off guard.

"You're damaging more than you're worth to keep around. You've destroyed tables, cracked the tile. You even destroyed a solid metal door!" David exclaimed.

I didn't say a word to him. I turned away from him, heading for the front doors. I stopped when I was about one step away from leaving the building. I turned around, facing him.

"Good luck trying to find someone to replace me within the next twenty-four hours." I told him. "I hope you enjoy the animatronics."

He paled slightly. My boss turned around towards the mascots on stage. He quickly whipped his head back towards me.

"I've changed my mind!" He said quickly. "Just... Please don't break anything."

I felt a surge of pride. In a few words, I has managed to convince my boss to reconsider his decision. I had to resist the urge to do a little dance.

"Michael," David started, "before you go, I have your cheque for this weeks work." He reached into his jacket, and pulled out a small slip of paper.

I approached him, and he handed me the cheque. I glanced down to make sure I properly took hold of it, when I noticed something. He was missing his index finger.

I tried not to stare, I really did, but it was nearly impossible to not do so.

"Yeah, I know..." He sighed. "Some guy broke in just as I was leaving several days ago. He attacked me, and I foolishly tried to grab the blade of the knife. I managed to escape without any further injury."

"Oh." Was all I could say. I wrenched my eyes away from his hand, and gratefully accepted the payment. I turned around once more, heading for the door. I pushed it open, and was about to leave the restaurant.

"Oh!" David shouted. "I forgot to mention something! The head guard quit recently, so you probably won't receive any more instructions on the phone."

I left the building, extremely perplexed about what was really going on behind those doors.

_**Authors Note**_

_**Please DO NOT write a review based on what I'm about to say.  
><strong>_

_**I'M SO SORRY! I didn't realize how long this chapter was until I finished it! I'll try to make the next one shorter. 7,023 words for the entire thing without the Authors Note... I hope my OCD doesn't get the better of me...**_

_**I would like to thank FoxyTPirate/Eevee123 for the idea about the deliveryman at the door with the dolly. Wonderful!**_

_**Well, now onto stuff. Christmas is in 5 days! ARGH! I'm going to try to add some holiday things into the next chapter, but make sure they don't impact the story at all. I need to finish the next one in 5 days so that I can upload for Christmas!**_

_**So... I was going to say something clever... But I can't... Oh well... *sigh***_

_**OH YEAH! Longest chapter yet! New record and stuff... Geez, this story is really taking it out of me.**_

_**Thanks**_

_**InfamousVenous**_


	6. Night 6 (Holiday Themed)

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's, nor any of the characters or terms associated with it.**

**All credit goes to Scott Cawthon (creator and owner)**_**  
><strong>_

**Some info before you get into it:**

**Chica is a she.**

**Foxy is a she.**

**Bonnie is a he.**

**Freddy is a he.**

_**Night 6  
><strong>_

I pulled into the parking lot once again. The glare from my headlights bouncing off of the restaurant windows made me believe I was seeing things. To be safe, I pulled into my boss's parking spot, and stepped out of the car. I locked the vehicle, pocketed the keys, and looked at where I thought I had seen the beast. I wasn't seeing things.

There was an inflatable Santa happily flailing its arms about in _my_ parking space. It couldn't have been near the front door of the restaurant, or in a different spot. No, it was in mine...

"Wonderful..." I muttered. I looked towards the building, and lost all hope for humanity for what must have been the third time today.

Christmas lights... hung up... half an hour before Christmas starts... They were red, blue, green, and yellow, strung up around the roof.

"Idiots." I grumbled. I headed for the building, trying to ignore the stupidity of all people, when I noticed yet another thing to remind me of how stupid people are.

Neon signs were sitting in the window, advertising "Christmas themed pizza." I smacked myself on the forehead, dragging my hand slowly down my face, pulling my eyelids and lips.

"Gah!" I exclaimed. "I give up!" I quickly rushed towards the building, trying to ignore the rest of the stupid things my employer had done. I burst in through the front doors, and raced into the dining area. I quickly stopped, noticing the layout of the room.

Green... and red hats... on all of the tables... But oh no! That wasn't even the worst part...

"Fuck me..." I muttered

There was a Christmas tree in the center of the room, surrounded by all the tables in the room, like a cult worshiping their god. The tree was covered in ridiculously bright LED lights, burning a hole through my eyes. The reflective red and gold ornaments did not help at all... Even the gold tinsel wrapped around the tree itself didn't dampen the light.

Shaking my head, I turned my gaze from the ridiculous show of the holidays, to the show stage where I nearly lost my mind.

Freddy was wearing a Santa hat... I had no clue where his top hat had gone to, but it had been replaced along with his bowtie. In the place of the bowtie was a candy cane bowtie, green, red, and white. Honestly, the hat looked adorable, but the bowtie was a little too far. In his hand was the largest candy cane I had ever seen.

I looked to the right at Chica. She was also wearing a Christmas hat, however, her bib had been switched. It no longer said "Let's Eat," now it said "Happy Holidays!"

I thought I had seen the worst of it, until I looked upon what Bonnie had become. His ears were covered in bright green and red wrapping paper, with little ornaments hanging from the very ends of his ears. Bonnie actually looked miserable. I almost felt bad for him... Almost.

Now thoroughly horrified, I turned from the three, and headed for the West hall, making sure to take the widest possible path around the demonic Christmas tree. I passed by the closed curtains of Pirate Cove, stopping for a moment. I reached out, and pulled one of the curtains back. Foxy was slumped over in the very back corner of her tiny space.

"Please come back Foxy." I spoke into the area. Her eyes gave the faintest flicker of light, barely noticeable. That tiny flicker of light made my spirits lift tenfold.

I closed the curtains, letting Foxy rest. I headed down the West hall, turning right at the supply closet. I opened the door with a wreath on it, and entered. I took my flashlight out of my pocket, clicked it on, then reached for the control panel. I flicked off the "Master Control" switch, and the familiar sound of the generator starting up greeted me.

I left the supply closet, heading towards my office. I stubbed my toe on one of the many monitors lining the hallway.

"Why so many?" I asked aloud. Maybe my boss just needed to watch things on forty-seven different screens. Who knew?

I ducked under the weird tinsel dangling over the doors, and entered the office. The very first thing I noticed was the fan... That evil thing making the same noise, trying to lull me into a false sense of security, only to jump me, and steal my pants! However, the room was significantly cooler than yesterday, which was a plus.

I sat down on the stool that had replaced my rather comfortable office chair. The cold stool. With a penis drawn on it...

_"I need to find a sharpie, and change it into an elephant..." _I thought to myself. I turned off my flashlight, and set it on the desk next to a gift wrapped box with a card sitting on top of it. I assumed it was for Christmas, because what wasn't right now?

I checked my watch. Only one minute until Christmas officially begins.

...Thirty seconds...

...Fifteen...

...Ten...

...Five, four, three, two, one.

_BRRRRIIIIINNNNG!_

I jumped off the stool, removed the phone from the hook, and held it to my ear.

"I don't know who you are, but I will find you, and I will kill you"

I sat there quietly. The person on the other end of the call was also quiet. It was an eerie silence, complete with whirring fan noises.

"Wrong number." I announced, setting the phone back to where it was supposed to be. I then turned my attention to the wrapped box sitting on the desk. I removed the card, and started to read it.

"Happy holidays, sincerely: Fazbear Entertainment." I read. There was a small note scribbled at the bottom of the card. "Micheal, you must have dropped this. Oh well, now I don't need to get you something for working today." It was quite obviously from my boss.

I set the card on the desk, and proceeded to tear the wrapping paper off the box. What can I say? I like the sound it makes. I removed the paper, to expose... A box... A _taped _box...

"Dammit." I muttered. I looked around for anything that could be used to cut the tape off. I stood up, and flipped the stool on it's side. I checked the bottom, and lo and behold, there was a loose screw. I used one of my finger nails to twist it the rest of the way out. Once I had it, I flipped the stool back over, and sat down on it. I used the screw to cut through the tape with glee.

I opened the cardboard box, and pulled out... Another cardboard box... With tape...

"Seriously?" I grumbled. I took the screw, and stabbed it into the tape of that box as well. I removed the tape, then opened the box. Sitting in the bottom of the box was the weird cube that Chica had removed from Foxy's back. I took the cube from the box, and inspected it. There were weird little protrusions on the box, barely noticeable until you ran your finger over them. The wires dangling from the box gave a small spark every now and then, so it was still powered. The cube itself was two different shades of grey, with strange circles on the sides.

I set the box to the side, and threw the two cardboard box's to the ground with the wrapping paper. I picked up the tablet.

"Let's check on my buddies at the staaaaaaaaage..." They were all gone. Every. Single. One. I started panicking. I checked every camera I could. Every one of them were empty. There were noises coming from the kitchen, but I wasn't too concerned with that. I set the tablet on the desk, and pressed down the West hall light button. It didn't work.

"Were you being serious about us being your buddies?" Bonnie asked, suddenly appearing from the inky black of the hallway.

"SHIT!" I shouted. I tumbled backwards off of the stool, both falling to the floor with a loud crash. I scrambled backwards, away from the enormous purple rabbit.

Bonnie glanced at me for a second, then bent down and picked up the stool. He set it upright, then looked back towards me.

"You know your door still isn't working..." Bonnie told me. "Sorry about that." He stood there, shuffling his feet awkwardly. I sat there, not moving an inch. It was probably another trick of his. Just like the fan, waiting for the right time to strike. "Can you please say something, this is getting awkward..."

"Y-you look very festive?" I asked. I couldn't tell how this would play out. Either I would end up upsetting him, and he would kill me, or he would just kill me.

"Yeah, I wish they would leave my ears alone..." Bonnie muttered. He reached up, and tried grabbing for the wrapping paper and ornaments on his ears, but they were just out of his reach. He looked up towards them, and his ears followed him, staying just out of his sight. "I can't get the stupid things off!"

I resisted the urge to laugh. As bad as this situation was, you can't help laughing at someone reaching for something just out of their range of motion.

"Can you help me?" Bonnie asked tentatively. I instantly stopped smiling. "Please? Just reach up and take it off?"

"Promise you won't attack me?" I asked him. Bonnie immediately stopped. He looked depressed now, his eyes downcast.

"Hey, I didn't realize I was doing that, okay?" He murmured. I immediately felt awful. "Sorry about before, but please stop bringing that up. I have feelings too..."

I slowly stood up, and started towards him, watching him closely. He wasn't even looking at me now. Bonnie was looking at the tiled floor, barely moving at all. Now that I was standing directly beside Bonnie, I could finally register how tall he actually was. He was around two and a half feet taller than me, not even mentioning the ears.

I dragged the stool over, and climbed on top of it. I was standing directly in front of him, completely vulnerable. I removed the ornaments first, handing them to him. Bonnie took them silently, holding them gently. I then attacked the wrapping paper. I tore it off carefully, making sure not to tear it. I wasn't sure if he wanted it or not, but I decided to play it safe. I peeled the tape off of it, and unwrapped his ears. I dropped the whole wrapping paper on the desk. I stepped down from the stool, and stood there, not quite sure what would happen next.

"Thank you." Bonnie said, glancing up at me. His eyes looked glassy. "You didn't need to do that, I could have done it myself." He said, reaching up, and grabbing hold of his ears. "I just wanted to see if you would trust me."

"Oh." I replied. I wasn't sure at all what I was supposed to do now. Was I supposed to go back to work? Should I run and scream in terror? None of those seemed right.

"Hey, why do you have that!?" Bonnie exclaimed. He picked up the grey cube that I had forgotten about, and looked at me accusingly. "I swear if you did that to Foxy-"

"Why would I attack myself!?" I exclaimed, trying to keep Bonnie calm. He blinked several times, then registered how ridiculous that sounded.

"Oh... I forgot about that..." Bonnie said. "Sorry..."

"How did you three know that it was the one causing Foxy to do that?" I asked. I was starting to feel more comfortable around him now, but not enough to turn my back to him.

"It was emitting a strange radio frequency." Bonnie explained. "We hadn't encountered it before, so we assumed that this box was what was doing it."

"How did it cause Foxy to act like that?" I asked. What was it, where did it come from?

"I think it was forcing her to do it through commands." Bonnie told me. "But it doesn't seem to be dead... Maybe it has a battery?"

"I think it was supposed to be there for a while." I suggested. Bonnie held the box up to his ear, as if listening to it.

"What...?" Bonnie asked thoughtfully. "Here, hold this." He said, handing me the box. Bonnie started searching the office, picking up objects, and examining them. "This isn't the only thing emitting that signal. It's here somewhere..."

"Wait, what?" I asked. I had no clue what was going on. Bonnie reached for the creepy cupcake, and held it near his head.

"Got it!" He exclaimed. He ripped the top off of the cupcake, and pulled out the inside. "A camera and a microphone." Bonnie said, setting the hidden technology on the desk. "Someone's watching you."

"But... How? What!? Why?" I asked. I had no clue what was happening.

"Let's see if I can trace where this is sending the information." Bonnie said, almost sounding like a question. He reached for the equipment on the desk.

_...ssssssssssSSSSSSSSSSSS!_

It started smoking, and shooting little sparks everywhere. A cloud of smoke erupted from the technology, then fizzled on the desk. Bonnie took the equipment, and threw it out the East hall door. He slammed down the security door, and started backing away, putting himself in front of me.

_BANG!_

I could feel the explosion from inside the room. A piece of shrapnel hit the glass window, shattering it, sending slivers of glass everywhere. My ears were ringing from the loud noise. Everything was quiet now, exceptionally so. Bonnie stepped towards the door, and opened it. We both stared down at the flaming pile of metal sitting just outside the office. It sizzled, and popped several times.

"Woah..." I breathed. Bonnie turned towards me, staying fairly quiet.

"That," he started, "was too close."

"Hey!" Chica shouted, peeking her head around the edge of the East hall. "What was that!?"

"Nothing, just some exploding spy equipment!" Bonnie shouted back. "Do you trust me now?" He asked me.

"Uh-huh." I mumbled, staring at the still flaming metal. Bonnie lead me back into the office, gently pushing me forwards. I sat down on the stool, completely confused. "What is going on here?" I asked. I looked over at Bonnie. He shrugged his shoulders in response.

"I'm just as confused as you are." He told me. I looked to the desk, and picked up the tablet. "You don't still need to use that, do you?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm still going to check." I told him. I glanced over at Bonnie. He was playing with the ornaments I had removed from his ears, glancing over at me every so often. I looked back at the tablet, and started checking through the cameras. The kitchen was still filled with noise, but other than that, there was nothing in the building. I checked Pirate Cove. The curtains were drawn, and the faintest noise could be heard coming from behind the curtains.

I set the tablet down, and headed for the West hall door.

"Hey, where are you going!?" Bonnie exclaimed. He gently grabbed my wrist, and started pulling me back towards the stool. "I need to keep you in here until Chica and Freddy are done!"

"I'm going to check on Foxy." I told him. Bonnie immediately let go of me.

"But, but..." Bonnie stuttered. "Fine..." He sighed. "As long as I come with you." He stood up, and followed me out of the office. We weren't walking for even ten seconds before Bonnie grabbed onto me tightly, ducking behind me.

"What is that!?" Bonnie exclaimed, pointing at a bright light coming from down the hall. "Is it aliens!? Are they coming for me!?"

"Bonnie," I sighed, "that's the Christmas tree..." Bonnie immediately let go of me, and started walking once again.

"Oh, yeah... I knew that, I just wanted to see if you knew what it was... Yeah..." Bonnie told me, somewhat awkwardly.

"Sure you did." I laughed. Shaking my head, I followed Bonnie out of the West hall, stopping at the closed curtains of Pirate Cove. I could hear the same noise coming from behind the curtains, but now it was louder. It was unmistakeably crying.

"Foxy?" I asked. The noise immediately stopped. Bonnie glanced at me, and motioned me forwards. I stepped up to the platform, just before the curtains. "Foxy, I'm coming in."

"No!" She shouted. "Stay away!" I could hear the scraping of metal across concrete, and some shuffling.

"I can't do that Foxy." I told her. I pulled back the curtains, and stepped in, the curtain closing behind me. I was greeted by darkness, total darkness. The only thing possible to see was the dim light coming from Foxy's eyes. She looked up at me, and her eyes widened.

"No Mike!" She shouted. She scrambled backwards, as far from me as possible. "I might hurt you!"

I shuffled towards the left, reaching our for the wall. Once I found it, I slowly made my way across the room, using the wall to help me keep going forwards. I was on the opposite side of the room from Foxy. Once I was directly in front of her, I sat down, leaning against the wall. We sat there quietly, Foxy crumpling herself into a ball in a corner.

"I know that you weren't in control of yourself." I told Foxy. She looked up at me, and sniffed.

"But I should have been!" She cried. "I should have been able to fight it!"

"But you couldn't..." I said, trying to calm her.

"I know I couldn't!" She shouted. "I almost killed you! Do you know how awful it was? Watching myself attack you, but not being able to do anything? I... I was scared..."

I stood up, using the wall as a prop. I let go of the wall, and started making my way towards Foxy. She glanced upwards, noticing me coming closer. She proceeded to panic, pushing herself further into the corner. I reached out, and found the wall. I sat down next to Foxy, staying quiet.

"Please! I don't want to hurt you!" She cried. She started to move, and I could tell she was scared. I reached out towards her, laying my hand over hers. Foxy instantly stopped moving.

"Foxy," I whispered, "it's alright. You're not being controlled anymore." Foxy looked directly at me, her entire body quivering. She suddenly tackled me, hugging me tightly.

"It was terrible!" She cried. She held me in her vice like grip, squeezing my body tightly. "I missed you so much! I didn't know where I was, and he worked on me all day and night!"

"Ribs!" I gasped. Foxy immediately let go, covering her mouth with her paw and hook.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized, shuffling backwards slightly. "What happened?"

"I just had a close encounter with the band, that's all." I told her, sitting up. I pulled Foxy close once again. She leaned against me, resting her head on me.

"Thank you Mike." Foxy whispered into my ear. "I missed you, and was worried when night came around. I thought you had died."

"I was worried you wouldn't come back Foxy." I told her. "I had lost all hope when I was told they didn't have enough money to fix you."

Foxy and I sat there quietly, happy to be back in each others company. Bonnie suddenly threw open the curtains.

"Hey, you guys okay?" Bonnie asked. "You've been in there for a while."

I glanced over at Foxy. Her eyes were wide, and she was staring at Bonnie. She suddenly leapt to her feet, stepping around me. She stood in front of me, blocking Bonnie's view of me.

"Oh, hey Foxy." Bonnie said, glancing at her quickly. "Sorry about what happened before..."

I stood up, and rested one of my hands on Foxy's shoulder. She instantly turned towards me like I was crazy. She pushed me backwards, trapping me between her and the wall.

"Foxy, Bonnie saved my life." I told her.

"Three times, I think." Bonnie added.

"Hey, two of those was your fault to begin with!" I exclaimed. I nudged Foxy in the side. She turned towards me, a puzzled expression plastered to her face.

"What do you mean?" Foxy asked. "What's going on?"

"They are just like you." I told her. "Well, now that I've shot one of them... I should apologize for that..." I stepped out around Foxy, and headed for the open curtains. I quickly realized that Foxy wasn't following me. I turned around, looking back at Foxy. She was standing there, eyes flickering between myself and Bonnie.

"But I... I'm..." Foxy couldn't seem to get what she wanted to say out. I approached her, taking her left hand in my own, lacing my fingers between hers. She looked me in the eyes, and I into her beautiful orange ones.

"It's alright," I told her, "I'm right here." We started forwards, walking side by side, towards the open curtains. We stepped out of Pirate Cove, with Foxy casting a nervous glance towards Bonnie.

"C'mon, I promised the other two I wouldn't let you out of your office until they tell me to." Bonnie said. He started herding us back towards the office. Foxy looked like she was about to run, and every few seconds she would glance behind herself at Bonnie.

"I'm so confused." Foxy whispered, walking closer to me.

I never really noticed how tall Foxy was. Mostly because every night we were either attacked, or hurt in some way, so it was a little difficult to determine her actual height the other nights. She was taller than me, but not by too much. About four inches, give or take.

The three of us entered the office, Bonnie herding Foxy and I forwards. We had to duck underneath the tinsel hanging over the door, Bonnie getting his ears snagged on it.

"Evil Christmas tinsel stuff!" Bonnie grumbled. He managed to free his ears from the tinsel, and he ducked into the office behind us. The room was now cramped. Foxy and I were on one side of the room, and Bonnie was on the other. Every few seconds Foxy would glance over at Bonnie, as if she wanted to say something.

"Bonnie," Foxy started, "I... uh... I heard what you said the other night." She shuffled around nervously, before starting once more. "It's alright, I forgive you. You didn't know what was happening." Bonnie looked directly at her, grinning wide.

"Foxy!" He exclaimed. Bonnie charged towards Foxy and me, arms outstretched. Foxy cringed backwards slightly. He wrapped his arms around the two of us, forming a group hug. "I haven't been this happy in years!"

This entire thing felt awkward, seeing as I was the shortest of the three of us. I tentatively hugged him back, one arm around his warm body, and the other around Foxy. Foxy didn't seem to be too much better. She glanced from me to Bonnie, looking like something was off about this. Bonnie stepped away, practically radiating happiness.

"Mike, you're the best thing that's happened to this restaurant!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Bonnie's right." Foxy added, looking directly at me. "I was alone for so many years, hiding, and not daring to check outside those curtains. I was about to give up, and then you came along. You changed them, and me, for the better." Foxy approached me, and hugged me gingerly, from what I assumed was that she remembered my ribs.

I hugged her back. I had missed her so much, and she was really the only one I had left to turn to.

"What's that?" Foxy asked. She was facing out the East hall doorway. I let her go, and turned to the pile of broken metal, littered with shattered glass.

"Oh, that was some equipment being used to spy on me." I told Foxy. She looked at the metal quickly, and then turned towards me.

"It what?" She asked, utterly confused.

"It was also gave off the same signal used in this box." Bonnie added, picking up the grey cube from the desk.

"What is that?" Foxy asked. She inched away from it slowly, as if she could tell what it was.

"This is what was used to control you." Bonnie explained nonchalantly. Foxy gave a terrified yelp, and hid behind me, using me as some sort of protective barrier. Bonnie grinned, and tossed the cube back onto the desk. Foxy was still crouching behind me, seeming not to want to come out anytime soon.

"Smooth Bonnie." I muttered. He immediately stopped smiling, and looked down at the floor.

"Sorry..." He mumbled.

"You should be!" Foxy shouted. "That was terrifying! I couldn't control anything, only barely able to break through it to not murder him!"

The room was silent once again. Foxy stood up, but still put me in between her and the box. Bonnie glanced over at me, and then at Foxy. He opened his mouth to say something.

"Ready!" Chica shouted from down the hall. Foxy grabbed my right hand with her left hand, still standing behind me.

"C'mon." Bonnie told the two of us. He lead us down the West hall, with Foxy and I trailing behind him. We weren't even walking for several seconds before I smelled something wonderful.

"What is that?" Foxy asked. I didn't realize that she could smell as well. "It smells... delicious."

"Just be quiet and walk." Bonnie told us. He lead us into the dining area, where Freddy and Chica were standing beside the Christmas tree, holding something between them. The two were covered in flour, and what looked like little bits of cheese.

Bonnie lead Foxy and I to a table, seating us down in front of Freddy and Chica. Bonnie stood beside Freddy and Chica, and looked over at the two quickly.

"Surprise!" The three exclaimed, causing Foxy to jump slightly.

"It's a "we're sorry we tried to kill you" pizza!" Chica said happily, smiling slightly.

"Made with cheese and... Love?" Freddy asked, glancing over at Chica.

"Yep!" She exclaimed. "Here." She opened the box, and set it down on the table in front of me. I stared at it in shock.

It was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen, falling just behind Foxy and cute cat videos. It was perfectly rounded, with beautiful cheese bubbles all over it. The cheese was perfectly colored, and the smell... I could just imagine how it would taste. Almost a literal slice of heaven.

"Sorry I didn't help make it." Bonnie said to the other two. "It's just that... The last time I was in there... Let's just say that the camera used to work. Stupid rolling pins..."

"It's fine Bonnie!" Chica told him. "Besides, Freddy didn't really do much to help... He just sorta threw flour everywhere..."

"Hey! I don't bake, or cook, alright!" Freddy exclaimed. He stormed off, heading for the stage. The moment he reached the stage, he sat down on the edge, and covered his face with his hands.

"Is he okay?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, he's just having some weird mood swings." Chica replied. A light bulb went off in my head.

"I get it!" I exclaimed. "Bi-polar bear!"

"Ha-" Chica slapped her hands over her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter. Bonnie was struggling just as badly. He was twitching and he was holding one of his paws in front of him, counting his fingers. I glanced over at Foxy. She was covering her mouth with her left hand, her body physically jumping from the silent laughter.

"You finally got it!" Freddy exclaimed, heading back towards us. "I thought no one would get the joke."

"Oh my gosh!" Chica gasped, still laughing. "That was amazing!" She eventually managed to get a hold of herself, and glanced down at me. "Well, stop staring at it and eat it! It's getting cold."

"Uh... Alright." I said cautiously.

_"Is it poisoned?" _I asked myself, and then realized how stupid that would be. The could just straight up tear off my head. _"I need to stop thinking so terribly about them..." _I took one of the already cut slices, and took a bite. My eyes widened as the flavors exploded in my mouth.

"How is it?" Chica asked tentatively. I looked up at her, swallowing what I had in my mouth.

"That," I told her, "is freaking amazing." She beamed at me, smiling wide.

"Really!?" She asked in disbelief.

"Can't talk. Must eat." I told her, taking another bite of the pizza. Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy all sat down at the table as well. It was a little difficult to see Freddy properly because he was sitting directly in front of the bright Christmas tree.

Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy also took slices of the pizza. Foxy looked at the three like they were insane.

"What are you doing?" She asked. "We can't eat."

"Of course we can!" Chica exclaimed, taking a bite out of her pizza. "All that happens is that it gets burned in our body's, and turns it into energy. However, not like him," Chica explained, gesturing towards me, "where his body digests it. We literally burn it. Didn't you know that?"

"No." Foxy admitted, reaching for a slice.

"Too bad, you've been missing out." Bonnie added. Foxy took her first bite out of the pizza. Everyone at the table was watching her, waiting for her to say something. Foxy's eyes widened, and she made a sound of absolute delight. She proceeded to stuff the entire slice into her mouth, not even hesitating to reach for a second slice.

"Oh no! What have I unleashed upon this world!?" Chica laughed, watching Foxy not even pause to stuff another piece into her mouth. I silently ate my slice, and whenever Foxy looked over at me, I would hide my slice behind my body.

We finished the pizza quietly, Bonnie taking two, Chica taking two, Freddy taking two, I took one, and Foxy... She took five...

Freddy suddenly stood up, removing his Santa hat from his head.

"Here Foxy, I liked my top hat better." Freddy told her. He handed her the hat, and then wandered to the backstage area, closing the door behind him. Foxy looked at the hat in her hand, then at me.

"How do I put this on?" She asked, looking at me desperately. I stood up, took the hat from her, and placed it on her head securely, making sure not to get it caught on her ears.

"Aww..." Chica smirked. "Where's the mistletoe when you need it?" Foxy suddenly stood up, looking down at me.

"I don't need it." She said. Foxy then grabbed my head, and kissed me on the lips. I stood there surprised at what was happening. Her eyes were closed, and I could feel her fur tickle my nose and lips. She stayed like that for a second, before breaking free, smiling down at me. I stood there, speechless.

"I... But... What?" I asked, unable to form proper sentences.

"Foxy... You just..." Chica said flabbergasted. "Geez..."

Slowly recovering from my shock, I turned around and headed for the office. Foxy immediately chased after me, and fell into step beside me.

"Where are you going?" She asked. I glanced over at her, smirking.

"It's a surprise." I told her, raising a finger to my lips to shush her. We entered the office, both ducking underneath the tinsel hanging over the door. I went over to the desk, and bent down to grab something. I started tugging the large speaker out from underneath the desk, struggling to move it even an inch.

"Hey, I just thought of something." Foxy told me while I tugged the speaker out from under the desk.

"Yeah?" I asked, finally pulling the speaker out from under the desk.

"How could I have been your favorite if I was out of order when you were a kid?" She asked. I paused in my actions, wondering the same thing.

"I think it was when..." I told the story as it came back to me, memories flooding my head.

~{o}~{o}~

I had told my mom that I needed to go to the bathroom. She sent me off with a wave of her hand, and I raced out of one of the many party rooms, heading towards the washrooms. I passed by a giant blue bunny only known as Bonnie. He looked down at me, and stopped me.

"Where are you going?" He asked in a very robotic voice. I looked up at him, shuffling on the spot.

"I have to pee!" I told him. I raced down the hallway, and he followed me. I entered the washroom, went, washed my hands, and left. I stepped out of the washroom, and Bonnie was standing there. He had waited for me! I grabbed my new friend by the hand, and started leading him down the hall. Suddenly I stopped, glancing around at all the different rooms, not sure which one to enter.

"Are you lost?" Bonnie asked me. I looked up at him, and he seemed to be looking into each of the rooms, trying to find something.

"Yeah." I admitted to him, my little mind racing, trying to figure out where mommy was. Bonnie started leading me to one of the rooms.

"I know where he has to go." Someone said behind me. The voice sounded metallic, but not. I turned around, and looked up at the brightly colored Freddy. His eyes seemed to be missing, and his suit looked different than the other ones. Bonnie turned around, staring directly at the Golden Freddy character.

_Bing!_

A loud noise emanated from within Bonnie's suit. Bonnie peered directly into the eye holes of the Golden Freddy suit. Golden Freddy turned its head slightly to the side, not directly looking at Bonnie.

"Predator detected!" Bonnie shouted in his loud metallic voice. He started heading towards the Golden Freddy, his eyes glowing red.

"Waaahhh!" A child cried from down near the entrance. I looked towards the room, but Bonnie was already heading there, leaving me with Golden Freddy. He took my hand, and looked down at me.

"I know where your mommy is!" He told me. He didn't sound like a robot anymore, but sounded excited. He started leading me away from the party rooms, in the direction that Bonnie had gone. We made it to the main hall, and I could see Bonnie vanish around the corner, turning right.

"This way." Golden Freddy told me, tugging me away from where Bonnie had gone, towards another room. We reached the door, and I looked up at the sign on the door.

"Parts and... Service?" I asked, confused. Golden Freddy looked down at me.

"Uh... They need to change that sign..." He told me. He managed to pull a set of keys from somewhere, and stuck a key into the keyhole.

_Click!_

The door unlocked, and he swung it open. He lead me into the dark room, tugging slightly harder than before. I was getting a little nervous now. I was afraid of the dark.

"Almost there, almost there." Golden Freddy repeated. The moment I entered the dark room, he shoved me forwards, causing me to trip over something.

"Omph!" I rolled over, and looked at what I had tripped over.

There was a Freddy head, tilted on its side, staring directly at me.

"AAAHHhhh!" I screamed, backing away from the head. A tiny flicker of light came from the eyes, scaring me even more.

_SLAM!_

The entrance to the room had been closed. I was locked in the room with Golden Freddy, and a head.

"W-where's mommy?" I asked, shaking with fear. Something wasn't right.

"Uh... Listen, I lied. Your mommy isn't here." Golden Freddy told me. I glanced behind me at the dark corner. It was too dark, the only source of light a sparking wire hanging above my head. Screaming came from outside the door, many people screaming, and the sound of running could be heard. "Huh, I wonder what that's about. Maybe Jeremy finally found out about the animatronics the hard way."

_Zap!_

The wire shot off several sparks directly at me. I jumped away in fear, approaching the dark corner.

_Clunk!_

I looked towards where the noise had come from. Golden Freddy had gone, and standing in his place was a man, holding something in his hand.

_Zap!_

The wire sparked, sending reflections bouncing off the metal object in his hand, and the shiny object on his chest.

"Heh... Uh... Sorry about this..." The man said. I was thoroughly terrified, not able to move in the slightest, trapped between a scary man, and the dark.

_Zap!_

The man was closer now. I was only able to see him for the briefest of seconds before the sparks faded again.

_Zap!_

The man was standing directly in front of me, his hands fiddling with his pants.

_Ziiiiiip!_

The man did something. I could hear him coming closer, sounding like it was right in front of me.

_Zap!_

The man was holding the shiny metal thing in one hand, and in his other hand was something strange, protruding from his pants. The sparks faded.

"Uh... I hope you last longer than the others did..." He told me, somewhat awkwardly. He grabbed onto my shoulder, and yanked me to my feet.

_Thump!_

The man stopped moving all together.

_Thump!_

_Zap!_

Something was standing directly behind the man, tall, red, with one glowing eye. The sparks faded.

_Thump!_

"AAHH!" The man shouted. His hands came flying off me. A loud crashing noise came from the back of the room. I could hear the scrambling of feet, and then the door swung open, temporarily blinding me. The door closed once more, leaving me in the darkness with the tall creature.

I was absolutely terrified. I curled up into a ball, and started crying. I was locked in here, never going to see my mom again. Whenever I started crying, lights would start up outside of my little ball of protection, dancing across my eyelids.

"A-are you a-al-right-right?" Something asked in a horrible metallic, scratchy, broken voice. I opened my eyes, and looming over me was an enormous figure, blue eyes glowing brightly. I screamed, and curled up even tighter, trying to shut out the monsters.

"F-f-freddy, y-you're-re s-scaring h-him!" Someone spoke in a similar, broken voice.

_Thump, thump, thump!_

"C-can i-it f-f-f-fox! T-the o-only r-rea-reason y-you're sti-still h-here is b-b-because _He_ i-is here!" The "Freddy" person snarled.

_Thump, thump, thump._

The sound came closer, and closer. Something poked me in the side. I whimpered, and curled into a tighter ball. Everything quieted.

Sirens sounded from somewhere outside the door. Car doors were slamming, and people were shouting at each other.

The room was too quiet. I peeked my head out from the little ball, and looked up.

There were two pairs of eyes staring at me, as well as a singular eye, and two tiny red dots. Suddenly, the one orange eye started coming closer to me.

_Zap!_

The sparks flew once more, and I was greeted by a worn down bear, a little blocky, and it's insides exposed. There was terrifying chicken with too many teeth, and missing hands standing in the corner. A purple rabbit with a missing arm, and half of its face missing was sitting down against the wall, facing me. Last but not least, the tall Fox creature standing directly in front of me, an eye patch over one of its eyes, and a sharp hook on one of its hands. The fox was looking very worn down. Its middle was missing its cover, and its legs were in a similar state.

The fox sat down near me, leaning against the wall. It looked tired.

"M-my n-n-name is F-Foxy the F-Fox Pi-Pirate." It said. "Wh-what's y-your's?"

"M-Mike." I told it. I was shaking, but I felt more secure now. maybe it was the way "Foxy" spoke, but I felt more calm.

"W-well M-M-Mikey, ho-ow a-abo-out i-if y-you come over-over h-here, I-I-I'll t-tell yo-you a s-s-story ab-about h-how I-I m-m-managed t-to d-defeat the K-K-Kraken w-with my h-hook ti-ied be-behind m-my b-b-back?" It asked. I was very intrigued to say the least. I had never heard of a "Kraken," let alone how one would beat it. I stood up, and made my way over to the Fox Pirate, sitting in its lap. It began to tell me the story in a pirate voice, but I didn't pay any attention. It was so warm, and I was so tired.

I eventually woke up, with the police breaking down the door, and rushing me out. I waved goodbye to Foxy as they carried me away. I saw the faintest flicker of light in its eyes as the door closed behind me.

~{o}~{o}~

I finished telling Foxy my story. She looked at me for a few seconds, as if thinking. She started blinking rapidly, tears dripping from her eyes. She charged me, tackling me to the ground.

"Little Mikey!" She cried, cuddling against me. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Foxy." I told her, hugging her back. We lay there for a minute, hugging each other, remembering each other from long ago. "I'm not sure if this is weird, but I made an imaginary friend based off you." I admitted to Foxy. She looked me directly in the eyes, her own sparkling.

"Aww... That's so cute!" She exclaimed. She got up off of me, stepping back a few feet. I turned my attention back to the task at hand. I picked up the heavy speaker, and started carrying it towards the West hall door.

"Look out!" I grunted, shuffling past Foxy. I slowly made my way down the hall, Foxy following closely behind me. _"Geez, this is heavy!"_ I wasn't going to say anything to Foxy about it. I didn't need her to hurt herself carrying this thing.

I managed to make it into the dining area without dropping it on my foot. I carried it to one of the tables, and set it right beside the table. I then turned around, heading for the West hall once again.

I picked up one of the large screens that lined the hallway, and carried it back to the dining area. I set it on the table, then went back for another. The second screen was harder to lift because I had used most of my energy moving the speaker. I grunted, and lifted it off the pile, turning back to the dining area. I set that screen beside the first, and then turned back for two more.

Foxy strolled into the dining area, carrying one screen in each arm. She set them on the table with ease, and then smirked at me.

"Show off..." I muttered. She smiled, and ruffled my hair.

"Poor little Mikey!" She laughed. I rolled my eyes, brushing my hair back with my fingers.

"I just need a few more things." I told her. Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy were watching this with interest, puzzled expressions plastered to their faces.

_-10 minutes later-_

I had grabbed everything I needed. I went to my car, and grabbed a cord. I retrieved several extension cords from various points in the restaurant, and had managed to connect the screens together to form a giant one.

I connected my phone to the screens, and then Googled one of my favorite Christmas movies of all time. I set up chairs in front of the screen, and called everyone over.

"Sit." I told them. They all did so, facing the screens with interest. I followed the cord that connected the Christmas tree to the power, and unplugged it. I then moved to down the West hall, entering the supply closet. I turned the "Master Control" switch back. Everything went dark for a second, and then lit up like it was... Christmas...

I turned off the power for every room except for the dining area. I walked back towards the four, grinning widely. The screens were working, and showed a large image of what was on my phone. I turned the lights off in the dining area, then sat in my chair next to Foxy's. I pressed play on my phone.

The screens showed the Disney castle, fireworks exploding near the castle. I glanced over at Bonnie. His eyes were glued to the screen. I checked on Chica and Freddy. They weren't much better off.

_Screech!_

Foxy slid her chair closer to mine, scraping it against the blue and red tile.

"SSSHHHH!" All three members of the band shushed her at once. I smiled as Foxy sat down directly beside me, our legs almost touching.

Foxy suddenly sighed, and leaned against me. I didn't complain. She didn't stay like that for long. It wasn't even a minute later that she snuggled in right beside me, burying her muzzle into my shoulder, looking at the screen out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey, Mike?" Foxy whispered. I turned towards her, looking her directly in the eyes.

"Yes Foxy?" I asked.

"Thank you," she said, "for everything." I smiled, and kissed her forehead.

"Why are you thanking me?" I asked her. "You saved my life."

"You saved mine too, in a way." She told me. Foxy yawned loudly, leaning against me more. She was practically in my lap at this point. "I'm tired, can you wake me up when the movie is over?"

"Sure." I smiled. Foxy leaned up, and kissed me on the cheek.

"G'night." She yawned. She laid down, curled up on my lap and her chair, her little Santa hat ball dangling across her face.

I looked up at the screen once the movie started picking up its pace.

"Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will see. This our town of Halloween. This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Pumpkins scream in the dead of night. This is Halloween, everybody make a scene. Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright."

I tuned the movie out after that. However, Bonnie's terrified scream of "ZOMBIE!" made me want to watch it some more. I just couldn't watch it. Foxy was back, sleeping peacefully in my lap. She was so warm, and peaceful. Her peaceful quiet got to me as well. My eyelids felt heavy, and the last thing I remembered before falling asleep was Bonnie running out of the room in terror.

...

...

...

_CRASH!_

I jumped out of my chair, sending Foxy crashing to the floor. I quickly looked around the room for what source of the noise. Chica was standing over top a broken monitor, looking down nervously.

"Ow..." Foxy whined, standing up, rubbing her rear. "What was that for?"

"Sorry Foxy." I apologized. I checked the table where the setup had been. All the monitors were gone, the speaker was gone, and my phone along with several cords were sitting on the table. I checked the West hall. Bonnie was lugging the speaker back to the office, humming "This Is Halloween" loudly.

I started moving the chairs back to where they were supposed to go, moving several at a time. I placed them back into their proper positions, sighing at the red and green hats placed on the table. I checked out the front doors of the restaurant, giving the middle finger to the still dancing fat guy in my spot.

I walked back towards the table, pocketing my phone, and placing the cords that didn't belong to me on top of the other screens in the West hall. I headed back towards the office. Once I entered, I quickly took the grey cube, and hid it in one of the drawers. Foxy entered the office behind me, just as I closed the drawer.

"Hey." I greeted Foxy as she walked in.

"Hey, thanks for the best day I've had in a while." She told me, hugging me gently.

"I didn't do anything." I told her, hugging her back gently.

"Yes you did!" She exclaimed, letting go of me. "You managed to make it so that I don't have to live the rest of my life in fear. So I can actually be able to do things instead of sitting in Pirate Cove, year after year."

"Well, you're worth it." I told her. She smiled, and hugged me once more.

"Hey, I'm coming in." Bonnie warned. He joined in the hug.

"Hey, I'm joining in too!" Chica exclaimed, hugging around me as well. Suddenly I was in the center of a warm circle of bodies, with no way out. "Freddy!" Chica called.

"What is it?" Freddy asked, walking into the office. The moment he spotted every one, he stopped. "I don't want to be a part of this..." He said, backing away slowly.

"C'mon!" Chica whined, leaving the group for a moment to grab Freddy's paw. "Come and be happy!"

"Fine!" Freddy grumbled. He joined in the group hug. I was now trapped, caught in between the bodies of four warm animatronics. However, Foxy was still hugging me, and I was hugging her back. It felt weird to know that I was at the center of all this. None of this would have happened if I hadn't gotten that ad delivered to my door.

A chime went off over the intercom, indicating that my shift was over, and that everyone had to go back to their proper places. Everybody let go, leaving the group hug.

"Bye bye!" Chica exclaimed, leaving out the East hall door.

"See you tomorrow!" Bonnie said happily, leaving out the West hall door.

"Have a good day, Mike." Freddy told me, following Chica out the door.

It was only Foxy and I left in the office. Foxy blushed, and stepped closer to me.

"Look, mistletoe." She said, pointing upwards at the roof. I didn't even have time to look up before she leaned forwards, pressing her lips against mine. I kissed her back, locking our lips together. My eyes widened as I felt her tongue start to trail around my lips, before trying to enter my mouth. I used my own tongue to push back against hers. Foxy widened her eyes slightly, before closing her eyes. Our tongues entwined and danced around each other, sharing this intimate moment together.

I was starting to feel light headed. I hadn't taken a breath the entire time we had kissed. I slowly broke the kiss, gasping for air once I was free. I hugged Foxy, resting my head on her chest.

"Merry Christmas Mike." Foxy murmured. "Did you know that there was no mistletoe?" I laughed, looking up at her beautiful, sparkling orange eyes.

"Yes I did, you sly fox." I laughed. Foxy rested her head on my own, sighing happily. She moved, leaning down near my ear, her nose brushing against my earlobe.

"I love you." She whispered. I stopped. I stepped back from Foxy, looking up at her, shocked. Foxy looked surprised, and looked like she was about to cry. "Did-did I say something wrong!?"

"No one's ever said that to me before." I whispered. I closed my eyes, and rushed towards Foxy, hugging her tightly. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors Note<em>**

**_I'M NEVER WRITING ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE! (Merry Christmas)_**

**_Thanks_**

**_InfamousVenous_**

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

\/

**_Just kidding, but honestly, what is wrong with you!? I said sorry for making it so long, and that I would make it shorter. ALL THE REVIEWS I GOT WERE ABOUT KEEPING THE CHAPTERS LONG! I have NO $%^& *# IDEA HOW I DID! "Keep the chapters long" "I like long chapters"! NONE OF THAT SAYS HOW I DID! Hah... hah... *deep breath* Seriously... Please do NOT write a review just on the AUTHORS NOTE! I felt somewhat sad that my chapter wasn't good enough to top the authors note... Please, add a response to the authors note WITH the review...*sigh* *proceeds to cry a little after spilling out all my emotions*_**

**_So... I was going to say something else, but I forgot what it was... Oh yeah..._**

**_LONGEST CHAPTER YET!_**

**_Sheesh... Please, kill me now... The way that this is going, I actually might make a 10,000 word chapter..._**

**_Anyways... PLEASE DON'T WRITE A REVIEW BASED ON THE AUTHORS NOTE OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN! Or just cry... I think I will just cry..._**

**_It took me 2 days without any breaks other than to sleep, and eat. Please, be gentle! I might just have a mental breakdown and cry after this is uploaded_**

**_?Retpahctsalehtniggeretsaeehteesenoondid (Please read it backwards)  
><em>**

**_9,100 words exactly!  
><em>**

**_Thanks_**

**_InfamousVenous_**


	7. Night 7

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's, nor any of the characters or terms associated with it.**

**All credit goes to Scott Cawthon (creator and owner)**_**  
><strong>_

**Some info before you get into it:**

**Chica is a she.**

**Foxy is a she.**

**Bonnie is a he.**

**Freddy is a he.**

_**Night 7**_

I pulled into the parking lot earlier than I usually did. I was just too excited to wait and see my friends at the restaurant. My entire day had been crappy. I had been told that the rent on my apartment had increased, and by quite a lot. Whenever I wasn't sleeping, or out getting food and necessary items for survival, I was thinking about Feddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. I couldn't take my mind off of Foxy, and the others. I was constantly counting how many hours I had left before I could see them again.

It was 10:17 when I pulled into the driveway. I decided to get an early start to my work shift, paying little attention to the few cars still in the parking lot. I put the car into park, removed the keys, left the vehicle, closed the door, and locked the car with the remote control. I strolled towards the building happily, expecting it to be empty. Once I entered the dining area, I realized that it was far from it.

There were several people wandering around in the dining area, stacking hats on tables, and cleaning up the room. The janitor looked up from the floor which he was mopping, and glared at me. I hadn't expected that at all.

"It's thanks to you my job is hell." He muttered, going back to mopping the floor. I stood there silently, observing the room.

A girl had finished setting hats up on her table, and turned around to work on another one. Her gaze landed on me, and she instantly stopped what she was doing. She leaned over to a man finishing up his table, and nudged him in the side. He looked up at me as well, eyes wide.

"It's Mike." The girl whispered. The room was so quiet, I could hear it from where I was standing. Everything in the room stopped. The people setting up chairs, moving tables, or just entering the dining area had halted everything they were doing, and regarded me strangely.

Whispers of "It's Mike" suddenly filled the room. I was stuck there, the center of attention of the entire room. I hated that feeling, being watched by everyone. It gave me a sense of unease, and worry.

"Hey!" Someone shouted, marching up to me. He stopped just short of me, glaring at me, looking like he was ready to punch me in the face. "Stop messing with the animatronics!" Several courses of "Yeah" echoed around the room.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. I honestly had no idea what they were talking about. I glanced over to the stage, looking towards my immobile friends. They didn't move an inch, though I caught a slight amount of movement from their eyes. I nervously looked behind myself at the glass door. I couldn't fight off all these people if they decided to jump me.

"Don't you play dumb!" The man exclaimed, poking me in the chest with one of his meaty fingers. "Ever since you've been working here, the animatronics have been acting different!"

"They look different!" Someone in the back chimed up.

"I served a child a pizza." Someone told me, exiting the kitchen area. He walked closer to the stage, and pointed at them accusingly. "The kid started crying because he didn't get the topping he wanted. They all stopped singing, and stared at the child. Then they glared at me, like it was _my _fault."

Several whispers echoed around the room once more. Everyone was glaring at me, and I prayed that they didn't decide to attack me, or one of the animatronics. How was I going to explain that part?

"I think you're just seeing things." I told them, backing away slightly. The man saw his opportunity, and pressed forwards, pushing me back.

"Just seeing things!?" The man exclaimed. His mustache twitched, and he pressed me back faster. "I'll give you something to see!"

The man shoved me backwards, sending me to the floor. I landed on my rear, rolling back slightly. I was near the entrance of the building, if I could just make it to the entrance, I could make it to my car, and come back in an hour once they had all gone.

The mustached man leaped forwards. He tackled me to the tile just as I was starting to get up. He wrestled with me for a moment, elbowing me in the stomach. He crawled up, and sat on my chest, pinning my arms to my sides. He grabbed my shoulder with his left hand, and swung with his right.

_Crack!_

Several cheers erupted around the room. The blow to my jaw stung slightly, but wasn't as bad as what I had been subject to in the last week. I shrugged it off, and readied myself as the mustached man brought back his fist for another strike. He swung at me. I ducked my head to the side, causing him to go just over my head, and I could feel the air rush over my scalp. The man fell forwards slightly, and I took my chance to escape.

I used my legs, and pushed off the ground with them. I managed to make my body go diagonal, causing the man to fall forwards further. I used my arms, and pushed him over my head, causing him to roll off of me, falling to the floor. I swiftly got to my feet, and faced the man. He stood up as well, and we squared off, pacing each other, circling slowly.

Everyone in the room quickly gathered around the two of us, forming a ring around us. I was familiar with this. I had been in my fair share of fights, starting in elementary school. The first one I could remember was the one with the bully that had always stolen from other kids. He intimidated them with his gang, forcing people to hand over whatever he wanted. I eventually called him out as a coward, hiding behind the bodies of his "friends" instead of fighting his own fights. The battle quickly ended with me kicking him in the crotch. He hadn't bothered anyone after that.

"Fight fight fight fight!" The people chanted, pushing and shoving to get as close as they dared.

"C'mon!" The girl shouted. She went up behind me, and shoved me, sending me off balance. I was only stumbling forwards for a moment, but that was enough for the mustached man. He charged me, bringing his fist behind himself, stepping forwards with his left foot. He swung with his right arm, fist flying for my face.

_Crunch!_

He caught me in the nose while I was stumbling forwards. My head whipped backwards, and the floor fell out from underneath me. The room tilted on its side, before I crashed to the floor smacking my head on the cold, hard tile. My head was pounding, and my vision became slightly blurry. Though dazed, I had enough sense to cover my head once I saw the ring of people surge towards me, shouting "Get him!" loudly. I rolled to my side and covered my head, as the first blows started landing on me.

Someone kicked the back of my head, and everything seemed to pause for a moment. I was surrounded by an angry mob of people, with no hope for escape. Freddy, Bonnie Chica, and Foxy wouldn't be able to activate for at least another hour and a half. I couldn't fight off thirteen people at once.

Someone punched the side of my head, causing everything to return. Kicks, punches and other attacks all landed upon me, and I was helpless. I was only able to take the beating, and lay curled up.

A heavy kick struck me in the ribs. White hot pain shot throughout my body, and everything went dark. I immediately uncurled, and screamed in pain as my already broken ribs were shoved deeper into my body. I started to thrash around, trying to escape the horrible pain. I was unable to breathe, the ribs stabbing my lungs, causing unbearable pain to course throughout my body. Everything else stopped all together.

"Shit!" Someone exclaimed. I could faintly hear them backing away from me. I was suddenly alone on the tile, everyone in the room backed away. I resigned to laying still, trying to keep conscious through the pain. "Did we kill him?"

"It's your fault!" I heard through the pounding of my ears. I needed air, but couldn't take any in without my ribs puncturing my lungs. I was beginning to feel light headed, and dizzy. The cold tile grew colder underneath me as my senses started to fade.

I could make out people arguing around me. Some weird noise started up in the background of the talking, and all the people around me stopped all together. The simultaneous shuffling of feet lead me to believe they were looking at something.

"Llllllllllleeeeeeeeetttttttsssss eat-eat-eat-eat-eat!" Chica's voice exclaimed, breaking through the silence of the room. Jerky, uneven footfalls sounded from the stage, as well as broken, static noises.

"RUN!" Someone shouted. People started stampeding for the entrance of the building, pushing and shoving each other to get out. Eventually everything fell silent, and quick, even footsteps started getting louder.

"Mike!" Chica exclaimed. Everything felt like it was underwater. My lungs were burning from lack of oxygen, and I felt somewhere between throwing up, and choking. I felt cooler still, as something's shadow dropped over me, hiding me in the darkness. "C'mon, stay with me!"

She gently rolled me on my back. The searing pain shot throughout my body once again. I went rigid, and opened my mouth to scream in pain. Nothing came out save a gargle that lasted several seconds.

"What's... Wrong?" Freddy asked. He sounded strained, like he was fighting something.

"He can't breathe!" Chica exclaimed. She sounded slightly strained as well, but not as bad as Freddy. "Okay, Mike? Stay still!" She placed her hands on my broken ribs, pressing them deeper into my body. I lost all feeling in my body. I was aware of nothing but the white pain in my chest. "This is going to hurt!" She told me, but I could barely hear it. Everything seemed far away, and the drum pounding in my head slowly stopped.

_CRUNCH!_

I gasped loudly as Chica shoved the broken ribs back, leaving me room to breathe. Everything came back in a sudden rush. I proceeded to curl into a tight ball, quickly taking in breaths, even though my ribs were still cracked. I had just enough room to breathe, but any deeper caused pain to erupt throughout my body.

I lay there on the floor, quiet sounds making it past my lips. I was whimpering, and crying, laying there on the cold tile. Crying didn't help at all. The salty tears streamed down my face, and into the open cuts, burning terribly.

"Mike, it's okay." Chica told me. I didn't even acknowledge her existence. I just stayed there, unable to bring myself to move. A cold feeling had settled in the pit of my stomach, and I felt disconnected from the rest of my body. All I could feel was pain, terrible pain, both emotional and physical.

"Humans." Freddy muttered, taking uneven steps, sometimes stumbling forwards. "They attack each other, and harm themselves for _fun_." Freddy spat.

"Mike's not like that!" Bonnie exclaimed. He sounded strained as well. The two seemed to be getting closer, but I didn't care. I was stuck in my own little world of pain, shaking uncontrollably. I was dimly aware of someone taking hold of my hand, rubbing it slowly with their own.

"C'mon Mike, we need to clean you up." Chica murmured softly, slowly lifting me into the air. I inhaled sharply as my ribs shifted slightly, grating against my insides. I felt cold, and I was shivering rapidly. Chica's warm body didn't help one bit.

The sounds of the animatronics walking changed slightly. It sounded more echoed, and hollower. We were inside of the washrooms. The sound of running water sounded right in front of me. I slowly opened my eyes, and gazed into the mirror at myself.

Chica was holding me in her arms, looking down at me worriedly. I had an enormous bruise on my face, as well as several smaller ones. Small cuts covered my face. There was dried blood caked to my face, running from my forehead and nose, down to my chin. I looked at myself further. I slowly rolled up the sleeve of my t-shirt, exposing the bloody bandages from before. I had forgotten to change them. The scabby "It's Me" carved into my forearm was as prominent as ever. I looked at myself as a whole, and saw a bloody mess in the arms of Chica.

"I had no idea I looked that bad." I joked. I tempted a small laugh, but ended up coughing. The coughing fit caused my broken ribs to stab into my lungs, causing another wave of pain and nausea to wash over me.

"Stop talking." Freddy told me. I slowly settled down, and sighed slightly. I started stretching out in Chica's arms. She gently set me to my feet, holding onto me gently in case I fell. I blinked several times, and looked around at the three with me.

I suddenly felt something wet touch my face. I cringed back slightly, leaning away from the cold water. Bonnie sighed, and reached towards me, slowly washing my face with his wet paw. After there was a substantial amount of blood on his paw, he washed it off in the sink, and repeated the process. I stood there, shivering slightly.

"Why would they do that?" Chica asked, holding me gingerly.

"They do it because they can." Freddy replied. He sounded bitter, and angry.

"I swear, I'm going to kill them." Bonnie muttered. He looked at me quickly, concern showing in his eyes. "I couldn't fight the code fast enough to get to you. I'm sorry Mike." Bonnie was beating himself up over this.

"It's fine." I told him, shaking my head slightly. "It wasn't your fault."

"You're right." Freddy said solemnly. He suddenly stepped forwards, and gripped my shoulder tightly. I gasped in pain. "It's your fault! Why did you come back so early?"

"I wanted to see you." I told him through gritted teeth. His tight grip loosened slightly.

"Why?" He asked, staring me directly in the eyes. "Why would you want to see us? You could have been safe at home, with your family and friends."

"Freddy." Chica warned. Freddy glared at her, and then looked back at me, his grip tightening.

"Why?" He asked.

"You're my friends and family." I told them, gazing around the room. I then looked directly at Freddy. "The others either died or left me. I'll let you pick." I didn't mean for the last bit to sound harsh, but I was at the end of the line with him.

"Come with me for a moment." Freddy told Chica. She gave me a gentle squeeze, and then followed Freddy out of the washroom. It was just Bonnie and me in the room. He continued to clean me, and I smiled at him. He smiled back, but frowned once he noticed the gash on my forehead.

"Freddy, why are you acting like this?" I heard Chica ask from outside the room. "You were fine yesterday."

"It's because I care!" Freddy snapped. Bonnie and I glanced at each other quickly, before turning out heads back to the doorway.

"We all care Freddy." Chica soothed.

"I'm not going to let others I care about get hurt when I can stop it!" Freddy shouted.

"Freddy, we both know that what happened in 1987 wasn't your fault." Chica told him.

"I couldn't stop that purple colored man because of that _puppet_!" He spat. "All those children..."

"That was in the past." Chica told him. "You can't change that. Now we have to worry about Mike."

"You're right." Freddy sighed. He and Chica entered the room once again, and Bonnie hastily got to work, trying to scrub the blood from my face. I looked away from the doorway, trying to not seem like I was listening.

Freddy approached me, and placed one of his large paws on my shoulder. He turned me to face him, looking down at me.

"I'm sorry Mike, I overreacted." Freddy told me. He glanced around the room quickly, before speaking again. "We can't tell Foxy about what just happened. She might freak out because we didn't wake her." Bonnie and Chica nodded in agreement. "Mike, just tell her you tripped. It's not worth fighting over."

I stood there quietly. Bonnie finished scrubbing my face clean of all blood, and checking over the rest of me. He didn't find anything too concerning, other than my ribs.

"You need to see a doctor, or go to a hospital." Chica chided.

"I did." I sighed. "They told me to take some pain killers, and let it heal."

"Go get surgery and make them stick it back together with a special glue." Bonnie suggested.

"I tried. I don't have enough money for it." I told him, slightly embarrassed about my lack of funds.

"Well, just take it easy." Bonnie told me. He, Chica, and Freddy started leading me out of the room, and down the East hall towards my office. I limped along with them, wincing in pain every time I took too large of a step, jarring my side.

The trio led me into the office. I wasn't even in the office, and the cool air from the fan still affected me. The three entered the office, and stood around the new chair that had been brought in. It looked pretty normal in chair standards. It was a rolling chair, padded with foam. It's outside was a soft, brown leather, and the arm rests were covered in it as well. Bonnie urged me towards it. I sat down carefully, trying not to bump myself around too much. I sat in the chair, and rested my head back against it.

Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy were all standing there watching me. However, each of them twitched occasionally, like there was an itch that they just couldn't scratch.

"Mike, we need to go back to the stage." Freddy told me. "It's before twelve, and our programming doesn't like it."

"I'll be fine." I told them. Freddy nodded, and left down the East hall. Bonnie, following suit, left down the West hall. Chica was still in the office with me, regarding me curiously.

"Just really quick." Chica told me. She closed both of the power doors, which now worked, and sat down on the desk in front of me. "Please don't tell me you're leading Foxy on because she has breasts." I sat there surprised. Of all the things that she could have said, that was one thing I didn't expect.

"I wouldn't do that." I told Chica. "I... I love Foxy. She's wonderful, and kind, and the only person I've been able to talk to in a long time." Chica nodded.

"Just making sure." She told me. She reached down lower, near her waist, and grabbed something I couldn't see. She slowly started tugging it upwards, and I realized that it was a thin layer of cloth, matching her "feathers."

"What are you doing?" I asked tentatively. She rested the raised cloth on her chest, and tugged her bib off, setting it on the desk in front of me. She started tugging the cloth higher, until it suddenly came loose, exposing her breasts and beautiful figure to me.

"I have them as well." She told me. She suddenly blushed, realizing what she just did. "I-I'm not doing this b-because I like you!" She said hastily. "I'm doing this because I-I care about Foxy." She suddenly pulled the cloth down once again, covering up breasts, and giving her the appearance of a genderless animatronic once more. She pulled her bib back over her head, and straightened it out, leaving no evidence of what she had just done. She opened both doors, and looked at me quickly. "Be careful."

"I will." I told her. She wandered off down the East hall, leaving me alone in the office. I reached into my pocket, and checked my phone. It was only 11:07. I still had an hour left before any of them became fully active. I closed my eyes, and rested my head back against the head rest of the chair, trying to think about things. I slowly felt sleep overwhelming me, and gave into it, allowing the darkness to consume me.

...

...

...

The sound of the power cutting out, and the generator starting up jolted me from my restful sleep. I yawned, rubbed my eyes, and quickly checked around the room. There was no one in here with me. I glanced at my phone that I had left on the desk. It was only 11:48. Foxy, Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie shouldn't be up for twelve more minutes. I grabbed the tablet that was resting face down on the desk, bringing up the show stage. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were all there, standing quietly. I switched the camera feed to Pirate Cove. The curtains were drawn, with no sign of life inside. The camera suddenly switched to 2B. There was a poster of a golden colored Freddy head on it. A giggle emanated from the tablet.

"What?" I asked aloud. I clicked on another camera view. It flashed an image of the dining area, before switching back to 2B. The same laugh came from the tablet. I was starting to get nervous. The fresh memory of Golden Freddy still in my mind, I started panicking a little bit. I rapidly started switching cameras, trying to break free of the image.

It kept reappearing, each time the giggle increased in volume. I was nervously shaking at this point. I set the tablet down.

Golden Freddy was sitting in my room, slumped over and lifeless. Two tiny pinpricks of light were all that was there in its dead eyes. Golden Freddy was holding a microphone in its right hand, and was wearing a top hat, and a dark blue bow tie.

Images of an eyeless Bonnie, Freddy with bloodshot eyes, and the words "It's Me" flashed over my vision, making it difficult to see Golden Freddy. I blinked, hoping to make the terrifying creature leave like the last time.

It was still there.

I tried to stand up, and run out of the office. I couldn't move any muscle in my body. I just sat there, lifeless as the creature in front of me. I tried to call for help, but nothing short of a soft moan left my mouth.

The creature giggled once more. The face of Golden Freddy filled my vision, a loud screaming noise filling my ears. I felt the world spinning faster, and faster. An enormous wave of vertigo washed over me, and I felt like I was being sucked right out of my body. The screaming noise became louder, and the room stretched out before my eyes, slowly fading to darkness.

~{o}~{o}~

My sight slowly returned. I was... In a car. My hand was drumming on the steering wheel happily. I tried to stop my fingers, and focus on the road. I couldn't. I started humming an old tune, but it wasn't me that was doing it.

I was watching through the eyes of another person. The person glanced over to the passenger seat of the vehicle, looking at the knife on the seat, before turning back to the road.

I tried to make sense of what I was seeing. The person I was watching was wearing a purple uniform, like the ones the employees of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria had to wear. Oddly enough, I wasn't given one.

"Just turn right up here." The person said aloud. I recognized the voice, but I couldn't place it. We pulled up to a small building, with the words "Fredbear's Family Diner" written on the side.

"Just a quick stop." The man told himself. I noticed a crying child just outside the doors of the diner. He was sitting on the ground, one hand on the glass, peering into the building.

We pulled up alongside the child. The man grabbed the knife from the passenger seat, and left the car. He closed the purple vehicle's door, and strolled up to the child, quickly glancing around.

"Hey, what's wrong?" The man I was watching through asked. He hid the knife behind himself, and smiled down at the child.

"I... I'm not allowed inside..." The child sniffed. He didn't seem to be older than five.

"I know what will make you feel better!" The man told him happily. The child stopped crying, and looked towards us.

"Really?" The boy asked incredulously. I felt my head nod.

"Really!" We said. We flashed the child the biggest smile we could. "Close your eyes."

"Kay!" The child happily said. He closed his eyes tightly, sporting a huge grin. The man quickly checked inside the building. A scary looking version of Freddy was slowly pacing around the room, delivering cake to children. Freddy's eyes never left the door.

"Here it comes!" We announced happily. The man suddenly whipped the knife out from behind himself, and embedded it hilt deep into the child's side. He covered the child's mouth quickly, muffling his screams. He removed the knife, and held it to the child's throat. I could feel the child's tears running down my hand. The man laughed as the child slowly bled out, his struggles becoming feeble. The man released the child's mouth, but he did not scream. He just wept, and continued crying. The man took his knife, and grabbed the child's forearm. I couldn't close my eyes. I could only watch as the man slowly dug the knife into the child's skin, blood dripping from the flesh. I could feel the tugging of the knife in my hand as it sliced through veins, and tendons. The man continued to cut into the child, and I could only look in horror at what the man had done.

"It's me." The man breathed, sighing happily. We gazed upon the child, laying on the ground, the life fading from his eyes. The small child gave a small gasp, before falling still and silent. The man grinned at his accomplishment. He quickly checked through the glass door of the restaurant.

Freddy was standing there, unmoving, staring directly at us. He didn't blink, he didn't even look away when an employee told him to get back to work. He just stared.

A small movement in a corner of the building caught our attention. The puppet that had been hanging from the wall slowly turned its head, the tear stains on its face looked fresh. It continued to watch us, as we got into the car, and drove away. My vision started fading once again. A loud screaming filled my ears, and the face of the puppet filled my vision for a moment, before everything went dark.

...

"...for the gift." Foxy's voice broke through the darkness for a moment. "It fits per-" She stopped talking for a moment. I could feel the same darkness coming back. Pressure started building, at first a low rumble, but quickly built to a high pitched scream. "Mikey?" Foxy asked. I felt her hand faintly touch the top of my head. "Mike!?" Quick footfalls sounded directly in front of me. "Something's wrong with Mike!" Foxy shouted.

The pressure popped.

I was watching through the eyes of the same person. There was a dark outline around the sides of my vision, and only two small holes to look through. It was very dark outside. A cool breeze blew through the small cracks in the costume we were wearing. The man I was watching through was shivering, but not with cold.

"C'mon kids!" The man said happily, trying to mimic a robot voice. "We're going to have so much fun!"

"Yeah!" The kids happily cheered. We all walked towards a building with the words "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria" printed on the sign atop the building. The man opened the front doors, and ushered all the children inside. Once they were all in, he closed and locked the door behind himself. He lead the children to a table, and set each of them down in a chair, pushing them in until they were each comfortably set up.

"I'll be right back." He told the children. We started walking to the back of the dining area, and I realized that it was the same layout as the building I worked in. We entered the kitchen, and headed towards a refrigerator. The man opened it, and pulled out a beautiful cake, with Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica on top of it in edible paper. He set the cake down on the counter near him, and opened one of the many drawers. He pulled out several plates and forks, as well as a few sparklers. He set the sparklers on the cake, lining each up perfectly, before lighting them. He then picked up the cake, balancing it in one hand, and carrying the plates and forks in the other.

The kids cheered happily once we exited the kitchen area. The man set the cake at the table where the children were seated. While the children were watching the sparklers, we walked towards a side wall, checking a calender. It was June 26th. We looked upwards at the clock above the calender. It was only 1:37.

"Four hours." The man muttered to himself. He walked back towards the children who were now watching him. The sparklers had died out. "Hey, it's a party! Let's put on your party hats!" The man spoke once again, in a robotic voice. We watched as the children put the party hats on their heads, happily talking to each other, wondering about what other surprises the night would bring.

I felt a light tugging on my right hand. We looked downwards at a little girl, holding a golden colored paw.

"Excuse me Mr. Freddy, but don't you need a hat too?" She asked, holding a red party hat in her tiny hands, looking up at us worriedly.

"I already have a hat." The man spoke, slightly confused. _"This wasn't part of the plan." _He spoke to himself. I was shocked that I could hear it.

"But you don't have a _party_ hat." The girl said seriously. She bounced slightly, her little pig tails bouncing around.

"Oh, well, if you insist." The man told her. He knelt downwards, and watched through the mask as the little girl set the hat upon his head, struggling against the tight elastic.

"There!" She said happily, her green eyes sparkling. The little girl stepped away from us, and smiled widely. She then grabbed the man's hand, and started to pull us back towards the table.

The man cut the cake for the children, and made sure to give them each an equal piece. While the children were busy eating the cake, he glanced towards the clock nervously.

My vision became a large blur as the night sped forwards. I could vaguely make out the shapes of coloring books, and board games. I lost tunnel vision just as the man started leading the children towards a closed off room. He led them all in, and sat them on the floor.

"You ready for Foxy?" The man asked the children, trying his best to sound excited.

"Yeah!" They exclaimed happily, some bouncing from enthusiasm. He left out the door, and towards headed towards Pirate Cove. The man opened the panel on Foxy's back, and started playing with some buttons and switches. Foxy whirred to life, and we raced behind one of the curtains, hiding from the direct view of Foxy. The animatronic raced past us, and towards the children. We could hear the enthusiastic screaming of children, and were just able to see the bright flashes from the artificial fireworks.

Foxy trudged back towards its cove, and entered the area. The man repeated the process, ducking behind the curtains after he had finished. The children cried out happily once again, and the bright flashes of light came from the room once more.

Once Foxy had settled back down in Pirate Cove, we left it, and checked the time of the clock.

5:36.

"Here we go." The man whispered. He walked back towards the room where he had left the children, drawing a knife from the inside of the suit. He rested his hand on the doorknob, taking a deep breath. He was shuddering with anticipation, and seemed like he was about to burst.

_Bang!_

He threw open the door, and charged towards the children. The kids turned towards us, smiling widely, until they saw that he wasn't going to stop. The boy we were charging towards screamed. His scream caused Bonnie to flash across my vision, his scream becoming metallic and robotic. I could only watch in horror as the man plunged the knife into the head of one of the children, killing him instantly. He wrenched the knife from the little boy's head, causing blood and brain matter to splatter around the child. The boy fell lifeless to the floor, as the man turned for another child.

The little girl that had given us a party hat raced out of the room. The man let her. He still had the other three to deal with.

Child after child died by the man's hand. A boy screamed, his scream turning into the cry of Freddy, his face flashing across my vision for a moment. One of them had their neck slashed, severing their jugular, spraying blood everywhere. Another had the knife plunged hilt deep into her eye. The girl screamed. Her scream turned into the scream of Chica for a moment, her face flashing across my vision. Chica faded, and the man turned for the next victim.

A little girl was curled up on the floor, sobbing hysterically. We walked up to the girl, and rolled her onto her back, laying her flat. She screamed, and the man buried the knife into the girl's chest. He tore the knife out, and a deep red bloodstain slowly crept across the girl's orange dress. The little girl's scream flashed an image of Foxy across my vision. Her scream became the same screech used by all the animatronics, before fading back to her own. The girl's screaming slowly died, and fell silent. Her cold, dead eyes stared up at us in horror.

_"I want to see Foxy with my own eyes." _The man thought to himself. We walked to the area where Foxy was. He quickly disgarded the costume behind the curtains, making sure to cover it well. He then played with the switches in Foxy's back, setting it to what it had been before.

"Go go go!" The man laughed, watching Foxy race towards the children once more. No happy screaming could be heard, and no artificial fireworks flashed. It was silent. Foxy trudged back to Pirate Cove, and deactivated itself.

"Good show!" The man applauded. He retrieved the Golden Freddy costume from behind the curtains, and put it back on. He strolled towards the room where the dead children lay.

"Now for the last one." The man cackled. He rushed out of the room, and headed for one of the bathrooms. I felt a cold presence behind us, before it vanished into the room with the dead children. We raced towards the bathrooms, and slammed the girl's bathroom door open.

I could hear a quiet whimpering noise coming from one of the stalls. The man laughed, and slowly headed towards that stall, throwing open the doors of each before her stall.

_Bang!_

The first stall had been thrown open, smashing against the walls of the stall. We walked towards another one, laughing loudly.

_Bang! _

The girl screamed, as the door smashed against the walls of hers. The man laughed loudly, and opened her stall. The girl was pressed up against the toilet, covering her eyes, crying loudly. The man walked towards her, and wiped a tear off her face.

"Hey, you were nicer to me than the rest of them, so I'll give you a treat." He told her. I realized what he was about to do, and tried to shut myself out of it as well as I could.

The man started taking off the costume he was wearing, placing it on the ground beside him. He then started to undress, kicking his pants off to the side.

In the minutes that followed, I tried to ignore the screaming, and the blood curdling cries the girl made. I couldn't understand how someone would do that to a child. He kept going, unending, until the girl was bleeding.

"Stop! It hurts!" The girl cried in between her screams. The man just laughed, and continued to violate the poor girl.

My vision went dark, and the blackness surrounded me once more. The pressure had begun to build once again.

"...not breathing!" Foxy exclaimed. I could feel her trying to do something to me, but I couldn't tell what. All I could feel was the continuous pressure, building, and increasing quickly.

"Do C.P.R!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"We don't breathe!" Freddy shouted.

The pressure popped once more.

I was watching the man carry the girl back to the room where he had left the dead children. The girl was completely naked, and had a large, open cut trailing the entire length of her back. There was nothing inside. The words "It's Me" were carved into her neck.

The man was once again wearing the Golden Freddy costume. He was breathing heavily, and laughing.

"Just have to hide the evidence." The man muttered to himself. He entered the room, and stopped.

The dead children had been set upright, all facing each other. There were small boxes wrapped and tied in front of them. The boxes were white, with red ribbon. The four animatronics were standing around the children, unmoving. A small movement caught the man's attention, but when he turned his head, there was nothing.

"Well, isn't that a coincidence?" The man asked aloud. He set the little girl he was carrying on the ground, and started towards one of the children. "Ugh. I didn't think this part through."

The man took his knife, and started taking small bits off the child, one chunk at a time. First it was his ear, then it was one of his feet, then the head. Once the man had cut the stomach open, and all the still digesting cake spilled out, I nearly lost it. The man started stuffing the small bits of child into the Bonnie suit, taking care not to spill blood on the animatronic. He forced the child's bits into the face of the animatronic, the sound of flesh tearing and crunching made me want to die.

"Uh, sorry Bonnie. I hope he tastes better than he looks. Heh..." He laughed slightly, and continued to stuff the dead child in, until nothing was left. He continued to do this for every animatronic, cutting the child into small pieces, and forcing it into the animatronics.

Once he had finished stuffing the last child into the animatronic suits, he turned towards the girl on the floor. He removed the suit he was wearing, and stuffed the entire body of the girl inside, leaving it in a slumped over position.

The man checked his watch. It was 6:22. The first person of the day should be coming in. He was right. The front door creaked open, and the sound of footsteps sounded from the front.

"Over here!" The man I was watching whispered. He ducked into the room of dead children, hiding behind the door. The footsteps became louder, and the man that had come in walked into the room.

"What was- OH MY GOD!" He shouted. He looked around at all the blood around the room, unaware that we were sneaking up on him. The man I was watching raised the knife in the air, and smashed the guy on the head with the dull end, knocking him unconscious. We dragged the other man through the puddle of blood, and laid him down in it. He took the knife he was holding, and placed it in the unconscious man's hand, curling his fingers around it tightly.

"They knew one person entered, and now one person will leave." The man muttered. He took a deep breath, and then raced out of the room. Just as he left the room, I was briefly aware of the Marionette. It was standing in the center of the room, looking upon the stuffed animal suits, a faint tear trickling out of its eye.

...

"...can we do!?" Chica exclaimed. The sound of the humming insides of the animatronics told me that they were all there. I still couldn't move, and couldn't see. I felt the familiar feeling of pressure building.

"There's nothing to do!" Freddy exclaimed. "We can't touch him without him getting hurt!"

_Crash!_

Something had been thrown, or punched. It had smashed into many pieces, and the faint sound of metal skittering across a smooth surface emanated from my left. The room was now quiet, and the feeling of the pressure continued to rise.

"Do... do we have to... stuff him?" Chica asked.

"How could you say that!?" Foxy exclaimed. Angry footsteps sounded, getting closer to me. I felt something wrap around my torso, and a faint growl. "You'll have to get through me."

"Foxy, that might be the only way to save him." Freddy told her, walking closer to me.

"Or it could kill him!" Foxy shouted. The pressure continued to rise, nearly at its peak.

"He has one hour..."

The pressure popped one more.

I was in the back room of the restaurant, tearing at the Golden Freddy suit before me. It's blue eyes remained hollow as I tore the mask off, and threw it to the side. I continued to tear away at the suit, forcefully removing any mechanical and metal parts inside of it.

Once I had finished, I was left with a bare, blue-eyed endoskeleton on one side, and the Golden Freddy suit on the other side. I shakily pulled on the Freddy suit, ecstatic to be with it once more.

I was suddenly wrenched from that vision, thrown into another.

This time, I was wandering around a large version of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. I started removing the Golden Freddy suit, and left it on the floor just outside of the parts and service room. I flicked the knife in my hand, and slowly started down the hall that lead towards the office. I heard a terrified whimper from the first party room to my left. I entered it, and looked around the room. One of the table cloths moved faintly. It was hardly noticeable, but I saw it. I stomped towards the table, and flipped the cloth up.

The child underneath gave a terrified scream, and rolled out from underneath the table. The boy started running from me quickly. I slashed at him with my knife, catching him in the shoulder. He screamed in pain, and ran faster, just missing the second slash. His blood had gotten all over the table cloth, and underneath the table.

He ran out into the hallway, and tripped, causing him to spill more blood all over the floor, just outside of another party room. I chased after him, and he scrambled to his feet, racing into another party room. He didn't even have the chance to get into the vent, before I was upon him. I slashed him across the throat with the knife, spraying blood everywhere. He fell to the floor, and flailed around for a few seconds, before falling still.

My vision became blurry, and I felt like I was being hurtled forwards, before I found myself in a hallway, charging towards a small child, pushing himself into one of the corners in the hallway, hoping to be unnoticed. He wasn't. I grabbed onto his shoulder tightly, earning a scream of pain and fear, before embedding my knife into his skull. I wrenched the knife out, covered in brain matter and blood, as the boy's body slowly sank to the floor, lifeless.

My vision became tunneled, for a few moments, before spitting me out at the show stage. I glanced around the room for a few moments, before spotting a child hiding behind one of the animatronics on stage. I warily glanced at it, before rushing the child, realizing that it wasn't active. I ripped the child out from behind the animals, and threw her off the stage. She hit her head on the tile, earning a satisfying crack. I jumped from the stage, and just to make sure, stabbed her in the back upwards. Bone shattered beneath the powerful strike, and the girl lay still.

My sight jumped from the stage, to a new area. There was a prize counter to the side, and a large present beside the counter. The present had its lid opened, and nothing was inside. I knew that the puppet was supposed to be in there, but it wasn't. It was just myself, and the little boy in the room. I tried to ignore what I was seeing now. I tried to block out the child's screaming, and the violent rape occurring before my very eyes. Once the boy had passed out, he slashed his throat, and left him beside the box, walking towards another section of the restaurant.

I watched as the person controlling wandered in between the rows of arcade machines, checking in between each, before moving to the next ones. He scraped the knife across one of the outside cases, causing a loud screeching noise to erupt around the room, and sparks to fly from the machine.

"No! Stay away!" A little girl screamed. The man smiled, and raced across the room, heading for that voice. I ducked around the carousel that they had set up in the room, passing Balloon Boy. It was a little difficult to see the child in the dark room, since I had cut the power to the building, but that didn't stop me from following her crying, and little sniffles.

I found her, curled up in Kids Cove, pressed into a dark corner. I easily stepped around "Mangle" as the employees called it. I passed it, and slowly approached the girl.

"No! Stay back!" She screamed. I laughed heartily, amused that she thought she could tell me what to do. I lunged forwards, and grabbed the girl by the arm. I took my knife, and slowly dug it into her skin, causing her to shriek in pain. I clamped my hand over her mouth, and continued to draw in her arm, like I had done so many other times.

I slowly realized I was associating myself with the child murderer I was watching. I internally shuddered, and continued to watch the man write in the girl's skin. I tried concentrating on what the child looked like, ignoring the screams.

She couldn't be older than six, maybe five. She had long, blonde hair that went down to her shoulders, and beautiful brown eyes. She was wearing a pink tank top, and a pair of jeans.

She screamed once more as the man switched from her right arm, to her left arm. He began to carve the words "It's Me" into her other arm.

"Stop! Please!" She cried. The man stopped etching words into her arm, and looked up at her tear streaked face.

"Heh. You're screaming is getting really annoying." The man muttered, taking the knife, digging it deeper into her arm. She screamed in pain once again, hitting the man in the head. "Uh, yeah. I'm done with this."

The man tore the knife from the girl's arm, twirled it around, and plunged it hilt deep into her eye. The girl started screaming, and fell silent. She gave a small gasp, and fell still. The knife twitched in her eye socket, before stopping all together.

The man removed the knife from her eye, and the punctured eye deflated inside of her skull, the fluids pouring out slowly. He turned around, and glanced down at the Mangle quickly. It's eyes briefly flashed a brighter color, before going back to normal.

We wandered across the restaurant, whistling a happy tune.

"I did it again." The man laughed. "Now all I have to do is turn the power back on, take the Golden Freddy suit, and I'll be golden!" We continued down the restaurant, passing the creepy puppet's home, and the stage.

A faint flicker of movement caused us to turn our head to the left. A tall, black, slender figure with a white mask raced past us. I looked back at where it had come from. Freddy was chasing after it, holding his microphone tightly in his hand.

"-V. E. T. H. E. M." Freddy said, in stuttering letters. I removed the stun gun I always carried in my pocket, and pointed it at Freddy.

"You can't."

...

"...s time's up." Freddy announced. I still couldn't move, and was listening to this in horror. The pressure started building once more, but this time it felt different.

"No!" Foxy screamed. I heard the sound of Foxy moving, and I felt the roller chair being moved backwards. "You can't! He'll come back!"

"Foxy, this is our only chance to save him." Freddy told her. I wanted to tell him he was wrong, but I couldnt.

"NO!" Foxy screamed, holding my hand tightly. The feeling in my hand started fading, as the pressure built once more. I didn't have time to prepare as I was thrown back into another vision.

I was in a room with another man. I could tell because of the eye holes, that I was wearing the Golden Freddy costume.

"I saw what you did!" The man exclaimed, pointing at me. "You're going to jail!" I sighed, flicked my wrist, causing the blafe to slide out of the costume. I grabbed hold of the knife, and nonchalantly sliced through his throat. He fell to the floor, and bled out on the tile.

"Heh, I guess I'm not going to jail now." I muttered.

My vision became blurry, and I was thrown into another scene.

"...a position just became... Available..." I spoke into the phone. The man I was watching continued to speak into the phone.

_"It was Phone Guy!" _I realized. Everything made sense.

The entire room shifted, and stretched before my eyes. I wasn't ready for the next scene I was placed into.

I was staring down at a young child, which I instantly recognized. It was me. We were in the parts and service room. I advanced upon the child.

_Thump!_

I stopped nearing the child. I felt a chill go down my spine as I recognized that padded footstep.

_Thump!_

The hand on the little kids shoulder was shaking. The exposed wire sparked, causing all kinds of shadows to dance across the wall.

Something suddenly grabbed me around the waist, and threw me backwards, causing me to crash into the wall. I didn't even hesitate to pick up the Golden Freddy costume, and run out of the room, slamming the door shut behind me. I was breathing heavily as I put the suit back on.

"Nobody escapes me."

...

"Stop!" Foxy cried. I felt a small pressure on my back, in two specific locations. I was being carried by one of them. Their constant footfalls only confirmed my suspicion.

"He's been like this for three hours." Freddy told her, somewhat soothingly.

Something popped, and I was thrown back into the visions.

I was sitting in the purple car from before. I was looking at a house I was parked across from with binoculars. I had a phone in the hand without the binoculars, and was talking to someone.

"...cheating on you." I heard the man say. An angry reply was shouted through the phone. It was a large phone, but still unmistakeabley an old cellphone. The voice that came through was... my dad.

A child ran down the sidewalk, towards the house I had been watching. It was thirteen year old me. Just before little me entered the front door of the house, the door was thrown open, smashing against the house. My dad stormed past me, not even giving me a second glance, entered his truck, and drove away.

"Dad!" I heard the young Mike call out. He started running down the sidewalk, chasing after the speeding black truck. He ran for several seconds, before tripping over his own feet. He fell to the cement, and lay there crying. Calling for the father that wouldn't come back.

I suddenly got tunnel vision as I was thrown into another vision.

I was in my office, phone to my ear, Golden Freddy suit stuffed under the desk.

"...always wondered what was in all those empty heads... You know-" A faint moan emanated from the right. I felt Phone Guy smile widely, before having the tablet ripped out of his hands by Chica. He stood up, and allowed himself to be taken. Freddy walked into the room as well. His eyes were glazed over, and seemed to be happy about something.

Freddy started dragging Phone Guy out the West hall door.

"No, stuff me in the other suit!" Phone Guy shouted. He pushed on Freddy's face, leaving two hand prints on it. Chica suddenly jumped him, and restrained him. Freddy picked up the empty Golden Freddy suit, and held it up. Chica started shoving Phone Guy in, face first. All I could see we're the broken strips of metal, and wires shoved into the face.

Phone Guy screamed, but was smiling when he did.

The darkness of the suit quickly overwhelmed my sight. I was thrust into one final vision, this one far more terrifying than the others.

I was in a back alley, a small light several feet ahead of me flickered dimly. I sat there for several moments, before realizing I was immobile. I tried to make out what I was seeing. I appeared to be in between two tall buildings. I was in a corner just inside the back alley, hidden in the darkness. Something glinted in the darkness before me, but my head didn't tilt, so I couldn't tell what it was.

"Ssshtupid cheating wife!" Someone muttered, staggering down the back alley. "Bashtard shon that ishn't even mmmine!" The man was obviously drunk. He staggered underneath the light, and I felt my throat tighten.

It was my dad.

I watched as my father staggered closer towards me, smiling widely.

"I fooound yooouuuu." He sang happily.

"You did." The person I was watching through told him. "You know what you're here for."

"Yyyyesh I dew!" My father spoke, suddenly become stern once again. He bent down in front of us, and reached for the shiny metal object before us. He straightened up, and held his gun before him. It was the same gun he had used to kill my mother. "Whyy don't yoouu let me sshee you in the light?"

"You wouldn't like it." We spoke once more. I felt so many emotions about what I was seeing.

"Wellll, I'd besht be gooing now." My father spoke. He staggered off down the back alley, gun in one hand, alcohol in the other.

Everything quickly faded, going black, before reappearing in another location. We were across from a house, _my_ house. We were underneath a light post, the beam flickering rapidly.

A man staggered up to the house, muttering something under his breath. He walked up to the door, and knocked four times. He held something behind him, and the bottle of alcohol in front of him. The front door opened, and shouting immediately started up. I caught the outline of another person in the background through the door.

The man suddenly reached behind himself, and pulled the pistol we had given him out. The man I was watching through smiled as three shots rang out into the night.

"Finally got you."

~{o}~{o}~

"Don't do it Freddy!" Foxy screamed. I could feel cool metal pressed against my back. My lungs and head were burning, screaming for air.

"What if this is the only chance to save him?" Freddy asked. I heard him walking across the room, and picking something up off a wooden shelf.

"What if this kills him!?" Foxy shouted. Freddy stopped.

"Maybe we should wait." Chica told him tentatively. "Just a little while longer."

"We've waited for three hours. He hasn't woken up yet." Freddy told her. He started moving once again, and a shadow dropped over my eyelids. The shadow started spreading, getting closer. A faint breeze suggested something was moving towards my face.

"NO!" Foxy screamed. "You'll kill him!" Loud sounds of struggle sounded from just outside the room. **  
><strong>

"Freddy, let's just wait a little longer." Bonnie sounded strained.

"We can't. If we don't, he'll die." Freddy told him. Something rested on my face. It was sharp, and heavy.

I suddenly gasped, able to take in air once again. My body went rigid, and my eyes shot open.

There was a mask resting on my face, similar to the one in my dream. This one was filled with wires, and large metal bits.

I sat upright, causing the mask to fall off my face. I clutched my hand to my chest, something caught in my throat.

"Mike!" Foxy cried. Bonnie released Foxy, following her towards me. "Mike, are you alright!?" She grabbed onto my shoulders, looking me directly in the eyes. "Say something!"

I opened my mouth, but nothing came forth except for a faint whisper. I felt my throat constricting. I rolled away form Foxy, laying on the table, trying to take even breaths. I lay there, trying to refrain from throwing up.

"Mike?" Bonnie asked. I sat up, looking at him, holding my hand to my throat.

"I can't-" I wheezed. That little movement of air caught something in my throat. I began coughing slightly, covering my mouth with my hand. The light coughs began to irritate my throat further, causing the coughing to become more violent. I tried to take small breaths in between each cough.

"Just breathe." Foxy told me, rubbing my back with her hand.

The coughing became a violent, wracking cough, tearing at my throat, my entire body jumping from the force of it. Eventually, the coughing died down. I took several deep breaths. I was surprised when I tasted blood. Small flecks of blood were covering my hand and small portions of the metal table.

"Mike." Foxy breathed. She gently wrapped me in a warm hug, holding me close to her. I was shuddering, trying to understand what I had seen. Foxy stroked my hair, holding me closer. "Shh. It's alright."

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked. He approached me, and Foxy glared at him, causing Bonnie to stop in his tracks.

"Gol... Golden Freddy..." I whispered. All movement in the room stopped. Chica turned from the heads she was organizing on the shelves, and looked at me. Freddy turned from the corner he was in, staring at me as well.

"What about it?" Foxy asked, still holding me. I leaned back into her, trying to calm down. I realized that she was shaking too.

"It... He. He's Phone Guy..." I told them, voice barely above a whisper. "Bonnie, remember the voice on the phone?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but I can't remember where." He told me, nodding his head.

"He was stuffed into the Golden Freddy suit by you four." I told them. Bonnie took a step backwards, and Foxy's grip tightened on me.

"It was three years ago." Foxy spoke up, causing me to turn in her grip, looking directly at her. "We knew he was evil, but we couldn't remember why. That night, that puppet appeared. We had thought he was gone for good."

"That _puppet_ just sat there in the East hall, grinning, as if he found he situation amusing." Freddy told us, glaring at me for reminding him of a bad memory.

"The purple man was the man on the phone." I told Freddy. "The man on the phone is Golden Freddy."

"But what does that have to do with us?" Chica asked, taking a step forwards. They were all looking to me for the answers. I took a deep breath, unable to believe what I was about to tell them.

"The... the man dressed in a Golden Freddy costume, and lured five children into the restaurant. He... he murdered the five children, and stuffed them into the animatronic suits. Into... you." I told them. Freddy snapped his head up, suddenly going rigid. Chica took a step backwards, covering her beak with her hands. Bonnie backed into one of the corners of the room, looking around the area quickly. Foxy stopped moving all together, her tight hold locked around me.

"I can't remember." Freddy whispered. "I can't remember anything before the larger restaurant."

"None of us can." Chica murmured.

"The reason you can feel things isn't because of your robot model, Foxy." I told her, grabbing hold of her hand. She started shaking, a small, wet droplet landing on my shoulder.

Bonnie broke down in the corner. He slumped to the floor, covering his face. His whimpers and sobs audible across the room. Chica approached him, and crouched down beside him, consoling him.

"I'm going to go think about things." Freddy announced, his voice cracking slightly. He wiped his face quickly, before leaving the room. Chica grabbed Bonnie by the hand, and pulled him to his feet. Chica led Bonnie out of the room, leaving Foxy and me alone.

Foxy was trembling behind me. I broke free of her grip, and slid off the table. I walked around the table, approaching Foxy. She was slumped over, tears sliding from her eyes, running down her face. I didn't hesitate to wrap my arms around her, trying to comfort her the best I could.

We stood there quietly, Foxy sniffling, her tears falling from her face, landing on me. I slowly rubbed her back, running my fingers through her fur. She hugged me back, resting her head on my own. I felt terrible for telling them, but I had to. I couldn't let them go on, unknowing about what had really happened, or why they were alive.

"Am... am I real?" Foxy sniffed. I hugged her tighter, holding her to me.

"Of course you are!" I whispered, stroking her back lovingly. She broke the hug, and stepped back, staring at me with her tear filled eyes.

"How can you be sure?" She hiccuped, wiping her face with her left hand. I approached her, and took her left hand in my own, slowly rubbing the back of it with my thumb.

"How do you feel right now?" I asked her, trying to comfort her.

"Awful! All those children are-" I interrupted her by placing my finger on her lips.

"Do you feel those tears?" I asked her.

"Yes. It's horrible!" She cried. She started shaking, and I hugged her again, rubbing her back slowly.

"Foxy, you're more real than anyone I know." I told her, looking up into her eyes. "You feel more, do more, and love more than any one else."

"It hurts!" Foxy cried, shaking hard. I just held her, dedicated to helping her.

"I know." I whispered, resting my head on her chest. "It hurts because you are real."

"I don't want to be real if it hurts like this!" She cried, hiding her face in my hair.

"Yes you do." I told her. She removed her head from mine, and looked down at me, her tear stained face regarding me sadly.

"Why?" She asked, sniffing. I reached my hand behind her head, placing it on the back of her head.

"This is why." I said. I pulled her head down, and delicately kissed her. I didn't kiss her too gently, but not eagerly either. It was something else, filled with love and care. After a moment, she kissed me back, forming her lips against mine. I pulled away after only a few seconds.

"What was that?" She asked, blinking several tears from her eyes.

"A promise." I told her. She lowered her head, resting her forehead against my own. "I love you Foxy."

"I love you too, Mike." She whispered. We stood there for what felt like an eternity. Foxy eventually calmed. We stood there, staring into each others eyes. Her eyes became clear one again, and she smiled slightly. "Thank you."

"Have I ever told you that you're eyes are really pretty?" I asked her, smiling slightly. She blinked for a moment, before her eyes lit up.

Foxy suddenly smirked, taking her head away from mine.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She stepped back, several feet away from me. "You look different." Foxy was wearing a pair of yellow shorts, and the same fur shirt that Chica wore, but brown and red, matching her own color.

"Yeah, the shorts and shirt you gave me fit perfectly." She smiled. She suddenly rushed towards me, arms outstretched. I cringed backwards. Foxy scooped me up in her arms, and held me up to her chest, cuddling with me.

"I didn't get you anything." I told her, squirming in her arms. She laughed, and brought her head close to mine, nuzzling against my neck. I laughed, trying to get away from her cold nose.

"Yes you did!" She exclaimed, lifting me higher. "I found them outside my cove with a note. The note had my name inside of a heart."

"But I didn't-" I was cut off as Foxy lowered her head, and gently kissed the hollow of my neck. I shuddered, as Foxy trailed another kiss slightly higher.

"Shush you." She murmured against my neck. She kissed me slightly higher, placing her lips just underneath my jaw. She gave several gentle kisses along the length of my throat, sending shivers down my spine.

_"Oh well. If she likes them, I'm not going to tell her." _I thought to myself. Sure it was a little tricky, but if she was happy, I was happy. Foxy leaned down, and rested her head on my chest, ear pointing towards it. It flicked every little while.

"Your heart beat sounds wonderful." Foxy told me, lifting her head from my chest. "But it gets faster when I do _this_!" Foxy suddenly lunged at me, mouth agape, sharp teeth glinting in the light of the room.

I closed my eyes, and cringed backwards. Even though I knew she wouldn't hurt me, it was still terrifying.

She nuzzled the underside of my neck, giving slow, tentative licks along my jaw line. She moaned, causing vibrations to go throughout her chest and tongue. I shivered, heartbeat increasing rapidly.

_Twang!_

The loud noise caused Foxy to jump, dropping me onto the table. I gasped, and then groaned in pain as the drop jostled my side.

"Sorry Mike." Foxy told me, reaching towards me. I slid off the table, grumbling slightly.

"It's fine." I told her, flashing her a smile. She walked around the table, and laced her fingers in between my own, smiling slightly. Foxy started leading me out of the room, dragging me forwards.

The moment we entered the dining area, we were assaulted by the loud sounds of guitar, and swearing.

"C'mon! I have to beat the program!" Bonnie shouted from on the stage. He was holding his guitar, and repeatedly playing the same tune.

"What are you doing?" I asked once Bonnie had set down the guitar. He shuffled off the stage, looking depressed.

"I'm trying to do what I would like to do, now that I know I'm not just a robot." He told me, glaring back at his guitar. "But I can't move my fingers properly. It's always that same stupid tune. Over and over and over."

"You can do it Bonnie!" Chica cheered from near the stage. "Just one more time!"

"Fine!" Bonnie sighed. He trudged up to the stage, grumbling under his breath the entire way. I followed him up to the stage, walking right behind him. He picked up his guitar with a sigh, and started playing. It sounded wonderful, but I shortly realized it was the same four notes being played repeatedly. Bonnie seemed to be struggling. His fingers gave a spastic twitch every now and then, before he stopped, sighing in defeat.

"Don't give up!" I encouraged him. "Once more."

He started playing the same tune once more. He had his eyes closed in concentration. When he wasn't looking, I managed to pull one of the strings lightly, before backing away. Bonnie's eyes snapped open.

"I did it!" He cried. He started playing the same tune as he had before, but this time, he managed to pull a different string. "I'm doing it!" Bonnie closed his eyes, and started playing a different tune. It sounded upbeat, and happy, other than the dreary tune before.

"I told you you could do it!" Chica cheered. I stepped off of the stage, walking towards Foxy. Chica grabbed my arm, and smiled down at me. "Thank you for doing that. That was very kind."

"You all deserve to be happy." I told her. She smiled, and hugged me gently, making sure to be gentle around my ribs. Chica released me, and went back to watching Bonnie play. He was smiling widely, laughing happily.

"How did you know that would work?" Foxy asked, once I had gotten close enough.

"I didn't." I told her, shrugging. Bonnie suddenly stopped playing his guitar. The room sounded too quiet now. Foxy and I looked towards him.

"Hey! Have any of you seen Andy!?" Bonnie shouted. He must have become slightly deaf die to the loud guitar playing.

"Who's Andy?" I asked, glancing towards Foxy. She shrugged her shoulder, and looked back at Bonnie.

"Andy's the endoskeleton that sits on the table backstage! He was missing when we took you to the back!" Bonnie shouted, casting a quick glance at me.

"Nope! Sorry!" I called back across the room. Bonnie nodded, and hoisted the guitar up once again. He flexed his fingers, laying them on the electric guitar.

Foxy cringed as Bonnie began to play loudly. I could feel the ground vibrating under my feet. I covered my ears, but that did little to prevent the loud music from destroying my hearing.

"Let's go to your office!" Foxy shouted. She sounded pretty quiet compared to Bonnie's guitar, but I could understand her. I gave Bonnie a thumbs up, before walking towards the West hall with Foxy. The instant we entered the hall, the music quieted exponentially. We walked towards the office, glancing at each other occasionally.

"Hey, Mike..." Foxy started, looking over at me.

"Yeah Foxy?" I asked her, looking back.

"Have you ever thought of-" Foxy stopped. "The... doors are closed..." We stopped in front of the office. The West hall door was shut. I peeked in through the window. The East hall door was shut as well. I squinted, peering into the darkness of the room. I could make out two glowing eyes in the middle of the room.

"That's Freddy." I told her, stepping back from the glass. I raised my hand, and gently knocked on the pane. It shivered and flexed under the knocking. Freddy's eyes snapped up. He stared at me through the window for a moment, before pressing one of the buttons, raising the West hall door. I paused for a moment, not sure if I should enter the room.

"Come in." Freddy told us, turning away from the door. Foxy and I walked into the room, standing near the door.

"Uh..." I started, clearing my throat. "Freddy, I-"

"I should have listened." Freddy whispered, his back turned to us. "I'm sorry Mike. Foxy." Freddy slowly turned around, facing us. His cheeks were wet, his eyes foggy. "I almost killed you."

"No harm done." I told him. I tentatively reached out, and patted his shoulder. He from the hand on his shoulder, towards me. He smiled softly.

"You're a good friend." Freddy told me, voice quieter than usual. "I wish all people were as kind, and forgiving."

"I'm not-" I stopped as Freddy placed a paw over my mouth, preventing me from speaking. His paw was slightly wet, and tasted salty. He had been crying.

"You are. Don't argue." He said sternly. I nodded my head, and he removed his paw from my mouth.

A chime went off over the intercom. I sighed as I realized my shift was over.

Freddy silently opened the East hall door, and wandered down the hallway. Foxy glanced at me quickly, before reaching out with her left hand, taking my right. She started walking down the West hall. I walked directly beside her, smiling up at her. Foxy glanced over, and smiled back. The walk to her cove was silent, and I liked it. I enjoyed Foxy's company, and the way she smiled back made me believe that she enjoyed mine.

We stopped just outside of Pirate Cove. Without a word, Foxy leaned down, closed her eyes, and gently kissed me on the lips. I closed my eyes, and kissed her back, gently. She pulled away after a short moment, before wrapping me in her arms, hugging me gently. I hugged her back, slowly running my fingers through her fur.

"What was that?" I asked her, resting my head against her.

"A promise." She murmured, sighing happily. "I'll always be here for you."

"Aww!" Chica exclaimed from the show stage. "That's so sweet!"

"Thanks for ruining the moment." I muttered. Foxy and I broke the hug, and she walked up the steps to her cove.

"That's alright." She told me, smiling slightly. "When you come back tomorrow, we'll have another." She walked into her area, pulling the curtains closed behind her. She poked her head out from between the curtains, and gave me a quick wink, before disappearing back into her home. The curtains waved slightly, then fell still.

"Yeah, see you." I told her. I turned from Pirate Cove, heart heavy. It felt awful to leave her for another day, but I was also excited for the next time I could see her; all of them.

I walked across the dining area, glancing over at the show stage. Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy were watching me leave. Bonnie had his hand raised in a wave. I waved back to him, and he smiled widely, before lowering his hand. Chica had one hand on her hip, the other slowly lifting the shirt she was wearing, one eye closed in a wink. I winked back at her, smiling. Chica laughed, before returning to her position.

I reached the front glass door of the restaurant. I rested one hand on it, before turning around.

"Goodbye!" I called to them. I turned away from the dining area, pushing the door open. I felt a shadow drop over me.

"Bye-" Foxy stopped. "Mike! Look out!" Foxy screamed. I turned around slowly, the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end.

Golden Freddy was standing directly before me, smiling widely. There was no warmth in that smile. One of his hands was reaching towards me, the other holding the microphone by his side.

"Thanks for the distraction." He laughed. A child's giggle surrounded me, laughing loudly. My eyes flickered shut against my will. Once they opened, the area before me was empty, not a trace of him to be seen.

Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy were wide-eyed, staring at me from the show stage. Foxy's head was poked out of her cove, looking at me worriedly.

"I... I'm alright." I called, lifting my hand shakily. I gave them a quick wave before turning around, opening the door to the restaurant. Bonnie spoke, barely audible, but I was able to catch what he said.

"I found Andy."

_**Authors Note**_

_**Welp, longest chapter yet! Yadda yadda yadda... Woo!**_

_**This chapter took waaaaayyyyy too long to write. I was up for hours, trying to think about how to continue this. Oh well, you're all going to read it within 10 minutes, and my hours of work will be for nothing.**_

_**I honestly don't understand why you are still reading this. I don't like my writing...**_

_**10 RANDOM THINGS ABOUT ME:**_

_**1) I like milk chocolate, but anything too dark (above 70%) I will not enjoy.**_

_**2) I love trying to make people laugh.**_

_**4) I hate slow technology. If my computer is being slow, I'll use my iPod, and vice versa. If nothing works, I'll be forced to socialize... *shudders***_

_**5) I think I'm way too open to people.**_

_**5) I don't believe anything I do is good enough. I seek approval from others... I'm kinda pathetic...**_

_**6) I like making up things, but I am not creative.**_

_**7) I have a dog. He is a cross between a Bichon Shih Tzu and a Pomeranian. He has poofy black fur, while his brothers have brown, curly hair.**_

_**8) I like music. Loud, and proud... (get your mind out of the gutter)**_

_**10) I like being alone, rather then with other people.**_

_**11) I hate sitting still. If I'm not doing something, I'm drumming my fingers on a desk, or tapping my feet.**_

_**13) I probably need mental help.**_

_**14) Moar stuff...**_

_**All right! That's all. I thought this chapter got a little dark, and I didn't really like writing it... Oh well, as long as you read it, I'll keep writing.**_

_**NEEDS ANSWER! Should I go back, and re-write the first 2 chapters? I'm not sure if they are too little for the size of the story, or if they are a small, gradual introduction to the story. If I re-write them, I'm not sure what I'm going to do with it.**_

_**DONE!**_

_**About 24 hours of writing, and other stuff, all boiled down into a 30 minute or less chapter...**_

_**Tell me what you think! Do you like my dinky little story? No? Then why are you still reading it? Get out of here!**_

_**Thanks**_

_**InfamousVenous**_


	8. Night 8 (Lemon)

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's, nor any of the characters or terms associated with it.**

**All credit goes to Scott Cawthon (creator and owner)**_**  
><strong>_

**Some info before you get into it:**

**Chica is a she.**

**Foxy is a she.**

**Bonnie is a he.**

**Freddy is a he.**

_**WARNING! WARNING! LEMON INBOUND! WARNING! WARNING! LEMON INBOUND! WARNING! WARNING!**_

_**(Long lemon because it's probably the only one. Spaced between a warning, etc...)**_

**(Basically, don't read this unless you're... Who am I kidding? Everyone is 18 on the internet, it's something you learn as a child so you don't have restrictions. I mean, given the Mature rating, you shouldn't even be reading this right now. I'm not one to judge, I'm 15 and writing this. Even I shouldn't be _writing_ this, let alone _thinking_ about it... Oh well. All of you are older than 13... right? I am not responsible for anything a child may learn during this... Please don't sue me! I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE!)  
><strong>

_**Night 8  
><strong>_

I pulled into the driveway of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, barely able to see five feet through the heavy snowing. I stopped somewhere in front of the restaurant, assuming I was in my dedicated parking spot. I put my vehicle into park, and quickly checked over myself to see that I had everything I needed.

I was currently wearing a thin, grey sweater, the warmest article of clothing in my wardrobe. I turned around, checking that I had remembered what I had wanted to bring. Resting in the back seat, along with several wrappers, and two plastic water bottles, was a thick blanket. It was nothing special, just a blue blanket with a yellow outline, several different shades of the colors in a swirling pattern. I pulled the hood of the sweater over my head, before reaching into the backseat, grasping the blanket, and pulling it over my shoulders. I yawned slightly, before turning off the vehicle, bracing myself for the frigid temperatures.

I inhaled deeply, before shutting off the car, and thrusting myself into the cold outside world.

The cold air was biting at my face, wind blasting the snow into my eyes. I slowly shuffled through the ankle deep snow of the parking lot, feet immediately freezing. Even with the sweater, and blanket draped around me, I was still getting cold rapidly.

The outline of the building ahead of me reassured me that I wasn't wandering away from the warmth of inside. I tripped over the small incline of the sidewalk, stumbling forwards slightly. I took a small step upwards, stepping onto the sidewalk, before walking directly towards the building. Once I had reached the brick walls of the building, I used that as a guide to direct myself towards the door.

My teeth were starting to chatter as I forced myself to trudge slowly through the thick snow. The wind picked up further, throwing the hood off my head, exposing my face directly to the cold. I shuddered, and increased my speed, squinting my eyes, trying to see through the quickly falling snow.

I finally found the entrance; a slight indent in the cement wall of the building. I reached for the door handle, kicking snow out of my way. I grasped the handle, and tugged. It wouldn't budge.

After working here for seven days before hand, I was pretty sure I had known which way the door would open. It opened outwards.

I started tugging on the handle a little more, the door not moving further than an inch.

"W-why w-w-won't you-" I stopped chattering as I looked down at the ground near the door. A fair sized snow drift had managed to make its home in the small alcove of the doorway, preventing me from opening the door. I sighed, and started to get to work, scooping the snow out of the way with my bare hands. The worst part was that it was powdery snow, making my task increasingly harder.

I stayed bent over, digging away at the doorway for a minute, my hands going numb from the frigid temperatures. My teeth were chattering at an alarming rate, and I could feel myself vibrating from the cold. Another strong gust of wind blew across my face, sending snow directly into my eyes. I blinked it away, before trying the door again.

It managed to move several inches, scraping across the snow in front of it. The gap looked just wide enough for me to slip in. I turned myself sideways, starting to scrape my back against the brick wall as I slid in behind the door, the blanket and sweater snagging on the wall. I managed to get my right leg in first, slowly pushing myself further in.

Another strong gust of wind hit me, sending snow into the dining area, settling on the floor. It melted after a moment, turning into a small puddle.

I pushed on the door, trying to force myself through the small gap. I used to be self conscious of myself because I was underweight, but I felt quite glad that I was thin. Not too thin, but skinnier than other people of my body shape and size.

I managed to slide more of my body in through the crack, the middle of my chest pressed against the door. I exhaled, before starting to slide more, trying to make space. I gave one final push, before I suddenly slipped forwards, stumbling into the dining area, falling to the floor.

A strong gust of wind crashed against the door, causing it to slam shut. I was suddenly inside the restaurant, warm air burning at my face and hands. I raised my hand to my face, inspecting it. My hand was a pale shade of purple-blue, shaking violently.

I realized that my teeth chattering was audible throughout the room. I groaned, and set my hands on the floor, pushing myself upwards. I stood up, and crossed my arms over my chest, sticking my hands in my armpits, trying to warm them. I glanced around the room quickly, trying to see if anything had changed since I had last been here.

All the tables were in the same rows as before, party hats in the same colored pattern. I glanced towards the stage, setting my eyes on my friends.

All three of them were standing rigid, still as a statue. Bonnie was still facing the doorway, and the entrance area. Freddy was still watching the middle of the dining area, and halls. Chica was still looking at the kitchen, and back of the room. All three of them had their eyes glazed over, probably sleeping.

I took a tentative step forwards, trying not to make a sound.

_Squeak!_

My shoe had slid forwards in the small puddle that had formed from the snow, squeaking against the smooth tile of the dining area. I quickly turned my attention towards the show stage.

Bonnie was watching me, his eyelids flicking open and closed quickly. A grin quickly spread on his face, as he took a slow step forwards.

"Mike's back!" He exclaimed, swiftly closing the distance between myself and him. A quick sound of fabric swooshing caused me to glance towards the West hall.

Foxy was barreling towards me, her eyes glinting, mouth open in a wide smile.

"Miiiiiiiiike!" She cried, swiftly passing Bonnie. I didn't have any time to react as she hit the brakes only inches in front of me. She slid past me, skidding across the puddle of water. Foxy flailed her arms wildly, before slamming into the wall beside the doorway. Foxy peeled herself from the wall, before racing back towards me, wrapping me in her warm embrace.

"I missed you so much!" She crooned, nuzzling her head and face into my shoulder. She suddenly held me at arms reach, glaring at me. "Why were you gone for so long!? We haven't seen you in a week." I shuddered slightly, still freezing. "Your face is blue! You're freezing cold!" Foxy suddenly held me against her, wrapping her arms about me once more. I smiled softly, nestling against her warm fur, having missed her tender embrace. I heard the footsteps of the others as they approached the two of us.

"My boss was tired of paying me overtime, so he sent me on a mandatory two day vacation." I told them, closing my eyes as I cuddled closer to Foxy. "Then I managed to catch the flu. How, I'm not sure, seeing as how I'm practically a recluse. I stayed home for a few days, feeling dizzy, and sleeping on the couch." I yawned slightly, allowing the warmth of Foxy to flow over me, warming me up nicely. It burned slightly, but still felt wonderful.

"You seem tired." Chica commented, seeming to be standing off to the side a bit.

"I am. My sleep schedule became messed up, and I started sleeping at night instead of in the day." I told her, yawning slightly. My teeth had stopped chattering a while ago, and I felt warm once again.

"You should have seen the new guards!" Bonnie exclaimed, laughing slightly. I removed myself from Foxy, blinking at Bonnie.

"This doesn't sound good." I sighed, shifting to one foot to listen to him.

"It was funny!" He laughed. "The first night you were gone, someone else came to take your place. We were concerned at first, but realized that your boss wouldn't get rid of you. It was probably easier keeping you around than getting new guards every two days." Bonnie glanced towards Freddy before launching into his story.

"We weren't sure what to do at first. Freddy told us to keep still, but I wanted to see the new guard." Bonnie chuckled, glancing towards the West hall.

Foxy stepped closer to me, wrapping one of her arms around me, pulling me closer to her. She was still wearing the yellow shorts and fur shirt that "I" had gotten her. I rested my head on her shoulder, sighing happily.

"When the red light on the camera wasn't on, I made it into the West hall. I heard the sound of someone talking, but it wasn't the guard." Bonnie scowled a bit, before continuing. "She started screaming, "QUIRKY!?" and other things like that. I heard a faint click, and then she screamed loudly. She shouted something like, "ONE OF THEM IS GONE! AHH!""

"Just get on with it." Freddy sighed, rubbing his face.

"Right." Bonnie nodded, smiling slightly. "Anyways, I made it to the office without being seen. The entire time I was standing outside the office she was screaming, "WHERE IS IT!?" even though I was only feet from her." Bonnie seemed to be having a hard time keeping himself together. "She reached for the door light, after pulling the tablet down. She pressed the button and, oh, you should have her face!" Bonnie laughed, shaking his head. "She screamed loudly, for several seconds, and then fainted. She _fainted_!" Bonnie was having a very difficult time keeping it together.

"Really?" I asked Bonnie. I didn't find the situation as amusing as he did, but I didn't want to spoil his fun.

"Yeah!" Bonnie exclaimed, laughing hard now. His body was jumping slightly from trying to keep it together. "I made it back to the stage, and told Chica and Freddy what happened. They didn't believe me." Bonnie opened his mouth, to say something else, but was interrupted by my phone ringing.

I immediately reached into my pocket, and checked who was calling. It was my boss, David. I smiled an apology at everyone there, and brought the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked, internally groaning.

"Micheal! Are you at Freddy's right now?" He asked me, concern in his voice. I wasn't sure what was going on, but it didn't sound good.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" I asked him. He sighed, clearing his throat.

"Have you looked outside?" He asked me. I turned my head to the left, looking past Foxy. I couldn't see anything other than white. The windows and door were covered in snow. "All roads have been closed, and people are being told to stay inside. It's bad out there." I couldn't tell how bad, as the snow had decided to pile up against the windows, but with how loudly the wind was howling outside those glass panes, I could make a pretty good guess.

"I can see that." I told him, sighing slightly.

"Listen, don't bother turning off the power. Just stay inside your office, close the doors, and don't come out until after your shift is over. You may be stuck in there for a while." He told me. "Seriously, just... Stay safe. After your shift is over, there is food in the kitchen. I'll pay you for whatever amount of time you're stuck there, just don't d-" He stopped talking for a moment, before continuing. "Don't... leave the office until six." He stopped for a moment. I was about to hang up on him, before he suddenly started shouting. "If the power happens to go out, get to Pirate Cove! They- It's warmer there..."

"Alright, thanks David." I said to him, hanging up. I checked the weather app on my device, trying to determine how bad the situation really was.

"What was that about?" Foxy asked, leaning closer to me. I held my phone, shocked at what I was seeing.

"Heavy snowfall warning for half the state." I told them, scrolling through the information. "Staying indoors is recommended. All roads have been closed. Temperature is... Minus twenty two Fahrenheit, or minus thirty Celsius.

"Is that bad?" Chica asked, stepping towards the window near the front of the building.

"With windchill, minus forty five Fahrenheit, or minus forty three Celsius." I told them, shivering slightly. "If any of us went outside, we would freeze pretty quickly. I feel bad for Canadians, and Alaskan's for their cold weather."

"Well, on that cheerful note... Can I keep telling my story?" Bonnie asked, looking at me hopefully.

"Sure, after all, we have to make these six hours go by somehow." I told him, sighing slightly.

"Right!" Bonnie said happily, smiling slightly. "So, the day after that, no one came. It was weird, after having you here for a week. It felt so quiet." Bonnie's eyes looked hollow, but he quickly snapped out of it, before continuing. "Then, some man came in. He was the next night guard. I followed the same process as two days before, only going when he wasn't looking. I made it to the office, and then the phone began to ring." Bonnie took a deep breath, trying to contain his laughter. "He jumped a foot high when the phone rang the first time. I could see the sweat dripping down his face." Bonnie grinned, trying to keep calm. "I stepped into the office, and man did he have a set of lungs on him. He screamed for a minute straight, wet himself, and ran out the front door." Bonnie had to stop talking for a few seconds.

"He smelled terribly when he ran past me." Foxy laughed, her arm still around my side. "I didn't know people could run that fast."

"Yeah." I sighed, closing my eyes, resting my head on her shoulder. "Some people are... better at things than others."

"Oh, we saw these bright flashes of light from outside!" Foxy exclaimed, sounding awed. "They were so beautiful! So many colors, and the sounds! They were so loud!" I believed that she was talking about fireworks. I could hear them from my apartment, while I was laying on my couch/bed.

"Yeah..." I yawned, moving my head slightly, Foxy's fur tickling my cheek. "You should... see them on July fourth..." I tried opening my eyes, but to no avail. I was just too tired. I decided to stay awake by talking some more. "So... Bonnie. What's the deal with... the kitchen camera...?" Bonnie laughed loudly, as he launched into his story.

"That was funny!" Bonnie started, chuckling to himself. His voice seemed quieter than normal, and was fading quickly. "There were no guards that night... help Chica in the kitchen... grabbed a rolling pin... flew... shattered... everywhere..."

I felt myself slump forwards, and a pair of warm arms wrapped around me. I suddenly felt weightless as someone carried me somewhere.

"Goodnight Mike." Foxy whispered, laughing slightly.

~{o}~{o}~

I didn't dream, so much as feel. I felt warm, and secure, like I was wrapped in a warm blanket. A feeling I hadn't had for a long time. I felt as if a small hole had been filled inside of me. The feeling was something indescribable, like happiness and warmth, all wrapped in a warm, comforting embrace. I felt whole again.

I felt something like fingers slowly running through my hair, and warmth all around me. I yawned, shifting slightly, before slowly opening my eyes. I was sitting in the office, the building's power still on. The fan was sitting on the desk, but wasn't running. The blanket I had brought in was wrapped snugly around me, and I was sitting on something. It didn't feel like the leather chair from before.

"Morning sleepy." Foxy murmured in my ear, trailing her fingers through my hair. She rested her head on my shoulder, nuzzling my neck. I squirmed away from the ticklish fur, trying to stand up.

"Oh no you don't!" Foxy exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around me, and pulled me back onto her lap, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. "You've made me wait for a week to cuddle with you. Now it's snuggle time!"

"Ack!" I cried, as Foxy pulled me back against her chest, resting her head on my shoulder. She gave me a gentle kiss on my cheek, before shifting around slightly.

"Although..." Foxy trailed off thoughtfully. "This chair doesn't make the best place for snuggle time." She suddenly pressed me back against her tightly, slowly shifting around in the chair. She finally gave a sad huff before letting me go, allowing air to flow once more. "I guess I'll just have to make do." Foxy rested her head on my shoulder, and gave me a gentle kiss on my neck. I shuddered faintly, leaning in closer towards her. She lifted up her left hand, and started to run her fingers through my hair once again.

I glanced around at the hallways quickly, unsure if we were being watched from the darkness. Foxy noticed my concern, and quickly reassured me.

"Don't worry. Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy are testing out the front door, seeing if they can open it." Foxy murmured against my neck, causing me to shudder slightly. "You weren't kidding about the weather. The wind caused a snow drift to form against the door."

"Wait, how long was I asleep?" I asked her, looking her in the eyes.

"About an hour." She told me, smirking slightly. "But don't worry about that right now. At the moment, it's just you. And. Me." She kissed me gently on the neck between each word, earning a small shiver from me. She then trailed her lips slowly up my neck, before resting on the underside of my jaw. She gave me a quick kiss, followed up by a small lick. Foxy started to make a happy noise, which I could have easily confused with purring.

"What are you-" I was cut off as Foxy suddenly squeezed me around the middle, hugging me like a little girl would to a giant teddy bear.

"Oh Mike!" She cried, wiggling around happily. "You're so soft, and squishy!" She squeezed me tightly around the middle making it increasingly difficult to breathe. "And warm!" She lifted her head, and nuzzled against my cheek lovingly.

"I get it!" I gasped, struggling slightly in her grip. "I'm your squishy play thing!" Foxy giggled, and released me from her death-like embrace.

"It's about time you admitted it." Foxy said, pulling me back against her. I leaned back against her shoulder, resting my head on her.

Foxy suddenly leaned forwards, raising her head closer to mine. She planted her cold nose on my cheek, causing me to jump slightly. She very slowly gave me a small lick on the check, just before the ear. I shuddered slightly in response to the sensual act.

"Guess what?" Foxy whispered into my ear, gently nudging the earlobe with her nose. "I love you." She opened her mouth slightly, and very slowly brought her sharp teeth to my neck. She gently grazed them over my jugular, causing me to shudder in both fear, and happiness. On a deep, instinctual level, I knew that I was offering my life to her. If she decided to, she could end my life in an instant, with me exposing myself to her like that. She slowly removed head from mine, leaning back in the chair, sighing happily.

I slowly shifted around in her lap, trying not to jostle her as much as possible. I finally managed to turn around, so I was across Foxy's lap instead. I leaned towards her, resting my head on her furry shoulder. I gave her a gentle kiss at the base of her neck, gently caressing her fur with my lips. I started to trail my kisses higher, slowly making my way up her neck.

Foxy moaned slightly, leaning towards me, encouraging me to kiss her more. Her beautiful tail came into view for just a moment, as it gave a happy flick, quickly appearing over the chair.

I was starting to run out of neck to kiss. I tilted my head upwards slightly, resting my lips on the very edge of her neck, where her jaw started. I gave her a very gentle kiss, causing her to moan aloud, pressing herself towards me.

"Someone likes their kisses." I murmured against her neck, causing her to shudder in delight. I removed my lips from her neck, and brought them closer to her own. I very gently kissed her on the lips. After a moment, I pulled back, frowning.

Foxy hadn't kissed me back.

I leaned towards her once again, this time pressing my lips against hers a little more firmly. I slowly felt her grin spread across her face, before she sighed in defeat, and kissed me back, forming her lips to mine. She pressed against my own lips, closing her eyes. We stayed like that for a moment, sharing to each other just how much we cared for the other. After several moments had passed, I pulled back from Foxy, as she opened her eyes, which were sparkling with love and wonder. I ended our kiss with a small one on her nose, causing her to smile.

"Aww..." She pouted, a small smile tugging at her lips. "I was hoping I could resist you, making you kiss me more."

"We both know you can't resist me." I laughed, bopping her on the nose. She smiled widely, and wrapped her arms around me, pulling me in for a hug. Her warm hugs were probably my favorite part of snuggle time.

"You're right." She sighed, nuzzling herself against my neck, tickling me slightly in the process. I shifted around in her lap slightly, trying to get comfortable so I wouldn't bug Foxy as much. I peered over her shoulder at the ground, trying to see if there was anything I should be concerned about, like exploding spy equipment, or maybe Golden Freddy watching us cuddle. What I saw laying on the tile caused me to stop moving all together.

"I love you so much!" Foxy crooned, rubbing her nose against my cheek, giving me a quick lick. I shifted around in her lap, moving one of my hands slowly over her stomach. Her eyes widened slightly, but she happily let me continue.

I slowly started moving my hand higher up her stomach, reaching the bottom of her chest. She made the same happy, purring noise as before. My hand slowly slid further, causing Foxy to lean into the gesture, moaning happily. I slid my hand further up, before suddenly encountering resistance. I allowed my hand to slide up and over the firm yet soft mound, resting my hand on it.

Foxy blushed furiously, her ears splayed back as she allowed me to continue. I gently squeezed the mound, causing Foxy to make a small noise.

"Eep." She whimpered, eyelids slowly sinking downwards, until they were half-lidded, her tongue sticking slightly out of her mouth. I rubbed the furry mound slowly, clockwise, causing Foxy to inhale sharply, moaning audibly. I removed my hand from her breast, causing Foxy to whimper slightly.

"Foxy," I sighed, "why are you naked? And why is my sweater gone as well?" Foxy looked directly at me, her eyes going wide.

"Because snuggling is more fun without clothing." She told me sincerely, eyes growing in size. I couldn't believe it, she was using "Puppy Dog Eyes" on me. It was working. Her eyes began to sparkle slightly, adding to how adorable she already was.

"You're right." I sighed, giving into the most adorable thing I had ever seen. I was worried that if she didn't stop, my heart would explode due to cuteness overload. I hugged her around the neck quickly, before standing up, dislodging the blanket from the two of us, exposing Foxy's moist slit. I stared at it for several seconds, before wrenching my eyes away, looking at her face. "As much as I hate to interrupt snuggle time, I want to see how bad it is out there."

"Oh... Alright." Foxy sighed, blushing heavily as she tried, and failed to hide her obvious delight at snuggle time. "We get to cuddle later though, right?" She asked, somewhat hopefully. I laughed, nodding my head.

"If you want, we can cuddle the rest of the day away." I told her, honest about every word of it. I wasn't prepared as Foxy launched herself from the chair, wrapping me once more in her warm arms.

"Oh, Mike!" She crooned, nuzzling in against me for a moment. "You're the best!" She gave me a quick kiss on the forehead, before walking towards her clothes. She bent over to grab her shorts, momentarily giving me a perfect view of her puffy lower lips, nearly giving me a heart attack. I turned away, trying to be as polite as possible, and not stare.

I was only turned away from her for a moment, before she rested her hook on my shoulder, the sharp point just grazing over my shirt.

"Done!" She announced.

I turned back around, and she was indeed done. She had put on her "shirt" and shorts, turning her into a genderless looking animatronic once again, but I knew better. I stood still as Foxy gave me a quick peck on the lips, before turning around, grabbing my right hand in her left hand.

"Let's go!" She cried happily, tugging me out the door, into the East hall. I stumbled forwards, smashing my knee against the metal frame of the doorway. Foxy didn't even stop running forwards. She tugged me forwards slightly, grabbed the collar of my shirt, and hoisted me up. Within less than a second I found myself in the arms of Foxy.

"How did-" I stopped as I watched the office disappear quite quickly behind me. I looked up at Foxy. Her eyes suddenly widened, and I felt a weird tugging as we slid across the tile floor. She started to panic. She closed her eyes tightly as we slid towards the wall, quickly approaching us.

A loud screech, similar to nails on a chalk board, sounded beneath us. Foxy and I were suddenly whipped around, facing away from the wall.

_Thunk._

Foxy very gently bumped into the wall. I was barely able to feel it through her. Foxy opened her eyes quickly, glancing down at me to make sure I was alright. Foxy sighed in relief, resting her head back against the wall.

I'm not sure how, but I kept finding myself in Foxy's arms. I managed to slip from her grasp, looking down at the tile. There was now a large scratch, running half the length of the room, starting from where I had heard the noise. I followed the scratch in the tile, where it ended at Foxy's foot. I squinted for a moment, looking at her foot. Foxy had something like claws, extending from the end of her toes, curved downwards. They were currently embedded in the tile.

"That was close." Chica said, approaching Foxy and me. Foxy breathed a sigh of relief, before straightening up, the claws on her feet retracting enough to not scar the floor. "I didn't know you could do that.

"Neither did I." Foxy replied, slowly approaching me. She put one of her arms around me in a "I'm here" manner. I smiled up at her, before turning back towards Chica.

"Sorry about falling asleep." I told her, slightly ashamed of myself. She grinned slightly.

"You should be! We've waited for an hour!" She exclaimed. Bonnie looked at us from the doorway for a moment. I looked down at my feet, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh... I-" Chica suddenly cut me of, laughing slightly.

"Mike, it's fine! It's only twelve-forty three!" She walked over to me, and patted me on the head like a child that had done something ridiculous. "Geez, you're so serious!"

"Am not." I pouted, smirking slightly as I looked back up at her.

"It's no use!" Bonnie called from behind Chica, leaving the front door. "We can't get out unless we bend the door frame, or break the windows. The snow has decided to make it's home there." He walked towards the three of us, smirking slightly at me. "Have a good nap?"

"Yeah." I told him, elbowing Foxy in the side. She yelped, and jumped slightly. Foxy turned around, and gently smacked me on the head with her left hand. I turned around, giving her a quick hug. She sighed quite audibly, before returning the embrace. "She makes everything better."

"Aww!" Bonnie sighed, smiling slightly. I let go of Foxy, turning to the two. "They're so cute together!"

"Seriously!?" Chica exclaimed, whipping around to face Bonnie. "I'm standing right here! What am I? Bad pizza!?" Chica turned her back on Bonnie once she had finished shouting in his face. Bonnie blinked several times, looking utterly confused.

"I... What?" He asked, looking towards me for support. I gestured towards Chica. Bonnie gave me a wide look for a moment, before glaring at me. He took a deep breath, even though he couldn't breathe, his cheeks turning slightly pink. "Uh, Chica..." Bonnie trailed off slightly. "I think... You're cute too." Bonnie hastily looked at his feet, shuffling them nervously.

Chica slowly turned around, smirking at me for a second. She suddenly launched herself at Bonnie, hugging him tightly.

"I knew it!" Chica cried, lifting Bonnie off the floor slightly. "I knew you liked me!" Bonnie flailed around, his arms windmilling wildly.

"Chica, you're squeezing me too tightly!" Bonnie exclaimed, his eyes bugging out slightly. Chica dropped him to the ground, causing him to stumble backwards. Bonnie tripped over his large feet, ending up sprawled out on the floor. "Help... Me..."

"Foxy," Chica said, looking towards the two of us, "I'm going to steal your "snuggle" idea. I hope you don't mind." Chica bent down, grabbing one of Bonnie's feet. She started dragging Bonnie across the room, heading for the West hall. "C'mon Bonnie! You've kept me waiting for too long!" Bonnie clawed at the floor, trying to escape Chica.

"MIKE!" Bonnie shouted, as he slowly neared the West hall. "Don't let her take me!" Bonnie grabbed onto a table leg he was passing by, taking the table with him. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Bonnie neared the corner leading into the West hall, scraping his fingers across the floor, the table following the two. Bonnie released the table, grabbing onto the corner of the wall, just before the hallway. "NO!" He roared, trying to pull himself away from Chica.

"Don't resist me." Chica laughed, tugging on Bonnie slightly harder. The wall he was holding onto cracked, then broke, sending small bits of plaster everywhere.

"MMMIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKEEEEEEE!" Bonnie cried, his scream becoming more faded as Chica dragged him down the hallway. His voice cut out at the sound of a door slamming shut, the restaurant becoming quiet once again. I turned towards Foxy, and she turned towards me, her eyes wide.

"That was... terrifying..." I trailed off, shuddering slightly.

"I didn't expect Chica to jump him like that..." Foxy gulped, looking down at me. A small smile suddenly appeared on her face.

"Please don't ever do that to me." I pleaded, looking up at her. Foxy chuckled lightly, leaning in closer to me.

"I promise nothing." She whispered, leaning in closer towards me, until our noses were touching. She gave me a quick kiss on the lips, before straightening up, turning towards Freddy. He was standing near the entrance of the building. He was staring out the front window, looking through a small patch of the window that hadn't been covered in snow.

I slowly walked towards him, Foxy following right behind me. I stopped right beside him, watching the outside world through that tiny sliver. The cold emanating from the window was unreal. I felt like I was standing in front of an open freezer.

The parking lot outside was lit by one street light, facing away from the building. The was blowing directly at the window at incredible speeds. The building groaned slightly, before settling. The wind was so powerful, the air vents inside the building were rattling and shaking, whispering with the wind.

"We've never been out there." Freddy sighed, looking at my car, which was now covered in a layer of snow. "We haven't even been this close to the door before now."

"I wouldn't want to go out there if I were you." I told him, smiling slightly. "It freezing."

"That's not what I mean." Freddy said, resting one of his paws on the glass. "None of us have ever been outside before. We've always been trapped here, for years, never knowing what it's like to be free."

"Well, neither have I." I told him, exhaling, fogging up the glass slightly. "I've always been trapped between what I think is right, and what society tells me to do."

"You get to be out there though." Freddy turned towards me, removing his paw from the glass. "We're just trapped in here. The same building, the same children, the same people, year after year. We... I want to see something different."

"Well, I know for a fact that you'll get to live to see it." I told him, looking back out the window, and into the dark night. The small sliver of window that wasn't white was slowly shrinking. "I'll eventually die, but you... All four of you will live, maybe forever." I glanced towards Foxy, smiling slightly. "Be happy that you get to have something that no one else in the entire world has." Foxy stepped closer to me, wrapping one of her arms around me.

"It gets lonely after a while." Freddy sighed, returning to the small sliver of open window. "That's why we're all so... attached to you. You're the one who broke the cycle. You managed to free Bonnie and Chica from their own living nightmare, and made myself and Foxy able to... live."

"Living... It gets tedious after a while..." I told the two, leaning into Foxy slightly. "So many things that can go wrong, and so little you can do about it."

"I would-" I didn't mean to cut off Freddy, but I had quite suddenly gotten a grand idea.

"What's that?" Foxy asked. I looked upwards, only to see her holding a light bulb above my head. "It just appeared there." Foxy threw the light bulb to the side with little thought, shrugging her shoulders faintly. It shattered against the tile, small glass pieces scattering.

"I just thought of something!" I exclaimed. Freddy turned, and looked at me warily. "I can try to convince my boss that you guys need a tune up. I'll tell him I'll pay for it, and when the weather is nicer, I can take you all somewhere. Maybe the forest near here, or something better."

"That would be very kind." Freddy smiled, before turning back to the window. He rested his paw on the tiny sliver of clear glass left, before taking it away, leaving the entire window white.

"I want to see something sunny." Foxy sighed happily. "With lots of colors." I rubbed Foxy's arm, her red fur slipping in between my fingers.

"I'll try my best for you guys." I told the two of them, smiling slightly.

"Mike." Foxy murmured, wrapping her arms around me, nuzzling against my cheek. "Let's go. I want to cuddle some more."

"Sorry Freddy." I sighed, turning towards Foxy. "Someone's a frisky fox." I gave Freddy a small wave, before turning around. Foxy intertwined her fingers in my own, running slightly ahead of me, tugging me forwards.

"Mike!" Freddy called. Foxy instantly stopped, causing me to run face first into her. I smashed my nose against her back, before stumbling backwards, rubbing my face.

"Yes Freddy?" I asked. I was trying to talk to him in a sophisticated tone unintemtionally, because he seemed like the most responsible one here.

"Two things." Freddy said, raising up his paw, ticking off the items as he went along. "Firstly, could you check in the desk to see if there is any information on us? I would like to know what is actually happening, and where we came from."

"I can definitely do that." I nodded to Freddy. He took a small step closer to the two of before speaking again.

"The other thing is... Something doesn't feel right." Freddy told us, looking behind us at the East hall quickly. "Don't go anywhere alone."

"Don't worry, we won't!" I called back to Freddy, before turning back around, leading Foxy towards the West hall. I'm not sure why, but I prefer the West hall to the East hall.

"I'm serious!" Freddy exclaimed, calling after us. "Be careful! Something isn't right."

"I'll watch him!" Foxy called back, before wrapping one of her arms around me, leading me forwards.

We passed by the purple, star patterned curtains of her home, before entering the hallway. The sharp clacks of my shoes echoed around the hallway, while Foxy's padded footsteps barely made any noise. We passed by several children's drawings, Foxy glancing at them curiously.

"Why do the drawings look like that?" She asked, looking at me for a moment, before looking at the drawings once again. "And why does Bonnie not have eyes in this one?"

"I honestly have no idea." I told her, shrugging lightly. Foxy shook her head, before turning, leading me towards the office once again.

We walked silently side by side, enjoying each others company and warmth. I couldn't imagine beings in Foxy's position. Stuck for years, constantly facing the threat of death, never able to leave her small area. In some ways, I felt the same.

We passed by the supply closet door, which was now closed. Foxy stopped in front of it, her ear twitching faintly.

"Just a second." Foxy whispered, raising a finger to her lips. She neared the door, placing her ear against the metal.

"Foxy!" I whispered, appalled. "You can't spy on people!"

"Do you want to listen as well?" She asked, a small grin tugging a her lips.

"Heck yeah." I told her quietly, slowly approaching the door. Foxy grinned slightly at me, before returning her attention back to what was going on inside the room. I placed my ear against the cool metal door, a small shiver running down my back. Foxy and I were only inches apart, and if we wanted to, we could have kissed right there.

"...harder!" Chica cried out. Foxy and I shared a look of confusion, before returning out attention to the two of them. "God Bonnie! You're so good at this!" Chica groaned, before slamming into the metal door. Foxy and I both jumped at the loud noise.

"It comes... with practice!" Bonnie grunted. A loud crash came from behind the closed door, glass shattering.

"I'm almost there!" Chica cried, gasping loudly. Bonnie suddenly cried out, groaning loudly.

"Jeez Chica..." Bonnie gasped. "You're good!"

"I know." Chica laughed. "This isn't my first rodeo." I glanced over at Foxy. She was blushing quite hard, a small smile crossing her expression. She looked at me, and winked slightly, before leaning in closer to the door.

"I mean... I thought I was good at thumb wars..." Bonnie trailed off. "You're on a whole other level." I breathed a quiet sigh of relief, realizing that I wasn't listening to my friends having sex. Foxy seemed to be just as relieved.

"Even though you lost, you should still be happy." Chica whispered, barely audible through the door. I heard footsteps, two sets. They were both backing away from the door.

"Chica, what are you-" Bonnie inhaled sharply, causing Foxy and me to straighten up again. "Ah!" Bonnie cried. "That's sensitive! Stop yanking on it!" Foxy and I glanced at each other once again, a blush crossing her features. I slowly shook my head, while mouthing the words, _"This was your idea." _Foxy shrugged her shoulders in response.

"But... I like your ears." Chica told him, sounding somewhat hurt. Foxy and I slumped forwards in relief once again.

"Doesn't mean you can tug one!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Now I feel lopsided..." Foxy grinned slightly, tilting her head to the side, and making a goofy face. One eye was open, another closed, her tongue lolling out of her mouth, one of her eyebrows raised in a humorous fashion.

"I guess I'll just have to search lower for something to tug~" Chica murmured lustily.

Foxy and I both leaped away from the door, racing towards the office. I didn't want to imagine what they could be doing. Even if they we're having a friendly tug of war, the out of context speech was taking its toll on me.

Foxy bolted ahead of me, racing into the office, leaving me alone. I sped for the office faster, suddenly feeling nervous now that I was alone. I sprinted for the office, screens and papers whipping past my vision, all in a large blur. I turned the corner, entering the office at high speeds.

Foxy quickly scooped me up into her arms, as I was running past. She closed both of the power doors, making the loud noise echo throughout the building. Foxy held me close to her chest. I was able to feel through the cloth she was wearing. I took a deep breath, and I'm pretty sure Foxy would have done the same.

"That... Was..." I trailed off, looking to her for an answer. Foxy looked at me for a moment, her eyes gazing into my own as she searched for a word.

"Cute." She finally said, smiling lightly at me. "I think it's nice that they are having a special moment together, even if it is just an out-of-context thumb war." She rested her head against my face lightly, sticking her nose against my throat. "Besides, you promised that we could snuggle."

"We will." I told her, laughing lightly. "I just want to see if there was actually anything for Freddy. I don't want say that I wasted several hours just sitting, when I could have helped him." Foxy set me down on my feet, ruffling my hair slightly with her left hand.

"Aww. Look at you!" She smiled. "All responsible."

"I wish." I sighed, shaking my head to re-align the hair. Once I felt comfortable with where it was placed, I bent down to inspect the desk in front of me. The two drawers on the left side were locked. I stood up, starting to comb through the junk on the desk for a key. I brushed several crumpled pieces of paper off the desk, to the floor.

"What are you looking for?" Foxy asked, placing her left hand on my shoulder. I glanced behind myself up at her quickly, before returning to the search.

"A key for those drawers." I explained, lifting up the fan, checking underneath it. Finding nothing, I set the fan back on the desk. Foxy vanished from behind me, walking towards the left side of the room. She knelt down to examine the drawers, while I continued to search for a key. I lifted up the sheets of paper attached to the wall by a tack, checking behind them. Nothing.

I glanced to the side when I heard a faint scratching noise. Foxy was sitting on her knees, picking at one of the locks with her hook. She looked extremely focused on what she was doing. Foxy was scowling faintly, her tongue sticking slightly out of her mouth in concentration. In all honesty, she looked adorable. I turned away from her, lifting up a small screen to check underneath. I held it up several inches, running my hand underneath it.

_BANG!_

I jumped, dropping the heavy screen. I immediately removed my fingers out from underneath the falling screen, the device crashing onto the desk. I whipped around, facing Foxy. She wrenched her hook from the lock that she had just embedded it into, sending several small pieces of metal tumbling to the tile floor. Foxy stood up, using her left hand to pull several small pieces of metal from her hook.

"You don't need a key now." She smiled, looking down at the large hole in the drawer. I looked from her, to the hole in the drawer, to her hook.

"I keep forgetting how strong you are." I told her, slightly startled by the violent smashing. Foxy approached me slowly, smirking, waving her hook back and forth.

"Don't worry." She told me, before wrapping me up in her arms, giving me a warm hug. "I won't use it on you..." Foxy then leaned down, closer to my ear. "Unless you don't give me what I want." Foxy squeezed me slightly in her arms, lifting me off the floor for a moment. She set me back down, and stepped away, her expression one of pure amusement.

"Show off." I muttered, flashing her a smile. "Thanks." I approached the drawer, still inside the desk. I grasped the handle of it, and gave it a light tug. The metal gave a quiet groan, but didn't move. I sighed, grasping the handle tighter, before I yanked on the handle. The drawer gave a loud, metallic groan, and shot out of the desk. I fell backwards, the drawer landing on top of me.

"You sure showed it who's boss!" Foxy laughed, standing above me, watching the whole thing take place. I picked the drawer off my chest, setting it on the floor next to me with a loud thunk. The drawer was full of papers, contributing to its weight. I sat up, and then crawled for the drawer underneath the one I had set to the side. I grabbed the handle, preparing for another fight.

It easily slid open, proving to not be locked. I checked inside of it quickly. Seeing nothing other than several "adult toys," I closed the drawer, trying to flush that image from my mind. I stood up, then looked down at the drawer that we had managed to free from the confines of the desk.

"So... Papers..." I sighed. The thing was literally overflowing with paper. Receipts were sticking out of the other papers at strange angles, large envelopes covered half of the top, and smaller sheets filled the rest, with several sticky notes to top it all off.

For the better half of an hour, Foxy and I sorted through page after page of information, setting aside anything we didn't find important. Things that weren't important included: sticky notes to self to remove "toys" from drawer, receipts noting the purchase of frozen pizza, and random children's drawings. The things that did interest us were, well, pretty interesting. We found a folder labeled "Animatronics," and set it on top of the desk. We found several shipping orders, which detailed the transport of "scrap metal." Foxy had been about to set aside a folder labeled "Top Secret," but I convinced her otherwise.

"Anything labeled 'Top Secret' has to be important." I told her, raising a finger to emphasize my point. I took the folder from her hand, and set it on the desk along with the other "important" papers.

"That's just movie logic getting to your head." She sighed. I nodded in agreement, before rolling the office chair towards the desk. I sat down in it, and began to leaf through the different pages. Foxy stood over my shoulder, watching me with little interest.

"Why don't you open the 'Top Secret' file first if it's so important?" She sighed, reaching for the folder. I snatched the folder up, and held it to my chest.

"You can't open a 'Top Secret' file first!" I exclaimed, looking at Foxy in horror. "That ruins the 'Top Secret' part of it!"

"Fine! Don't open it! See if I care!" She exclaimed. I watched as she stormed to the back of the room, turned to face me, crossed her arms over her chest, and gazed longingly at the file clutched to my chest. I spun around in the chair, set the 'Top Secret' file to the side, and began to examine the other papers.

"Animatronics." I mumbled, opening the folder, spreading its contents on the desk. Inside was a paper detailing all the information on the animatronics. Several parts of it were covered in black lines, the word 'Classified' stamped across those sections in big, red letters. The rest of the paper wasn't too interesting; generic info on Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, and Foxy the Fox Pirate. The information was mainly their height, and dimensions. I was surprised to see that Foxy was smaller than the others in dimension. According to this, all four of them had been made, and continually re-modeled in the same place.

"Can we open the 'Top Secret' folder now?" Foxy whined from across the room.

"Nope." I told her, closing that one folder, and reaching for another. This folder was labeled 'Shipping Orders', but it specified 'Scrap Metal'. "I have a feeling this isn't scrap." I muttered. I flipped open the file, spreading the various records across the desk. I quickly scanned through the papers, finding nothing of interest other than a shipment being sent here, just over a week ago, when Foxy had been repaired. The other time that was even remotely near that time, was April 8th and April 13th, 1988.

"How about now?" Foxy asked. "Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeee?" Foxy continued on, and would probably never stop because she didn't need to breathe. I shoved the records back into the folder, and set it on top of the "Animatronics" file. I spun around in the chair, facing Foxy.

"I am in no position to prevent you from opening it." I told her. Foxy stood straight up, as if realizing this for the first time. I jumped from the chair, and hit the floor, covering my head, as Foxy launched herself from the wall, racing towards me at high speed. I watched as Foxy's hit the brakes, and slid across the tile right in front of me. She bumped into the desk, and started tearing at the file in order to access the papers. Small shreds of paper fluttered past my face, falling from the desk. After a moment, Foxy stepped back. She looked down at me, before smiling sheepishly.

"I think I went a little overboard..." She murmured. I sat up, several scraps of paper fluttering of of me. Foxy bent down, grabbing a small piece of paper. She turned it around, showing the word 'Secret' to me. "Don't worry, it was just the file. The contents are fine... Sort of..."

"It was bugging you that much?" I asked her, getting to my feet. She nodded an affirmative, before stepping back towards the desk. I pulled the chair back towards me, sitting down. I looked at the papers strewn about the desk messily. Small shreds of paper were scattered across the desk, but weren't too distracting.

"Where do we start?" Foxy asked, resting her hook on my shoulder. "Or do you want to snuggle more?" She leaned down near my face, and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

_**Quick notice: Sexual things begin here, but lemon is not until later.**_

"Here." I told her, reaching for a paper. She sighed faintly, before pulling the chair backwards, me with it. She stepped away from the chair, standing directly in front of me. She reached down to her waist, grabbing the cloth that blended in very well with her fur. She slowly began to lift it, watching me the entire time. "What are you doing?" I asked her, trying incredibly hard not to look at the slowly raising shirt.

"Multitasking." She stated. Foxy had raised the cloth above her stomach.

"M-multitasking?" I asked. I was beginning to feel nervous now, but I wasn't sure why. She raised the cloth higher until the very underside of her breasts were visible. I willed myself to not stare at the soft, luscious mounds slowly becoming more visible.

"Yeah..." She murmured, winking at me. "You want to read those papers, and I want to snuggle." She had lifted the shirt higher, clearing curve of them, slowly drawing it higher. The base of her nipples became visible, which were several shades darker than the fur around them. She smirked suddenly, before quickly throwing the shirt over her head. The sudden movement caused her breasts to become fully exposed, bouncing slightly due to the sudden movement.

"But... but why are... you getting naked?" I asked her, my thoughts slowly becoming less coherent as she slowly turned away from me, placing her hand and hook on the waistband of her shorts. She leaned forwards, so that her upper body was nearing parallel ti the floor. It was too late for me not to let naughty images enter my mind, visions of her slowly inserting her hook into her cunt, spread out on the desk, moaning loudly.

"I already told you." Foxy smiled back at me, looking over her shoulder towards me. She slowly started to draw the shorts down, her eyes half lidded. "Cuddling is more fun without clothing."

I swallowed audibly, watching the continually widening view of her beautiful ass. I didn't even care if she was watching me now, I wanted her to know she was beautiful, even if it was through my watching of her. She drew the shorts lower, until her tail hole came into view. I stared at the tight pucker for several seconds, before temptation took my attention away, towards the lowering shorts once more.

"I-if you're sure..." I started, not wanting Foxy to do anything too rash. She laughed lightly, licking her lips slightly.

"I'm... Very sure." Foxy murmured, smiling at me. Her words seemed to have a double meaning, but that thought was instantly lost as she slid her shorts down quickly. I could only stare at the beautiful lower lips, and graceful folds she so surely presented to me. Foxy arched her tail into the air for a moment, giving me just the most perfect view of her most private regions, before it fell back into place, acting like a furry censor bar.

Foxy straightened up, turning towards me. She started walking slowly towards me, her hips swaying gingerly side to side. Her tail flicked back and forth every step, causing her to look like a goddess in every aspect. Once she reached me, she turned around, back towards me, and sat on my lap. I tried to think of anything that would make my erection go away. Kittens, clubbing baby seals, an angry fat man at McDonald's ordering two number 2's, a number 5, large fries, and a diet coke because he was watching his calorie intake. Nothing would make it go away.

"Oh, it seems someone is excited about snuggling." Foxy snickered, shifting around in my lap. "Or do you just reeeeeaaaaaally want to read these papers?"

"I... Uh... I just want... to..." I couldn't formulate a proper sentence with Foxy shifting around on my lap, accidentally, or intentionally, grinding down on my erection.

"Shush... Just read so we can report back to Freddy, and then snuggle." Foxy whispered, leaning back against me, placing her head against my own. I swallowed once more, before using my feet to pull us towards the desk. Once we had reached a certain distance from the desk, Foxy sat up in my lap, and began to look at all the papers on the desk. "Oh, here we go. 'Animatronic data.' Why was this 'Top Secret?'"

"Well, let me see." I told her. She handed me the paper without a word, searching the desk for other ones. I held it up, checking it over for a moment. "Freddy Fazbear: Appearance..." I skipped this part because I obviously knew about it. "Weight, 413 pounds. Description: Structure made out of Maraging Steel, causing it to be slower, but stronger than the others. Maximum strength of... half a ton..."

"Geez." Foxy breathed, shifting around in my lap for a moment, before turning to the side, leaning against me sideways. Her arm was parallel to my own, and she had rested her head on mine, giving a happy sigh. "We should definitely tell him that."

"Yep." I agreed, lifting the paper back up to read the bottom part. "Maximum speed of 6 meters per second."

"I can run that." Foxy smiled, snuggling in closer to me.

"Chica the Chicken, and Bonnie the Bunny: ...Weight, 360 and 350 pounds. Description: Both Bonnie and Chica are made from an iron alloy, causing both to be very similar in strength and speed. Maximum speed of 7 meters per second, and a strength of around 750 pounds." I read from the paper.

"Those thumb wars could happen to be violent." Foxy snickered. "They might tear off each others fingers!"

"Don't tease them." I whispered in her ear. She shuddered lightly. "Foxy the Fox Pirate: Appearance..." I lowered the paper, much to her dismay. She removed her head from mine, and looked at me with large, hopeful eyes. "Beautiful."

"Aww!" Foxy crooned, wrapping her arms around me. "That's so sweet! I love you Mike."

"I love you too Foxy." I told her, bopping her gently on the nose. "Weight, 200 pounds." I glanced at Foxy curiously. "Description: Foxy is made from a Titanium-Aluminum alloy, causing it to be light. This model lacks the strength of the other animatronics at only 600 pounds, but makes up for it in speed. This character can run at speed of up to 13.7 meters per second, or 45 feet per second. That is nearly 31 miles per hour, or 49 kilometers per hour." I stopped reading the paper, with only a several words at the bottom of the page. I looked at Foxy in a combination of awe and wonder.

"Told you I was quick." She giggled, before sitting up, scanning over a paper swiftly. I quickly read over the final words at the bottom of the page.

"Model Discontinued?" I asked. Foxy nodded sadly, but continued reading her page.

"Yeah, just... The incident in 1987." Foxy said, in a somewhat sad tone.

"I've heard about that before, what-" Foxy cut me off.

"This one says that the animatronics at the... other place... were all fairly similar. They each weighed around 350 pounds, and had a strength between 600-700 pounds. Each was made of the same combination of metals. Iron and Aluminum. Apparently, each of them also had facial recognition, and were linked to a criminal database."

"That didn't work out too well, did it?" I asked rhetorically. "Facial recognition back then included a full body scan of the person, as well as clothing. It also wasn't very accurate..."

"That's not our problem right now." Foxy told me, placing her hook on my lips to quiet me. "There was also one named Balloon Boy, which weighed only 65 pounds, and could interrupt electronics within a certain range of him."

"He sounds like a little turd." I told Foxy. She nodded in agreement.

"He sort of was..." She trailed off, her eyes looking hollow. "He would disable the guard's flashlight, preventing him from rebooting my system. I'm not sure why, but I don't like bright flashing lights. Anyways, when the flashlight wouldn't work, _He _would force me to jump the guard." Foxy looked like she was getting a little upset. I grasped her left hand gently, giving it a small squeeze.

"We both know it wasn't your fault." I reassured her, smiling up at her. Foxy blinked several times, snapping out of her trance. She looked down at me for a moment, her eyes looking glassy and hollow. A warm smile slowly spread across her face, warmth returning to her eyes. "It was the Puppet, and Golden Freddy, never, _ever_ you."

"Yeah, I know..." Foxy sighed. "I just can't help but feel bad for all those night guards... The same thing almost happened to you." She sniffed. She looked away for a moment, and wiped her eyes with her left hand. I pulled her closer to me, wrapping my arms around her, holding her gently against me.

"Hey now, you can't be sad." I told Foxy, gently rubbing her back, her soft fur trailing slowly through my fingers. She, in turn, hugged me back, resting her head against my own, her forehead against my temple.

"Why not?" She whispered into my ear. She sniffed slightly, leaning in closer to me.

"Because your squishy play thing is holding you." I told her, smiling slightly. "I'm not going to let you be sad." I slowly lowered one of my hands from her back, and slowly brought it around to her side. Foxy twitched slightly, lifting her head to look at me.

"What are you doing?" She asked quietly. Without saying a word, I removed my hand from her side, sticking out one finger, and gently poked her in the side. She jumped slightly, glaring at me. "Don't."

"You can't stay grumpy forever!" I laughed, poking her in the side again. She jerked away again, baring her teeth slightly. I ignored her threat, and removed my other arm from around her. I formed my hands in the shape of claws, and lunged for her. I grabbed her around the sides, tickling her ribs. She squirmed around a bit, her face twitching frequently.

"No, I- hehe. Stop that, I don't- Ah! Please, stop! That t-tickles!" She squealed the last part, her body jumping, and twitching. I removed one of my hands from her ribs, bringing it up to her neck. I slowly started running my finger along the underside of her neck, causing her to clench her eyes shut, and clamp her head down on my fingers. "Haha! S-stop! That _tickles!_" Foxy was trying her hardest not to laugh. I grinned wider, and increased the speed of tickling, reaching "Ludicrous Speed".

"Are you going to be happy now?" I asked her, drumming my fingers on her ribs rhythmically. I dug my fingers slightly further into her neck, and drummed a little faster. Foxy squealed, twitching and squirming in my lap.

"N-no! I-Haha! I w-won- Hehe! Stop! I'm not- Eeeeehehee!" Foxy laughed, not able to formulate a proper sentence. I loved her laugh. It was so beautiful, and melodious.

"I wish I could hear you laugh all the time... _Grumpy!_" I punctuated the last word by removing my hand from her ribs, and shoving them into her under arm, causing her to almost scream. I wiggled my fingers around quickly, causing her to curl up in my lap, her arm clamping shut over my fingers.

"Ah! I-I p-p-_promise!_" Foxy squealed the last word, looking up at me. She had tears running down her face, but they weren't sad tears. She was laughing so hard, she was crying. "I-Hee! I-I won't be- Ah! Haha! S-stop! IpromiseIwon'tbeupsetandIwillbehappy!" She blurted the last sentence out, barely understandable. I stopped tickling her, removing my hands from her. She stayed curled up in my lap, holding her ribs, giggling like a maniac.

"I don't believe you!" I taunted, reaching towards her menacingly. She squealed aloud, curling up into a tighter ball. She was still laughing, her body jumping spastically.

"N-no!" She whined. Her giggling decreased slightly, but she was still laughing. "I... I promise! Please don't tickle me!" She covered her head with her hand and hook, scrunching up extremely tight. Her knees were up over her head, and she was, to me, the same size if I had curled up in her lap.

"Fine..." I sighed, lowering my arms. "I just really like your laugh." Foxy peeked her head out of the fortress she had made with her body, looking at me with her beautiful orange eyes.

"Really?" She asked tentatively, eyebrow perked. I nodded in response. Foxy suddenly uncurled herself, and launched herself at me. She placed her legs on either side of my own, sitting across my lap in a very intimate way. She wrapped her arms around me, and pulled me into a tight hug, nearly crushing my ribs. Her breasts were pressed against my face, since she was higher up than I was, restricting the amount of air I could breathe. "You're the best!"

"Foxy!" I gasped. "Stop! You're smothering me!" Between her straddling me, and nearly suffocating me with her breasts, this was a very difficult position. I was trying my hardest to not think dirty thoughts, and I was failing miserably.

"Aww." She pouted, pulling back for a moment, looking down at me with sparkling eyes. "But I was showing my 'Squishy Play Thing' just how much I appreciated him." She pressed herself down on my lap, shifting around slowly. I gasped, and curled my toes as she ground herself down on my erection. She smiled at me, as if she knew exactly what she was doing. "I can tell you like it." She murmured lustfully.

"F-Foxy." I gasped, inhaling sharply. "S-stop. We n-need to report back to Freddy, and tell him abou-ohgod!" I groaned as Foxy suddenly started shifting her hips forwards and backwards slowly, rubbing herself against my erection still concealed by my pants. Foxy closed her eyes, and moaned loudly, not at all helping my current situation. She suddenly stopped. Foxy leaned forwards, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. She leaned further, until her mouth was nearly in my ear.

"But I want to snuggle." Foxy breathed. She lowered her head slightly, and started to nuzzle against my neck and jaw, sighing happily. I leaned my head to the side, exposing my neck to her. She leaned forwards, and gave me a very gentle kiss on the underside of my jaw, her tongue gently running along it. I shuddered slightly, before pulling myself away from her. "You're not going to deny me what I want, right?"

"But... We need to-" Foxy silenced me with a kiss. I felt her tongue running across my lips, seeking entrance into my mouth. I obligingly opened my mouth, and pushed back against her tongue with my own. She pressed back harder for a moment, before relenting, and allowing the two of us to share this equally passionate moment. She moaned into the kiss, causing vibrations to reverberate through her tongue. She suddenly pulled back, leaving me gasping for air.

"How about a bet?" She asked, beginning to grind herself down upon me once again, slowly shifting herself back and forwards. I could feel her wetness soaking through my pants, creating the most interesting feeling. She moaned loudly once again, raising her left hand to one of her breasts. She slowly started to massage it, rolling it back and forth, her nipples poking out sharply. She flicked her fingers gently over the tips, causing her to gasp in pleasure.

"A b-bet?" I gulped, nervous and aroused at the same time. It was one of the strangest feelings. She stopped grinding herself down on me, and looked me in the eyes. She licked her lips slowly, a small grin spreading across her face.

"Yes, a bet." She murmured, removing her hand from her breast. "If you win, we get to talk to Freddy first. If _I _win..." Foxy leaned in closer to my ear, giving me a quick lick on the cheek. "If I win, I get to fuck you silly, and then we go to Freddy." She pulled away from my ear, after giving me a small nibble on the ear lobe.

"W-what are t-the rules?" I asked her cautiously. It was probably some sort of trick. There was _always _some sort of catch, or strange rule that could, quite literally, fuck me over.

"It's simple." She told me, sitting completely still on my lap. "If I can convince you to see Freddy afterwards, in the next minute, I win."

"O-okay." I stuttered, reaching into my pocket for my phone. I shakily flipped through different folders, until I found the timer app. I set the timer for one minute, waiting for Foxy's signal to press the start button. She leaned forwards, mouth against my ear. The fur on the end of her nose, just before the damp black part, tickled the inside of my ear.

_**Lemon begins. Warning: long... Sorry in advance**_

"Go." She breathed lustfully into my ear. I hit the start button, and the timer began counting down.

Foxy slowly slid from my lap, to the floor, purposefully rubbing almost any part of her anatomy on my crotch on the way down- her thighs, her hand, arms, stomach, breasts, and head. She sat on her knees in front of me, looking up at me with the most sultry gaze imaginable. She used her hand and hook to spread my legs apart, looking down at the erection poking at the jeans. She leaned forwards, and rested her head on my lap, my legs still spread. She looked up at me with bright orange eyes, and winked at me. "I hope you're ready for this." She murmured.

"I... I am." I mumbled, glancing at my phone. She only had 30 seconds to win. If I could hold out for half a minute- not that losing would be all that bad- I would win.

Foxy made a loud, moaning noise, and started to nuzzle her head against my inner thigh. She rubbed her head back and forth, her muzzle briefly brushing against the erection still in my pants, before moving away again. I inhaled sharply, clenching the arms of the chair as she continued to nuzzle.

"Play time's over." She announced suddenly. Foxy reached up with her hand and hook, and began to undo the button, and zipper. Since Foxy had no right hand, she bit down on the area just before my privates, to hold it still. I could feel her nose and muzzle against my cock as she finally undid the button and the zipper. She quickly yanked down both my boxers and jeans at once, exposing my stiff rod to the air.

I glanced over at my phone. Only 10 seconds left! I could win, not that I really wanted to.

I gasped as Foxy grabbed my length with her left hand, and slowly brought her head closer to it. She seemed to examine it for a moment, before suddenly pressing her tongue against it, causing my back to go rigid. She slowly trailed her tongue around the head of my cock, nearly driving me mad, before flicking her tongue across it quickly several times. I moaned aloud at the wonderful sensation. She looked up at me with a gaze of delight, trailing her tongue over the head of my dick. She slowly opened her mouth wider, allowing the head of my cock to spread her lips open, slowly sliding into the warm, soft delight of her mouth. Her tongue was slowly dancing around the underside of-

The alarm on my phone went off. Foxy immediately let go of my shaft, and drew back slowly, giving a final flick of her tongue across the underside of the head. She sat back away from me, a small strand of her saliva spanning between my dick and her mouth. She stood up, and smirked at me, licking her lips seductively. She walked over to her clothing, and bent down at the waist to pick them up, showing off just how aroused she had become from that simple act. Her fluids were leaking from her pussy, slowly dripping down her legs. She looked over her shoulder at me, and smiled. She shook her hips suggestively, and winked at me.

I was sitting there, toes clenched, gasping for air. Nearly getting blown by a sexy, seductive, and utterly beautiful Pirate Fox was not something you could recover from quickly. My hands were gripping the arm rests so hard, my knuckles were turning white. I forced myself to relax, letting go of the arm rests, and leaning back into the chair.

"Time to go see Freddy." Foxy laughed. She picked up her clothing, and stood up, smiling at me. She slowly walked towards me, each step she took she swayed her hips, looking utterly seductive. She stopped directly in front of me, and looked down at my erection, a small smile creeping across her face. "Unless I managed to convince you otherwise." She looked up at me, and licked her lips slowly, giving me a gaze that nearly stopped my heart.

"I...I...Uh..." I couldn't say anything. My head was buzzing, the only thoughts traveling through it were her. Foxy. She was everywhere, the only thing I could think about. Her gorgeous eyes, her soft fur, her beautiful laugh. I closed my eyes, and leaned back against the chair, trying to keep calm. I tried to take deep breaths through my nose, which was a bad idea. The smell of Foxy's arousal permeated the air. It smelled sweet, and delicious, which only made me more excited. I switched to breathing through my mouth, which wasn't any better. I could _taste _it now. Not the kind of taste as if I had eaten her out, but the kind that gave me an idea. It was sweet, and completely addictive.

"Aww... Are you having a hard time?" She asked in a honey-laced one. I opened my eyes, only to watch her toss her clothes to the ground. "Tell you what. You have ten seconds to choose. If you don't tell me I win, we go to Freddy."

"Foxy... I..." I stopped, and watched, mesmerized, as Foxy sat down on the desk in front of me. She ran her hand and hook down her body, reaching her legs. She slowly teased them apart, gradually giving me a wider view of her slick cunt. She spread her legs apart, until she physically couldn't any more. Foxy took her left hand, and slowly massaged the area just above her womanhood, moaning slightly.

"Remember," Foxy breathed, "ten seconds." She lowered her left hand down, until her fingers were resting on the outer lips of her pussy. She slowly spread them apart with her middle and index finger, giving me a perfect view of her pearl. She shifted her middle finger from the outer lips, and slowly rubbed it around the inside, dipping it into the slick folds of her cunt. "Nine." Foxy started to thrust her middle finger in and out of her pussy slowly, body giving faint spasms every time she plunged back in. "Eight." She moaned. Her tail started flicking back and forth happily.

"Foxy, you-" I was cut off as Foxy added a second finger to her thrusting.

"Ooooohhhh! That feels gooood!" She moaned loudly, tongue lolling slightly out of her mouth. "Seven seconds Mike." Foxy shifted her hand around slightly, resting her thumb on her clitoris, while slowing down the slow thrusting of her fingers. "Six." She started rolling her thumb across her clit, her back arching faintly, her eyes closed as she moaned again.

"You win!" I exclaimed. I couldn't take the teasing anymore. She was too good at almost everything, getting her way included.

Foxy immediately stopped pleasuring herself. She slowly withdrew her fingers from her folds, panting faintly, and squirming a little. She held her fingers in the air, and studied them for a second. Her arousal had coated her fingers in her slick juices, causing them to be slightly shiny, the fur on her knuckles slicked down. She closed her legs, and smiled at me, giving me that same, seductive, and completely irresistible look. She stood up from the table, and took several steps towards me, swaying her hips.

"I knew I would win." She murmured, a small smile crossing her face. "Now I get to fuck you silly." Foxy took another step towards me, her moist slit directly in my line of sight, her knees bumping against my legs. She started to lift her right leg up, and to the side, using her hook as a prop. "But not right now."

"Wait, what?" I asked. I had thought that she was just going to jump me, and have her way with me.

"I'm not that mean." She laughed, looking down at my rigid cock again. "I'm not going to leave you hanging, am I?" Foxy fell swiftly to her knees, gazing lustfully at my dick. "I'm going to pleasure you first, and then ride you into the sunset... Well... Sunrise would be a better word, wouldn't it?"

"Uh-huh." I murmured, trying not to imagine what Foxy had just been doing. I tried to expel the image of her masturbating in front of me, but how can you get rid of something like that?

"So, you ready?" She asked in the most seductive tone. She peered up at me with large, orange eyes, her tongue trailing around her lips slowly. Foxy nudged my cock with her muzzle, and gave an adorable whine. "Please?" She raised her left hand, and slowly stroked down my chest, and abs, nearing my length, but keeping just far enough away to tease me.

I closed my eyes, trying to bring myself to tell her "yes". Just that simple word, and all this would be over. I wanted so badly to say it, but I didn't want to take advantage of her. She seemed like she wanted to badly. I took a deep breath.

"Yes."

Foxy gave a happy yip of appreciation, turning her gaze from me, to my rigid length. She didn't hesitate to grab it gently, yet firmly in her left hand, and very slowly started to stroke it.

"I'm going to make you feel so good." Foxy murmured, slowly leaning towards it. I clenched my teeth, trying to keep from interrupting, or bothering her. Foxy leaned forwards, and gently rubbed her nose against it. I clenched my toes, and groaned slightly at the feeling of a cold, wet object being pressed to the head of my shaft.

"Ah! That's cold!" I cried.

"Yes, but now I get to warm you up." She whispered. Foxy pulled back, removing her nose from my cock, before sticking out her tongue slightly, and giving the tip a quick lick. I clenched the arms of the chair, as Foxy gave another quick lick to the tip, and then another.

"F-Foxy, why does your t-tongue feel s-so real?" I gasped, as another lick was applied to the head of my dick. Foxy paused in her ministrations, and looked up at me, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Do you want me to stop, so we can look for the answer in the papers?" Foxy asked. She looked back down at my manhood, and stuck out her tongue further. She slowly licked around the head, starting at the underside, and slowly swirling around it. "Or do you want me to keep going?" I opened my mouth to ask her to keep going, but she beat me to it.

Foxy stopped stroking my length with her left hand, and lifted it up slightly. Foxy pressed her warm, soft tongue to the base of it, before slowly licking up the length, her warm tongue dancing sensually around each sensitive spot on the way up. I groaned, and slightly thrust my hips forwards. Foxy just smiled up at me for a moment, before lowering her head, and very gently pressed her lips to the tip of my cock.

"Ooooh god!" I moaned, clenching my toes tighter. I resisted the urge to grab her head, and pull her down onto my cock. I was going to let her do whatever she wanted to.

"Oh, you like this, do you?" Foxy murmured against my dick, her lips gently caressing the head. I nodded a shaky affirmative, inhaling deeply.

Foxy slowly pushed herself down on me a little more, slowly letting my cock spread her lips open, her tongue undulating sensually against the very tip. It slid further into her mouth, and Foxy used her tongue to slowly stroke my dick, sending shivers up my spine. Foxy continued to take more of my length into her mouth, giving a soft suckle at the head, her tongue caressing every sensitive spot she could get to.

"I've never done this before." Foxy murmured around my cock, her tongue shifting around slightly faster, rhythmically. "Am I doing alright?" She started drawing back, increasing the pressure of her suckling as she returned to the top. Her tongue flicked quickly over the tip of my shaft quickly, before she pulled back, a small strand of saliva connecting her mouth and my dick. I opened my mouth to tell her that she was amazing, that she was perfect. Foxy gave the head of my cock a slow lick around the glans, just as I opened my mouth to speak.

"Nnnggh." I moaned, earning a small smile from Foxy.

"I'll take that as a resounding 'yes'." She giggled up at me for a moment, her eyes sparkling with love and affection.

Foxy opened her mouth again, and slowly pressed herself down on me. I gripped the arms of the chair tightly as Foxy continued to go down on me, further and further, until I could feel the back of her throat. She continued going, until she kissed the base, the head of my cock in her throat not even fazing her. Foxy began to suckle around the entire length, her tongue slowly dancing around the underside of my shaft. She swallowed amorously around the tip, the rhythmic tugging of her throat nearly causing me to blow my load right there.

"Oh god Foxy!" I groaned, clenching the arms of the chair tighter. I felt something ooze from the tip of my cock, which Foxy swallowed enthusiastically. She started drawing back, increasing the pressure of her suckling as more of my dick left her warm mouth. Once she had reached the head, she gave it a hard suck, before swirling her tongue around it slowly. She pulled back further, until it slipped from her mouth with a wet _pop_.

"Mmm..." Foxy moaned, licking her lips slowly. "Whatever that was, it was good, slightly salty..." Foxy brought her mouth to closer to my cock once again, giving the head a slow lick, laving her tongue against the very tip. "I want more..." She murmured, her lips lightly tugging at the head. Foxy dove back down again, taking me right to the base.

"Foxy! Oh my god!" I groaned, trying to keep hold of myself. "You're amazing!"

Foxy laughed around my cock, smiling up at me around my shaft. It was difficult to watch her do that, without blowing a load in her mouth right there. Her gaze was so sexy, and the way she set to it...

Foxy moaned around my cock, vibrations traveling throughout her mouth. She started to bob her head up and down slowly, her tongue dancing intricately along my length. Each time she pulled back on my cock, she would suckle harder, nearly driving me insane, rubbing her soft, warm tongue around the tip, before diving back down, swallowing around the tip eagerly.

"Oh... Do you like this?" Foxy murmured, swallowing more constantly.

"Mmm..." I groaned, trying my hardest not to cum right there. "Hell yeah..."

Foxy bobbed her head faster, her tongue rolling over and around my cock like a lollipop. She swallowed eagerly at the tip, before pulling back. Every time she pulled back, she would graze her sharp teeth gently over my length, causing me to thrust towards her.

My breathing was increasing in speed, and I felt a small pressure building in my loins. I groaned loudly, white-knuckling the arms of the chair as Foxy went down on me. She was looking up at me, a small smile spreading across her lips.

"Tastes good." Foxy murmured around my cock. "It's coming out more frequently, almost like a stream." Foxy started bobbing her head at a faster rate, twirling her tongue over every sensitive spot on the way down, swallowing at the tip eagerly, before suckling hard, drawing back up. The pressure was beginning to build, reaching a higher point.

"Oh god Foxy!" I panted. "I think I'm going to cum!"

"Do it." She moaned, causing vibrations to rumble throughout her mouth. "Spill your load right into my mouth. I wanna _taste_ it!" When she said the word taste, she gave the head a hard suck, nearly causing me to cum. She tilted her head upwards, bobbing her head faster, causing the head of my cock to rub against the ridges at the top of her mouth. Foxy dove down once again, and held herself down there, only bobbing a few inches, suckling hard at the base, while swallowing amorously at the tip. The pressure had reached its highest point. I felt a tightening sensation in my balls, and a wave of pleasure washed over me.

"F-Foxy!" I cried. "I'm cumming!" I arched my back, as the orgasm hit me.

Foxy gave a happy yip, and began to bob her head at a faster rate. Her eye patch flipped down, covering her right eye. Her tail began to wag back and forth happily. I groaned as rope after rope of warm spunk was shot directly into her mouth. She continued to suckle happily, not swallowing a drop. Her tongue wrapped around my shaft, and began milking me for everything I had. The white, sticky fluid quickly overflowed her mouth. She smiled slightly, breaking the seal her mouth had around my cock, and my cum began to slowly drool out of the corners of her mouth. Foxy moaned loudly, and pulled back from me. She had pulled back from my cock, and it gave a final few spurts, splattering her across her eye patch, and lower parts of her face, before going limp.

Foxy tilted her head backwards, and opened her mouth. She gave me a perfect view of her cum drenched tongue and mouth. Foxy rolled her tongue around in the fluid, before closing her mouth, and swallowing audibly, twice. Foxy licked her lips slowly, winking at me with her one visible eye, before leaning forwards, and beginning to lick clean my used length. Shudders traveled up my spine as she lapped at the used flesh.

"Tastes good." Foxy moaned. "Creamy, salty, slippery and sticky at the same time." Foxy opened her mouth, and took my length into it, grinning slightly. She closed her mouth around it, and began to gently suckle, her tongue grating almost painfully as she cleaned it. I gasped, and gritted my teeth as she lapped at the used flesh. After a moment, Foxy pulled back, and popped my cock from her mouth.

"Ooohhh..." I groaned, reeling in the euphoria. "Soooo goooood."

I looked down at Foxy, who was licking the corners of her mouth, cleaning up the cum that had spilled from her mouth. Foxy reached up, and pulled her eye patch free. She looked at its cum-covered surface for a moment, before popping it into her mouth, moaning happily. She was watching me while she cleaned it, a small smile creeping across her face. She opened her mouth, and pulled the eye patch out with her left hand, before securely fastening it back into place, where it flipped back up again. Foxy looked down at her chest, where we had both failed to notice the fair amount of cum that had drooled from her mouth, splattering itself on her breasts.

"Time for desert!" Foxy exclaimed. She used her left hand and hook to lift up her left breast. She leaned down, and began to lap at it slowly, moaning audibly each time her tongue flicked over her erect nipple. Her tail flicked happily back and forth as she cleaned it. Once she had finished cleaning the cum from the left one, she dropped it, letting it bounce around, before reaching for the right one.

She licked her D-cup breasts clean, before lifting her head up at me. She smiled, and then lolled her tongue out of her mouth, which gave me a perfect view of her cum drenched tongue and muzzle. She closed her mouth, tilted her head back, and swallowed audibly. Foxy made a happy noise, smiling up at me. She then licked her muzzle clean, before swallowing again.

"Delicious." Foxy said, looking at me happily. "Now, onto my part of the bet." Foxy reached out with her left hand, nearing my softening cock. I grabbed her hand, stopping her immediately.

"Not yet." I taunted, getting up and out of the chair. Foxy narrowed her eyes at me, making a soft, growling noise.

"We had a bet." She said, somewhat firmly. She stood up as well, and glared down at me, snatching her hand from my grasp.

"If you can wait a few minutes, I can make your part of the bet better." I told her, smiling slightly to myself. I pulled my shirt over my head, and kicked my pants from around my ankles, leaving me completely naked in front of Foxy. She looked at me from head to toe, grinning slightly.

"Bah." She sighed, shifting to the side. "I can't be upset with you! You're my squishy play thing." I reached behind her head, and used my hand to pull her down into a gentle kiss. It only lasted several seconds, before I pulled back, and very gently directed to the chair I had just been sitting in not so long ago. She slowly shuffled towards it, shoulders slumped slightly.

"Trust me," I told her as I sat her down in the chair, "the wait will be worth it."

"I doubt it." Foxy sighed, crossing her arms just under her breasts, lifting them slightly.

I reached out with my hand, and very gently caressed her cheek with my thumb. She closed her eyes, and leaned into the gesture, smiling happily. I slowly slid my hands down from her face to her shoulders, rubbing them slowly for a moment, before moving further down her form. I trailed my fingers down her arms slowly, letting her soft fur trickle in between my fingers, before moving to her sides. Foxy jumped slightly as I slowly ran my fingers down her sides, twitching slightly as I touched her ticklish sides. I moved my hands down her sides, to her waist and held myself there, gazing into her eyes. She looked at me for a moment, eyes wide, before giving a faint huff, and looking away.

"Still doubting?" I asked Foxy, a slight laugh escaping my lips. Foxy nodded her head faintly, glancing at me quickly, before settling for looking at the West hall door, which was still closed. "You won't be for long."

I quickly slipped my hands from her waist, to her firm, yet soft ass. She sat up straighter, and made a faint sound, almost like a whimper. I cupped her lower cheeks for a seconds, before sliding down to my knees, slowly running my hands down her furry thighs. I sat directly in front of her, and brought my hands to her knees. I started to nub her knees in a circular motion, while slowly teasing them apart. Foxy gave a small sigh, to look down at me. I smiled up at her, and she gave me a curious look.

"This is going to be very enjoyable Foxy." I whispered. She blinked down at me, confused for a moment, before her eyes lit up. I slid my right hand down from her knee, to the inside of her leg, slowly rubbing up the length of her leg, nearing her crotch.

"Mike... What are you do-ohgod!" Foxy cried, as I brought my index finger to her outer lips, and very slowly began to rub up and down them with the tip, not yet sinking into the tempting, slick folds of her cunt.

"I told you." I chuckled, smiling up at her. Foxy had her ears splayed backwards, gazing down at me with half-lidded eyes. Foxy nodded slightly, shifting her hips a little bit, trying to get more stimulation. "Are you ready?" I stopped rubbing my finger around her outer lips, and leaned my head forwards until it was resting on her lower stomach, my breath tickling the fur just above her pussy.

"Y-yes!" She breathed. "Please, don't tease me!"

"I wasn't going to." I murmured.

I lowered my head down, Foxy's slick cunt directly in front of my mouth. A small drip of her fluids trickled out of her, which I caught with my tongue, causing Foxy to shudder in pleasure. It tasted sickeningly sweet, and I immediately felt a strong addiction to it. I needed more.

With that in mind, I brought both of my hands to her pussy, and placed each index finger on one of her lower lips. I slowly spread her out, exposing her slick, pink folds to me. I leaned forwards slowly, and pressed my lips to her cunt, causing her to moan. I stuck out my tongue, and slowly slew it around in a circle, earning a small twitch from Foxy, and a small amount of her sweet lubricant. I eagerly lapped at her sweet cunt, sticking my tongue low down, then drawing it further up, until Foxy was quivering. I stopped just before her clitoris, because I knew she wouldn't be ready for that. I pulled my mouth away from her cunt, and brought my hand up near it. I slowly circled her outer lips with my index finger, causing Foxy to shudder faintly.

"M-Mike! P-please, put s-something in me!" She breathed, squirming around restlessly. "I can't take it any-ohgod! Yes!" Foxy cried out in lust as I, without warning, sank my finger deep into her tight slick cunt. I could feel her insides tugging at my finger, trying to draw it deeper into her eager pussy. Foxy bucked her hips forwards, out of reflex.

"Told you it was worth it." I smiled up at her. She looked down at me, and began slowly shifting herself back and forth, trying to get stimulation against my finger in her cunt. Foxy nodded slowly, and inhaled sharply when I began to slowly pump my index finger into her, slick with her juices.

"Y-yes! D-deeper!" She huffed, tongue lolling out of her mouth. Her tail was flicking quickly side to side, sometimes briefly brushing against my face.

I obeyed her, and started to push my index finger deeper into her willing cunt. I pushed in as far as I could with my finger, and curled it slowly inside of her.

"Oh!" Foxy moaned loudly. "D-don't s-s-stop!"

I uncurled my finger, and slowly pulled it back out of her, her insides tugging at my finger as it exited, and then hungrily suckled at it as I plunged it deeper into her again. Foxy bucked her hips, and arched her back, crying out in pleasure as I repeatedly thrust my finger into her, again and again.

"Time for something new." I murmured up at her. All this work on Foxy was making me hard again, but I could wait until Foxy was happy.

I leaned forwards, and pressed my mouth to her clit, giving her a french kiss on one of her most sensitive points. Foxy opened her mouth, but the only sound that escaped was a faint whimper. I used my tongue to slowly rub up and down her clitoris, flicking quickly across her little nub of pleasure several times. I began to thrust my finger faster into her eager cunt, all the while pleasuring her with my tongue. My finger brushed over a slightly rougher patch of flesh at the top of her cunt, causing her to moan loudly, and leak her lubricant faster.

Now with a proper spot to focus on, I added a second finger to the thrusting, causing foxy to arch her back hard, a loud moan escaping her lips.

"OhmygodMike!" She cried out loudly. "T-that feels... amazing...! Keep... going...!" She breathed, barely able to speak more than one syllable at a time. I smiled slightly, happy to know that I was able to pleasure my Queen.

I switched position with my fingers and tongue. I was now eating out Foxy, while I rubbed at her clit with my fingers. I dug my tongue deep into her, and thrashed it around rapidly.

Foxy grabbed my head, and pushed me deeper into her cunt, stuffing my face in between her legs. She was making it incredibly hard to breathe, what with being punch drunk on her sweet nectar, and being stuffed face-first into her cunt. Her fluids started dripping at a faster rate making me all the more eager to lap it up.

"M-Mike!" Foxy moaned, the tugging of her cunt was getting more eager, more frantic. "I-I-I'm g-going t-to..." Foxy moaned loudly again, and pressed me deeper still. She was close, so I began to focus on the spot that would bring her the most pleasure.

I began to rub my tongue rapidly on that rough patch of flesh on the roof of her cunt, my fingers rubbing quickly at her clitoris. I felt her beginning to tense up, so I just worked her faster, pleasuring her to the best of my abilities. I thrashed my tongue rapidly around in her cunt, always brushing against that rough patch, but still stimulating the rest of it as well. My fingers worked restlessly at her clit, her little nub of pleasure getting constant attention. Foxy's sickly sweet lubricant was coming out of her faster now, almost a river as I tried my best to drink it up, all the while pleasuring her.

"Mike!" She cried, moaning loudly. "I'm cumming!" She cried out to the heavens as she came.

Foxy came hard. Her insides cinched down on my tongue excruciatingly hard, making me only able to shift it around a few inches as she came. Her fluids squirted out of her rapidly convulsing cunt, splashing across my mouth and face. I tried my best to keep up with the flow of the juices, each clench of her insides sending another wave of the incredibly sweet fluids into and on my face. I swallowed it rapidly, trying to not waste a single drop of the ambrosia. My fingers continually worked her, prolonging her orgasm.

Foxy finally started to eject less fluid each time, and each flick of my tongue caused her to jump, and jerk rapidly.

"Ooohhh god!" Foxy groaned. I looked up at her for a moment, smiling. "That was so gooood..." She looked down at me for a second, licking her lips slowly.

I shifted my attention from her face, to her sweet fluids that I had missed. I stuck my tongue deep into her, and slowly started to swirl it around, gathering all the liquid I had missed. Foxy squirmed in a combination of pleasure and discomfort, panting loudly as I ate out her used cunt. I had managed to clean out most of the fluid, but reached my tongue _deep _into her, and gave Foxy a long, slow lick from the very, very bottom of her cunt, straight up the the top, where her clitoris was.

I pulled back from her, and licked around my lips to clear the excess liquid from my face. I moved the hand that I had used to pleasure Foxy with in front of me. I didn't hesitate to pop it into my mouth, licking my fingers clear of the fluids. I popped them from my mouth noisily, and looked up at Foxy, and wide grin spanning my face.

Foxy shuddered faintly, watching me clean her juices from my fingers, before suddenly standing up, sending the chair rolling across the room, where it crashed into the back wall loudly. Foxy bent down, and lifted me up, holding me in her arms. I tried to squirm out of her grip, but she held me tightly to her chest. I gave up on trying to escape her grasp, and instead, shifted around, until I was face to face with her. Her brilliant orange eyes were focusing so intently on my own, staring directly at me, as if questioning something. She shook her head faintly, and then leaned in closer to me and gave me a long, slow kiss on my forehead.

"I love you." She murmured against my forehead. "You didn't have to do that, you know." She leaned down and rested her head on my cheek, nuzzling against me happily. She lifted her head slightly, and gave me a gentle kiss on the nose, before going back to nuzzling.

"I know." I murmured, cuddling against her, wrapping my arms around her neck. "I wanted you to feel good." I leaned towards Foxy, and gently kissed her in the hollow of her neck. "I love you too"

"You know what," She trailed off, gently setting me on my feet, "let's just go see Freddy now. I'm not sure why I was forcing myself on you earlier."

"Wait, what?" I asked, completely confused. "But I thought-" Foxy silenced me with a her hook, pressing it against my lips.

"But... What if we do it, and then something happens to me?" Foxy asked, looking at me with the most serious look. "I couldn't do that to you."

"Foxy, nothing is going to happen to you." I told her, removing her hook from my lips. "The only thing that could happen would be me. You could probably live forever, but I... I'll die eventually. If anything, I should be not wanting to do anything for fear of hurting you."

"But... But that doesn't make sense." Foxy looked at me, completely confused. "I-I don't want to hurt you, because I love you."

"Foxy," I started placing my hand around the back of her head, "you can only hurt me because I love you." Foxy opened her mouth to protest, but I didn't let her. I pulled her head down, stood on my tiptoes, and kissed her. I didn't kiss her hard, like she had done to me before. It was a gentler kiss, filled with love, and compassion. Foxy's eyes were wide, before she slowly melted into the kiss, closing her eyes. She moaned slightly, before pulling back, eyes wide again.

"I changed my mind!" She exclaimed, quickly jumping backwards. Foxy scrambled around for a few seconds, searching for something. "Where did I put the blanket!?"

"Wait... What?" I asked, taking a cautious step backwards. "What changed?"

"I JUST REALIZED I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME!" She shouted at me, throwing things to the side in her frantic search. The chair flew across the room, crashing into the East hall door.

"I thought we were having a moment..." I sighed, face palming.

"You can have a moment inside of me!" Foxy exclaimed, racing around the room frantically.

My foot nudged against something, and I looked down at what I had kicked.

It was the blanket.

Foxy stopped racing around the room, and stood up straight. She looked at the blanket under my foot, and then up at me, staring into my eyes. She grinned slightly, orange eyes flashing as she took a step closer to me. I nudged the blanket behind me, hiding it behind my nude body.

"Give it up Mike!" Foxy laughed, taking another step towards me. "You know you won't win." Foxy took another menacing step towards me, swaying her hips side to side with each step. Her tail was flicking side to side. Foxy suddenly lunged for me. I wasn't fast enough as she scooped me up into her arms, and gave me a big kiss on the lips, moaning lustfully into it. Foxy pulled away after a second, and slowly licked her lips, almost seductively.

"Foxy, I thought you said-" I was silenced by another lust filled kiss from Foxy. She kicked the blanket across the room, causing it to spread out slightly. Foxy broke away from the kiss again, and set me on my feet. Before racing towards the blanket, diving onto it, and beginning to spread it out to its full size with all limbs.

"I don't care what I said a minute ago!" Foxy exclaimed, pushing the corners of the blanket apart, and spreading it out as far as it could. "I wasn't horny then!"

"Good grief." I sighed, face palming once again. Foxy was now laying on her stomach, frantically pushing and pulling at whatever was uneven as if her life depended on it. I walked slowly towards her, watching her tail flick quickly back and forth as she struggled to manage the simple cloth. I reached for the corner, and pulled it gently. The entire blanket straightened out without hesitation. Foxy looked at me for a moment, confused, before narrowing her eyes.

"Lay down beside me." She commanded. I hesitantly obeyed, since she would probably forcefully use me as a toy if I didn't. I sank to my knees beside her, before laying on my side, facing her. The moment I was on my side, Foxy's expression softened. She smiled slightly, winking at me with her left eye. "Hehe. I told you I could get what I wanted." She murmured, slowly leaning towards me, giving me a gentle peck on the cheek.

"You could have warned me that you were going psycho!" I huffed, frowning deeply at Foxy. I only held the frown for a few seconds, before I looked into Foxy's eyes. She made a sound, like she was holding in laughter, which caused me to break out into smiles. "You're still adorable though."

"You told me." She smiled. Foxy wrapped her arms around me, and drew me in closer to her, my head resting just under hers, as she tucked her legs in, wrapping one around my own leg. "Now, how are we going to start?" Foxy asked, resting her head against mine, slowly stroking my hair with her left hand.

"How about not doing it, and cuddling instead?" I asked, teasing Foxy. Foxy narrowed her eyes once again, and stared directly into my eyes,

"Not going to happen." She stated. Foxy suddenly pushed herself away from me, before getting to her knees, her tail flicking quickly behind her. Foxy reached down with her left hand, until she was just above her womanhood, slowly massaging the area with her forefinger and thumb. She moaned faintly, back arching slightly as she began to slip her hand lower. "I just need to warm up a little." She moaned.

"Take all the time you need." I told her, enjoying how she so openly pleasured herself in front of me. I felt I was already getting aroused at the display, watching enthusiastically as she cupped her cunt with her left hand, and very slowly inserted her middle finger into her folds. Foxy arched her back, moaning faintly, peeking at me, to see if I was watching her.

I was indeed. I was mesmerized as Foxy slowly brought her hook up to her mouth, while slowly plunging her middle finger into her cunt, and took the thing in her mouth, up to the very end, where it connected with her arm. She couldn't close her mouth around it, so I was able to watch fully as she coiled her tongue around the metal hook, slowly shifting it around like it had a mind of its own. Foxy bobbed her head down slightly, before pulling her hook out of her mouth, and slowly bringing it lower, stroking it over her body as it went down. Foxy used her fingers to spread apart her lower lips, before rubbing the tip of the hook inside gently. She suddenly took a deep breath, and plunged 3 inches of it into her pussy. Foxy arched her back, and moaned quite audibly.

"Mmm..." Foxy moaned, slowly pulling her hook out of her pussy, before shoving it back in, causing her to jump slightly, and moan quietly. "Enjoying the view?" She asked me, before very slowly drawing the hook out of her cunt, shuddering faintly. Foxy dropped to her hands and knees, crawling towards me, licking her muzzle. She reached out, and grabbed my shoulder with her left hand.

"Oh my god, you're hot!" I murmured, leaning towards Foxy. "I love-" Foxy cut me off by placing her hook on my lips. She slowly pushed it into my mouth, her fluids making her hook slick. I eagerly licked the hook clean of any of her juices, allowing the hook to slide further into my mouth.

"That's a good boy..." Foxy murmured, shifting the hook around in my mouth, before pulling it out quickly, taking care not a pierce my mouth with the point of her hook. Foxy pushed on my shoulder that wasn't on the blanket, rolling me onto my back. "I have to warm you up too."

Foxy trailed her hands from my shoulders, down my arms, and then to my stomach. Foxy slid down my body, and rested her head on my chest. Her ear that was closest to my chest flicked every second or so. She tilted her head upwards, and smiled at me.

"You sound excited." She announced, smiling slightly.

"I am." I told her, slightly breathless.

Foxy slid her head off my chest, and slid her body down against mine, slowly trailing her hand and hook lower down my body, coming to rest just above my crotch. Without a word, Foxy leaned forwards, and applied a quick lick to the head of my shaft. I shuddered slightly, and inhaled sharply as I watched Foxy take my entire length in her mouth. She began to slowly bob her head up and down, moaning, sending vibrations throughout her mouth. She began to suckle lightly, causing me to curl my fingers into a fist, and groan.

"Pirate's need to be at full mast before they set sail." She murmured, drawing away from my length, popping it out of her mouth noisily. "It seems you're ready though..." Foxy slowly crawled up my body, low down to rub every part of her body on my length on the way up. I clenched my toes as she crawled upwards, rubbing her breasts on my length, before passing by, where she then rubbed from her upper to lower stomach. She finally stopped, kneeling above my length, slowly shifting her hips back and forth, rubbing the outer lips of her cunt against my cock.

"F-Foxy..." I groaned, resiting the urge to grab her hips, and slam my dick into her pussy. I grabbed handfuls of the blanket, gritting my teeth as Foxy smiled down at me. "P-please..."

"Tell me what you want." Foxy breathed, grinding herself down on the end of my length slightly harder, pressing me against her willing, yet resistant flesh. Foxy grabbed her breasts, and began to sway them side to side, taunting me with her beautiful body. "C'mon Mike..." She whispered, beginning to grind herself against me faster, moaning softly.

"Foxy..." I could feel her warm lubricating fluids running down my length, slicking my length. "I want you..." I groaned, eyes rolling back in my head. Foxy stopped grinding herself against me, and leaned forwards, one hand on my chest as she put her muzzle by my ear.

"Beg me for it..." She murmured, giving me a gentle kiss on the cheek. She began to shift her hips slowly again, grinding her outer lips against my cock, panting faintly. Foxy pressed herself down on me slightly harder, back arching slightly. I could feel her cunt tugging eagerly at the very tip of my length, sending me wild with her teasing.

"Oh god Foxy!" I groaned. I tried to thrust myself into her, but she held me down with her hand. I grit my teeth, and inhaled sharply as Foxy began to grind her cunt heatedly against my cock. She moaned loudly, and brought her hook down to her clitoris. She started rubbing the length of her hook against her clit, arching her back, gasping loudly.

"M-Mike!" Foxy moaned, licking at the air for a moment. "Beg me for it, so I can fuck you!" Foxy gasped loudly, tongue lolling out of her mouth. I couldn't take it anymore. She was driving me insane.

"Foxy! Please! I can't stand it anymore!" I cried.

Foxy moved her hook away from her clit, and whined faintly. Foxy suddenly dropped herself onto my cock, taking half of it at once. Foxy and I both arched our backs, me at the warm, tugging sensation around my dick, and her of getting my cock shoved inches into her.

"Oh god!" Foxy moaned, slowly lifting herself off of me, before dropping herself back down again, sinking further than she first had. Every time she went back up, her cunt would tug at me, trying to force me to stay inside of her, before she dropped, hungrily drawing me deeper. "You're so big!"

I grabbed Foxy's waist, and thrust upwards when she came back down, burying myself deep into her rhythmically tugging, velvety pussy. Foxy arched her back, and moaned loudly. She grabbed one of her breasts, and very slowly started rubbing her thumb over the nipple, tongue lolling out of her mouth. Foxy lifted herself up again, before dropping. I clenched my mouth shut as I drove into her, her cunt taking my entire length now. Her tight, slick, velvety pussy tugged and massaged my length so well, I almost came right there.

"Oh... Foxy!" I groaned. Foxy gazed down at me with half lidded eyes, tongue lolling out as she moaned each time she took me to the base. "You're so tight!"

"Oh-oh god! I'm going to cum!" Foxy moaned loudly. She started bouncing on me faster, before stopping at the base, and holding herself there. Her cunt cinched down on my cock, tugging and massaging it rhythmically. A large wash of her fluids spilled out of her pussy, and onto me, soaking my crotch and thighs. She began to grind herself down on my length, slowly shifting forwards and back, her face a mask of pleasure. "That... That felt great..." Foxy breathed, slowly beginning to bounce again.

I began to fuck her with swift, eager motions. I felt the feeling of pleasure building in my lower stomach, nearing my release. I couldn't finish, and leave Foxy hanging.

I stopped thrusting into Foxy, slowly bringing one of my hands to her pussy. Foxy looked at me, a combination of confusion and anger when I stopped. She began to grind herself down on my cock heavily, slowly shifting her hips forwards and backwards, trying to encourage me to slam my cock into her cunt. I took my index finger, and slowly rubbed it around her outer lips, gathering up her lubricating fluids. Foxy shuddered faintly, and moaned, her tail giving a faint spasm. I slowly inserted my index finger into her cunt, alongside my length, at the top of her pussy. I slowly slid it in, searching for her G-spot. My finger hit a slightly rough patch of flesh, causing Foxy to splay her ears back, and buck her hips slightly. Once I found it, I began to rapidly rub my finger on that small spot. Foxy's body shuddered hard, and she arched her back, moaning audibly.

I stopped rubbing my finger along her G-spot, and very slowly slipped it out of her pussy, causing her to shudder faintly at the sensation. Her insides were still rhythmically massaging my cock, causing me to get ever closer to release. I took my finger, slick with her liquids, and put it to rest just beside her puckered tail hole. Foxy immediately stopped grinding herself down upon me, her eyes widening.

"W-wait... You wouldn't-" I cut Foxy off by suddenly thrusting into her tight ass with my finger, while humping upwards, burying both my finger and cock into her body. "Ah!" Foxy cried, her back arching hard, and she opened her mouth, but no other sound came out.

"I would." I whispered, timing my finger and cock thrusting, so one would go in, and the other out. Her insides clenched harder around my cock, pushing me further towards release. I had to get Foxy to cum before me, or at least with me, so she would feel good. With making her feel good my new task, I sat up, and reached for her right breast with my other hand.

I very gently grabbed hold of the furry, red mound, and began to massage it. I was over-stimulating Foxy, but I knew she would like it. I moved one of my fingers slightly, and very gently began to run circles around her erect nipple. I then began flicking my finger over it quickly, causing Foxy to shift her hips forwards. She began to bounce on me again, taking my cock deep, deep inside of her, before drawing back, her cunt pulling at it, before slamming herself down again, out bodies colliding with a moist _smack_.

"Noooooooo..." Foxy moaned, her bouncing increasing in speed, causing my cock and will power to take a heavy blow. I was gritting my teeth, trying my hardest to pleasure her, without ruining the moment. I leaned forwards, and gently placed my face against her left breast. I began to nuzzle it slowly, very gently rubbing my face across her soft mounds.

I stopped nuzzling, and fastened my lips to her breast, and very gently flicked my tongue across her nipple. I was now alternating between fingering her ass, and toying with her nipples, all the while fucking her hard, slamming my cock into her velvety pussy. I felt the burning sensation in my loins multiplying, and reaching its peak. I began to thrust into Foxy faster, and toyed with her nipples more. I gave her nipple a hard suck, causing her to arch back, and cry out in pleasure.

"F-Foxy!" I warned, feeling my release. "I'm going to cum!"

"Fill me Mike!" Foxy breathed lustfully, panting slightly. "I want to feel it inside of me!"

I was desperate now. I couldn't finish before she got her second release. Running out of ideas, I suddenly put into action, the only thought left.

I plunged a second finger deep into Foxy's tight, eager ass. Foxy arched her back hard, tongue lolling free of her mouth, ears splayed back. I reached my climax, and thrust rapidly into Foxy a few final times, before I exploded.

"I'M CUMMING!" We both cried in unison. Foxy's cunt cinched down hard on my cock, which throbbed rapidly in the deepest part of her cunt. A large wave of pleasure washed over me, as I came hard into Foxy. Spurt after spurt of cum was shot into her, while her own lubricating fluids poured out of her cunt, soaking my lap as her insides milked me for everything I had.

"Oh! I can _feel _it!" Foxy cried, groaning loudly as I filled her. "It's warm!"

Foxy collapsed onto me as our mutual orgasms ended, leaving the two of us reeling in the euphoria. She ground down on me a little more, sighing happily.

_**Lemon ends. Sorry if it's too long, first one and all...  
><strong>_

Foxy reached up with her left hand, and slowly stroked my face. She leaned forwards, and gently kissed me on the lips. This kiss was nothing like our previous ones. This one was filled with something other than compassion, or lust, or even what we had thought was love.

This was love. The deep, internal feeling that you were bound to the person you were with. The feeling that, if they went away, your world would come crumbling down. The feeling of being permanently with this person. A feeling that would never end, or succumb to time, or hate, or even death. Real love.

Foxy pulled back after what felt like hours, but was only several moments. She sighed, rested her head on my shoulder, and very gently kissed my jaw, before snuggling in closer, burying her face in my neck.

"I love you Mike." She whispered, her tail giving a happy little flick. I reached down, and very gently stroked her from the top of her head, down to the middle of her back. I shifted over to the side, cuddling up against Foxy.

"I love you too, Foxy." I sighed, closing my eyes.

...

I lay there for a few moments, before my mind had to start digging through the gutters.

"Uh... Foxy?" I asked, opening my eyes, looking down at the Pirate Fox laying beside me, curled up.

"Mmm...?" Foxy answered sleepily, opening her eyes to look up at me.

"I was just thinking..." I began. I felt so awful for thinking it, but now that I had brought it up, there was no leaving it. "You know how... How you weren't always... An animatronic...?" I asked cautiously.

Foxy's gaze immediately fell to the blanket we were laying on. She propped herself up on one elbow, and began to fiddle with a loose thread.

"...Yes..." She said quietly, continuing to toy with the thread.

"Well... I was just thinking..." I swallowed, preparing myself for any type of reaction that could occur. Hate, confusion, repulsion. "If you weren't always... You... Does that mean that I just-" Foxy cut me off, glaring up at me.

"Wait, wait, wait..." She said, preventing me from saying anything else. "Are you asking if... That you... If I..." She stopped for a second. "That's disgusting! How could you even think of that!?"

"I was just asking!" I quickly explained, raising my hands in the air, surrendering. Foxy stopped for a moment, before looking back down at the blanket, growling faintly.

"Honestly Mike... We sometimes act like kids... But we are. Not. Children." She shook her head. "How could anyone think of that...?" She grumbled to herself. "That's disgusting... Anyone that could think of that is severely messed up..."

"I'm sorry I brought it up..." I apologized. "It's been bugging me since..." I stopped.

"Since?" Foxy asked, looking back up at me.

"Nothing..." I covered up. I didn't need her knowing that the people in my mind were dirty minded, and plain weird.

"...Shut up and cuddle with me." Foxy said, closing her eyes, and cuddling back up beside me. She rested her head on my arm, and lay one arm over my chest. I sighed, and closed my eyes. I loved Foxy, and absolutely nothing could change that.

"Love you." I whispered to her. Her ears flicked slightly, and all I got was a silent snore in response.

~{o}~{o}~

Foxy and I walked hand in hand down the East hallway, after having cleaned up. Foxy and I were walking very close together, our sides bumping onto each other every step. Foxy was now wearing her yellow shorts, and her shirt, while I was back in my jeans, and t-shirt. Fully clothed, and closer than we were before, Foxy and I walked into the dining area.

We found Freddy standing on the stage, slumped over as if he were sleeping. Bonnie and Chica were sitting at a table, playing Rock Paper Scissors, and laughing like they were having the time of their lives. Bonnie happened to glance my direction just as we passed by the kitchen. Bonnie immediately stood up, sending the chair clattering to the floor. Chica jumped to her feet, startled by his violent action.

"Mike!" Bonnie shouted, storming around the table, glaring daggers at me. Freddy jumped slightly, and stood up straighter, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Bonnie marched directly towards me, not taking his eyes off of anything as he came to a stop in front of me, towering over me.

"Have fun?" I asked him, smirking slightly. Bonnie raised his hand into the air, reaching for me. Foxy's grip on my hand tightened slightly, but I squeezed her hand back, reassuring her.

"You... You let her take me." Bonnie growled, his hand inching towards my neck. Chica began to walk towards the three of us, smiling slightly. Freddy also hopped off the stage, and made his way towards us as well. "I... Lost a thumb war..." Bonnie sighed, slumping forwards slightly. Chica reached the three of us, and stopped right behind Bonnie.

"But you got me." Chica chirped, hugging Bonnie tightly around the middle. Bonnie moved his hand away from my neck, and patted me on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I did." Bonnie laughed, before leaning forwards, wrapping Foxy and I in a large... Bunny Hug? Chica let go of Bonnie, and joined the group hug, laughing slightly. Freddy stopped just outside of the circle, and crossed his arms, tapping his foot impatiently. "You're awesome Mike." Bonnie smiled, releasing Foxy and I from the hug, and then whirled around, and took hold of Chica's hand. The two of them took a couple steps away from Foxy and I, before Freddy walked towards us, grinning slightly.

"You two were gone for three hours." Freddy stated, looking down at Foxy and I. A small smile crossed over his face, before settling into his serious face once more. "Did you find anything of importance?"

"Well..." Foxy and I trailed off, glancing at each other for a moment.

~{o}~{o}~

Foxy and I had finished explaining the papers to Freddy, including the shipping orders, and the "Top Secret" file. Freddy shifted on his feet a moment, thinking quietly.

"Well..." Freddy paused for a moment, thinking about what he was about to say next. "The 'Scrap Metal' was most likely us, after the closing of the last building..." Freddy glanced at me for a moment, before continuing. "I'm not sure why that folder was secret though. Why would it be? We were made for entertaining children... Right?"

I shrugged my shoulders in response. I honestly had no clue.

"Well... That doesn't matter." Freddy said quickly. "I'm going to go look at the other papers. You two just... Do whatever you do." Freddy told us, before suddenly taking off for the East hall, leaving the two of in the corner of the room. Chica and Bonnie were now standing in the middle of the room, chatting with each other.

"That was... Interesting." Foxy stated, leaning against me for a moment.

"I... Okay." I sighed, leaving it at that. I suddenly raced forwards, dragging Foxy along as she tripped over her own feet, trying to keep up as I ran towards the middle of the dining area.

"Wait! What are you doing!?" She exclaimed, finally getting her feet beneath her. I stopped in the middle of the dining area, and released Foxy's hand.

"Stay here for a moment." I told her, glancing back for a moment. I turned away from her, and raced towards Bonnie and Chica, leaving her standing there, completely confused. I skid to a stop right beside the two, and they stopped talking, glancing down at me curiously.

"Hey Mike." Chica smiled, giving me a small wave. "Thanks for tricking Bonnie like that. I always wanted a bunny."

"Hey, I'm not just a bunny." Bonnie laughed, glancing down at me. "Did you need something?"

I motioned for Bonnie and Chica to come closer. They leaned down, until they were head height with me, both nearly on their knees. I leaned closer to the two, and whispered something in their ears. Bonnie glanced at me for a moment, then a small grin spread over his mask.

"We can do that." He smiled, standing upright, and then making his way to the stage, Chica following closely behind him. While Bonnie clambered onto the stage, I made my way back to Foxy, who was regarding me curiously.

"What are you doing?" She asked, once I had gotten withing 10 feet of her. I didn't answer, but instead, began to move tables away from the center of the room, clearing a somewhat large space. Foxy sighed, and began to help me move the tables. It took me a little "oomph" to get them going, but Foxy pushed them out of the way as if they were made out of cardboard.

"We," I told her, pushing the last table to the side, "are going to dance." I gave the table a final shove, sending a red party hat tumbling to the floor. I picked it up, and set it back in place. I turned to Foxy, who was looking at me with wide, fearful eyes. I quickly approached her, taking long strides.

"Wait wait wait!" She cried, taking a small step back. "I don't know how to dance! I don't even-" I reached Foxy quickly and quieted her with a kiss. It wasn't easy to do that, but I managed, standing on my tiptoes. Foxy made a small, muffed sound, before relaxing slightly, and then kissing me back gently.

A small _twang_ caused Foxy to jerk her head to the side, and towards the stage. We both watched as Bonnie picked up his guitar, and began to very slowly strum it. His playing started out off tune, and slightly cringe-worthy, before mellowing out, turning into a smooth, slow dance tune. Chica was standing beside him, slowly leaning side to side in time with the music.

"I'll teach you." I told Foxy, turning my attention back to her. I placed one of my hands on her waist, and the other on the small of her back. Foxy looked at me nervously, before slowly reaching out to me, placing her hand and hook on my shoulders. "Follow my lead."

I took a small step to the side, and Foxy nearly tripped, trying to mimic the move. I smiled up at her, and took another slow, small step, which she copied easily. We began to very slowly spin circles, stepping in time to Bonnie's slow music. Foxy smiled down at me, her eyes sparkling.

"I-I'm dancing." She breathed, blinking her eyes as if she couldn't believe this was real. "I'm dancing with you."

"See, it's easy." I laughed, taking a larger step, which Foxy copied without hesitation. "You're doing great."

We began rocking slowly to the tune of Bonnie's wonderful guitar playing skills. Foxy began humming happily. She closed her eyes, and rested her head on top of mine. I smiled, and leaned forwards, resting my head on her upper chest and neck.

We danced for what felt like ages, slowly spinning circles, and enjoying ourselves. At one point, Chica began to hum with the music, picking up Freddy's microphone, and dancing slowly by herself, casting quick glances at Bonnie every now and then.

Suddenly, the room became quiet. The music had stopped playing, Chica had stopped humming, and Foxy had stopped dancing. Foxy looked down at me with wide, fearful eyes as I felt something come to rest on my shoulders.

"Mike." Foxy whispered. I was suddenly wrenched backwards, and slammed into something hard. I looked up towards Foxy, who was staring at something behind me. She began to shake, her ears drooping down. She took a slow step towards me.

"Uh-uh." Someone taunted behind me. The voice was somewhat high pitched, but not at all child like. "Take another step, and I'll remove his head." I felt long, thin, cool fingers come to rest on my neck. They very gently began to caress my neck, making sure to start at my throat, before working their way to the back of my neck.

"Wh-what's happen-" I was cut off as the hand suddenly clamped shut over my mouth, a small giggle leaving the thing standing behind me.

"Shh..." It whispered into my ear. I felt something small and pointed come to rest at the back of my neck, slowly circling the nape of my neck. "Don't worry, I'm just here to tell you something." It laughed, their body jumping and shaking slightly.

"Please, leave him alone." Foxy whispered, taking her hook in hand, holding it tightly.

"Why so serious?" The thing laughed behind me. "Don't worry, I will... For now..." The creature behind me remover their hand from my mouth, and very slowly began to caress my neck again. I was shaking with fear now, unable to turn around to see my captor, or what was going on.

"No..." Chica mumbled placing one hand over her mouth.

"Foxy! Behind you!" Bonnie exclaimed. Foxy immediately whirled around, stepping slightly aside to reveal...

Golden Freddy.

Foxy cried out in fear, and quickly launched herself away from the being. Foxy tripped, and fell to the floor, where she quickly pushed herself up against a table, cowering in fear. Golden Freddy stood quite still, its blue eyes quickly flicked to each individual in the room, before settling on me.

"Now, you see my friend over there?" The creature behind me asked, giving a faint laugh. "Now, I know, you may be thinking, "How could you be friends with such an evil being!?" But I'll tell you, at first I was mad, no, _furious_ with him. He murdered me, _us_, and stuffed us into suits, or not, in my case. I hated him, loathed him with every fiber of my being, until I realized something."

The thing holding me suddenly grabbed my shoulders, and whirled me around. I came face to face with a bright, white mask. The Marionette. He raised his hands in the air, before grabbing my shoulders, shaking me back and forth.

"It wasn't death he gave us. No." The black, slender figure laughed loudly, and spun in a circle. "He gave us a gift. You know very well... Mike was it? That we all die eventually, or... _You_ will die eventually, whether it be of old age, or disease, or just bad luck. I was like that too, and so were your friends, until he came along, and gave me a second chance. Now, I, being a very generous and kind person, decided to pass this gift along to others he... Ahem... Prepared. So I took them, and quite happily bound their souls to the equipment you see before you."

"Get to the point." Someone spoke behind me. The voice was powerful, and commanding. The puppet immediately stopped laughing, and stood very straight.

"You told me I could monologue!" The Marionette whined, bringing his slender hands to his face, pretending to cry. "Waah!" He suddenly grabbed my shoulders once again, and turned me around, to face Golden Freddy, who was standing silently in front of me. "He gave us life! A chance to live forever, not facing mortality like the others around us. Now we could play forever- or at least every night- with the people that came into our home, sitting in the office, watching through cameras."

The longer I was near Golden Freddy, the dizzier I became. Flashes of animatronics screaming, and people dying flashed across my vision. Endless deaths, by the hands of one person, the one that I had come to trust when I took this job. Him.

"Oh, the years were great. I thoroughly enjoyed how that one person died when Mangle jumped him. The sound of tearing flesh, and people screaming. Ahh, it was wonderful." Suddenly, the hands gripped tightly around my throat, squeezing tightly. "Then _you_ came along." Marionette hissed. "You came, and made our savior upset. You survived, when all the others had fallen. _You_," the Marionette picked me up, and slammed me into the wall nearest to us, holding me against it by my neck, "the one lonely child, that _survived_... All because these pieces of _scrap_," he pointed at Foxy, and then to Bonnie and Chica, "had to break free of my control, and help you..." The Marionette tightened his grip on my throat, completely severing airflow. "You know how it feels to lose control? The things that you so mindlessly commanded, breaking free of your grasp. It _burns_... You know..." The puppet began to laugh, a crazy, maniacal laugh. "I... I think... I think I'm losing control right now. I think this is the end for you." The Marionette began to giggle, and convulse, before raising the arm he wasn't using to suspend me against the wall, and curled his hand into a fist.

"That's **enough!**" Golden Freddy commanded, his voice reverberating throughout the room.

The Marionette released me, and I fell to the floor, gasping loudly, hands flying to my throat as I coughed and curled up on the cold tile.

"You're lucky." The puppet chuckled, taking a step away from me. "I wanted so _badly _to do it! You don't even know." He turned away from me, and towards Golden Freddy. "Can we please kill him? Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssseeeee?"

"No. He has until twelve tomorrow to live. After that, his life is forfeit." Golden Freddy told him. I glanced towards Foxy who was curled up in a little ball, rocking back and forth slowly.

"...I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!" Foxy repeatedly whimpered, looking at me with tears rolling down her face.

"Hehe!" The Marionette giggled, taking a small step towards me. "You're lucky he is so kind. I would have just killed you right now. Easily break your neck, and then slowly cut apart your body, piece by piece, until you bled out. After you had died, I would have taken your body, and forcefully stuff you into your friends suits, leaving them forever with the guilt of knowing they couldn't save you."

"We're going." Golden Freddy stated, and the Marionette obediently walked over to him, standing by his side.

"Enjoy your last day_... Alone_" The marionette giggled, and the two of them slowly faded away. "After all... Your friends are just slaves to the code."

The two vanished into thin air, a faint giggle echoing around the room, before everything fell silent.

A jingle sounded over the intercom, indicating my shift was over.

"Mike!" Foxy cried, quickly scrambling across the floor towards me. She quickly enveloped me in her arms, and placed me on her lap. "I'msosorryIdidn'twarnyouIwastooscared!" She cried, hugging me tightly. I could feel her tears landing on my neck, barely covering the burning lines of where the Marionette had stroked my neck.

Bonnie and Chica leapt from the stage, and raced towards the two of us. I sat there quietly, a hollow feeling forming in the pit of my stomach.

"Are you two alright!?" Chica asked, quickly falling to her knees to check us over. I blinked several tears from my eyes, and looked up towards Bonnie.

"Mike..." Bonnie sniffed, looking down at me sadly, as if he were watching a dead man take his final few breaths.

"This can't be happening." I muttered, shaking just as hard as Foxy was. "Everything was getting better. I had friends, family, and everything was going so well." I stopped for a second, catching my breath. "I finally felt like I belonged somewhere, and I didn't feel like the odd one out. Now all of that is gone... All of it-" My voice caught in my throat, and I gave up. I placed my arms over Foxy's, and she slowly rocked back and forth, whimpering faintly.

Loud footsteps sounded from the East hall. Freddy bolted into the dining area, quickly spotted us, and raced over to the four of us. I glanced up at him for a moment, before closing my eyes, and leaning back against Foxy.

"I heard something, and I came as quickly as I could." Freddy said worriedly, looking around at everyone in the small space. "What ha-"

"Mike's going to die..." Bonnie murmured, glancing at Freddy for a second, before looking back at me. "_He _was here."

~{o}~{o}~

The loud sound of someone digging frantically at the door caused all of us to turn our heads to the front of the building. In what seemed like no time at all, the door was thrown wide open, and my boss barreled into the dining area.

"Mike!" He called, searching the area, before finally spotting all of us in the corner of the room. "No! They got you too!" My boss started backing away from the five of us, several tears running down his face. "I needed to keep you alive long enough! My... My family... They're all dead now..." He suddenly collapsed to the tile, and started screaming. "ALL BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T SURVIVE ONE LOUSY NIGHT!"

"David?" I asked, startling him out of his fit.

"Wait, Mike!?" He exclaimed, quickly looking at me, and then the animatronics surrounding me. "Quickly, escape from them! If you die now, he'll kill my family!"

"David, what are you talking about?" I asked quietly.

"He-He took my family!" He cried, slowly shuffling towards the front entrance. "He said He would kill them if I told-" He quickly slapped his hand over his mouth. "I said too much!" He shouted, slightly muffled. David jumped to his feet, and bolted towards the front entrance. He shoved several tables to the side, and wrenched open the door.

A large, looming figure was standing in the doorway, looking down at him. David screamed, and the tall figure reached out his hands, and grabbed onto the sides of David's head.

_CRACK!_

David's scream was cut short. He slumped to the floor, and the tall character slowly walked into the dining area.

The five of us watched, as a light blue Bonnie, with white makeup, and rosy red cheeks, walked into the middle of the room. He looked at me, a loud _bing_ emanating from his body as he stared at me. Slowly, other characters filed into the room as well, all stopping to stand beside Toy Bonnie. A version of Chica, Freddy, and a strange mangle of parts, all watching me intently, the radar noise constantly going off. A small, creepy child stood off to the side a little, giggling like a maniac.

"I'm sorry David." Freddy murmured, looking at the tall, robotic figures. "They're already dead."

Foxy hugged me tightly as the door to the restaurant slammed shut, locking us in with our new guests.

_**Authors Note**_

_**Hue hue hue! Cliffhanger!**_

_**I am terribly sorry about the incredibly long lemon. Well, some of you like it, and some don't. I was hesitant to put a space separating it, because I don't want people to view it as a separate part of the story. Oh well. First Lemon. I just decided "fuck it" and launched myself at it head first... I think this context is slightly wrong. I just went at it and- that's no better. I'm just digging myself into a deeper hole- I'll shut up now. One more thing... The Lemon is OVER NINE THOUSAND! (Or close to it)**_

_**Terribly sorry about the wait. I have lots, LOTS, of school stuff. Anyone in school knows that midterm's suck. So... I had 7 heavily marked tests, and 3 weeks to do them. Only 3 of them were midterms, but others were unit finals, etc... I managed to get a 72% in English, which is ironic because I write stories, and a 96% in science final. Yeah, 96%! The average for both was only around 64%, so I feel good. Woo! Anyways, the next thing I have, tomorrow as of uploading this (January 25th) is a social midterm! Yey! I have horrible study habits. I usually only study for 3 days before the test, even though I know I should do more... Le sigh...**_

_**By the way... "Lost" (my other story) is on temporary hold while I finish this one. Sorry about that... This story is almost done though, and I REALLY want to finish it. Also, the fake schedule which I uploaded in an early chapter of Lost is no longer in place. I just upload when I feel like I finished the chapter... Sorry... Sorry about apologizing... Sorry about saying sorry about saying sorry... Sorry- SHUT UP CANADIAN!**_

_**Welp, longest chapter yet. Without the Lemon, it would be closer to 15k words... So... yeah...**_

_**I am frantically typing this to upload, and I know I have a bunch of things I wanted to say, but I cannot remember them... ARGH!**_

_**Thanks**_

_**InfamousVenous**_

_**(AAAAAAWWWWWAAAAAAAYYYY!)**_


	9. Chapter 9 (The Great Escape)

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's, nor any of the characters or terms associated with it.**

**All credit goes to Scott Cawthon (creator and owner)**_**  
><strong>_

**Some info before you get into it:**

**Chica is a she.**

**Foxy is a she.**

**Bonnie is a he.**

**Freddy is a he.**

_**First off, I really, REALLY want to thank Casey, or Spikey13254 for editing and beta reading this! This guy is awesome, and has made this chapter that much more awesome. Thanks so much!  
><strong>_

_**Chapter 9**_

Foxy slowly pulled me closer into her lap, baring her teeth, growling faintly. I leaned back against her, and gently rubbed her shoulder. She relaxed slightly, but didn't take her eyes off of the new animatronics.

"Your boss..." Foxy mumbled, taking her eyes off the animatronics for the moment, to look at the broken corpse of my boss, before returning her attention to the others. "He was the one that fixed me. I wasn't sure until now."

"But..." I thought for a moment, trying to analyze the rosy cheeked "friends" that had entered the restaurant. "Did you see any of them?" I waved my hand towards the animatronics, and they followed my arm's movement with their eyes. They seemed to never take their eyes off of me. Occasionally one of them would look at their counterpart, but that was it. The constant gentle whirr from their internal gears, and the loud radar noise emanating from the robots was becoming increasingly annoying, and the constant, looping giggle of "Balloon Boy" was getting on my nerves.

"I... I wasn't sure..." Foxy said, bringing her head to rest on my shoulder. "It was dark, and I was scared..." She shuddered, and hugged me closer. "You don't know what it's like. Having your insides ripped out, only to be stuffed right back in again, watching the entire thing take place, but not able to scream in agony..." Foxy's voice began to tremble.

"Hey, it's okay." I slowly rubbed her left hand, and leaned back to softly kiss her cheek. "It's over now."

"It's not okay!" Foxy cried, finally looking away from the animatronics to look at me. "You're going to die!" Foxy began to whimper, and finally broke down. She buried her face in my shoulder, and began to cry.

Bonnie glanced back at the two of us, before taking a very small step towards the new animatronics.

"Bonnie! Don't!" Freddy exclaimed. He shot his hand forwards, and grabbed Bonnie's shoulder. Nothing happened. They continued to stare at me, not caring at all about the others.

Balloon Boy suddenly stopped laughing. The room instantly became quieter, the only sounds were my nervous breathing, Foxy whimpering into my shoulder, the pinging noises coming from the animatronics, and the horrible static noise coming from the mish-mash mangle of spare animatronic parts that seemed to just be slammed together. Balloon Boy turned around from the five of us, and began walking in the opposite direction. He began to wander around the dining area, giggling from time to time, looking at almost everything.

"I don't think they care..." Bonnie trailed off, glancing back at Freddy. He took another careful step forwards, and then another. Nothing. The other animatronics didn't move, didn't blink, didn't do anything. They just kept watching me.

"Bonnie, careful..." Chica warned, shuffling to the side slightly.

"I am now approaching the enemy..." Bonnie whispered back, glancing over his shoulder at us. He continued to walk towards the four, taking very slow steps, as if he were walking through a mine field. He kept going, his tall ears twitching every _ping_ the animatronics made. He stopped several feet from the light blue Bonnie, looking up and down him carefully. He slowly edged around Toy Bonnie, placing himself between him, and Toy Chica. "I am now- AH!" Bonnie shrieked as Toy Bonnie whipped his head around, green eyes widening as he looked directly at his counterpart. "Nonononono!" Bonnie muttered, backing up quickly. He bumped into Toy Chica, who stumbled to the side, her cupcake tumbling from the plate in her hand, falling to the floor. It bounced slightly, and then stopped moving.

The room fell into a hush. Everything was teetering on the edge. Not a sound. The radar noise had stopped, the static had stopped, Foxy had stopped, I was holding my breath, and Balloon Boy had turned back towards us, completely quiet.  
>Toy Chica slowly turned around, and came face to face with Bonnie. He was standing quite still, not moving at all. Not a gear shifted in his body, and he didn't even blink.<p>

Toy Chica turned around, bent down, scooped up her cupcake, and then put it back onto the plate without any form of conflict. She took a step towards Bonnie, and then turned to face me once again. The tension in the room had vanished without a trace. Balloon Boy began to wander around the room once more, giggling occasionally like some sort of maniac. I finally released the breath I had been holding, and Foxy jumped back to life, gingerly holding me against her chest. There was only one difference.

The radar noise had stopped. The Mangle had stopped with the static. The room fell into a strange 'calm before the storm' feeling.  
>Bonnie very slowly edged his way around the Toy animatronics, keeping a careful eye on Toy Bonnie, his gaze not leaving those green eyes for a moment. Bonnie slowly shuffled backwards, until he was only several feet from us. He slowly turned around, looking directly into Freddy's eyes.<p>

"That," he paused, placing a hand on his chest, "was scary."

"They didn't do anything..." Freddy puzzled, turning his gaze back to the Toy animatronics. "Then what... What are they here for?" He began looking over every animatronic, as if they would show some kind of clue to the puzzle.

All five of us tensed up when Toy Freddy lifted up his leg, and took a very slow step to the right. One foot after another, he slowly walked towards the East hall, looking around himself at everything curiously, not taking another moment to trouble himself with the five of us. He walked down the East hall, disappearing down a corner, his footsteps fading down the hall.

"Where is he..." Chica trailed off as Toy Bonnie turned tail, and walked around to the back of the room. He avoided every table and chair, walking around the back of the room, until he came to a stop in front of Pirate Cove. He slowly reached a blue arm out to the purple, star patterned curtains, and slowly dragged his fingers through the fabric.

Toy Chica soon followed suit. She began to wander away from the main group, and down the West hall, taking very careful care not to bump her arm on anything so that the cupcake wouldn't fall from the miniature plate. She vanished around the corner as well, her footsteps disappearing down the hall as well.  
>The five of us looked towards the final Toy animatronic left. It was just sitting there, a mass of limbs and parts, occasionally twitching. Foxy placed her head on my shoulder, and looked past me, at the heap of parts.<p>

"Is... Is that supposed to be me?" She asked nervously.

We all jumped once the "Mangle" snapped its head up to the ceiling. Its one head was looking at the roof, while its second, smaller head, was looking at us. Without warning, one of its "arms" shot upwards, and grabbed hold of one of the rafters. It swiftly pulled itself up to the ceiling, and using its incredibly broken body, began to crawl across the roof. "Arm" and "leg" propelled it forwards, its one small head keeping a constant watch on us, while the other stared across the room. It swung itself across the room, wires dangling from the roof as it made its way towards the stage. Mangle suddenly took a sharp turn, and quickly crawled towards the backstage area. One of its incredibly long, broken arms reached down, and pushed the door open. It swung itself into the backstage room, and peeked its white head out the door frame at us for a moment, both orange eyes gleaming, before shooting back into the room, slamming the door shut behind it.

"That thing is terrifying!" Bonnie exclaimed, causing Toy Bonnie to turn around slowly, and glance at us. His green eyes seemed to examine every detail of me, before he slowly stepped behind the curtains of Pirate Cove, drawing them to a close behind him. The curtains rippled slightly, before going still once more. Freddy turned around to face me. He looked down at me with bright blue eyes, taking a quick glance over his shoulder before leaning down, bringing his face close to mine.

"Mike," Freddy whispered, "we need to get you ou-"

"Hello." A child giggled. Freddy nearly jumped out of his suit, and whipped around, staring down at Balloon Boy in horror.

"Uh... H-hello..." Freddy stuttered, slowly backing away from him. Freddy backed into a wall, and looked down at the robotic child, his face a mask of terror.

"Hi!" It giggled once more, turning around to face me. His bright blue eyes bored into my own. Balloon Boy gave his yellow and pink balloon a small twirl, causing the colors to shift around slowly.

"Hi there!" Chica laughed, taking a slow step towards the small animatronic. Balloon Boy turned around to face her, his red and blue striped shirt moving caused me to become slightly motion sick. "Aren't you adorable?"

Balloon Boy giggled, and took a child's size step towards Chica. Chica got down on one knee, and held her arms out to the animatronic boy. He dropped the sign in his left hand, and raced towards Chica, arms outstretched.

"Chica! Don't touc-" Freddy stopped talking as Chica immediately hefted him into her arms, and spun a quick circle while holding him. Balloon Boy giggled loudly, holding his balloon tightly as he was spun. "...Don't touch him..." Freddy sighed.

I felt some sort of tingly feeling wash over me. I watched as the hairs on my arms slowly rose, and stood on end, crawling up my arms, and then to my neck. Every hair on my body was standing on end. I felt like I was charged with static electricity.

Balloon Boy began giggling louder, and then suddenly stopped. Chica screamed in pain, and dropped Balloon Boy. She fell to the floor, small streams of electricity jumping from her body as she twitched on the tile. Bonnie stood rigid, twitching slightly as the electronic current washed over him. Freddy stood still as well, but wasn't twitching because he was further from Balloon Boy. Foxy also went rigid. She held me tightly, her body giving small twitches every few moments and sending small shocks throughout myself.

I broke free of Foxy's grip, and jumped to my feet. That's when everything stopped. Balloon Boy stopped giggling, and turned to face me. Toy Bonnie peeked his head out of the curtains, and stared at me. Mangle swung open the backstage door, and stuck both its heads out, gazing at me as well. Toy Freddy ducked around the East hall corner, turning to look directly at me, while Toy Chica came from the West hall, and watched me intently as well.

Chica stopped convulsing on the floor, and finally relaxed back to lay on the floor. Bonnie broke free from his statue like state, and rushed over to Chica. He fell to one knee, and began to hover over her like some sort of first responder at the scene of an accident.

"I-I hate... That little shit..." Chica groaned, lifting her head slightly to peer up at Bonnie, who was now trying to lift her up slowly, propping her back on his arm. Bonnie lifted her, until she was sitting upright. Chica glared at Balloon Boy, who giggled, picked up his sign, and ran. He ducked under a table, and then ran out the other side, giggling like a maniac.

All of the hellish toy animatronics began to return to their own areas. Toy Freddy and Toy Chica slowly ducked around their respective corners. Mangle disappeared into the inky black of the backstage area. Balloon Boy began to wander around the front of the building again. He clambered onto the show stage, and began to laugh like it was the best thing ever.

Toy Bonnie stood still in front of Pirate Cove, staring at me as if I were a puzzle that needed solving. He gazed at me with his green eyes, not moving an inch as he continued to examine me.

Bonnie helped Chica to her feet, wrapping an arm about her waist to keep her steady on her feet. Chica managed to get both feet underneath her without falling. As soon as she was able to, Chica turned around, and began to glare daggers at Balloon Boy.

"Hi!" He laughed, not caring at all if he became the giant chicken's next meal.

"Stupid twit..." Chica grumbled, turning around to face Freddy, Foxy and me.

Foxy sighed softly behind me. I turned my head slightly, and out of the corner of my eye, watched Foxy slowly rise into a kneeling position. Once she had gotten to her knees, she gave a little hope, and placed her feet underneath her, swiftly standing back up. Foxy began to walk towards me. She placed her left hand on my shoulder, her hook on my back, and pulled me into a soft, tender embrace. I rested my head on her chest, the side of my face in the fur on her neck.

"I can't lose you Mike..." She whispered, coming to let her head rest on my own. Foxy began to slowly run her fingers through my hair, dragging her fingers all the way to the base of my neck, before starting again. "I've... We... I..." Foxy struggled to talk. She pulled back from the hug slightly, just far enough to look into my eyes. "I _can't_..." Her voice box caught, her lip trembling slightly.

"Hey," I said, raising a hand to cup her cheek, "I'm not going anywhere." Foxy leaned into the gesture, a small smile tugging at her lips. She sighed lightly, her beautiful orange eyes getting slightly misty.

"You are going somewhere, Mike." Freddy stated, causing Foxy, Bonnie, Chica and I to all look at him. Freddy took a step closer to us, his blue eyes flashing brighter for a moment. "We are getting you out of here." He looked behind himself, at Toy Bonnie, who was still silently regarding us with his green eyes.

"Wait, what!?" Bonnie exclaimed, taking a small step from Freddy. "But- but we can't-" Freddy slapped a paw over Bonnie's mouth, effectively shutting him up. Chica stepped away from Bonnie, now able to stand on her own once again.

"Bonnie!" Freddy hissed, glaring at him for a moment. "I know we aren't allowed to go outside the building." Freddy removed his paw from Bonnie's mouth, and took a step back. He glanced at me with a look of pity and determination. "What did He tell you?" I opened my mouth to speak.

"He said that Mike has until twelve tomorrow morning, and after that his life is forfeit..." Chica spoke up, casting a quick glance at me, before turning back to Freddy.

"That leaves us..." Freddy paused for a moment, doing a quick calculation. His mouth moved, but no sound left him, except for the whirring of gears, and small clicks from his body. "...Roughly sixteen hours..." Freddy announced, to the four of us before him. "We need to act now."

"But, where will we go?" Chica asked, casting her gaze to the stage. "This is the only home we have..." Bonnie very gently patted her shoulder, comforting her.

"_We_ aren't going anywhere." Freddy stated, turning from Chica and Bonnie, to Foxy and me. "_They_ are."

"Wait, what!?" Foxy and I exclaimed at the same moment. She held me tighter for a moment, the gears and parts in her chest picking up speed. Freddy turned away from Foxy and me, to Bonnie and Chica once again.

"Chica, I need you to go to the kitchen, and get some food for Mike." Freddy told her, gesturing behind himself at the kitchen.

"Got it!" Chica chirped, immediately taking off to the kitchen. She swung the door open, rushed in, and then slammed it shut behind her. The Mangle peeked its head out from the backstage doorway, regarding us curiously.

"Wait, we-" I was cut off, mid protest, as Freddy spoke to Bonnie.

"Bonnie, I need you to go and break the window pane beside the door. They're going to need a wide area, and enough space to build up momentum." Freddy spoke, pointing towards the front of the building. Bonnie eyed the window for a moment.

"But what if I get cut from the-"

"Don't be a baby!" Freddy snapped. He closed his eyes, and stood up straight for a moment. "Do you want Mike to die?" He continued, his tone softer, more understanding.

"Well, no, but- I can't just- I won't..." Bonnie stopped talking, turning his attention to me. He regarded me for a moment, a small, kind smile spreading across his face. He blinked a few times, looking between myself, and then at Foxy, who was gently holding me against her. Bonnie turned back to Freddy, his hand clenched in a fist by his side. "I won't let you down." Bonnie said with steely determination.

Bonnie spun on his heel, and marched towards one of the two large windows positioned near the door. He stopped directly in front if it, and placed his palm against the glass.

Freddy suddenly turned around in front of me. He looked directly at Foxy and I, before placing one of his large, somewhat heavy paws on my shoulder. He leaned forwards, and crouched lower, until his face was level with mine.

"I need to get some important things. I will be right back. Don't. Move." Freddy told me. He swiftly straightened up, and began to walk away from Foxy and me.

"Wait!" I called to him. "Why can't I move?" Freddy paused for a moment, turning back to me.

"Didn't you notice?" Freddy asked. "They," he gestured behind himself to Toy Bonnie, who was still silently watching me, "don't care what we do. They only did anything when you moved." Freddy turned around, heading towards the West hall. "They are like baby sitters right now. As long as you sit still, you'll be fine." He disappeared around the corner of the West hall, leaving Foxy and me standing silently near the restrooms.

Mangle slowly began to crawl from the backstage area. It used its long limbs to grab hold of purchases on the roof, and slowly made its way across the room. It was heading directly towards me. Its main head twitched slightly, and it suddenly veered off course, past Foxy and myself, into the washrooms. As it passed the two of us, I took a small step backwards to avoid one of its limbs that swiped past my face.

That small step was all it took.

Mangle whipped around, its two heads glaring at me through the doorway of the restrooms. Its main head twitched slightly, and began to open and close its mouth sharply. Its second head spun a slow circle, a full 360 degree rotation. Mangle's first head suddenly swung around, before turning upside down. Its mouth fell wide open, sharp teeth glinting against the lights in the dining area.

Foxy jumped slightly when Balloon Boy stopped laughing, jumped from the stage, and began to walk closer to the two of us.

"Hello!" He laughed, slowly walking around a table to gain better access to us. Foxy began to nervously shake once Balloon Boy had come within 15 feet of us. He paused only 10 feet away from us, giggling maniacally.

Foxy hugged me tighter to her chest as Toy Bonnie began to walk forwards. His green eyes never left me as he closed the gap in a few large paces. He sidestepped a table, and began to walk in a straight line towards me.

"Uh... Mike..." Foxy began, her voice sounding quiet. "I don't think he's supposed to be doing that..." Foxy gently pulled on my shoulders, trying to move me away from the quickly approaching blue animatronic rabbit.

Toy Bonnie walked towards us, no sign that he would stop anytime soon. I became nervous as he swiftly closed the gap between us. Only 10 feet. 5 feet. 2 feet. I clenched my eyes shut, and braced for the impact.

When nothing happened, I slowly opened my eyes. I lifted my head, to meet the gaze of Toy Bonnie, who was only inches from me. His green eyes flickered between mine, his pupils widening slightly. Toy Bonnie lifted up one of his hands, bringing it closer to my face.

Foxy growled quietly, and began to edge herself around me, trying to place herself between Toy Bonnie and myself. I carefully lifted my left arm, and gently pushed on her abdomen, telling her to be still. She very reluctantly listened, pausing in her actions to observe the blue animatronic.

"Where... Are... You... Going?" He asked slowly, struggling to pronounce each word. I opened my mouth to quickly think of a way around this. Surely he hadn't figured it out.

"I wasn't-" I stopped talking when Toy Bonnie gently grabbed one of my hands with his own, the cool, hard plastic a complete change from Foxy and the others. His pupils began to widen, before shrinking again, seeming to be at a war with itself. His head twitched slightly, and his eyes began flashing red spastically, before returning to their regular green. His eyes began to move of their own accord, moving like Foxy's, or Chica's. Toy Bonnie slowly lifted his hand holding my hand higher up, looking at it for a moment, before looking directly into my eyes once again.

"Are..." He paused for a moment, his arm giving a faint twitch. "Are you lost?" I felt as if the world had stopped. The entire building had quieted, the only noticeable noises coming from the insides of Foxy and Toy Bonnie.

I took a very small step backward, but none of the animatronics cared. All of them were staring at Toy Bonnie. Meanwhile, he was watching me intently, blinking every once in a while, regarding me with curiosity.

"What is he talking about?" Foxy whispered in my ear. Her eyes never leaving the tall blue creature.

"He..." I paused for a moment, trying to comprehend what had just happened. "He's asked that before..." I looked harder at Toy Bonnie, trying to see if there was anything different.

"I..." Toy Bonnie began, blinking quickly, his entire body beginning to shake. "I... I remem_mmmmmmzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzttttt!_" His head began to rattle.

Toy Bonnie suddenly screamed. He let go of my hand, and quickly brought his hands to his head, clipping me on the chin in the process. I staggered backwards, Foxy stopping me, as Toy Bonnie fell to the floor, clutching the sides of his head, scraping his fingers against the hard plastic. He screamed loudly, and constantly, forcing Foxy and me to cover our ears. Toy Bonnie rolled on the floor, clutching his head, before stopping directly in front of me. He looked up at me, tears running down his face, slowly reaching towards me with one hand.

"Help..." He whimpered, his hand seeming to grasp at nothing. His body gave a final, violent twitch, before he fell limp, sprawling out on the tile.

As soon as it had happened, it was over.

Toy Bonnie began to move. He pushed himself off the ground, standing to his full height once more. His eyes were glazed over, and looked nothing like they had mere moments ago.

"What happened?" Foxy asked, looking fearfully at the towering blue figure once again. He was staring down at me, green eyes glaring at me. Toy Bonnie raised his left hand, reaching towards me.

_CRASH!_

Everyone in the room turned towards the front of the building. Several small pieces of glass skittered past my feet. Bonnie was standing over a large heap of shattered glass, arms by his sides.

"I did it..." Bonnie said in awe. He straightened up, and then turned to face Foxy and me, pieces of glass crunching under his large feet. "I did it!" He exclaimed, doing a fist pump.

The snow drift that had been piled against the window crumbled down, revealing a blanket of white covering most of what I could see. A large gust of wind blasted through the "open" window, blowing snow, and small pieces of glass into the building. The temperature in the building began to drop rapidly. Several shivers traveled up my spine, causing the hairs on my arms to stand on end. If I had remembered to get my sweater from the office before this happened, I would have been fine.

I heard the sound of footsteps, and turned to face the back of the room. Chica exited the kitchen, carrying a plate with something steaming on it. Toy Freddy came from the East hall, and began to follow closely behind Chica.

"Here Mike." Chica said, handing the plate to me. On it was a slice of pizza, with a small amount of condensation around it. "Sorry I couldn't make it fresh, but you're leaving..."

"Thanks Chica." I smiled up at her, before looking back down at the plate. It looked like it had been frozen previously, and smelled wonderful. I felt terrible since I had no appetite due to what was occurring at the moment. I knew that Chica would worry unless I ate something, so I raised the slice to my mouth, and took a small bite. I smiled up at Chica, while she seemed to be happy I was cooperating. I slowly, reluctantly ate, while Toy Freddy turned his attention from me, to Bonnie at the front of the building.

Toy Freddy began to walk towards Bonnie, who backed away from the window, crushing glass under his large feet. Bonnie carefully checked over his shoulder to see if he was about to run into anything, and stopped backing up at the edge of the side window. Toy Freddy walked directly up to him, leaning in close to examine him, before taking several steps back, pausing in the middle of the broken window.

I felt crowded to say the least. Toy Bonnie standing almost directly in front of me. Balloon Boy was standing just a few feet away from us as well. Chica was standing extremely close, almost at the point where I could touch her. Mangle was hanging from the roof directly above me, its head twitching occasionally. Foxy was hugging me close, refusing to let go. If I had been claustrophobic, I may have been freaking out. It was good that I found comfort in close spaces. However... Close spaces with murderous animatronics was an entirely different situation.

Toy Chica rounded the West hall corner, and began to walk towards the group all standing around or near me. Apparently I was popular.

"Hey Bonnie?" I spoke up, trying to pass the time, and to ease the tension in the room. "So... Where did you did get the name 'Andy' from? You know... The endoskeleton that Golden Freddy hijacked?" Bonnie cautiously turned from Toy Freddy, to me, seeming to be very against taking his eyes off the chubby looking animatronic.

"I..." Bonnie seemed slightly embarrassed. He made a sound similar to clearing his throat, and shuffled his feet somewhat awkwardly. "I sorta made him up on one of the nights when there were no... Um. Endoskeletons... Chica was busy doing stuff in the kitchen, Freddy was doing whatever he usually does, and the thing behind the curtain didn't leave." Bonnie smiled an apology at Foxy. "I was lonely, and needed someone, or something to talk to. I would have gone to the one behind the curtains, but we weren't allowed back there."

"Wait, really?" Foxy asked, completely forgetting that she was surrounded by things that could tear her limb from limb.

"Yeah, I just really needed someone to talk to." Bonnie admitted, smiling slightly wider. "I remembered that there was a deactivated one in the back, and I could talk to it. I began to talk to it. At first it was once a week, just to get some things off my chest. It eventually turned into a daily thing. Every time we stuffed one of the endoskeletons into a suit, I would talk with 'Andy'. I only named it recently, about three weeks before you came here, Mike." Bonnie sighed, before continuing. "I poured all of my secrets into 'Andy'. He was pretty much my best friend."

"You know," Chica sighed, "you could have asked me to talk. I wouldn't have minded..."

"You didn't talk to me, except for whenever you congratulated me for catching the endoskeleton!" Bonnie exclaimed, seeming slightly exasperated.

"I was playing hard to get." Chica said smugly.

"You showed no interest whatsoever!" Bonnie shouted, pointing a finger accusingly at Chica.

Chica laughed, and began to wander over to Bonnie, warily stepping around Balloon Boy in the process. Once she reached Bonnie, Chica wrapped him in a large hug, momentarily lifting him off the tile. She set him back down, earning a small smile from Bonnie.

"I am now." Chica laughed.

Bonnie replied to her statement by hugging her gently, laying a soft kiss on her cheek. Chica blushed when Bonnie pulled away, and giggled a little bit. Chica grabbed Bonnie's hand, and laced her fingers through his.

Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie glanced from their counterparts to each other. The two took a few steps away from each other, and then turning their attention back to me.

"Alright." Freddy announced, walking around the East hall corner. "I have-" He stopped short once he noticed that every animate being in the building was in this room. "...Mike?"

"Yes...?" I asked tentatively.

"...Did you move?" He sighed, face-palming.

"Only to avoid being smacked in the face!" I protested, turning to point at Mangle. While I wasn't looking, Mangle had managed to slip away undetected, most likely into the bathrooms, making me look like a complete idiot.

"This makes things more difficult..." Freddy sighed once again, which was impressive since he didn't have lungs. "So, ignoring this huge complication..." Freddy walked up to me, pushing past the toy animatronics, causing them to stumble back a bit. "Here." Freddy said, thrusting a pack at me.

I took the old camo backpack from him, and began to turn it in my hands, looking at all the pockets, and clips attached to the thing. It seemed to be an old military backpack of sorts, with a maple leaf sewed into the pack beside the American flag. The pack was made from some sort of cloth, which felt soft yet firm.

"In there is a first aid kit, a flashlight, a water bottle, and $100." Freddy listed, checking each article off his fingers as he went. "I seriously doubt you'll need that stuff, but it's there just in case."

"Thanks Freddy." I said, feeling grateful for the pack.

"Now listen to me." Freddy said sternly, taking a step closer to me. "You two need to get to a police station first. That's your first priority. If you can't, just run. Do _not _return here under any circumstances, is that clear?"

"Yes." Foxy and I said at the same time.

"If everything manages to work out, we will... I didn't think about this..." Freddy sighed. "We'll call you on your pho-... We don't know how to use a phone..."

"I do!" Bonnie spoke up, giving a small wave from across the room. He gave me a small nod, before returning his attention to Freddy.

I told Freddy my cell-phone number, making sure to whisper it just in case the Toy animatronics were smarter than they let on.

"Okay, good." Freddy took a step back, still looking at me like a parent would to their misbehaving child. "Two other things. Stay out of sight if you can avoid it. We don't need people to come here to check out the building, and find it broken. Secondly, do not go back to your apartment. He most likely knows where you live, and we cannot go through all this just to have you killed."

I paused for a moment, a thought suddenly popping into my mind. I looked around at Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy, before glancing at the Toy animatronics that filled the room. I turned to face Freddy, panic beginning to set in.

"Freddy...?" I asked tentatively, really hoping that he wasn't thinking about doing what I was picturing. "What are you three going to do once we're gone?" Foxy suddenly stiffened, before relaxing slightly, bringing her head to rest atop mine.

"We will wait for Him to arrive, and once he does..." Freddy trailed off, for the first time seeming to be genuinely worried. "We'll have to try to stop him..."

"No!" I cried, thoughts of them being torn apart, black hydraulic fluid spraying everywhere, and thrown away invading my mind. Their cries for help as I was hiding somewhere, cowering behind Foxy forced themselves into my head. I envisioned their eyes fading into darkness, a small whisper escaping them, before they faded. "You can't!" I made a wild grab for Freddy, forcing Foxy to lift me off the ground, restraining me against her chest. All of the Toy animatronics turned to face us, their stance hardening.

"Foxy..." Freddy looked at me sadly, as if he knew he was saying goodbye to me for the last time. "I think it's time you and Mike go."

"No!" I shouted, straining against Foxy's incredibly strong grip. I began to thrash around, trying any possible way to get her to release me. I reached out towards Freddy again, kicking my legs as Foxy lifted me higher off the tile. "I'm not going to let you die! Especially not for my worthless life!" I could feel tears dreaming down my face, but I didn't care.

"You have no say in the matter." Freddy stated. I felt a cold, solid ball form in the pit of my stomach as I watched a single, slow tear roll down his cheek. I felt empty, and cold inside, as I stopped struggling, glancing around the room at my friends. This was most likely the last time I would ever see them. I gripped one of the straps of the pack tightly, my hand shaking, and my knuckles turning white.

"No..." I whispered, a small sob escaping my lips. "You can't..." I hung my head down, ashamed to be in the presence of such amazing people. I could never compare to them.

"Remember," Freddy said, sounding incredibly sad and anxious, "you can't stop until you're safe." He walked ahead of us, and stopped directly in the bathroom entrance. "Run."

"Goodbye..." Foxy whispered, her voice sounding hollow.

Foxy sprang forwards, causing everyone to jump into action. She dropped me onto my feet, and began to run forwards, holding my hand tightly. The lights in the dining area began flickering.

Mangle began to swiftly crawl across the roof through the bathroom entrance. Freddy grabbed onto one of its limbs, and wrenched it from the ceiling, causing it to come crashing to the floor. It gave an angry screech, and tried to push past him, only to have Freddy grab it around the middle, and throw it back into the bathroom.

Bonnie shoved Toy Freddy from behind, causing him to tumble to the floor. Chica responded by jumping Toy Bonnie, and restraining him from behind, preventing him from reaching Foxy and I. Toy Chica bolted towards us, screeching loudly, arms outstretched. Her blue eyes were glazed over, an evil expression spread across her face. Just before she reached the two of us, Bonnie tackled her from the side, sending them both crashing to the floor. Toy Chica's beak tumbled from her face, and onto the floor, skidding under a table. One of her eyes popped out of her head, rolling around wildly. Toy Bonnie bolted after us, merely feet behind me.

Foxy and I passed Bonnie, Chica, and their counter parts. We were nearing the window. All we had to do was jump out over the shattered glass and window frame, and we would be free.

Balloon Boy giggled, and quickly walked over to where Chica was wrestling with Toy Bonnie, holding him from behind to prevent him from moving. Toy Bonnie struggled with her, his body twitching back and forth, his legs flailing around wildly as she partially lifted him off the ground. Balloon Boy walked around the two struggling, and touched Chica's back. Chica screamed in pain. Streaks of electricity coursed around her body, and she was thrown off of Toy Bonnie with a loud _crack _of electricity. She crashed into a table, breaking it in half. Chica convulsed for a moment before going limp, resting in between the two broken halves, a small wisp of smoke curling out of her beak.

Mangle launched itself out of the bathroom, tackling Freddy out into the dining area. It wrapped around Freddy, using its elongated, mismatched limbs to hold him down. Freddy managed to free his right arm, managing to deck Mangle across the face. Its head spun a full 360 degrees, before lurching forwards, clamping its teeth down on his right shoulder. A small amount of black fluid sprayed from the wound, while Freddy roared in pain. Mangle's second head followed me across the room.

Toy Bonnie was hot on our heels. His eyes were glowing red, locked onto me. He was reaching towards me, his fingertips snatching at me, just inched from my face. Foxy yanked on my arm, shooting me forwards a few feet, encouraging me to run faster.

Foxy and I were mere feet away from the broken window, approaching fast. I could feel her tensing up, preparing to jump, and I was doing the same. Foxy and I jumped, just in front of Toy Freddy. I looked ahead at the glass covered ice, sparkling in the morning sunlight.

Toy Freddy's arm snaked upwards, catching Foxy's ankle in mid-air. Time seem d to slow down. Foxy was wrenched off course, crashing into the window sill, some glass embedding itself into her side as she slammed into the frame. Foxy was still holding tightly onto my hand, and her sudden stop tore heavily at my arm, causing me to go flying through the window, and into the razor sharp snow. I covered my face with my arms just before I made impact. The feeling of fire slicing through my arms and face shooting through me. I could feel the glass in my arms, each beat of my heart causing another wave of unbearable pain to course through my body. I could feel the blood trickling out of the likely deep cuts, down my arm, and into the freezing snow.

I forced my head up, turning to the restaurant behind me. Toy Freddy was fighting with Foxy, both of them trying to shove each other back, one trying to kill me, the other trying to save me.

Toy Bonnie began to sneak around the two grappling, placing one hand on the edge of the window frame to push himself out of the building. Foxy noticed this, and went into over drive. She gave a loud screech, before freeing her left hand, and decking Toy Freddy across the face. He stumbled backwards, and into Toy Bonnie, who fell to the tile, trapped underneath Toy Freddy.

Foxy leaped out of the window, and raced towards me.

"Mike!" She screamed, grabbing one of my hands with her left. "Get up!" She tugged hard on my arm, forcing me to my feet. Sharp pain lanced through my arms as I stood once again, shoulder feeling tender from being wrenched on. I stood, slightly disorientated in the shin deep snow. "Run!" She exclaimed.

Foxy bolted forwards, dragging me behind her once again. I tried as hard as I could to run, but I couldn't get my feet under me. I tripped, falling into the snow once more. The powdery snow gave way to hard, unyielding pavement, causing the glass shards in my arm to bury deeper, sending wave after wave of pain throughout me. The cold snow fell into my eyes, and down my shirt, causing me to jump up in shock. Foxy wheeled around, and grabbed hold of my arm. The shock of the snow brought me back to my senses, and I raced forwards, Foxy holding tightly to my hand.

A loud, in-human screech emanated from behind us. I whipped my head around, only to see Toy Chica clambering out of the window, with the Mangle following closely behind, swinging through the top of the shattered glass pane. Toy Chica now had both of her eyes missing, as well as her beak, while the Mangle's eye's glowed red, its second head whipping around in circles.

Toy Freddy, and Toy Bonnie were following behind the two animatronics leaving the building. Mangle swung itself onto the roof, perching there like a vulture watching its prey scamper away. Toy Chica began to run towards us, not nearly as fast as Foxy, but as fast if not faster than me.

"**No!**" Freddy roared, jumping to his feet. His right arm was hanging loosely by his side, a large amount of black fluid running form his shoulder, down his arm, dripping onto the floor. He ran forwards, limping slightly, grabbing Toy Freddy by the arm. Freddy spun a quick circle, flinging Toy Freddy out the window, and into the running Toy Chica. The two crashed to the ground, in a large tangle of limbs. They skid to a stop several feet away.

Toy Bonnie spun around, coming to face off against Freddy. The two circled for only a few seconds, before Toy Bonnie lunged forwards, grabbing Freddy around the neck and his left arm. Toy Bonnie shoved Freddy against a wall, pinning him there. Toy Bonnie was using both hands to hold down his left arm, and using his body to keep Freddy against the wall.

Toy Chica and Toy Freddy were finally beginning to get themselves off the ground. Toy Freddy was the first one up, pushing off of Toy Chica to stand up. He seemed somewhat cautious about the white powder he was standing in. He took a slow, tentative step in our direction. He suddenly began to race towards us, while Toy Chica finally pushed herself up off the ground, following closely behind Toy Freddy.

Toy Bonnie grabbed Freddy's arm with both his hands, and spun around, whipping Freddy across the room. He slid to a stop in the middle of the room, and began to push himself up with one hand.

"Hello!" Balloon Boy giggled, standing just off to the side of Freddy.

Freddy whipped his head to face Balloon Boy, his eyes wide with fear. He tried to roll to the side, but was caught in the shoulder by Balloon Boy. Freddy began to shake and shudder, small arcs of electricity popping in and around his body. Whilst he was convulsing on the floor, Balloon Boy backed up, giggling loudly. Freddy's eyes rolled up into the back of his head, his left hand clenched tightly.

Once Freddy had stopped convulsing, his body only twitching slightly, Toy Bonnie grabbed his arm, and dragged him towards Bonnie and Chica, who were also laying on the floor. Toy Bonnie dropped him off right in between the two, leaving the three animatronics in a twitching heap.

I felt like the most terrible person in the world. Not only did I not deserve friends as amazing as them, I just up and left them to die when they were trying to save me. I could feel the tears running down my face, but was barely aware of then. I was focused on running.

Running. The only thing we did for what felt like hours. I was concentrating on keeping my feet underneath me, not even trying to keep up with Foxy anymore. We raced from the parking lot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, and down the street. We kept close to the buildings, running in the small amount of snow, staying hidden as we passed building after building. Every store we ran passed had the "Closed" sign facing through the window.

We ran block after city block, each street empty. The whole city was quiet, save the rumbling of distant snowplows. My lungs and legs were burning, but stopping wasn't an option. I glanced back over my shoulder, and could see Mangle, swinging from balconies, rooftops, and even telephone lines. Its broken and mangled form made that mode of transportation its only option.

"In here!" Foxy exclaimed, suddenly lurching to the side, dragging me into a small alleyway in between two buildings. She stopped for a moment, and I took that time shrug off the camo backpack, and to lean against the cold brick wall, trying not to throw up. We had to have run at least a mile, maybe two. I hadn't run like that for ages. Even though it was the middle of winter, I was sweating bullets. My legs were cramping, and I felt as if I couldn't get air into my lungs fast enough. I slid to the snow covered ground, back against the wall, clutching my chest.

"I don't think it can get us here." Foxy stated, looking up the sides of the tall buildings. "The walls are too smooth, and there's nothing for it to hold onto on the roof." Foxy turned back towards me, and looked down at me with a small frown. She shook her head, giving a faint huff. "You should run more often..."

I stared at her for a few seconds, before flopping to my side, and began to shovel snow onto my over heating body.

"We can't stay here for long..." Foxy sighed, looking back down the alley attentively. She looked up at the tops of the buildings once more, before turning back to me. "Keep that up, and you'll get frostbite..."

"I'm... I'm freezing... My arms so... So they won't... Bleed as much..." I panted, finally lifting up my snow covered arms, beginning to examine the cuts. The more rested I became, the more the cuts hurt. The adrenaline was leaving my body, so I had to do do this quickly. Foxy seemed to finally take notice of the glass shards sticking out of my arms, and immediately rushed towards me, dropping to her knees directly in front of me.

"Oh God Mike!" Foxy exclaimed, taking hold of my hand with her left, her eyes widening. "Why didn't you say something!?"

"I just did..." I managed a small laugh, void of all happiness.

I raised a shaky hand up to my opposite arm, and pinched the shard of glass between two fingers. I inhaled sharply as a sharp pain lanced through my arm, causing me to clench my eyes shut. I paused for a moment, before slowly sliding the glass out of my arm, able to feel the glass slip out of the flesh. I gagged slightly, taking the glass piece out completely. I threw it across the small alleyway, shattering it against the brick wall. Blood began to flow more freely out of the cut, causing Foxy to begin panicking.

"What do I do!?" Foxy asked, her head whipping around, before settling on the pack I had dropped off only a few feet away. She lunged for the backpack, and quickly unzipped it, beginning to rifle through it. She produced a first aid kit, and turned back towards me, only to find me packing snow onto my arm. "Stop that!"

"I'm going to bleed out if I don't." I told her, still slightly winded. I watched as the snow slowly turned a bright red color, causing my mind to briefly flash back to the night I was shot. I shook my head, clearing out the thoughts. I moved my hand up towards another shard of glass, only to have it smacked away by Foxy.

"Stop!" She exclaimed. "Let me help! I'm not completely-"

Foxy stopped short as someone walked around the corner of the alley, whistling happily. He had dark mocha colored skin, short black hair, and warm brown eyes. He was wearing a black suit, with a purple tie, and a black fedora. He was holding a black briefcase in one hand, and his other was in his pocket. He immediately stopped once he saw the two of us. His eyes didn't settle upon Foxy like I thought they would. He was looking directly at me.

The man dropped his briefcase, and rushed towards me, unconcerned with the animatronic fox pirate kneeling beside me. He quickly fell to his knees, and took the first aid kit from Foxy's hands. He set it on the ground, and set several things on top of the others. He pulled on a pair of non-latex gloves.

"Hold his arms up." The man told Foxy, pulling a pair of tweezers from the kit. Foxy lifted my arms above my head, which made me feel like a useless idiot. She gently held onto my right hand with her left, gingerly squeezing it.

"I can do things too..." I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Not right now you can't." The man said, quickly pushing his fedora back on his head, keeping it out of his eyes. "Don't move, and breathe deeply. I need you to slow your heart rate." The man spoke in a somewhat deep voice, a faint accent audible.

He spoke calmly, and assertively, making me want to listen to him. I turned my head to face down the alleyway, and began to breathe deeply, trying to calm myself. I inhaled sharply, and tensed up as I felt a glass shard beginning to come out of my arm. Foxy tensed up as well, a very faint growl escaping her.

"Relax." The man spoke calmly, moving back a little. "It will hurt more if you don't relax."

I nodded in response, and forced myself to go limp. I only kept my head up, and turned to look at things. The rest of my body was completely limp. I grimaced as I felt the man beginning to use the tweezers to pull at the glass some more. I forced myself to bear it, and began to busy myself by examining the alleyway.

The alley was only about 20 meters (21.8 yards) long, with a second alley cutting into it at 90 degrees. The alley had one large green garbage bin, one of the two sides had its lid up. There was a fair amount of trash lining the walls of the alley, and the snow level of the ground was only ankle-deep, compared to the shin-deep snow on the streets. There were large exhaust vents along the side of the buildings, making the alleyway much warmer than it normally should have been.

_Plink!_

I heard the sound of glass landing on glass, and felt a fourth shard being pulled slowly from my arm. It burned like a razor , but I did my best to ignore the intense stinging. I clenched my eyes shut, and tried to breathe deeply, which was difficult every time the man removed another piece of glass.

_Plink plink!_

More glass was removed. I shuddered faintly at the feeling of something slowly moving under my skin, able to feel it leaving my body. I began to imagine large pieces of glass, an inch long, being removed from my arms, the open wound and flesh exposed to the air around it.

_Plink!_

After what felt like forever, he had finished.

"I'm almost done." The man spoke.

I opened my eyes, noticing small pieces of glass in a pile beside my leg. The largest one was only 1/8 of an inch long, and the blood was on it length wise, so it hadn't been in my arm too deeply. Foxy released my arms, and I lowered them slowly, examining the cuts on my arms. They were small, and all of them were mostly closed. There was nothing at all like I had feared, just some small cuts.

"I'm going to apply some antiseptic. This may sting." He warned, producing a plastic bag from the kit. He opened the bag, and removed several packages from inside. The man opened one of the packages, and produced a small pad, which looked like it would burn when applied to a wound. I physically and mentally braced myself for the onslaught of pain, clenching my arms, and inhaling deeply.

I yelped as the first pad was pressed against a cut. It burned like all hell. Foxy growled, slightly louder this time, but let the man continue his work. Holding the pad on my arm with one hand, he unrolled a length of wrapping bandage, and proceeded to cut it. He took the length of bandage, and wrapped it around and over the pad, making sure to hold it securely in place. Once he had wrapped the bandage around it 2-3 times, he took a safety pin from the first aid kit, and poked it through the bandages, fastening it securely in place.

The man proceeded to do the same thing to all of the cuts on my arms. Every time he would apply the antiseptic pad, I would flinch, or make a sound of pain, which greatly bothered Foxy. She shuffled closer towards me, and gingerly rubbed my shoulder with her left hand, cautiously glancing down the alleyway every once in a while. Once he had finished wrapping my arms with bandages, the man had tried to use one of the pads on my cheek, but Foxy held out her hand, causing the man to place the pad in her open palm.

"You really should be more careful." She chided, reaching forwards, wiping the pad across my cheek. It stung immensely, but I managed to keep a straight face for her.

"What about you?" I asked, gesturing towards her side, where a small shard of glass stuck out of her waist. Foxy looked down at her side, as if noticing the sharp object for the first time. She speared the pad on her hook, reached down with her hand, and removed the glass in a single motion. Her eyes closed slightly, and she flinched a little bit.

"I must say," the man spoke up, laughing slightly, "you and your friend here know how to party." He removed the gloves, and disposed of the gloves inside of the large garbage bin off to the side. He walked back towards us, and packed up the first aid kit. He locked it, and handed it to Foxy, who took it without question. He moved to stand in front of me, and held out a hand for me. "My name's Xavier by the way. Xavier Whitlock."

"Mike Schmidt." I said, accepting his hand. He helped me to my feet, and Foxy stood up, reaching her full height once again. "Thanks for doing that." Foxy quickly packed the first aid kit back into the backpack, and zipped the pack shut.

"No problem." Xavier laughed, shrugging his shoulders. "Not many people I know would actually do that. I try to do things no one else would."

"Well, that really helped us out. Thank you." I told him, shaking his hand gently, before letting go, my arm falling to my side.

"If you don't mind my asking..." Xavier began, glancing to the right at Foxy. "How did you two end up getting into this mess?"

"Well..." Foxy began, looking nervous for the first time in a while. "We.. uh-"

"We got into trouble with some... Big people..." I interrupted Foxy, speaking the partial truth. I didn't think it wise to tell this near-stranger exactly what was going on.

"Would you like me to call the police?" Xavier asked, seeming to be completely concerned with our well being. "If not, I know someone who could-" He was interrupted by a 'tsk, tsk' clicking noise.

Several people clad in black clothing walked around the one corner of the alleyway. They all wore the same black jacket, black jeans, and black leather gloves. They all wore hoods, save one, who placed himself in front of the others. He looked to be about 27, and around six feet all. He looked mean, and not just in the threaten-you-with-a-knife sense. His eyes were steely, green, and void of all emotion. He looked like someone who had seen some shit, and wasn't going to take it from anyone. He had a thin scar running from his temple, down his jawline, to the underside of his chin. His short, black hair added to the threatening look.

"Well, well, well..." He chuckled, sizing up the three of us. "Look at what we have here." Several members of his group laughed slightly. Some of them stood on edge, while others had a more relaxed look. They all ranged in size, shape, and color, but were all part of the same group.

"Hey boss!" One of the members whispered loudly, walking closer to the leader of the group. "That looks like something from Freddy's!"

"We've all heard the rumors of people going missing..." Their leader sighed, shaking his head lightly. "Now get back to your position. That's an order."

The smaller person seemed to shrink a little. He rushed back to his spot behind the leader, not making a sound as he went. The boss chuckled, returning his attention back to us.

"Give us everything you have." The leader commanded, his expression hardening once again. I felt compelled to listen to the man, but I resisted.

"Can't we just settle this like human beings?" Xavier asked beside me, sighing lightly. The leader of the group glared at Xavier, and took a step forwards us.

"Did I say you could talk?" He asked, scowling heavily. He reached into his pocket, and produced a black switchblade. The leader squeezed the handle slightly, and it jumped open. He swung the knife back and forth several times, before pointing it at us.

"Let's just leave." Xavier said, turning around. He seemed completely unconcerned about the gang behind him.

The leader of the group seemed taken aback by Xavier's actions, even to the point of taking a step backwards. He then shook his head, and stormed towards the three of us, brandishing his knife. He was only feet away from us, and approaching fast.

"Where do you think you're going, you stupid-" He stopped short as Foxy suddenly appeared in front of him, blocking his path. She had moved so quickly, even I didn't notice it. "Move!" The leader roared, taking a slash at Foxy.

She swiftly caught his right arm with her left hand, stopping him mid-attack. He grunted as his arm was jarred from the sudden stop, and tried to wrench his arm free of her incredibly strong grip. He only managed to shift her arm to the side slightly. Foxy glared down at the man, raising her hook above his head.

"That's no way to treat someone." She growled, leaning in closer to the man. His eyes widened as Foxy swung her right arm down, her hook speeding towards the top of his skull, the point gleaming in the sunlight.

The man cowered backwards, inhaling sharply.

After a few moments, he very slowly opened his eyes, straightening slightly.

Foxy had stopped her movements just before she embedded her hook into the man's head, the sharp point gently resting on his scalp. Foxy moved her hook from the top of his head, letting go of his wrist. She grabbed the collar of his jacket, pulling him to his tip-toes, her face inches from his.

"I never would." She growled.

Foxy shoved him backwards, sending him reeling backwards, falling flat on his ass. The alley was completely quiet, the members of the gang turning to face each other, and then back at their "leader," who was beginning to get up off the cold backstreet pavement. He stood up, and glanced behind himself at his group, now milling around. Some of them were beginning to shuffle backwards, trying to escape the attention of Foxy, while some of the others began to whisper amongst themselves, questioning their loyalty.

Foxy turned her back to the man, looking at me, a small smile forming. I gave her a small smile in return. She swiftly approached me. Foxy hefted up the backpack from the ground, and handed it to me. I slipped it on, keeping a careful eye on the man standing a short distance away from us. Foxy caught hold of my hand with her left, and the two of us began to walk towards Xavier, who was watching Foxy with a mixture of shock and curiosity.

"I'll explain later." I told him, once we had passed him. He nodded, and fell into step beside us, leaving the confused group of thugs in the alley.

Fast footfalls immediately alerted the three of us to someone chasing us down quickly. They increased dramatically in sound, causing me to turn my head back. The leader of the group was only inches from me, his knife raised in the air, gleaming dangerously. He swung his arm, knife pointed directly at my head.

"Look-" My warning was cut short.

Foxy spun extremely fast, smashing the man across the side of the head with her elbow. He immediately crumpled to the ground, unconscious, his knife slipping out of his hand, clattering to the cement. Without a word, Foxy picked up the man's limp body, and carried it towards the group now nervously standing around. Once she had come within a 15 foot distance of them, they began to back away. Some of them bolted outright, while a few of the others had more nerves, and continued to back up.

"I think you dropped this." Foxy stated coldly, setting the man's limp body on the pavement before them. Without another word, she turned, and walked back to us, her left hand clenched into a fist. Several gang members gathered around their leader's body, and began to carry him way, quickly leaving back the way they had come.

I silently stooped down, and grabbed the handle of the switchblade the man had dropped. The handle was curved, allowing the blade to fold into it. The handle of the blade was black, and the pommel was silver colored. I laid the blade to rest against the palm of my hand. The blade was a total of around 3 and a half inches, or around 9 centimeters, slightly longer than my palm. The man who owned the knife most likely had larger hands than I did. The handle of the knife had a crossing texture of black lines, giving it a very secure grip. There were four small holes running near the top of the knife, and the words "Death's Kiss" engraved in a handwritten font just underneath them.

I folded the blade of the knife back into the handle. I began to feel along the length of the handle for something out of place. My fingers brushed over a small point in the handle sticking out just barely more than the rest of it. I pressed on the small point, and the blade flew out, startling both Foxy and me.

"Get rid of that!" Foxy exclaimed, reaching towards the knife. I quickly folded it back into the handle before she could reach it, and hid it behind my back.

"But what if we need it?" I asked her, causing her to stop in her motions. She looked directly into my eyes for a few seconds, before sighing heavily.

"Fine..." She huffed, rolling her orange eyes. "Let's just get going before those things find us."

I gripped the knife tighter in my hand, feeling slightly more secure with a weapon in my possession. I swapped the hand I was holding the knife in, and took Foxy's hand. She smiled down at me, rolling her eyes once more, before we walked towards the edge of the alleyway, stopping just in front of Xavier. He was holding his briefcase once again, and adjusted his purple tie quickly.

"You two are something else..." He said, glancing nervously at Foxy's hook, before turning towards me. "You had no problem with that group of thugs, so whatever you had gotten into trouble with must have been big. Very big..." Xavier shuddered slightly, as if he were imagining what kind of things we had fought. "Anyways... Thank you two for helping me out of that situation. If you hadn't been there, I may have been killed... Or worse..." He reached into his pocket with his left hand, and pulled out a business card. "Here. In case either of you need to contact me."

He handed me the card, which was beautifully designed. I skimmed over it, thoroughly impressed.

_Xavier Whitlock: Nurse, Psychologist, Robotics Engineer, Computer Engineer, Electrician._

I looked up from the card to Xavier, who was trying, and failing, to contain a smile. I glanced down at the card again, before going back to Xavier. I felt my jaw slacken as I finally recognized this amazing man before me.

"I-We-You..." I stopped as Foxy sighed, snatching the card from my hand. She roughly shoved the card into one of the pockets in her shorts, causing me to curl my toes. "You're _the _Xavier Whitlock?" I asked, childhood memories of small Lego robots invading my mind. "The man who single-handedly changed the laws of robotics!?" I was nearly having a fan-girl moment. I paused, and took a deep breath, trying to keep calm.

"That's me." He said, a nervous edge creeping into his voice. I must have freaked him out slightly, which was not at all good for my reputation... Not that I had one... "Well... It was nice meeting you two. Thanks again for the help. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to begin work on a project that could revolutionize cleanup. I'm calling it Wall-e. Have a wonderful day!" With that, Xavier turned from us, and began to match down the sidewalk, heading for an intersection.

"Wait!" Foxy cried out, forcing Xavier to stop halfway around the corner of a building. "Which direction to the police station!?" I quite nearly face-palmed for forgetting the one crucial fact that my life was in danger. "Your welcome." Foxy whispered to me, to which I responded with a gentle elbow in her side, causing her to jump slightly.

"That way!" Xavier called back, pointing past Foxy and I, down the street behind us.

Now that we were out of the warm alleyway, I was getting incredibly cold. I crossed my arms over my chest, and began to rub my upper arms, using friction to warm them. It didn't help much.

"We should get going..." Foxy said, tapping me on the shoulder. I watched Xavier round the corner, his black suit contrasting heavily with the snow around him. "Come on. If we don't hurry, they'll catch up to us." Foxy grabbed my hand gently, and began to pull me backwards a bit. I sighed, and turned, walking beside Foxy. We had no real direction to go, other than "That way!"

It had seemed only moments had gone by before we had stopped.

"Uh... Guys!" Xavier shouted from behind us. Foxy and I quickly turned around, watching him quickly back around the corner, bumping into a stop sign on the curb. "I think your 'big people' are here!" Xavier dropped his suitcase, and backed as far as he possibly could into the sign. He glanced fearfully towards us, before he closed his eyes, took a deep breathe, and stood tall. In a matter of moments, he had gone from scared, to calm and serene. He looked nearly indestructible standing tall and proud; not a thing could push him around. He pushed his fedora back onto his head, and held his hands respectfully behind his back.

Toy Chica bolted around the corner, and skid to a stop directly in front of Xavier. He flinched slightly, but didn't move at all other than that. Toy Chica looked directly into his eyes. Her mouth opened a little bit. Her head began twitching violently.

"Prrrrrrrrrr... Fri-Joy of cr- Pizza- Lllllleeeeeetttttt'sssss pa-..." Toy Chica stopped all together. She blinked with empty eye sockets, and looked down at Xavier once again. "Friend!" Toy Chica lunged forwards, and wrapped Xavier in a large hug, lifting him off the ground.

"Ack!" Xavier grunted, squirming a little, as his arms were pinned to his sides. "Do. Not. Want." Toy Chica set him on the ground, and ruffled his hair. Xavier seemed at a loss for words. He looked at me for help, and then back to Toy Chica.

Toy Bonnie raced around the corner, using Toy Chica as something to push off of. She staggered forwards a little, and turned towards us, her body stiffening. She set towards us again, taking jerky, stuttered movements towards Foxy and me.

Foxy gripped my hand tightly, and we bolted, running as quickly as we could from the running animatronics.

"You hurt our boss!" Someone screamed, bursting out of the alleyway. She was dressed in the same black jacket and jeans as everyone else had been. She held a large knife high, glaring directly at Foxy and I. "I'll kill you!" She didn't notice Toy Bonnie coming to a stop directly behind her. He grabbed her by the shoulders, and squeezed tightly, making her cry out in pain.

"Weapons harm children." He growled. Toy Bonnie squeezed her shoulders tighter, and picked her up. He did a small turn, and then drew his arms back further, before hurling the girl into the back alley. She screamed as she hurtled through the air. A loud crash sounded from around the corner, and Toy Bonnie raced down the alley, a blood curdling scream quickly followed, echoing around the near quiet city.

"Hey!" I heard someone in the back alley shout. "Oh shi-" A loud mechanical scream sounded from around the corner, and the sound of extremely fast running, as well as the heavy footsteps of Toy Bonnie.

I glanced over my shoulder, to see Toy Chica bolting towards us. Foxy tugged my arm a little harder, spurring me forwards. Toy Chica suddenly changed directions, and sprinted into the alleyway as well.

"What the fuck!?" Someone screamed.

"Run!" Another shouted.

Many people screaming and running echoed around us. Strangled gasps for air, and the sounds of bone snapping could be heard. Loud crashes, and the shattering of glass sounded frequently, sending shivers up my spine.

Toy Freddy bolted around the corner, and locked his bright blue eyes on me. He ran directly towards us, completely ignoring the alleyway.

"Faster!" Foxy exclaimed, running faster than she before. I was running as fast as I could. I physically couldn't go any faster, and if I tried, I would end up tripping.

The two of us raced through the empty street, running across intersections, and jumping fire hydrants as we went. Any mistake on our part would end up in death. We kept running in the direction that Xavier had pointed us.

I glanced back over my shoulder, only to see Toy Freddy mere meters away from me, his arm extended towards me. I could see the large scuff where Foxy had punched him in the face, as well as a small crack in the plastic. His microphone was clenched tightly in his right hand, his other trying to grab me.

"Come on!" Foxy shouted, her voice sounding extremely panicked. My lungs were already burning for air, and my legs felt numb. I wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer. "Shit!" Foxy swore.

Mangle was hanging from a power line directly over head, swinging dangerously back and forth. Its head was spinning in circles, its broken limbs flailing, and grasping for almost anything in reach. Its eye glowed a bright red as it focused on us, its smaller head slowly following us as we went. We were moving too quickly to go around, and there was no alternative path.

It suddenly lunged for us, reaching out with its limbs and wires, swinging wildly from the power line. Foxy jumped to the side, sending me flying off my feet, following directly behind her. I landed on her legs, knocking the wind out of me, smarting when her heel made contact with my tender ribs.

_ZAP!_

The sound of crackling electricity filled the air. The hairs on my neck stood on end, and Foxy's tail puffed up.

Loud, in-human screams reverberated all around us, bouncing off of building, and through empty streets. The sound sent shivers down my spine, and the two still continued to scream. My eardrums felt like they would implode at any moment.

_Pop!_

Something snapped, but the electricity continued to flow. I rolled off of Foxy's legs, and scrambled backwards, able to see what was happening.

Mangle had its jaw locked tightly on Toy Freddy's neck. Their bodies were twitching and jumping violently, large arcs of electricity arching from their bodies, and into the snow covered pavement. Large volumes of smoke curled from their bodies. The lights in the shop windows began to flicker violently, before shutting off completely.

The city's hum suddenly left. Nothing made a sound, save the dogs barking in the distance, and the cool breeze whispering through the empty streets, and bare trees.

Mangle fell from the power line, on top of Toy Freddy. The two crashed to the ground in a large, smoking heap, the snow around them melting quickly, pooling underneath the two. Loud pops and snaps emanated from inside the two animatronic's bodies, which meant that either they were disabled, or destroyed. I was really, really hoping that it was the latter.

"Come on!" Foxy exclaimed, jumping to her feet. I clambered to my feet as well, and took one last cautious look at the smoking heap of murderous metal, before jogging alongside Foxy, heading down the same street.

"We just... Need to go... That way." I panted. Foxy glanced over at me.

"Seriously," she began, rolling her eyes, "you should run more often." I didn't know how to feel about that. She didn't get tired, and didn't need to breathe, eat, had superhuman strength, and could run extremely fast.

The two of us kept moving at a steady pace, occasionally glancing over our shoulders to see if we were being followed. There was nothing. The city was eerily quiet. The occasional scream made either Foxy or I jump, but the city still remained generally quiet.

We were in a frozen, barren wasteland, all alone... Or, at least is what it felt like.

A group of 4-5 dogs rushed down the street in front of us, braking and howling away, chasing after the one in the front that held something in its mouth. Foxy to jumped, pushing me behind her. She growled, and then shook her head, grumbling to herself because she was paranoid.

_...wwwwwwwwwwrrrrrrrrrr_

Lights in shop windows flickered to life, and the hum of the city returned. Streetlights flickered on for a moment, before shutting themselves off again. We jogged for a few minutes, before slowing to a walk. We continued to walk hand in hand, jumping at the smallest noise, whether it be a homeless person, a bird, or even a dog howling in the distance.

"Do you know where we are going?" Foxy finally asked, breaking the silence around us. I shrugged my shoulders, and tightened my grip on the knife in my left hand, trying to calm my nerves. "Xavier said it should be-"

"There!" I exclaimed, pointing towards a two-story, white and blue building. Foxy gripped my hand tighter, and we broke into a run. We turned left, and then ran down the street, before turning right. The road spat us out directly in front of the police station.

There were squad cars in a large parking lot, and a big sign in the yard, clearly labeling it as a police station.

We wasted no time in examining the building, and raced towards the front entrance. We burst in through the doors, causing many people inside to jump, and even one or two pulled their guns out of their holster.

We raced towards the front desk, where a rather large woman was watching us. Her eyes flicked to Foxy, and she nearly fell out of her chair. She scrambled backwards, and put a hand on her hip, just above the gun.

"What the hell is that!?" She exclaimed, causing more officers in the station to stand up, and approach the two of us.

Several of them had their guns pointed at us, fingers on the trigger. I suddenly felt as if I was alone. No one would believe either of us if we said that killer robots were after us. Even if they believed it, they would end up taking Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica away to experiment on them, leaving me completely alone, and to the devices of Golden Freddy.

"I think we've made a mistake." I whispered to Foxy. She nodded in agreement. We took a small step backwards, causing everyone in the room to jump into action.

"Hands in the air!" Several people shouted at once, multiple safety locks switching off.

Foxy and I raised our hands, trying to appease the police officers. I looked fearfully around at the quickly approaching people, seeing no way out of this. A police man grabbed my raised wrists, and moved them behind my back. Foxy growled, and made a move for the man.

A gun went off, a bullet embedding itself into the wall directly beside Foxy. She jumped backwards, slowly backing towards the door.

Another shot went off, hitting the glass door of the police station, shattering it. I was shoved roughly to the ground, someone sitting on my back, placing handcuffs around my wrists.

"You're under arrest for the murder of David Andrews, manager of Freddy Fabear's Pizza, destruction of public and private property, and evading arrest." The man spoke firmly, forcing the handcuffs tighter. My wrists were too large, but the man squeezed harder, forcing them to lock into place tighter than before.

"We're innocent!" I exclaimed, struggling to get the officer off my back.

"Mike!" Foxy cried. She yelped, ducking as another gun was fired, hitting the wall beside her, raining bits of plaster over her. "What do I-"

"RUN!" I shouted. I managed to get my feet on the ground properly, and pushed off, sending the officer tumbling over my head. I rolled onto my back, and then rolled forwards, getting to my feet. "Ru-" I was cut off as I was tackled to the ground by two more officers, smashing my head against the hard floor.

I saw stars.

"Mike!" I heard Foxy scream, although it sounded far away.

Darkness began gathering at the corners of my vision. Everything began to go blurry. I watched Foxy, with a tear streaked face, turn around, and throw open the front door, racing out into the cold winter air. Another shot rang, sounding muffled. Black fluid exploded from her shoulder, and splattered to the cold cement ground. Foxy lurched to the side, and fell backwards. She scrambled for a moment, gripping her right shoulder tightly, grimacing in pain.

"Run..." I whispered.

Foxy struggled to her feet, and then took off down the street. Another far-away shot sounded. Foxy turned the corner, and I was consumed by darkness.

_**Authors Note**_

_**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**_

_**OhmygodI'msosorryItooksolongIdidn'tmeantoIwasbusyandIdidn't-**_

_**All of you: SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT!**_

_**Me: ...Thanks...**_

_**So.. Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait... My fault, and I'm sorry if the chapter isn't as good as it should be. Sorry that I gave you another cliffhanger, and I'm sorry for saying sorry.**_

_**...Freaking Canadians...**_

_**Anyways... I sorta ran out of ideas. I had writers block, and had no way of getting out of it. I did sort of play Skyrim (V) with mods, which is another reason this is late, sorry again...**_

_**I have a small amount of free time in a day. I'll tell you why:**_

_**7:00 - 8:00: Wake up, get ready for school, breakfast, etc.**_

_**8:10 - 3:30: School, boring stuff, and drive home.**_

_**3:30 - 4:10: Unpacking, and doing stuff after school.**_

_**4:10 - 5:30: Working out. (I actually am doing this everyday, after a year of procrastinating. After 10 days of doing this, I lost 4 pounds, which I feel inclined to share with you all. Anyways, I am doing this because it feels good. My friends and parents ask me why I'm doing this, and don't seem to believe me when I tell them I want to... Weird huh?)**_

_**5:30 - 6:00 ish: Finish dinner, clean up, and take out trash, etc...**_

_**6:00 - 7:15 ish: Homework. If I have no homework, I'll be doing something else, like typing. Rarely ever get days with no homework.**_

_**7:15 - 7:50: Shower, do more stuff, chore-like-things, and other boring stuff. Maybe shave, etc...**_

_**8:00 - 8:30: More crap to do... Yay...**_

_**8:30 - 10:30 ish: My only free time in the day. 90% of it is spent on typing, so I rarely talk with friends, or play games. I usually watch a YouTube video or 2, for about 15 minutes, before actually typing.**_

_**10:30 - 12:00: Supposed to be sleeping... Actually typing, or Googling things, like the color of the dress (Blue and Black) (Can't type on my iPod if the chapter is over 10k words. It doesn't save it.)**_

_**12:00 ish - 7:00: Not getting the proper amount of sleep.**_

_**There ya go! My day in a nutshell! Tis a boring life I lead.**_

_**Anyways, following up on writers block... Sorry**_

_**That's really all I have to say... I don't have enough time to get really into story writing, unfortunately...**_

_**ONE MORE THING! DON'T GO YET!**_

_**I am pretty much out of ideas. I have the rest of the story planned out, but nothing interesting to really happen. I know you'll love the ending, because I do to. Send me whatever ideas you have for the story, and I will make sure to credit you, and try as hard as I can to implement them.**_

_**You are all amazing!**_

_**Thanks**_

_**InfamousVenous**_

_**P.S. Typing this at 12:15 at night! Woo!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's, nor any of the characters or terms associated with it.**

**All credit goes to Scott Cawthon (creator and owner)**

**Some info before you get into it:**

**Chica is a she.**

**Foxy is a she.**

**Bonnie is a he.**

**Freddy is a he.**

**I also added a scene to the 8****th**** chapter explaining that Mike, in fact, did not have sex with a child (good grief. I thought it would be self-explanatory but no! You guys just had to be sick minded… Thanks… InfamousVenous! Haha… Geddit? No… Heh… This is awkward…). I'll post it here for your convenience:**

Foxy reached up with her left hand, and slowly stroked my face. She leaned forwards, and gently kissed me on the lips. This kiss was nothing like our previous ones. This one was filled with something other than compassion, or lust, or even what we had thought was love.

This was love. The deep, internal feeling that you were bound to the person you were with. The feeling that, if they went away, your world would come crumbling down. The feeling of being permanently with this person. A feeling that would never end, or succumb to time, or hate, or even death. Real love.

Foxy pulled back after what felt like hours, but was only several moments. She sighed, rested her head on my shoulder, and very gently kissed my jaw, before snuggling in closer, burying her face in my neck.

"I love you Mike." She whispered, her tail giving a happy little flick. I reached down, and very gently stroked her from the top of her head, down to the middle of her back. I shifted over to the side, cuddling up against Foxy.

"I love you too, Foxy." I sighed, closing my eyes.

...

I lay there for a few moments, before my mind had to start digging through the gutters.

"Uh... Foxy?" I asked, opening my eyes, looking down at the Pirate Fox laying beside me, curled up.

"Mmm...?" Foxy answered sleepily, opening her eyes to look up at me.

"I was just thinking..." I began. I felt so awful for thinking it, but now that I had brought it up, there was no leaving it. "You know how... How you weren't always... An animatronic...?" I asked cautiously.

Foxy's gaze immediately fell to the blanket we were laying on. She propped herself up on one elbow, and began to fiddle with a loose thread.

"...Yes..." She said quietly, continuing to toy with the thread.

"Well... I was just thinking..." I swallowed, preparing myself for any type of reaction that could occur. Hate, confusion, repulsion. "If you weren't always... You... Does that mean that I just-" Foxy cut me off, glaring up at me.

"Wait, wait, wait..." She said, preventing me from saying anything else. "Are you asking if... That you... If I..." She stopped for a second. "That's disgusting! How could you even think of that!?"

"I was just asking!" I quickly explained, raising my hands in the air, surrendering. Foxy stopped for a moment, before looking back down at the blanket, growling faintly.

"Honestly Mike... We sometimes act like kids... But we are. Not. Children." She shook her head. "How could anyone think of that...?" She grumbled to herself. "That's disgusting... Anyone that could think of that is severely messed up..."

"I'm sorry I brought it up..." I apologized. "It's been bugging me since..." I stopped.

"Since?" Foxy asked, looking back up at me.

"Nothing..." I covered up. I didn't need her knowing that the people in my mind were dirty minded, and plain weird.

"...Shut up and cuddle with me." Foxy said, closing her eyes, and cuddling back up beside me. She rested her head on my arm, and lay one arm over my chest. I sighed, and closed my eyes. I loved Foxy, and absolutely nothing could change that.

"Love you." I whispered to her. Her ears flicked slightly, and all I got was a silent snore in response.

_**I guess I never really asked if all of you were fine with Foxy being a girl. That's the way I like it, and cannot/will not change it now.**_

_**I never really properly thanked all of you for sticking with me this far, and for supporting me. Honestly, highschool is stressful. I know many of you can agree with that. All of you, readers, reviewers, etc, are what helps me to keep going each and every day. You motivate me, support me, and what do I do in return for all of you? I write crappy, half-assed stories. They're almost always late, and are never perfect, which I'm sorry for. However, I do realize how stressful life is, and how much crap people have to go through each day. I considered leaving this story, and Fanfiction all together. Then I realized, what if this is your only time of the day? What if you read this because it helps you to keep going through whatever you have to do? I am a horrible, selfish person for thinking about giving up just because it took a little effort on my part. I've tried to connect to each and every one of you (mostly the ones who reviewed) and managed to get to know you on a more personal level. I feel terrible that I thought about leaving you, but I won't. I am going to do this, and like it. I know that there are several of you, maybe more, that go through crap and think that suicide will help. It won't. I will continue to write these, and try to help any of you through your problem. I've already encountered wonderful, amazing people, with such horrible things happening in their lives, and I feel that if I don't reach out and try to help... No one will... Who can honestly say that they would be the one to make the first move if you see someone being harassed, or tormented? Not many people can. As a victim of bullying, and having thoughts of suicide, I can say that I will help people. I don't care if you say otherwise, or if you decide to just ignore them. If you say "That's just life." Then you're wrong. Life doesn't have to be that way. You can change it. You can change anything! So the next time you see someone being picked on, or is just downright miserable, think about what I said. What would you really need in that position? All you need is a friend.**_

_**...My "thank you" turned into a speech about friends... I feel lonely now… *sniff***_

_**I just really want to thank all of you for your support, and sending me ideas or writing encouraging reviews. I never imagined that this story would get this big, and I can promise that it will get bigger! You all help me to keep going, and I can't wait to see what the future of this story has in store for us. You are all so awesome! I could never do what I do without you, and all of you have changed my life. I feel happier than I did before I started posting these. I feel my marks are higher, and I enjoy getting to know you. All of you are amazing individuals, and I honestly hope that you all have a wonderful time.**_

_**Please forgive my ramblings. Onward!**_

_**Chapter 10**_

My head was pounding. I felt disoriented, and sore everywhere. This is what I imagined drinking alcohol to be like, since I had abstained from having any.

I slowly, painfully opened my eyes. I was staring up at a roof. It was white, smooth, and had a single, blindingly bright fluorescent light running the length of it. I turned my head to look around the rest of the room.

_"What the hell happened...?" _I asked myself, blinking slowly. I immediately recognized the shape of the room, and the layout. My heart rate increased dramatically, and I received a jolt of surprise.

I sat straight up, and immediately regretted it. My stomach lurched, and the room began spinning circles. I instantly folded myself in half, putting my head between my knees. I clenched my eyes shut. I dry heaved, and gagged a little. I sat for a moment, allowing myself some time to recover before I even bothered to open my eyes again.

"Foxy?" I asked quietly, sitting up a little bit. I heard no response, or movement in general. "Foxy?" I called louder, panic beginning to set in. "Where are you!?" My voice cracked slightly, memories of Foxy lurching to the side, black fluid shooting out of her shoulder beginning to flood my mind.

_"Stay calm Mike." _I thought to myself. _"It's probably… just a bad dream."_

"I doubt it's a dream." I muttered. "...and now I'm talking to myself... great..." I shook my head, and opened my eyes.

The room was plain. There was absolutely nothing in it. I was sitting on a part of the wall that morphed into a flat surface to sit on. There was another one across from me. The wall, ceiling, and floor were all white; it reminded me of a looney bin. The room was rectangular, with a small alcove off to the side with a toilet sitting in it.

"Not using that…" I muttered, glancing to my right. At the back of the room, near the roof, sitting in one of the corners, was a camera. I glared up at it for a moment, before sticking out my tongue at it. That improved my mood slightly, and I laughed gently, before turning my back to the camera.

I slowly pushed myself up off the bench, and to my feet, taking care not to go too fast. I stood, managing not to get nausea, and turned.

There was a large "4" on the wall, indicating that I probably wasn't the only person being held inside this building.

"_Unless they're just cleaning the other rooms…" _My evil mind betrayed me. _"I wouldn't put it past them to dispose of-"_

"Shut up." I grumbled, clearing my head.

I immediately began inspecting the room further, looking for any possible way to escape: a crack in the walls, or a hidden panel on the floor, anything that could get me out. I ran my fingers along random corners, and even tried to move the toilet. This room was sealed off completely.

Having given up on searching for an escape route, I sat back down on the "bench" and began to think.

"_How did I even get here?" _I asked myself, bringing my hand up to my forehead. _"Where am I? Are the others okay? Did I end up killing them? Is Foxy-"_

Keys rattling in the lock of the door jolted me from my thoughts. I looked to the left and watched the white metal door noisily swing open. The loud squeal of rusted metal made me cringe.

A rather large man pushed his way through the door frame, and into the room. He could easily fit the cops-eat-doughnuts stereotype. He had a greasy handle bar mustache, and little to no hair on his head. His uniform stretched out over his stomach, making him look slightly smaller than he actually was.

"Well, Micheal…" The police officer paused for a moment, and looked down at his palm, which was open. His lips moved slightly, before he looked up at me. "Schmidt." He said, nearly spitting the word.

"Mike." I corrected him, jumping slightly when he glared at me in response.

"Mike." He growled. His piercing green eyes, and bushy eyebrows added to the scary factor.

I was seriously beginning to believe that these "police officers" actually… disposed of the evidence… This man was beginning to scare me. Not only could he easily squish me, but he looked like he had a lot more muscle than he let on. He probably protected his 6 pack with a layer of fat.

"Do you know why you're here?" He asked. The man turned around, and slammed the cell door shut. I blinked when it slammed, jumping a little bit.

"No, I honestly don't…" I told him, fidgeting under his cold gaze. He smiled at seeing me squirm, and strolled over to me. He stood directly in front of me, one hand on the gun at his hip, the other held by his side. He stared down at me for a moment, his bushy eyebrows furrowing.

"**Bullshit!**" He shouted, slamming his hand down directly beside me.

I jumped to the side, startled out of my wits by this man. I held my arms close to my chest. I wanted to curl up into a ball and weep, but I knew that if I did he would win. I took a shaky breath, sat up straight, and looked him directly in the eye. This was not an easy thing to do, and made me feel cold inside. He glared back at me, before taking a seat directly across from me.

"I… If you could… Elaborate… I would be grateful..." I managed, still looking him directly in the eyes. He seemed amused that I was fighting back against him in this mental warfare. He slapped the bench he was sitting on, causing me to jump once more. He grinned, and I made myself look away, unable to look directly at him anymore. I turned to the side, and settled for staring at the white metal door.

"We received a tip from one of our most trusted sources." The police officer explained. He tapped his foot impatiently on the floor, as if expecting me to answer him.

...

After a full minute of silence, he continued.

"We were told that someone by the name of Micheal Schmidt…" He trailed off.

I didn't dare to correct him. His silence, and demeanor made me feel incredibly vulnerable. I slid my back against the wall, and forced myself to go lower into the bench. I glanced at him quickly, but immediately turned away, unable to meet his gaze. He had beaten me in a mind game, and was clearly expressing it too.

"…Had murdered someone on the premises of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." He growled. I was beginning to feel extremely uncomfortable. "When our officers arrived at the scene, we found…" He stopped, and looked down at his palm again. I took that moment to face him once again, snickering slightly under my breath. He snapped his head up, causing me to turn away quickly. "…A broken window, overturned and shattered tables, an absence of animatronics, and David Andrews, whose spine had been broken at the base of his neck… You honestly look too small to be able to do that to a man, but the court doesn't have to know that, does it?" He reached forwards, and gently patted the side of my face in a condescending manner.

"Don't touch me." I growled. The officer immediately retracted his hand, and I turned to glare at him. He looked nervous for a moment, before a grin appeared on his face.

"What? You don't like that?" He laughed, reaching towards me once again.

This time, when his hand was close to my face, I smacked it down. He immediately jumped to his feet, and grabbed the collar of my shirt. He lifted me, and I had to stand on my feet so he didn't tear my shirt, or harm my neck.

"You just assaulted a police officer." He snarled.

"If you don't let me go, I will charge you with Criminal Harassment." I retorted. The officer narrowed his eyes.

"Are you threatening me?" He asked quietly. He narrowed his eyes. I stood taller, not letting him see just how terrified I actually was.

"I am." I stated. I held my breath, and looked him directly in the eyes once again.

"…" The officer grumbled something unintelligible, and pushed me back, releasing me. The back of my legs hit the bench, and I fell onto it, landing hard on my butt.

I heard footsteps outside the room. They stopped directly outside of my cell door, and keys rattled in the lock. The metal door noisily swung open, and another police officer entered the room. He looked strangely familiar, but I couldn't place exactly where from.

He had short-ish black/silver hair, brown eyes, and was about 5'10 feet (1.77 meters) tall, but possibly taller due to him slouching. He was fairly thin and was a little pale. He seemed to be an older man, shown by the small wrinkles on his face. He had to be at least 50, maybe 53.

"Valentine, are you harassing the suspects again?" The thinner man asked, placing his hands on his hips in a condescending manner.

"I told you not to call me that…" The larger man grumbled, beginning to make his way to the door.

"Well, when you put heart shaped notes on the receptionist's desk, you are going to be nicknamed 'Valentine'." The other chuckled.

The larger police officer pushed past the man, and exited the cell. He slammed the door shut behind him harder than necessary. I listened to his heavy footsteps recede down the hallway, until they were nothing but small taps a fair distance away.

"Sorry about him." The man laughed, putting his hand on the back of his neck. "That's how he is. We don't approve of his actions, but he can scare the crap out of suspects, usually making interrogations a heck of a lot easier." He approached me, and sat down across from me.

I sat quietly, waiting for whatever would come next. Most people were horrible, so I was expecting him to smack me across the face, or punch me in the gut. My trust of other people had pretty much gone down the drain.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Mike." He said.

I immediately tensed up. People knowing who you were, without knowing them back was a little more than terrifying, especially when they haven't "seen you in a while." I took a shaky breath.

"How do you know me?" I asked him nervously. He looked confused for a moment, as if searching for the answer himself.

"It… It was at your house. When…" He cleared his throat.

"Oh…" I responded. I wasn't sure that was the only time I had seen him. He looked too familiar.

"When we were told of gun fire, we raced there as fast as we could. I found you bleeding out on the carpet, and tried my best to stop it." He told me. I just nodded silently, thinking to myself.

"_He couldn't be…" _I thought to myself, shoving the thought out of my head. _"He's possessing the Golden Freddy suit."_ I sat quietly for a few more moments, thinking to myself.

…

The officer snapped his fingers in front of me, jolting me from my thoughts.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked. I looked up at him, to see him smiling gently. Any negative thoughts about this man were immediately pushed from my mind. "You're kind of quiet."

"I'm fine, just thinking." I told him, smiling back a little. A sudden thought crossed my mind. "Hey, what happened to my stuff?"

"We took it, and placed it near the front desk." He said, smiling once again. "I know you're innocent, but we still have to keep it as 'evidence'." He laughed lightly. His happiness was very contagious. I already felt myself becoming more cheerful as the time passed. Looking at his overly happy face made me crack a smile as well.

"Makes sense." I finally replied.

We sat quietly for a few minutes. I looked around the room, occasionally glancing up at the camera. The officer noticed me looking at the camera, and spoke up.

"Do you not like being on camera?" He asked curiously. I sighed, and turned to face him.

"No, I'm fine with the camera…" I paused for a moment, searching for the proper comparison. "I just don't like being confined in small areas, constantly observed like some sort of lab rat."

"Yeah…" The police officer trailed off, looking quickly around the room. "I don't like small spaces, so I guess we're both in the same boat." I blinked, confused at how he said we were in a similar situation.

"Well, Officer-"

"Vincent." The cop interrupted me. "Call me… Vincent."

"...Vincent." I paused to look at him for confirmation. He gave me a look that seemed like he was trying a new kind of coffee, and couldn't decide whether he liked it or not. After a moment, he looked back to me and nodded. "I don't think you're currently being held here against your will, suspect of a crime you didn't commit."

"You'd-" He stopped, and looked panicked for a moment. He immediately regained his calm, happy composure. "…Be surprised." Vincent finished. He looked hard at me, as if searching for an answer in my eyes.

"How so?" I asked. This time, it was Vincent that looked uncomfortable. He fiddled with the gun in its holster, and poked at the badge on his chest.

"I… Worked for a small- Well, somewhat small company. I pulled into work one day, and as I walked into one of the back rooms of the building…" Vincent paused, and rested his hands on his knees. "I was attacked. I fought back, and knocked him out, but not before I saw… all the blood…" He zoned out, staring intently at my side. I shifted uncomfortably for a moment, before he snapped back to reality. "Sorry." He sat up quickly, diverting his attention to the small area between his shoes. "Anyways, I… I ran, and called the police. The way they handled the situation was amazing. I wanted to be a police officer after that. I wanted to help people, and stop anything terrible like that from happening again." He looked directly at me, and gave me a questioning face.

Vincent was constantly observing me, watching every twitch of my fingers, every breath. It was beginning to get on my nerves. His acting like this was probably just because he was in a small space with a "murderer."

"Um…" I started, causing Vincent to sit back a bit. "I hate to be a bother, but could you tell me the time?" I asked. He looked confused for a moment, before he reached down to his side, and opened a pocket. He pulled out a standard flip phone, and opened it.

"It's currently… 7:13 pm." He announced, putting the flip phone back into the pocket.

"Wait! What!?" I exclaimed. Surely it couldn't be that late already! It had only been noon when Foxy and I had come here.

"Why? Did you have somewhere you needed to go?" Vincent asked. "Sorry to say this, but you're kind of stuck here until we can prove you innocent."

"Well… No, but-"

"Great!" He interrupted me, laughing a little. "Now then, I should probably leave you alone. You know, I wouldn't want to get yelled at for 'conspiring' or anything like that!" He quite suddenly stood up, and quickly headed towards the door. He opened the door and turned to face me just before he stepped outside of the cell. He whispered something I just barely caught.

"Five hours left…"

My breath caught. He noticed my panicky look, and immediately spoke again.

"U-until I go home." Vincent said quickly, shifting uncomfortably for a moment. "I get to go home and… see my three daughters. I haven't seen them all day. I… had to leave them with a sitter while I was here working." He avoided my eye contact, and swiftly left the room, closing the door behind him with a little too much force. The door rattled a little, and then went silent. Vincent's footsteps faded down the hallway, until everything was silent once again.

I sat staring at the door for a few moments, before finally wrenching my gaze away from the white iron bars, and looking down at my hands.

"_What's going on…?" _I asked myself, trying to piece together everything that's happening.

Everything around me seemed like a lie. Vincent was a lie. Valentine was a lie. Heck, even these walls were a lie. I felt like I was trapped inside of a nightmare, and that any moment I would wake up, and see the faces of my friends again. I would be shaken awake by Foxy, who had drawn a mustache on my face while I was sleeping. She would say, "Wake up silly!" and proceed to hug me tightly, promising to never let me go. Chica would walk into the room a few moments later, and say something flirtatious yet adorable, like, "Don't I get a hug?" Bonnie would walk into the room just after, and then hug Chica, causing all 4 of us to laugh. Freddy would be standing silently in the doorway, and when I would look over at him, he would smile slightly, and nod his head in appreciation.

I felt my stomach tighten; I felt empty inside once again. I missed my friends. I missed their childish behavior, and their lovable nature. I wanted all of this to dissolve, and go back to the others. I wanted to take them somewhere special like I had promised. Maybe out in the country somewhere, or some other empty location, where they wouldn't be judged by anyone.

All of the things I had wanted to do for them, and I was stuck in this small, white, enclosed room. I could feel the minutes ticking by, my life slowly coming to a close. I felt truly alone, something I hadn't felt in what seemed like forever.

I felt something inside me snap. I started shaking. Tears began streaming from my eyes, and fell to the floor. I pushed myself back against the wall. I fell to my side, buried my face in my hands, and wept.

~{o}~{o}~

**[Foxy P.O.V.]**

"Keep running!" I told myself again, racing down the icy barren streets of the city once more. My metal joints creaked in protest, and locked occasionally, making this incredibly difficult. My right shoulder burned in pain, but ignored it. The only thing on my mind was Mike.

The wind howled loudly, whipping snow into my face. It was snowing so heavily, I couldn't see very far, maybe 3 car lengths at most. The cold wind tore at my fur, making my body temperature drop steadily. The weather had changed so quickly. At first I was running back to Freddy's, and the snow began falling. The clouds rolled in so quickly the street lights had turned on. It began snowing heavily soon after.

"_It's all my fault!" _I thought, turning a corner, and bolting down another stretch of snowy road. _"If I had just stayed outside while Mike- No!" _I shook those thoughts from my head. _"No. It wasn't my fault! It was those people. They're the cause of all this!" _I ran down yet another street, this one looking familiar.

"It's not their fault." I said aloud. "They were just doing their job."

"_What if at this very moment, they're torturing him?" _My mind wandered.

Mike was strapped down to a metal table, surrounded by masked men. He was laying nude on the table, while the men took knives and carved into his body. Mike was gagged, so only muffled screams were able to be heard. He arched his back, unable to escape his confinement, his blue eyes wide in fear. Another man took a large sledge hammer, and walked over to his legs. Several men held his left leg down, and the man holding the sledge hammer swung. A sickening _crunch _sounded from Mike's knee. He screamed loudly, even through the gag. Almost immediately after he passed out, and the men stepped away from him, laughing to themselves. Mike's leg was bent the wrong way, blood and shards of bone were coming out of his leg.

"Stop it!" I cried into the cold winter air. Mike hadn't even been gone 15 minutes and I was nearly going insane. I looked up at the sky. There was a small circle of clouds just barely brighter than the rest of the sky. Even with the grey clouds obscuring my view, I could still tell it was nearing 1:00 pm.

The pain in my right shoulder flared up again. I gasped, and grabbed hold of it with my left hand. I held it tightly, unable to do anything other than bare the pain.

I kept moving in the direction I believed to be the pizzeria. It felt like something was gently tugging at the back of my head, telling me to go towards it. I followed the feeling, slowing down to a brisk jog.

_Power Low. Please recharge. _The small text appeared in the corner of my vision. I began to panic further. If I ran out of power now, I would be stuck in the snow and be unable to get the others. If I slowed down, I might not make it back before my power ran out, and even if I did, I wouldn't be able to get to the pizzeria in time. I was trapped, my power slowly trickling away.

The snow falling in front of me was reflecting the light from my eyes. It was quickly becoming dimmer. I felt my legs beginning to lock up. I lurched forwards, nearly falling to the ground.

"No! I… Can't… Stop… Now!" I whispered fiercely, forcing my legs forwards. I slowed down to a quick walk, beginning to drag my feet through the snow.

I saw something move quickly to my right. I looked over my shoulder, continuing to trudge forwards. I didn't dare pause. It feared that if I stopped moving, I would stop altogether.

My vision began to flicker. Everything went black for a moment, before returning to normal. I felt my grip on my shoulder weakening. My legs buckled as I took another step forwards.

_Shutdown imminent. _The text in the bottom right of my vision changed. My vision went black again. I waited for it to return, but it didn't.

"No! Please!" I cried aloud. I kept moving myself forwards against the protest of my body.

Loud static sounded from the left, and continued to grow in volume. Whatever it was was approaching fast, much faster than I could move.

My legs buckled, and I fell to my hands and knees. A strong gust of wind blasted me, shoving me to the side. I crawled forwards as fast as I could, unable to stand anymore. My hand began freezing. I couldn't move my fingers anymore.

"Keep… Going…" I grunted, forcing myself further.

Loud footsteps sounded immediately in front of me, barely cushioned by the snow.

_Power Down._

I collapsed. I felt all of my senses fading at once. The footsteps became louder, as did the static to my left. I was surrounded. I was finally defenseless.

The footsteps stopped just in front of me. I only had seconds before my systems shut down.

"Are you lost?"

~{o}~{o}~

_Initiating Startup:  
>Running system diagnostics…<br>Error: cannot complete scan [Weapon systemDisabledno devices detected]  
>Bypassing weapon system<em>

All systems operational  
>Running system scan<br>Error: Scan interruptedreason:?TeIHtPplunMhnMarerue.  
>Warning: unidentified (virus?) disrupting system. Solution: terminate<br>Termination cancelledunknown  
>Error: automatic input disabledmanual input enabled<br>Warning: system compromised. Continue (yes/no)?

_**Yes**_

_Continuation Affirmed  
>Activating all systems…<br>AuditoryEnabledtesting…_

"-going to be okay?" Someone asked.

"She just needs-"

_Auditoryfully functional  
>VisualEnabledtesting...<em>

My eyes snapped open. I was in a dark room, looking up at a ceiling. There was a singular line of light coming from my left, and running across the ceiling. I couldn't turn my head, or even move my eyes to examine the room further. I was frozen in place. There was the voices of several people off to the side, but I couldn't tell who it was. I was still just waking up.

_Visualfully functional  
>OlfactoryEnabledtesting…<em>

The smell hit me almost instantaneously. It smelled dusty, and like concrete, with a hint of cheese pizza. I immediately recognized where I was. I was laying down in Pirate Cove.

_Olfactoryfully functional  
>VocalsEnabledtesting…<em>

"…" I tried to speak, but I couldn't make a sound. I paused for a moment, trying not to panic. I took a few seconds before trying again. "H-hello?" I asked. It was extremely quiet. "M-Mike?"

I heard quick footsteps off to my left. I tried to move my head to look, but I was still frozen in place.

"Foxy!" A feminine voice exclaimed.

The curtains rustled, and the beam of light on the roof expanded greatly. An elongated object came into view, followed by a large circle. It looked very much like an ice cream cone. The owner of that shape quickly came into view, and leaned over me.

"Foxy, are you alright!?" Chica exclaimed, reaching towards me.

"I-I don't k-know…" I responded quietly.

_Vocalsoperational: system damaged (seek immediate repair)  
>Physical SensationEnabledtesting…<em>

My right shoulder burst into pain. I cried out, alarming Chica.

"What's wrong!?" She whispered fiercely. She kneeled down beside me, and lifted my upper body off the floor. She propped me against her, and held me gently against her chest.

"M-my s-s-shoulder!" I managed from my unmoving mouth. The pain began to lessen somewhat, but I may have been getting used to the feeling of a hole in my shoulder.

"What do I do?" Chica asked worriedly. She began to reach for my shoulder.

"Don't!" I told her quickly. "G-Give… Me a-a sec-second."

_Physical SensationOperationalincreasing pain threshold_

The pain in my shoulder dropped like a rock. It now felt like I had a cut on my shoulder: uncomfortable but bearable.

"I-it doesn't hu-hurt n-now…" I lied. It still stung like a bitch, but I could suck it up for a while.

I felt Chica shift around behind me, and I felt her fingers touch the area near the wound. Her touch did not make it any easier to resist the pain, but it was nice to know she cared.

I heard someone angrily speaking to another person, followed by a loud crash, and a wail of pain.

_Physical Sensation neutralizedequalize when: no physical damage detected  
>MovementEnabledtesting…<em>

I blinked. It never felt so good to do such a simple task. I twitched my fingers and toes, as well as opening my mouth several times. Eventually I leaned my head back, and looked towards Chica. She smiled gently, and gave a gentle laugh.

"You're okay!" She exclaimed, and wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tightly. It hurt, but I lifted my left arm and hugged her arms back.

_Movementoperationalsystem severely damaged: "knee"(s)(2) damaged67% operating capacity. Continue(yes/no)?_

"Yes." I said aloud, thinking it as well. Chica gave me a funny look, but I ignored it.

_**Yes**_

_Continuation Affirmed  
>Movementoperationalsystem severely damaged: "shoulder" (right) damaged23% operating capacity. Damage influences: "arm" (right): "elbow"("wrist"/"hand"/"finger"(s)(4)/"thumb"Error: no device detected)  
>Continue(yesno)?_

"Y-Yes…" I spoke again. I felt my heart plummet at seeing how bad the wound really was. I hadn't thought it was that bad before.

"Who are you talking to?" Chica asked me, looking concerned. "Did you hit your head or…?"

"I-I'm fine." I told her, smiling slightly.

_**Yes**_

_Continuation Affirmed_

All systems operational

Start up complete.

I felt like an enormous weight had just been lifted from me.

I shifted around a little bit, before leaning forwards, away from Chica. She let me go, and helped me forwards. I moved my feet underneath me, and sat on my knees. I watched Chica slowly stand up beside me, her legs were wobbly, and she looked a little worn down. Once she had stood, she offered me her hand. I took it with my left, and she began to pull me to my feet.

I gasped as pain lanced through my knees. It sounded like metal grinding against rocks, and felt just as bad.

"Are you alright?" Chica asked quickly, immediately stopping all movement. I nodded, and pushed myself up the rest of the way. Chica shuddered when my knees made the same grinding noise. "Ugh... That's awful."

"It f-feels wo-orse." I replied, grimacing slightly. I let go of Chica's hand, and stood up at my full height. I readied myself, and took a small step forwards.

I quickly wobbled, and began to fall. Chica reached out a hand, and steadied me, keeping me upright.

"Let me help." Chica said. She took my left arm, and put it on her shoulder. I leaned into her gently, but she didn't move an inch.

The two of us began to walk forwards. I quickly noticed that Chica was limping, favoring her right side. I tried to walk on my own once more as we walked towards the curtains, but Chica glared at me, immediately stopping any attempt of mine. The curtains billowed as we pushed through them. Once my eyes adjusted to the bright light of the dining area, I saw just what kind of state it was in.

It was a mess.

Tables and chairs were overturned, and strewn across the room. Large splinters of wood were scattered throughout the room, and shattered glass reflected the lights brightly. The red and blue tiles were scratched, shattered, and scorched in some places.

A gust of wind blasted through the large shattered window, blowing snow and pieces of paper around the room. As I looked towards the front of the room, I noticed that it was incredibly dark outside, and barely snowing at all.

"H-how l-long wa-s I out?" I asked, my voice box acting up again.

"A couple hours." Chica answered with a shrug. I looked back at her, and was finally able to see how badly she was damaged.

Several scorch marks stretched across her form, burning away some of the fuzz and feathers. Her left leg had a small hole near the calf, oozing black fluid. She had a large cut on her cheek, which also dripped some fluid.

"Ouch." I stated, looking at her injuries. Chica looked at me and smirked.

"Ouch yourself." She smiled.

"Mike! No! I'm so-AAAAAUUUUGGGHHH!" Toy Bonnie staggered out of the West hall, clutching his head. He crashed into one of the only upright tables, causing it to fall on its side. Toy Bonnie wailed in pain once more, and fell to his knees. He began clawing at his face, and arched his back. His hard plastic body was covered in scuffs and scratches, dulling the reflective surface.

"What's hap-pening?" I asked Chica quietly.

"I don't know. He's been like that for about half-an-hour…" Chica whispered.

"No! Let go of me-AAAHHH!" Toy Bonnie's body shook violently. His body spasmed, and then he went still. Toy Bonnie looked directly at us, his expression completely calm. He immediately clutched his head again, and curled himself into a ball. "Get out of my head!"

"A-Are the o-o-others like this?" I asked Chica. She shook her head.

"No. The others are just the same as before. They're just wandering around the place, occasionally touching or moving something." Just as she said that, "Mangle" stuck its head out of the back room. It swept its gaze around the room quickly, before disappearing back into the room.

I looked down at Toy Bonnie. I had a strange combination of sympathy and hatred towards him. On one hand, he helped to get Mike captured. On the other, he was visibly suffering, fighting something I couldn't see.

I wrenched my gaze from the light blue rabbit kneeling on the floor, and looked towards Chica.

"How d-did I-I get here?" I asked her. "I r-r-remember collaps-aps-apsing on-"

"_They_ brought you here." Chica interrupted me, gesturing towards Toy Bonnie. "It was mostly the rabbit and bear, but 'Mangle' did lift you through the broken window, so… Yeah." Chica shrugged once more.

I looked back down at Toy Bonnie. He was rocking himself back and forth, clutching his head tightly. His body shuddered occasionally, and every few moments he would whimper.

"Where… I-Is ever_rrrr-_yone e-else?" I asked Chica slowly, not removing my gaze from the bright blue Bonnie. I was beginning to become fed up with my voice box.

"Freddy is in the back talking with… That person 'Toy _Chica_' dragged in." Chica explained. She seemed upset that she shared a name with something. "The 'others' are just wandering around the place. That Balloon turd is hiding somewhere away from me… And Bonnie…" Chica stopped, and turned to face me. She sighed, and looked me in the eyes. She seemed close to tears.

"W-What is it-t?" I asked quietly. Even Toy Bonnie had stopped making noise. The only sound was the wind blowing through the window occasionally.

"He's… Shut everyone out…" Chica sighed. "I think he's in mourning… Bonnie locked himself in the supply room. He wouldn't let me in. He wouldn't even respond when I spoke to him. He's just… Gone…" A tear rolled down her cheek, falling slowly to the floor.

"B-But Mike's al-l-live!" I protested. Chica immediately perked up. Toy Bonnie seemed to sit up straighter as well.

"But we thought he was with you!" Chica exclaimed, whipping around to face me. She grabbed both my shoulders, and looked into my eyes. I yelped in pain, and she instantly released me. "Oops. Sorry…"

"I-It's okay." I reassured her. It felt like a pinch that had come out of nowhere.

"So Mike's not dead?" Chica asked quickly and loudly. "But when _they_ dragged you in here, we thought that-"

"M-Mike was cap-ap-aptured." I interrupted her. "The p-police arrested h-him and are-are h-holding hi-him at their s-station…" Chica made a face at hearing this. She opened her beak to say something, but I beat her to it. "I was c-c-coming b-back here to-to-to get you all, b-but I r-r-ran out of p-power."

"So they… They _didn't_ get Mike? The others, I mean." Chica asked quietly.

"N-No. He's f-fine for n-now." I told her. The tension in the room vanished. I didn't see it until now, but almost everyone was in the dining area.

Mangle was peeking its head out of the backstage area, watching the two of us intently. Toy Freddy and Balloon Boy were looking at us from the kitchen door.

"Hello!" Balloon Boy laughed. Chica scowled back at him.

Freddy was standing quietly in the West hall, hiding in the shadows. The only reason I could see him was the two white pinpricks of light that were his eyes. Toy Chica was standing in the East hall, holding a cupcake in one hand. In her other hand was the hand of the nice man that had helped us in the alley. Xavier looked somewhat confused, but still held himself tall and proud, giving him a very professional look.

I stood silently, suddenly finding myself the center of attention. I looked around at everyone, realizing only two people were missing. Mike and Bonnie.

I looked over at Freddy for help, but he just stood quietly, watching the rest of the room. He seemed on edge.

Xavier cleared his throat, causing Freddy to jump, and everyone else in the room to look directly at him.

"So… I still don't understand how you guys are so, well, alive, but I assume that's not important right now. What I want to know is why… I think it's Mike… is so important in all of this. What did he do? Is he in serious trouble?" Xavier asked.

"Mike has until midnight." Freddy spoke softly.

"What happens at midnight?" Xavier asked curiously. He waited silently, expecting an answer from someone. He looked directly at me for some kind of help. I avoided his gaze, and looked down at the floor in between my feet. "Oh…" Xavier finally understood. "B-But he isn't actually going to die, right? I mean, I barely know him, and he seems like a nice guy, but even so… Why? Has he done anything illegal? Is he-"

"S-Someone t-t-tried to k-kill him when he was j-just a ch-ch-child." I interrupted Xavier. I looked back at him, to see his grow wide. "That m-man _gggg_got away w-with ma-many other murders as w-w-well, without bein_nnnnn_g c-caught. M-Mike was… The only one who got away."

"So this is a revenge situation?" Xavier asked quietly. I nodded in response. Xavier turned towards Freddy, his hand still captured by Toy Chica. "You said he only had until midnight. That gives us only three hours to get to him."

"We are in no shape to go after him." Freddy spoke quietly, and somewhat harshly. "Even if we were, _they _would stop us." Freddy gestured towards the toy animatronics with his good arm. His other arm was still hanging limp by his side, and black stains ran down it.

"N-No…" Toy Bonnie spoke, shuddering slightly. "He h-has M-AUGH!" He curled up again, and clutched at his head. His fingers scraped down his face, and scratched the polished surface. After a moment, he relaxed. "He… h-has Mike… W-We aren't bei-" Toy Bonnie stopped again. He arched his back, and screamed in pain. His whole body began shaking. "Aren't b-b-being c-controlled." He stopped shaking. Toy Bonnie then shifted around a little bit. He raised his knees, and put his head on his legs, covered by his arms.

"Something's controlling you?" Chica asked curiously. "Is it-no. You're… You're just lying to trick us."

I elbowed Chica in the side, causing her to jump a little bit.

"_S-Shut it!_" I whispered furiously. "_Can't y-y-you see he's in-in p-pain?"_

"_It's probably a trap." _Chica whispered back. I elbowed her once more, causing her to glare at me in response.

"I-It won't get o-out of m-my h-h-head!" Toy Bonnie cried, rocking back and forth. I stopped immediately, and looked hard at him. He would be rocking, and then suddenly stop, sitting perfectly still. He suddenly cried out in a combination of fear and pain, clutching his head tightly once more.

"He i-is being con-con-controlled." I said aloud, making almost everyone turn towards me. I felt sick witnessing exactly what I had gone through, but on a smaller scale. "I-It's like the b-black b-b-box that was_ssssss_ in m-my back. He i-isn't able to-to g-get rid of i-it unless it's _rrrrr_removed."

"But there's only three of us, we have no idea if the others will attack or not, and you can't use your other arm." Chica said to me, gesturing towards my right arm. I grimaced, and managed to move it forwards a little bit. I grinned up at Chica, happy to be proving her wrong. "Fine," she sighed, "you can barely use your arm."

"But I-I c-can_ ssss_still-"

"Foxy!" Freddy snapped. I jumped, and whirled around to face Freddy. He looked at me for a moment, before raising his large paw to his head. He sighed, and shook his head. "Please don't argue. Listen, you're… You're the best chance we have of getting Mike out and away safely. If you're injured further, we won't be able to help him."

"You don't know that." I replied.

"Do you want to chance Mike's life on something you can avoid?" Freddy asked softly. "Do you really-"

"D-Do y-y-you think _IIIIIIII_I w-want this!?" I shouted. "I d-didn't w-w-want _Him_ to-to s-show up, I-I-I di-didn't want M-Mike t-to ha-have a d-d-deadl_lllllll_ine on h-his l-life, a-and I s-sure as _Hell_ d-didn't w-w-want _them_ he-e-ere!" My voice box was on the fritz, but I couldn't care less. Tears were beginning to run down my face. "A_aaaaa_fter wh-wh-what h-hap-p-pened a-at _t-that_ pl-ace w-with _them_ _aaaa_and _thatnightguardwho'sskullwascrushedbythatma- ty7$g 9gibe4sb._" I stopped, and grabbed my throat with my left hand. I opened my mouth again, but the only sound that came out was a stream of unintelligible noise. I began crying, unable to make any noise. I sank to my knees, and curled up. I had finally snapped.

I was dimly aware of Chica kneeling down beside me. She began to run my back soothingly, and spoke calming words to me. I couldn't make out what she was saying, but her words were calming nonetheless. I continued to weep for what felt like an eternity. I felt cold and hollow inside. I hurt everywhere, and couldn't do anything about it.

"I know you're upset," I heard Freddy speak from beside me, "but crying isn't going to get Mike back." I nodded my head in response. I heard him, but I didn't care.

Eventually I calmed, but I still felt just as terrible. I looked to my left to see Chica smiling down gently at me.

"Xavier." Freddy spoke loudly. "Are you good with your hands, and do you have a decent understanding of robotics, electrical systems, wiring, and can you work under pressure?" Freddy asked.

"I would like to believe so." Xavier replied, a small smile appearing on his face. Toy Chica gave him a curios look.

I slowly shifted myself around, sitting on the stairs in front of Pirate Cove. I wiped my eyes with my left hand, and then used it to lift my right arm into my lap. I sat quietly, watching as both Freddy and Chica approached Xavier.

Xavier reached into his pocket, and removed a rubberized multi tool, which looked almost too big to fit in his pocket. He began to go through the different functions of it. Wire cutters, large blade, cork remover, screwdriver, spork, mini flashlight; the list seemed almost endless.

"Ready?" I heard Freddy ask. Xavier nodded, and the three of them approached Toy Bonnie. Toy Chica began to follow the three slowly, keeping her eyes locked on Xavier the whole time.

Freddy and Chica effortlessly lifted Toy Bonnie to his feet. I tensed up, expecting the other toy animatronics to jump them. When nothing happened, I relaxed a little bit, but still watched them cautiously.

Mangle suddenly vanished into the backstage area, the door still left wide open. Loud crashing and clanging came from the room. Freddy and Chica paused, watching the doorway intently.

The room suddenly fell silent. I heard the sound of gears turning and twisting, and the sound of metal against wood.

Mangle slowly poked its head out of the room, and looked around the dining area quickly. After a moment, it exited the room, crawling across the roof with something in its clutches. It quickly made its way across the room. Its small head was focused on me, while its larger head was looking down at Freddy and Chica.

Mangle slowly began lowering its prize down beside Freddy. Mangle made a sound, and I couldn't tell if it was supposed to be happy or threatening. It quickly made its way across the roof, vanishing into the back room once again. It stuck its head out of the room, did a 180 degree rotation, and then disappeared once more.

I looked towards Freddy's feet at what Mangle has left there. It was a cardboard box, with spare parts in it. It mostly consisted of masks, although I could spot a paper plate doll sticking out of it. It was full of parts for the toy animatronics. I wasn't sure how long that box had been sitting in the back room, but it seemed like quite a long time considering all the dust that coated most of it.

"Xavier, the source of the signal is coming from his head, so you're going to have to remove his mask." Freddy spoke.

Chica and Freddy held hold of Toy Bonnie's arms, keeping him up on his feet. They weren't holding him too hard though, so he was visibly calm as well. Xavier walked around to the front of Toy Bonnie, and looked him up and down in awe for a moment. He blinked himself back to reality, and looked up at Toy Bonnie's mask.

Toy Chica walked around to stand beside Xavier. He glanced over his shoulder at her quickly, before looking back at Toy Bonnie.

"Could you lower down? I'm not that tall." Xavier asked. He was a tall guy, but wasn't _that_ tall. I watched as Chica and Freddy lowered Toy Bonnie's arms, and he quickly dropped to his knees. Xavier began reaching towards Toy Bonnie's mask, the screwdriver of his multi-tool out.

Toy Bonnie suddenly arched his back, straining against his bonds. Chica stumbled forwards a small bit, and then pulled back, digging her clawed feet into the tile floor. Toy Bonnie screamed in pain, and thrashed around violently. Freddy and Chica were moved around a little, but managed to hold their ground.

Toy Bonnie calmed almost immediately. He slumped forwards, and then lowered his head. He looked ashamed of himself.

"Just… Hold still." Xavier spoke calmly. He slowly reached towards Toy Bonnie's mask, and took hold of it with his left hand. With his right, he began to remove the screws around the outside of the mask.

Once he had removed three, Xavier began looking for a spot to place them. He turned to his left, noticing Toy Chica standing quietly beside him.

"Hold these please." Xavier told Toy Chica, handing her the screws. She took them silently, looking down curiously at her hand, before looking back up at Toy Bonnie.

I sat quietly, watching Xavier remove the rest of the screws and handing them to Toy Chica, who all too happily accepted them. Eventually, he pulled Toy Bonnie's mask off with a little effort.

I could barely see inside of Toy Bonnie's head from my angle, but I could see enough to know that it was extremely complex. I could see flashing wires, his eyeballs, and small colorful components.

"What exactly am I looking for?" Xavier asked breathlessly. He looked incredibly stunned, and a little impressed.

"It should be a small, black and grey box." Freddy spoke. He and Chica seemed to have no trouble keeping Toy Bonnie still.

"Oh, is that all?" Xavier asked rhetorically. He tentatively reached towards Toy Bonnie several times, before snatching his hand back.

After several moments, Xavier reached into Toy Bonnie's head, and grabbed something. I watched Xavier lift the screwdriver inside Toy Bonnie's head, and began fiddling with something. A small click echoed around the quiet room.

Xavier suddenly jumped backwards, uttering a cry, dropping to the floor. Everyone in the room looked at him curiously. After staying curled up on the floor with his hands over his head for about ten seconds, he looked up. Xavier chuckled nervously, and brushed himself off.

"I don't mean to alarm anybody, but… There are explosives in said black box." Xavier spoke quickly.

I could see Toy Bonnie visibly stiffen. Freddy and Chica even took a small shuffle back, leaning away from Toy Bonnie.

"How… How bad is it?" Chica asked nervously. Her eyes were clenched shut.

"Enough to blow off his head." Xavier said, gesturing towards Toy Bonnie.

"Can you remove it?" Freddy asked. He looked much more calm than Chica, but still seemed to be on edge.

"Well… Yes and no…" Xavier began. "I cannot remove the black box, otherwise it will trigger the explosive. However…" Xavier leaned in closer to Toy Bonnie taking a good look before looking back at the others. "I can remove the charge without it detonating. The way the circuit is set up, it detects if the main body is disconnected from the box. If I remove the box right now, it would blow up. But, if I cut _this_ wire, it will disconnect the explosive, allowing the box to be removed without killing the host."

Xavier folded down the screwdriver function of his pocket knife, and produced a small pair of rubberized wire cutters from the knife. He reached into Toy Bonnie's head, and grasped hold of something with left hand. With his right, he brought the wire cutters inside the head as well.

_Snip!_

The small sound resonated throughout the room. The whole building was deathly silent. Even the wind had stopped blowing. Everyone was tense, waiting for something to go horribly wrong.

After what felt like forever, the tension in the room vanished. Balloon Boy laughed near the kitchen, and Mangle began to make its strange static-radio noise.

"See? I… I told you I knew what I was doing." Xavier said, visibly relieved. Chica, Freddy, and Toy Bonnie relaxed as well.

Xavier reached into Toy Bonnie's head, and grabbed something. With a small tug, he removed a small white cube, with a red blinking light at the top. Red and green wires were sticking out of the cube, only to loop back into it. I looked down at my left hand, and then back up at the small cube Xavier was examining. It looked about the size of the tip to first knuckle of my index finger; roughly an inch in size.

Xavier's eyes widened whilst examining the white object. He suddenly whipped his arm back, and hurled it across the room. He dropped to the tiled floor, putting his hands over his head.

After a few seconds, Xavier looked over to where he had thrown the object. The white cube was stuck to the wall near the front entrance, red light blinking away.

"It's remote detonated!" Xavier exclaimed, ducking down once more.

I watched Mangle swing its gaze from Xavier to the cube attached to the wall. Without a pause, it began climbing across the roof, eyes locked onto the white object. Without hesitation, Mangle plucked the cube from the wall with one of its disfigured limbs, and held it gently in a hand. Mangle swiftly made its way back across the room until it was directly above Xavier. With a small sound, it placed the cube beside Xavier. Mangle's head spun in circles a few times, and then it quickly climbed back towards the backstage area. It crawled into the room, and then stuck its head out the door, returning to its original spot.

"I-I guess it's s-safe for... for now…" Xavier said shakily.

He quickly stood up, and brushed himself off for a second time. Xavier bent down, and gingerly picked up the cube with the very tips of his thumb and forefinger. He carefully walked towards a table set near the back of the room, and set it gently down as far away from himself as he could. Xavier quickly separated himself from the white cube, and made his way back to Toy Bonnie. Once he reached the trio, Xavier stopped. He looked thoughtful for a moment, before turning to Freddy.

"I just had an idea." Xavier spoke. "Instead of removing the black box, why don't I modify it? That way the commands he is receiving won't force him to move, but instead will act like a suggestion."

"What are you talking about?" Chica asked, cocking her head.

"Let me clarify." Xavier began. "I believe that this box works by hijacking the host's systems, and then forcing it to act according to the input it receives. What I'm suggesting is that instead of forcing him to move, I will re-wire it, causing the box to act more like a suggestion." When Toy Bonnie tilted his head to the side, Xavier began to explain further. "It would be like if I told you to lift your right leg. You could either listen to me, or act of your own volition. If I did this, we would be able to fool the person controlling the devices, while still being able to act against them when the time is right."

"That's… Brilliant." Freddy said, impressed.

I hadn't ever seen Freddy impressed except for when Mike had managed to free the others. He had managed to save all four of us, and many others from an eternity of suffering.

I winced as I thought about Mike. The thought made my chest feel tight, and hurt my stomach. Just knowing that he was locked up somewhere, all alone, without anyone to help, or even talk to him, made me feel terrible.

"_Mike had told me he loved me, and I loved him back. He helped all of us out of what had felt like a lifetime of suffering, and we had almost been the cause of his death several times. Even afterwards he stayed with us, never losing hope. How did I repay that? I let him become a prisoner, without any hope. I left him when he needed me most. Why did I run!? I could have-"_

"Foxy?" Freddy asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I didn't even notice Freddy approach me. He was standing beside me, looking down at me with a concerned expression.

I never noticed I was shaking. I felt something wet land on my arm. I looked down to realize that I had been crying. I looked down at my feet, trying to focus on something other than how I felt.

"Is… Is this about Mike?" Freddy asked tentatively. He slowly sat down beside me, letting out a synthetic sigh. "I realize I might not be what you would call a 'role model,' but I do try my best to help all of you. That includes Mike."

I looked over to Freddy, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, fine. I can be a real jerk sometimes, to Mike especially, but it doesn't mean I don't try." He chuckled.

Freddy looked across the room back to Xavier, watching his progress. I turned to watch him as well.

"Luckily this was made very unprofessionally, so it shouldn't be much of a problem." Xavier spoke aloud. He seemed to be very focused on his work. Every once in a while Toy Bonnie would twitch or jump, bumping Xavier, and causing Chica to jump forwards. "Alright, now I honestly don't know how this will feel, but you might want to get ready just in case." Xavier warned Toy Bonnie.

Xavier stood on the tips of his toes, looking down at something intensely. He lifted something, and if I looked hard enough, I could see the edge of the black box he was working on. The top seemed to be open, and every now and then I could see the bright flash of a red or green wire, and could hear the occasional sound of a wire being cut.

Toy Bonnie seemed very tense. His fingers were curled into fists, and his body was twitching every so often. He made a small sound, like a yelp, causing Xavier to jump slightly.

"Almost done…" Xavier said aloud, trailing off. He was focusing so intensely, he was sticking his tongue out a little.

"_Mike scowls when he focuses..." _I thought to myself. I felt my insides tighten a little, but I managed to keep it together.

"And… Done." Xavier announced.

The moment he said "done," Toy Bonnie slumped over, almost pushing Xavier over. His body began shaking, but quickly stopped.

"Ugh… My… Head…" Toy Bonnie spoke. He slowly sat up, and looked down at his hands. He was rotating them, and curling the fingers. Suddenly, he jumped to his feet, and looked around at everything excitedly.

"Entity number five disconnected from the network." I heard Toy Freddy speak from across the room.

"I'm… Free." Toy Bonnie said, sounding awestruck. I felt a little giddy watching him act like that. I knew exactly how he felt.

"I just have to replace your mask." Xavier said, looking down at the cardboard box full of parts. He reached down, and picked up the spare Toy Bonnie mask. "We don't want the person that was controlling you know you were fighting it."

Xavier placed Toy Bonnie's mask on his face, using one hand to keep it there, reaching towards Toy Chica with the other. She sat silently as he removed the screws she was holding, and began pushing them into place along Toy Bonnie's mask. After each one was in place, and twisted a little so it wouldn't fall out, Xavier opened the screwdriver function of his multi-tool, and began twisting them into place.

Xavier was done in a few moments, screwing the last one into place.

Toy Bonnie slowly reached up to his face, and gently touched the mask. Instantly, a large grin spread across his face.

"This… Is amazing!" Toy Bonnie said excitedly. "I can… Still feel it, but… It's not forcing me…" Toy Bonnie turned to Xavier, and hugged him gently. "Thank you."

"Heh. No problem." Xavier replied, sounding slightly uncomfortable.

Toy Bonnie immediately released Xavier, and walked towards the stage. Once he came to stand in front of it, he began looking around the area. After only a few seconds, Toy Bonnie found what he was looking for. He picked up own guitar set next to Bonnie's, and clambered onto the stage. He stood in the center of the stage, and began to strum the strings. It was barely audible, but quickly grew to a somber, slow song.

As Toy Bonnie played, he let loose a giddy laugh, which made the room feel much brighter.

"So…Who's next?" Xavier asked aloud.

Toy Chica began to move. She walked around Xavier, each step seemed like an effort, and she began twitching uncontrollably. She knelt down in front of Xavier, and looked up at him with large eyes.

"It… Hurts!" Toy Chica groaned, wincing. "Why… does it- _Aaauugh!_ …hurt now?" Toy Chica grabbed her mask, and began clawing at her eyes. One of them managed to pop loose, and fell out, bouncing down her form and rolling across the floor.

"Seeing Mike was the trigger for him." Xavier said, gesturing towards Toy Bonnie. "Seeing him getting better was your trigger."

"Please! Help me!" She cried. Toy Chica arched her back, body spasming in pain.

"Chica, please hold her still." Xavier spoke. Chica hadn't moved since Toy Bonnie left, so she took a few steps forwards, and placed her hands on Toy Chica's shoulders.

I knew that what Xavier would do to Toy Chica would be similar, if not identical, to what he did to Toy Bonnie.

I turned towards Freddy, who was still sitting beside me, and tapped him gently on the arm. He didn't respond at first. He was looking at the area near the front of the building. My eyes settled on a pool of dried blood sitting near the front entrance. After looking at the dried puddle, I realized that it was what was left of Mike's boss, David. I looked around the area, and soon found that his body was no where in sight.

I tapped Freddy gently on the shoulder once more. He jumped, and grimaced, immediately lifting his opposite hand to his right shoulder. He turned towards me, scowling a little. I raised my hand up in apology, but Freddy quickly smiled, and nodded in understanding.

"It's alright." Freddy said. "She just has a nasty bite." He gestured to the left, pointing up at Mangle, who was watching Xavier intently.

Freddy shook his head lightly, sighed once more, and turned head back towards the front of the room.

I nudged Freddy gently in the side, causing him to turn towards me again. I raised an eyebrow at him, wondering exactly he was thinking about.

"Oh, it's nothing you need to be concerned about." Freddy said. "I was just thinking."

"_No duh…" _I thought. I rolled my eyes, and rolled my wrist towards him in two circles, indicating that he should explain further. He evidently understood, for he nodded his head, and began to speak.

"I was just thinking about the police officer who came here earlier." Freddy said. "He just acted unusually."

"_I realized that if you were thinking about it! Tell me what happened!" _I screamed internally. I turned my entire body to face Freddy. He raised an eyebrow at me. I took my hand, and made a motion, telling him that he should explain further.

"You want to know?" He asked. I nodded my head in response, so he shrugged his un-injured shoulder. "Alright. This occurred about four hours ago, give or take."

I mentally prepared myself for what promised to be a long, boring story.

"At this time you and Mike had just escaped the building, and the others were chasing after you. Chica, Bonnie and I were paralyzed; thrown into a pile in the center of the room. I happened to be propped up by the two, so I was able to see most of what happened. A vehicle pulled into the parking lot, red and blue lights flashing brightly. A man stepped out of the vehicle. He had a bit of a slouch, and seemed like an older guy. He stepped in through the front door, and looked around the building. When his eyes locked on mine, I…" Freddy trailed off.

I sat quietly, waiting for him to continue. When nothing happened, I began to reach for him.

"I was genuinely afraid." Freddy whispered. He grimaced, and moved his hand from his injured shoulder to his head. "Just thinking about him makes my head hurt. He… He seemed so familiar…" Freddy shook his head slowly.

I was extremely confused. I had no clue who Freddy was talking about.

"_Wait! Mike's in custody!" _I thought to myself. I began panicking further. I tapped Freddy on the arm urgently, and tried to give him my best _tell-me-everything-so-I-won't-freak-out-and-possibly-kill-someone_ look.

"Right, sorry…" Freddy apologized, snapping out of his reverie. "This man, he came into the building, looked at the three of us on the floor, and whispered, "Not quite yet." After that, he took a flip phone out of his pocket, and began taking pictures of the building. He took several images of us, a few of the dead body, and several of the dining area and entrance. Afterwards, he took the body of Mike's boss by the arm, and dragged him from the building. I couldn't see them after that. All I heard was the crunching of snow, heavy dragging, a padded thump, and the sound of a vehicle starting up and driving away. Not soon after we were able to move again. We were about to leave the building to look for you, but the Toy's returned, carrying you through the entrance. You were out for four to five hours. When Bonnie saw you come back unconscious, and without Mike, he… Freaked out, to say the least."

I nodded my head in understanding, since Chica had told me about how Bonnie was doing.

I turned away from Freddy, to look back at Xavier. He was just finishing up with Toy Chica, fastening the last screw into place. With the mask securely attached, Xavier helped her back to her feet.

I glanced to the table where Xavier had set the explosive, and found a second one beside it.

"Foxy…" Freddy said. "Do you think you could… Talk to Bonnie? I realize you cannot talk at the moment, but just… Reassure him. Make him-"

A large and rather loud gust of wind blew through the broken window, blowing a large amount of powdery snow in with it. I wasn't able to catch what Freddy said.

"-again." Freddy finished.

I nodded, and turned my head just in time to see Toy Freddy coming to a stop directly in front of Xavier. Toy Chica was standing directly beside Xavier, looking around the room at everything.

I used momentum to get my legs under myself, and with a little effort, managed to stand upright without support. I limped down the steps of Pirate Cove, and shuffled towards the beginning of the West hall. I paused at the corner, looking behind myself.

The room was in absolute disarray. Wood shattered and strewn across the room. Party hats were scattered across the floor, some trampled into nearly indistinguishable shapes. The curtains to Pirate Cove had several small tears in them, and some of the steps seemed to be worn out. Toy Bonnie continued to play the slow melody, giving the building an eerie feel. Chica looked back at me, and gave me a small nod.

I turned away from the remains of my broken home, and made my way down the hallway, focused on setting things right.

~{o}~{o}~

**[Mike P.O.V.]**

I was woken by the sound of keys rattling in a lock. I slowly opened my eyes, finding myself still stuck inside the blindingly white room.

"_There goes the whole 'it's just a bad dream' thing…" _I thought to myself. I pushed myself into an upright sitting position. My eyes were stinging, my stomach felt empty, and my head was pounding. I rubbed my eyes, which did not help alleviate the stinging at all. I closed my eyes, and rested my head against the wall. I opened my eyes a crack to look at the person entering the room.

"Have a good nap?" Vincent chuckled, swinging the metal door open with a loud _creak_. I winced at the loud noise. He stepped into the room, and closed the door behind himself with a loud slam, causing the door frame to rattle. "Sorry to wake you." He walked towards the seat across from mine, balancing a large white box with the words "Top Secret" written on the side. He balanced the box on one hand, the other attaching his keys to the hook near his waist.

I noticed that he walked with a little bit of a limp, not noticeable unless you paid close attention. I didn't say anything as he sat down in front of me with a less than graceful drop, and set the box beside himself.

My eyes flickered from the box to him, wondering just what was inside of it. Vincent noticed my where I was looking, and gave a small smile.

"I guess I shouldn't bring a mysterious box into a room with the words 'Top Secret' on it without telling you what's inside." Vincent said, laughing slightly. "Or I could just not tell you and watch you go crazy…" He smirked, and in less than a second his smirk turned into a full out smile. "Gah! I'm not good at keeping secrets anyways."

He handed me the box with enthusiasm, smiling widely. As I took it, I felt the contents shift around a tiny bit. I opened the box and Vincent let loose a somewhat loud laugh.

Doughnuts. The box was filled with different types of doughnuts. There was 12 total.

"I… Hehe… I know I… I shouldn't be embracing the… Hehehe… the stereo type, but I just couldn't… Hah… Resist." Vincent laughed. He took a deep breath. "You also haven't had anything to eat since you arrived here, so I assumed you would be hungry."

"Thanks." I told him. I didn't completely trust him, but he was being nice, so I smiled, and held the box open, offering him first hesitation, Vincent leaned forwards and picked up a chocolate glazed one. I set the box down between the two of us, on the extension of my bench to the left which connected the two seats, and chose a rainbow sprinkled one.

"So, Mike." Vincent began, taking a small bite out of his doughnut. "Tell me a little bit about what happened at the Pizzeria."

"What happened?" I asked. My appetite suddenly disappeared. "What do you mean?"

"Well… Start from the beginning. When you were hired, up until now." He responded.

"Uh, well…" I was caught completely off guard by this. I hadn't prepared a story to protect my friends, and I wasn't about to tell this person I barely knew everything that happened.

"You're not thinking about lying are you?" Vincent asked, causing my heart rate to increase drastically. "C'mon, I brought you doughnuts."

"No, no!" I hastily replied. "I was just trying to think about how it went."

Vincent nodded his head, making me feel like an idiot.

"I guess I was hired for the job." I began. "My first shift was that night. I thought the job would be easy, but I messed up horribly on the first shift. I would've been dead, metaphorically of course, if one of the other employees in the building hadn't saved me. She helped me recover from the mistake, and kept me company until my shift ended. I didn't trust her at first, but she grew on me quickly." I paused for a moment, catching my breath. " The second night was pretty uneventful as well. I… Saw some of the other employees, but they didn't seem to like me much. I finished the shift easily with the other employee keeping me company. I-"

"This was the same person that helped you during your first shift, right?" Vincent interrupted.

"Yes…" I replied.

"Sorry, just making sure." Vincent said. "Continue."

"…I left the office, and was leaving the building when I spotted something on a table. It was a finger."

"Wait, a finger?" Vincent asked. He looked partially shocked, but more interested than concerned. "Who's finger was it? How did it get there? What-"

"I'm getting to that." I interrupted. "Anyways, I came back later that same day for my next shift. When I got there, I checked, the finger was gone. The area smelled like bleach, but it wasn't too bad. When I-"

"Bleach?" Vincent asked.

"If you would let me finish the story, you'll understand." I huffed.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"…Anyways. When I was walking down the hallway to the office, I heard footsteps trying to copy my own. I stopped, and heard the footsteps continue, before stopping abruptly. I believed it was the girl that had been helping me previously, since she was a little mischievous, so I announced that I knew it was her. When I heard no response, I turned around, and saw someone standing at the end of the hallway, wearing a suit."

Vincent shifted, getting closer to me, listening attentively.

"He stood silently, until I noticed the knife in his hand. Then he charged me."

"_Make sure only to tell him what needs to know, and make up the rest." _I told myself.

"To make a long story short, he managed to get me a few times, but another employee managed to… Get to work early, and helped me out. The two got into a fight, and the man that attacked me tripped, and fell on his knife. He managed to crawl his way to the kitchen, where he wrote on the walls in his own blood, and then died of blood loss."

"_Just make up what you need to, you don't need to go to the extremes..." _I told myself.

"Anyways, I managed to get back to the office, where I was able to wrap the wounds, preventing myself from bleeding out."

I leaned closer to Vincent, and rotated my wrist to face him. On my arm were small lines of scabs, where the man had carved the words into me. His expression changed from disgusted to fascinated in an instant.

"It's me…" He breathed, reading the marks on my forearm. "What did it feel like?"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I-I'm curious." Vincent responded quickly, leaning away from my arm, although his eyes flicked to it every now and then. "I haven't been in that sort of situation, so I was just wondering."

"Well…" I began. "Imagine taking a knife, and carving words into your arm. That's what it feels like." I stated.

A flash of anger crossed Vincent's features, but he quickly composed himself, smiling lightly.

"Heh… Funny…" He mumbled. He cleared his throat, tearing his eyes from my arm. "So, ah, please continue."

"Anyways…" I began, trying to remember where I left off. "The same employee that had helped me the other shifts found me in the office, covered in blood. She obviously panicked, and helped me to bandage a few cuts I had missed." I took a quick break, scanning the room. Vincent had accidentally left the door unlocked, which was open a small crack.

"_The only reason I'm not making a break for it is because I don't need an arrest warrant with my name and face on it." _I reassured myself. I smiled a little, realizing that this one mistake could cause the police to lose track of me for, possibly, a long time.

"After the initial shock of the incident, I wanted to explore the building, trying to find the man that attacked me. Fo-She advised against it, but I ignored her warning. Bow, remember, at this time I didn't realize the man was dead."

"Right, right." Vincent replied.

"_Just make it convincing!" _I warned myself.

"So after that, the two of us began to explore the building. Since I was supposed to be in the office, we had to hide from the other employees. Eventually we found the man who attacked me. He was laying on top of a counter in the kitchen, dead. Unfortunately, later during the night F- the person I was with was accidentally injured. She had to be rushed to the hospital."

"I get you, but could you possibly hurry the story a little? I don't need every little detail." Vincent asked.

"Sorry." I apologized. "On my next shift I encountered the other employees in the building. At first they didn't like me, but I realized they were just misunderstood. After my shift was over, I was encountered by my boss. I soon found that he was missing a finger, and had been attacked by the man who had attacked me. The next two days were pretty uneventful, other than F-the other employee returning from the hospital. Apparently she wasn't as hurt as I thought."

"Hey, that's good!" Vincent said with a little too much enthusiasm.

"It was…" I replied. "…The next week or two was pretty uneventful. I got to know the other employees as well, and was able to become friends with one or two of them. Everything was normal up until yesterday…"

"What happened?" Vincent asked. He seemed to be buying it, but I had no clue if he was faking.

"_Watch what you say next…" _My brain warned me.

"The next shift was, uh, pretty uneventful." I almost blushed, remembering what Foxy and I did perfectly." At the end of the shift, something went horribly wrong. Someone broke into the building, and threatened my life. After they left, my boss entered the building. He had heard about the person early on, and had come to warn me. When he realized he was too late, he turned to exit the building. Some of the… Person's thugs entered the building, and one of them… snapped Daniel's neck. He died instantly, and then after a while, my friends and I tried to make a run for it. We ran for what felt like forever. Eventually we made it to this station, where I was knocked unconscious, and well, here I am." I wrapped up my story.

"Well…" Vincent began. "That was very vague. Are you withholding some information from me?"

"Hey, you wanted the quick version, so I gave it to you." I replied. He rolled his eyes in response, causing me to smile. "Besides, that's about all that happened."

"_Excluding the fact that you're going to die in a few hours."_ My mind retorted. _"If _He _is coming for you, do you really think that all of the people in this building will be leaving? _He's_ going to slaughter them all, and it's _your_ fault."_

"Shut up." I growled under my breath, quiet enough so that Vincent wouldn't hear it.

"Uh-huh. So that adds a whole new perspective to this situation. I need to talk to my superiors about this. Who knows, maybe I can-"

"Chief!" Someone knocked rapidly on the door. It swung open slowly with a loud creak, revealing a female police officer. She was about 5 foot 6, and was about average body build. She had brown hair pulled back into a pony tail, and blue eyes. She looked a little surprised about the door, but she seemed even more surprised at the fact that the two us us were conversing so easily.

"What is it Chell?" Vincent asked, seeming slightly impatient.

"We…" She looked at me, and glared. "We have multiple reports of people dead or seriously injured in the alley of Kingman Avenue. The description of the injures range from shattered bones, to broken necks, even severed limbs. Those injured are said to be wearing similar clothing. Maybe a gang war?"

"A gang can't take limbs off of people without being spotted first. It has to be bigger." Vincent replied.

"Whatever it was is long gone now." Chell said.

Vincent stood up, and began heading towards the cell door.

"Sorry Mike, I have to take care of this." He apologized. Vincent turned around, and exited the cell. However, he left the door wide open. Vincent looked towards Chell. "Could we get some blankets, and maybe a pillow for him? He passed the test."

"What test?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"You didn't run when I left the door unlocked." Vincent stated. He smiled at me, and then left, leaving Chell to stare at me.

The two of us looked at each other in silence for felt like an eternity. Suddenly, she pivoted, and began down the hallway without a word.

I sighed, and leaned back against the wall.

"I'll be right back." I heard Chell call from down the hallway. "Just let me get them. Don't you dare think of any funny business."

I stuck out my tongue at the wall, immediately defying her. It felt good to rebel a little, but I knew I had to be good if I ever wanted to see my friends again.

~{o}~{o}~

**[Foxy P.O.V.]**

I was standing directly outside of the the storage closet. I could hear quiet sounds inside, something between whispering, and possibly crying. I was having a hard time trying to decide if I should knock, open the door, or listen inside. Being the most polite pirate that had ever existed, I lifted my left hand, and knocked gently on the door.

The effect was instantaneous. All noise within the room stopped.

"Go away, Chica." I heard whispered from inside. "I'm not in the mood to talk…" I heard slight movement within the room, but it ended quickly.

"_Oh no you don't!" _I thought, determined. _"I'm not giving up on you yet!"_

I raised my hand to knock one more.

_Knock knock knock!_

"I said _go away_!" Bonnie shouted from within the room. He sounded extremely pissed.

With my life possibly on the line, I raised my hand, and knocked one more time.

_Knock kno-_

"**FUCK OFF**!" Bonnie screamed. Loud crashing and clanging emanated from within the room, and extremely angry footsteps approached the door. "I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR," the door swung open hard, slamming against the wall, "SITTING DOWN AN-" Bonnie stopped, noticing me standing there quietly.

Bonnie was a mess. His purple fur was brown and black in some places, and matted. His chest had small tears in it, exposing some of his endoskeleton. His face was streaked with dirt and tears, and his eyes were a glossy, red colour.

We stared at each other for a long time. Eventually, I gently shrugged my shoulders and gave him a small, apologetic smile.

Bonnie forced his eyes from mine, and looked down at his feet.

"I…I'm sorry…" Bonnie murmured. "I-I'm just really glad you're o_kay._" Bonnie's voice cracked. I watched as several tears fell from his face, splattering on the tile under our feet.

I limped forwards, and hugged Bonnie with my one good arm. The instant I wrapped my arm around him, he tensed up. Eventually he relaxed into it, and then hugged me back. Bonnie buried his face into my shoulder, and cried. It hurt me, but right now he was more important than my own comfort.

"I'msorryI'msos-sorryIfailedyouandM-MikeandI'mn-n-nevergoingt-to…" Bonnie trailed off into unintelligible blubbering.

I slowly rocked back and forth, gently rubbing his back. Bonnie pulled back, looking me in the eye.

"H-How can you *sniff* f-f-forgive m-me so e-easily!? I-I-It's m-my fault! I w-wasn't able to *hiccup* to p-protect M-Mike, a-a-and h-he almost gave his *sob* his _l-life_ t-t-trying to s-save us! I-I fai-" I interrupted Bonnie, placing my forehead against his mouth, silencing him. Bonnie tried to resist, but quickly gave in, and quieted.

We stood for a few minutes, holding each other in silence. I shed a few tears as well, some for the sadness of my friends, and some for Mike, who could be feeling this exact sane way, without anyone to help him through it.

Bonnie's distress soon faded, and soon enough we were just holding each other close, calming one another.

"Please… Tell me that Mike is okay." Bonnie whispered, resting his head on mine.

I pulled my head out from underneath Bonnie's, and looked him directly in the eyes. I gently shook my head, and shrugged, telling him that I had no clue as to how Mike was. Bonnie's eyes widened, and he looked panicked.

"Well… Is he… Is he safe?" Bonnie asked quickly. I nodded my head a little, as well as shrugged my shoulder. "I-Is he safe for now!?" I nodded my head fully in response to this. Mike had until midnight before he could be harmed, so I was 100% sure that he was safe for now. "Well… That's good…"

Bonnie let out a sigh, and hugged me tightly once again. I flinched in pain when Bonnie accidentally squeezed my right shoulder. I made a sound somewhere between a yelp and unintelligible garble. Bonnie immediately let go, taking a few steps away from me.

"Foxy!" Bonnie exclaimed, reaching towards me, but stopping a small distance away. "I'm so sorry!"

I raised my left hand, and shushed him. I looked at him for a moment, and then pointed down the hallway towards the dining area. Bonnie quickly shook his head. When I tilted my head to the side in curiosity, Bonnie nervously began to shuffle his feet, and looked down at the tile floor.

"I messed up…" Bonnie said quietly. "I was just… So worried about you and Mike that I… I acted horribly to the others. How am I supposed to make it up to them?"

I offered my hand to Bonnie. He looked at it in confusion, before tentatively accepting it. I nodded at him, and began limping down the hallway. I could hear the sound of a guitar being strummed. Bonnie followed beside me, looking a little nervous. We exited the hallway, and entered the dining area.

The room was in the same shape as when I had left it. The only difference was that the rest of the Toy animatronics were now wandering the room, touching and seeing everything they could. Toy Bonnie was still on stage, playing his guitar.

"Bonnie!" Chica exclaimed. She charged towards the two of us, drawing the attention of everyone else in the room.

Chica tackled Bonnie, wrenching my hand out of his grip, sending me reeling. I stumbled, before falling backwards, landing in a heap. I landed on my leg, and my back was bent in an incredibly uncomfortable position. I managed to push myself semi-upright, and watched as Chica smothered Bonnie in hugs and loving, comforting words.

Watching the two of them made me feel so empty inside. I wanted Mike to burst in through the front door, tackle me to the ground, and comfort me. I wanted to feel his small, warm body against me, wrapped up in a hug. I wanted to be told about how everything would be fine, even if it wasn't, because I could handle it with him beside me. I could imagine it; his shaggy brown hair, his beautiful blue eyes, and his adorable smile.

I brought myself back to reality, shaking my head slowly. I blinked the tears from my eyes.

"Come on!" Chica laughed, pulling Bonnie to his feet. The two passed by me, not giving me a second glance.

I struggled to get myself higher up, but I was still sitting on my leg. I tried to roll off of it, but my arm gave out, sending me back to the floor. I hit the back of my head against the floor, and the room began spinning. I quickly shook it off, and managed to prop myself up again.

I watched everyone gather around Chica and Bonnie, even the toy animatronics. Eventually, I couldn't see the two anymore.

I suddenly felt thrown aside again. Just hiding behind the curtains, watching everything. No one paying any attention to the out of order pirate.

"Hello!" I hadn't noticed Balloon Boy beside me. He laughed. He seemed much more relaxed, and in control of himself. He scowled for a moment, opening his mouth. "Come… With me." He managed.

"_What are the new animatronics?" _I asked myself. _"Are they like us, or are they something completely different?"_

Throwing the questions to the back of my mind, I pushed myself up with my left arm. I rocked to the side, and slid my leg out from underneath me. I moved myself until I was kneeling, keeping myself balanced with my arm. I readied myself, and then shot upwards. Something inside of my legs made a grinding sound; I felt small snaps from inside my legs.

I managed to stand upright, my legs feeling like they were on fire. I stumbled a little, but didn't fall. I gently shook out my legs, trying to fix the feeling. I groaned, which sounded like collapsing metal.

I took a few steps to the side, and fell against the wall, taking some of the weight off my legs. I turned to look at the middle of the room.

Everyone was dispersing and beginning to go to their separate locations. Freddy was still keeping near Bonnie and Chica, but the Toy animatronics were just standing around idly, some looking bored. Balloon Boy was still looking at me expectantly. He seemed serious about me following him.

I was about to walk towards Balloon Boy, until I noticed Chica approaching me, a smile plastered to her beak. She stopped directly in front of me, and gave me a gentle hug. I had no clue as to why this was occurring, but I was trapped between a very happy chicken, and a wall. I wasn't going anywhere.

"Thank you." Chica whispered, squeezing me a little harder. She let go of me, and took a step back. "What did you say?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes in response. She gave me an 'oh-right' look, and face-palmed.

"Crap…" Chica groaned past her hand. "Sorry about that…"

I nodded. I wasn't upset.

"I'm just really happy to see him back to nor-"

"AUGH!" Bonnie screamed. "ZOMBIE!" He jumped, and ran a few steps, before stopping. "…oh… It's… Just my shadow…" Bonnie mumbled. "Sorry everyone! False alarm!"

"…Normal…" Chica sighed, cracking a smile. I smiled as well. This was one of those few moments where I didn't have to worry about anyone dying, and I was going to take advantage of it.

"My shadow's moving!" Bonnie shouted, immediately jolting me out of my happy mood.

"Stop moving Bonnie." Chica sighed, giggling a little bit.

"I'm not moving!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Bonnie's shadow began to move. It shrank into a ball, and began floating across the floor. The shadow didn't disturb anything as it crossed the room, coming to a stop in the middle. Thde shadow began expanding, and growing upwards.

An odd feeling of peace washed over me. The wind outside stopped howling, and the snow stopped blowing. The building felt warm, like how a children's pizza place was supposed to feel. I felt like everything was finally alright, and that absolutely nothing could go wrong. From the looks of everyone around me, they felt the same way.

The shadow continued to grow upwards, taking a form of its own. It began to form legs, arms, and a head. Tall ears sprouted from the top of its head. White eyes and teeth appeared, giving the shadow a face.

It was taller than me, and looked nearly identical to Toy Bonnie in shape. It was pitch black, but a warm kind of black. Its grin seemed happy.

The shadow stood quietly. I felt myself slowly falling asleep, becoming weightless; carefree and happy.

I tried to resist, but it was too nice. It was leading me somewhere nice, free from pain and suffering.

My eyelids closed, and I was surrounded by blackness. I was wrapped in a warm blanket, and I wasn't alone. I felt presences beside me, oddly familiar, yet unrecognizable. I was floating up, away from…

What was I trying to think of? Everything felt so nice. Just letting go…

The darkness around me began warping and shifting, and it's comforting feeling vanished suddenly. I found myself struggling to stay alive in a sea of darkness. Dread and fear took hold of me.

My eyes snapped open.

Shadow Bonnie was turned towards Freddy. It looked like it was struggling to hold its shape. Wisps of smoke rolled off of it, flying back and evaporating.

Freddy's shadow began shifting. Chairs and tables near it shot away, as if they were afraid to be near it. The lights above the shadow began rocking and flickering. The wind outside the building began howling louder than before.

_Crack!_

Several tiles split, and black smoke spewed forth, collecting into one dark, empty ball. Dread and fear rolled off of it, causing me to shake involuntarily.

The shadow began to grow, becoming taller. It began to form arms and legs, and a head. It began to walk closer to Shadow Bonnie, throwing tables and chairs out of the way as it walked. Anyone near the new shadow either withered, and crumpled to the ground, or broke down, and began screaming.

The screaming was only rivaled with the wind howling outside, and the sound of tile shattering.

The shadow finally finished forming, wisps of cold, emptiness rolled off it in waves. The shadow looked exactly like Freddy, who was currently frozen in place, watching everything in horror.

Shadow Freddy approached Shadow Bonnie, its white eyes glinting dangerously. A grin spread across its face, white teeth outlining the horrendous expression. The feeling of dread washing over me increased, making my entire body quake.

"**Stop this."**A voice echoed throughout my head. The voice was calm, and peaceful. I felt more at ease listening to this voice. **"This isn't about you. Let them be free." **Shadow Bonnie took a step backwards.

"**No!"**A second voice screamed, nearly knocking me to the ground. _**"**_**Why should **_**they **_**get to go free when **_**I **_**am in the same position!?" **Shadow Freddy took several steps closer to Shadow Bonnie, gesturing towards several of us. **"Just follow through with the plan! Don't be a hero!"**

"**I can't let you do this. We can't let him harm more people. We can't even let him harm **_**them**_** again." **Shadow Bonnie gestured towards us. **"Just let it go."**

"**This is unfair!" **Shadow Freddy screamed in my mind. **"I've been like **_**this**_** longer than **_**they **_**have! They've been like that for so long, they can't even remember **_**before**_** they were murdered!"**

"**They are just children." **Shadow Bonnie soothed, waves of calm washing over me.

"**They **_**were**_** children. Over thirty years! Do you remember? They're practically adults in their own way! This isn't fair!" **Shadow Freddy retorted. The lights began to flicker more rapidly, sometimes off for so long I lost them in the darkness.

"**Stop making excuses." **Shadow Bonnie growled, making me feel uneasy. **"Yes, the spring-lock suits were unsafe, and killed us, but that's no reason to take it out on **_**them!**_**"**

"**I've been like **_**this**_** for half a century! **_**HALF A FUCKING CENTURY!"**_ Shadow Freddy screamed.

I crumpled to my knees from the force of the shout. The tile around him shattered, spraying pieces in every direction. The rest of the windows in the dining area exploded into a rain of glass, shards skittering in every direction. All of the lights in the immediate vicinity of Shadow Freddy burst. Glass and light filaments rained down from the ceiling. Mangle lost grip of the roof, and crashed to the floor, upending a table.

"**I've waited far too long to be free, and I'm **_**NOT **_**giving it up for some **_**stupid**_** brats he just happened to feel like killing! It's not our fault those idiots followed the 'pretty-golden-bunny' into the establishment, and were murdered. I even went to sat as to alter that boy's vision from that stupid golden bear so that he wouldn't know the truth! I altered **_**their**_** memory so that we had a chance of success. I've wasted too much time and effort into leaving this world, and I'm not giving up now!" **Shadow Freddy growled.

"**Then you give me no choice." **Shadow Bonnie spoke. **"I **_**will **_**set things right."**

"**NO!"** Shadow Freddy launched himself towards Shadow Bonnie.

The two Shadow Animatronics collided in a huge cloud of whirling black and purple smoke. The cloud separated into two large billowing spheres, flying around the restaurant. The darker sphere was running from the dark purple one. The two ricocheted around the room at extreme speeds. Black substance floated off their forms, creating a dark haze throughout the building. TheAfter several seconds, the two rocketed through the shattered window, and out into the night.

~{o}~{o}~

**[Mike P.O.V.]**

I was laying comfortably on the blankets and pillows Chell had brought me, gazing up at the ceiling. I was tapping my hand repeatedly on the side of the bench, hoping the others were alright.

"_What's the worst that could happen?" _I thought to myself.

"_They could be dead!" _I replied to myself.

"_They're not dead dumbass. Do you forget how strong they are? Not to mention Foxy is incredibly fast. No one's catching her." _I mentally retorted.

"_But-"_

"_But nothing! They're fine! I can-"_

"Gah!" I growled out loud. "I'm arguing with myself again!" I took a deep breath, and calmed myself.

I rolled over onto my stomach, and buried my face in the blankets. I settled for trying to sleep, since nothing else was going to happen in this room.

I tried to think of something cute and adorable to help lull myself to sleep.

Kittens. Tiny animals. Puppies. Dogs. Canines. Foxes. Foxy. Trouble. Death. Explosions. Michael Bay. More explosions. All my friends dead. Michael Bay.

"Dammit Michael Bay!" I whispered to myself, rolling onto my side.

"_It's no use Mike." _I thought to myself. _"Keep worrying about your dead friends."_

"_Shut up!" _I mentally slapped myself, throwing the worry to the back of my mind. _"The only one that's going to die is me. At midnight. Because some asshole had to start killing children. Because he couldn't kill me as a child. I'm going to die… Great…" _I wasn't even worried about it at the moment. I was just incredibly bored, and impatient. I wanted something to happen. Anything would be fine. Maybe being killed early.

…

"_I'm still waiting…"_

...

"_Come on…"_

…

"_Something ha-"_

I pushed myself back into a corner as a small white ball appeared in the center of the room, humming loudly. The humming grew to a higher intensity, continuing to increase. It reached a pitch so high it felt like my eardrums were about to rupture. I began to get a headache. The pitch rose higher, and finally peaked out.

A large cloud of black smoke erupted from the center of the room, sending the entire room into darkness. A large, black form stood tall in the center of the smoke, with a purple orb whipping around it incredibly fast. A translucent black dome surrounded the form, with the dark purple orb crashing into it repeatedly.

"**You should-" **The tall form fell to its hands and knees. It spoke in my head, the sound coming from everywhere, yet nowhere. **"You should know…" **

The smoke around the room cleared up in an instant, all vanishing into the shadow creature. Shadow Bonnie looked up at me. It seemed exhausted. The purple orb crashed into the translucent dome again, causing Shadow Bonnie to fall to its side.

"**You should know the truth!" **It gasped.

The dark purple orb crashed into the dome once more. It shattered, turning into black smoke. The smoke was sucked towards Shadow Bonnie, where it disappeared into its body. Shadow Bonnie reached towards me with one hand.

A large plume of smoke crawled from its hand, floating slowly towards me.

I tried to move myself away from the smoke floating towards me. I had no clue what it would do to me.

"**Be at peace." **Shadow Bonnie spoke.

I immediately felt at ease. My breathing slowed. My heart rate dropped as well. I felt somewhere in the middle of awake and asleep. I felt like a child again, held in the arms of my parents. I was happy.

The smoke floated closer to me. I wanted it to reach me. There was nothing to fear from it, or Shadow Bonnie. I reached out with my arm, trying to get to the smoke faster.

The dark purple orb exploded into a cloud of smoke as well. The entire room became dark once more. A strong feeling of dread washed over me.

The purple smoke was sucked into the new figure. Shadow Freddy stood over Shadow Bonnie, looking down at it.

The black smoke had almost reached me. Just a few more seconds and I would be able to see exactly what Shadow Bonnie was trying to tell me.

"**No!" **Shadow Freddy shouted.

I suddenly felt alone, and scared. I was a child again. I was in that dark room, with that person standing in front of me, knife reflecting the sparking wire above me. The person approached me, laughing sinisterly. I backed up, and tripped, landing hard on my back. I looked ahead at what I had tripped on. White pin pricks of eyes were staring back at me, flashing repeatedly as a terrifying jingle played.

I snapped out of the nightmare, dropping to my side on the bench. The white room was spinning rapidly, making me feel nauseous. I buried my head in between my hands, trying to prevent myself from throwing up.

"**Relax." **Shadow Bonnie managed.

Another wave of emotion washed over me, dulling the extreme fear and paranoia. I looked to my right. The two shadow animatronics were both staring at me, standing so still they could pass as statues.

The black smoke still crawled closer to me, floating weightlessly through the air.

"**Don't trust him!" **Shadow Freddy exclaimed in my mind. **"He'll kill you!"**

"**You don't want him to know the truth because you want to leave!" **Shadow Bonnie retorted.

I felt like I was being torn in half. Two extreme emotions playing tug-of-war with my mind. I could feel my entire body quaking from the force of the fight. I couldn't breathe properly. Each breath was a short gasp, just barely enough.

The black smoke was directly in front of me. In a few seconds I would find out if I would live or die.

Shadow Freddy clenched his fist. I was able to just barely see a purple wave emanate from his body. The wave struck me. I was thrown backwards, striking my head against the wall, hard.

My vision went dark. I felt like I was in a vacuum. Loud screaming surrounded me, bright flashes of white exploded out of the darkness. The screaming intensified.

A loud tearing sounded, like hundreds of sheets of paper tearing at once. I was wrenched from where I was laying limp, thrown through a bright tunnel of pulsating black and white.

"**You'll kill him!" **Shadow Bonnie shouted, its voice echoing throughout my mind.

"**That's…" **Shadow Freddy sounded like he was struggling. **"That's the **_**point**_**!"**

I felt weightless. I slowly regained my vision.

Everything was white, with two large black blobs to the right. As things became more focused, I realized I was looking down upon the room I was being held in. Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie became more detailed, until every individual wisp of smoke from their bodies was easily visible. I looked to the left, and noticed a large number four on the wall. Sitting below the number was a person. No, he wasn't just a person.

"_That's… me." _I thought to myself.

I looked at my body in shock. I was laying there, lifeless, blood trickling from my nose. My right arm was bent in the wrong direction. Surely elbows were supposed to bend the other way.

"**I'm not letting you… Leave that easily!" **Shadow Bonnie exclaimed.

Dark tendrils launched out of my unconscious body, and latched onto me. They began tugging me towards my limp body.

"**NO!" **Shadow Freddy screamed! **"Just die already!"**

Shadow Freddy was beginning to piss me off. At first it told me that Shadow Bonnie was trying to kill me, then it prevents me from seeing the truth, and then it tries to kill me. Maybe it succeeded. I didn't care. I was pissed.

I began forcing myself closer towards my body. I began to feel something uncomfortable and warm dripping from my nose. It smelled like iron.

"**DIE!" **Shadow Freddy roared. A second wave of fear rolled off of him, crashing into me.

Several of the tendrils snapped, making me feel light-headed. My progress towards my body slowed. I forced myself to continue forwards.

The smoke that Shadow Bonnie had sent towards me was now encircling my limp body, covering it like a transparent blanket.

The tendrils that had snapped whipped back, reattaching to me once more. I floated down towards my body faster than before.

"**STOP LIVING!" **Shadow Freddy shouted. **"JUST GIVE UP ALREADY!"**

A large cloud of dark purple smoke streamed away from his body, still connected by a small wisp to his body. The smoke quickly began to form a shape, and in moments, a sharp looking shadow scythe was hovering underneath me.

The scythe swung.

It slashed through almost all of the tendrils connecting me to my body. A single one remained, slowly dragging my spirit towards my body.

I looked to my right, watching as more wisps of smoke rolled off of Shadow Freddy. They immediately formed into some sort of rope, which was speeding towards me.

"**Hold on Mike!" **Shadow Bonnie exclaimed. It tried to reach towards me, but was immediately stopped by Shadow Freddy, who punched Shadow Bonnie so hard I could feel the impact in my spirit. Shadow Bonnie fell to the ground, his shadow becoming slightly transparent.

The ropes summoned by Shadow Freddy coiled around my ankles, and began to pull. More of the rope slithered up and around my chest, and wrapping around my shoulder, before solidifying and tugging me backwards as well.

I used my hand to grasp solidly to the single remaining tendril. I began pulling myself forwards, using as much energy as possible.

My right arm began burning. The closer towards my body I got, the worse it became.

_CRUNCH!_

I mentally screamed as my right arm snapped backwards, breaking at the elbow. Small pieces of bone were sticking out of it, preventing any and all attempts of movement. The back of my head began pounding as I forced my spirit closer to my body.

Another rope coiled around my chest, and moved up to my neck. It gently wrapped around my throat. It immediately solidified, and began to drag me backwards. I felt like my entire body was on fire. The rope around my throat tightened, hurting more than before. I had no trouble breathing, but it burned horribly.

My body stopped breathing, and I watched as my left hand flew towards my throat. My body began convulsing, and I felt it in spirit. I couldn't breathe anymore.

"**I may not be able to harm you fully physically, but spiritually you're at my mercy."** Shadow Freddy laughed.

The scythe wound up again, spinning backwards slowly, before launching forwards.

A pitch black kunai pierced the dark purple scythe, shattering it.

"**Not as long as I'm still around." **Shadow Bonnie groaned. Another pitch black projectile shot from his body, slicing through the rope around my throat.

My body gasped, able to intake air once again. I was able to breathe once more in spirit, even though I wasn't actually able to breathe.

I felt the ropes around me tighten as Shadow Freddy growled.

"**I'll just have to **_**fix **_**that then, won't I?"** Shadow Freddy snarled, turning towards Shadow Bonnie.

Shadow Freddy staggered a little bit as a large amount of dark purple smoke poured off of its body, floating above Shadow Bonnie. The smoke began to thicken, and solidify. Shadow Freddy began to form a rock, which grew larger. It continued to grow as Shadow Freddy continued to feed it dark purple smoke, until it was almost twice as large as Shadow Bonnie. It barely fit inside the cell where I was trapped.

"**You don't… Have to do this." **Shadow Bonnie pleaded, looking upwards at the large purple boulder floating above him.

"**Oh, but I do." **Shadow Freddy chuckled. **"How else am I going to finally be free?" **Shadow Freddy looked down at Shadow Bonnie. **"You had a good run, my old friend. Unfortunately, you chose the wrong side."**

Shadow Freddy swung its right arm downwards. The enormous rock dropped, falling directly on top of Shadow Bonnie.

_CRASH!_

My spirit rattled from the force of the impact. I immediately felt a joy leave my body, instantly replaced by paranoia, extreme anxiety, and fear. The rock slowly dissipated, returning to Shadow Freddy's body.

My body began to quiver. I was hyperventilating.

The dark purple rock finally disappeared. Laying on the floor was Shadow Bonnie, its limbs broken and twisted. Shadow Bonnie's body was crushed. Its head was flattened, and its ears were broken.

Shadow Bonnie slowly began to deteriorate. Its body began to float off in small wisps of black smoke, which then vanished into thin air.

"**One down, one to go." **Shadow Freddy laughed. It watched as the last of Shadow Bonnie disappeared, leaving an empty white floor. **"Now all I have to do is finish you off. After that is just a small task, and then I'll be free. Isn't that wonderful? I will be **_**free**_**!"** Shadow Freddy tugged on the ropes around me hard, causing me to lose my grip on the single black tendril connecting me to my body. I slipped backwards, just barely able to regain my grip in time.

As I slipped further from my body, my pain lessened. My spiritual right arm snapped back into place, and I regained all motion once more. My nose had stopped bleeding in spirit form, and my headache had disappeared.

"**See? Isn't that **_**nice?**_**" **Shadow Freddy yanked the ropes once more, sending me further back. I wrapped the tendril around my wrist so I wouldn't lose it. **"Doesn't it feel great just to **_**let go!?**_**" **

The dark purple scythe reappeared just below me. It spun slowly, the blade just barely grazing the black tendril connecting my spirit to my body. I shuddered as I felt the blade gently cut away a small amount of what was left of me.

"**Do-ah! Do you… trust me?" **Shadow Bonnie asked weakly.

"_B-b-but y-you're d-dead!" _I managed through all of the fear coursing through me.

The scythe wound up, slowing to a stop with the blade directly in front of the tendril.

"**Let go!" **Shadow Freddy screamed.

"**Let go!" **Shadow Bonnie exclaimed.

The scythe swung, snapping the tendril connecting my spirit to my body.

I rocketed backwards, being pulled by the rope towards Shadow Freddy at breakneck speed. The rope around me dissolved, but I was still on a collision course with Shadow Freddy.

Time seemed to slow down. The scythe that had severed the tendril was now spinning in front of Shadow Freddy like some kind of table saw.

"**Trust me Mike."** Shadow Bonnie spoke in my mind.

I felt a warmth blooming inside of me, all the while speeding towards the spinning scythe, now moving in slow motion.

The warmth continued to grow, spreading throughout my body quickly. I felt happy.

"**This is the end for you, Mike." **Shadow Freddy laughed.

My spirit collided with Shadow Freddy. I felt like I was on fire. I tried to scream, but couldn't. Shadow Freddy expanded into a large dark purple orb, enveloping me in darkness. I writhed in agony as I was absorbed by Shadow Freddy. I could feel the hatred and fear surrounding me from all directions, radiating from the purple orb of Shadow Freddy.

I began losing connection to my body. My fingertips began tingling. Slowly, the feeling spread up my wrist, forearm, and upper arm. I lost all feeling in my arms. I tried to move my arms in front of me.

I had no arms. I ended at the shoulder, with nothing past them.

I looked downwards, through the dark purple smoke, at my legs. I watched as they slowly crumbled from the foot upwards, disappearing into the dark purple smoke of Shadow Freddy.

Yet, I was happy. I was filled with a joy that made me forget about the current situation. Nothing could compare to how happy I was, and nothing could change how I felt.

I watched as large chunks of my torso dissolved, crumbling into smoke, and being whisked away by the spinning orb around me. I began to lose vision in my left eye, as it too was destroyed by Shadow Freddy.

I began to feel light-headed. I felt like I was floating down a river, being carried further and further from something.

"_Why am I resisting?" _I asked myself. _"What am I doing?"_

"**Just a little longer Mike!" **A voice shouted in my head.

"_Who are you?" _I thought. _"Wait… Who… Who am I?"_

"**Hold on!"**

A large explosion ripped through everything around me. The purple cloud surrounding me burst, vaporizing on the spot.

I was being pulled towards something at an incredible rate. I felt myself regaining my senses. I could see again, although my eyes were closed. I could feel my arms and legs again. My nose began to feel wet, a fluid dripping down my face. My right arm snapped, breaking at the elbow.

I continued to be dragged towards something.

My head began pounding. I felt a tearing at the back of my skull, and thick liquid began leaking from there as well.

My eyes snapped open. I was hurtling towards my body incredibly fast, a black tendril leading the way. I braced for impact as I collided with my limp body head on.

Everything went dark.

~{o}~{o}~

My head was pounding hard. I tried to move, but was only able to twitch my finger. My eyelids felt extremely heavy. I felt as if I were under water. Everything around me sounded watery. My upper lip felt itchy, and cracked. My entire right arm was numb; all I could feel from it was a sharp pain.

I heard the sound of distant footsteps approach. The door creaked as it opened, causing my headache to flare up.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Someone scolded. They sounded so far away. It would be so easy to fall asleep and forget about everything that happened.

"**What's happening Mike?" **A voice inside my head asked. **"I can't see anything! Open your eyes!"**

"Oh Mike…" Someone sighed.

My hearing was fading, and the light on my eyelids was as well.

_SMACK!_

Someone slapped my face; a sharp, stinging pain. I was jolted away from sleep.

There was another deep sigh. The sound of fabric shifting and keys jingling sounded in front of me. It seemed that the person was kneeling.

"You couldn't have just died, could you?" The person asked. He sounded tired, and a little bored.

"**Mike, what's going on!?"** The voice inside my head asked again.

I felt fingers touching near my eyes.

"It's twelve o'clock Mike." The person whispered.

My eyelids were forced open. Grinning down at me was Vincent, a wicked gleam in his eyes. He leaned close towards me, his lips brushing my ear.

"It's me."

_**Authors Note**_

_**There's no time to explain! Sorry! I wanted to upload this as fast as possible. No time. This will be 2 parts. I have an official twitter under the name Infamous Venous. I'll post there.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Blah blah copyright etcetera etcetera. Blah I don't own this blah.**

_**Chapter 11**_

**[Foxy P.O.V.]**

_Three hours earlier…_

I was kneeling on the floor, struggling to keep myself upright. The two shadow animatronics zipped around the room.

I felt like I was being torn apart from the inside. Incredible, uplifting happiness on one side, and unbearable, crushing torment on the other. The weight of the world was on my shoulders, pressing me down.

The two shadow animatronics rocketed through the shattered window, out into the cold night.

The weight being pressed upon me was lifted instantaneously. I let myself drop, falling forwards. I tried to brace myself with my left arm, but it gave out the moment I hit the tile. I fell, smacking my jaw on the floor.

All around me, I heard similar sounds. I lifted my head, looking around the room. Toy Chica, Balloon Boy, and Chica were laying on the floor as well. Xavier was passed out, slumped over one of the only remaining tables left standing. Freddy, Toy Freddy, Mangle, and Toy Bonnie were shaking their heads, recovering from the onslaught of raw emotion we had been subjected to. Bonnie was curled up on his side, arms wrapped around his legs, visibly shaking. He was murmuring something unintelligible.

I managed to get my left arm underneath myself, and pushed upwards, moving into a sitting position on my knees. I planted my left hand on the ground and pushed up my both my legs and arms. I managed to get one foot on the floor, and the other shortly afterwards. I pushed with my legs, and staggered to a standing position, nearly falling over immediately afterwards. I stumbled backwards, managing to prop myself up against the wall.

I closed my eyes, trying to recover from what had just occurred. At the back of my mind I felt as if several pieces of a puzzle had been filled in. I tried to concentrate on it.

I became extremely dizzy. I felt my legs slide out from underneath me as I crumpled to the ground. All of my senses were fading. The sound of the wind outside howling became more faded as I slipped further into unconsciousness.

Everything went black.

~{o}~{o}~

Everything was blurry and out of focus. I seemed to be standing in Pirate Cove.

I heard the front doors of the restaurant creak open. Someone walked in, whistling. While the door was open, I could hear outside of the building. It was quiet, no cars on the streets, and crickets were chirping loudly. It was night.

The door shut, sealing the building off from the nighttime noises.

The person sounded as if they were walking through the dining area. The footsteps became louder. The footsteps became louder still. Then they stopped. A shadow was being cast across the curtains I was standing behind. I couldn't move.

The hollow steps leading up to Pirate Cove echoed as the person stepped up them. The curtains faintly waved as the wind from the person moving brushed past it.

The curtains rustled as a hand poked through the curtains, and then another. The curtains were pulled open, and a blurry face appeared in between them.

"Hello Foxy…" The person spoke. The person was quite obviously male by the way his voice sounded. This man wasn't Mike. "I'm going to need your help tonight. Well… Not you specifically. But you'll be easier to move to the back than the others. Or so the documents say."

"_Documents…" _I thought to myself, trying to think. _"Wait! The ones that Mi-"_

The blurry outline of the man vanished, leaving fuzzed out curtains slowly shifting around. I heard retreating footsteps outside Pirate Cove, heading down the hallway.

I sat quietly for several minutes, unsure if what was going on. I tried moving my limbs, which unfortunately wouldn't move. I felt as if I were sleeping, similar to before Mike arrived at the restaurant when we couldn't move before midnight.

I soon realized that neither my arms nor legs hurt. They felt as if they were fully functional.

Something began rolling down the hallway, moving at the same speed as the footsteps behind it. One of the wheels needed to be greased badly, speaking at every rotation. The person was whistling happily, keeping his speed to the speed of the tune he was whistling. It was very familiar. The tune sounded close to something like a jack-in-the-box.

The repetitive squeaking grew louder, as did the whistling and the footsteps. They stopped directly in front of Pirate Cove, where I seemed to be standing.

"I'm glad I managed to wheel this trolley in last week while I was carting in frozen pizza. Did you know this place doesn't even make their own pizza?" The curtains peeled back, and the same man stepped through. I couldn't tell who it was since everything was fuzzy and out of focus. "What kind of pizzeria doesn't make their own pizza?"

He walked around to my side. I badly wanted to wake up out of this "sleep" I was in. Since I couldn't move, I was worried about what he could do to me.

"Okay… This might be slightly uncomfortable for you, but don't worry. I won't harm you… Much…" He spoke quietly.

He placed the palm of his hand solidly on my back, he began to apply pressure. The man continued to increase the force he was applying to my back, until I began to tip. I fell forwards, stiff as a board. The man caught me just before I hit the ground, supporting my upper body with his arms.

He grunted as he caught me, staggering around a little. "I wasn't expecting you… to be that heavy!" He breathed heavily.

He began to slowly drag me forwards, through the curtains of Pirate Cove. He reached the steps, and nearly dropped me as I slipped forwards, falling to the step below. Luckily, my body was rigid, so I couldn't fall limp to the floor.

The man dragged me a few feet further, coming to a rest near a two wheeled, waist height object. I assumed it was the trolley he had been talking about beforehand. The trolley was just at the edge of my vision, so I couldn't get a proper look at it.

The person dragging me stood me back up on my feet. He let go, and I began to wobble a little, not enough to fall over.

"I'm glad I didn't try to drag you all the way back to the office." He panted. "Even for the lightest one, you're still heavy. Or maybe I'm out of shape. Or both."

The man wheeled the trolley towards me, earning a squeak from the rusty wheel as he closed the distance. He stopped the trolley behind me with the beginnings of a squeal from the cart.

"Oh… Crap." The man sighed. "I didn't think about how I'm going to get you on the thing…"

He walked around to the front of me, and stood silently for a few seconds. He sighed loudly. I was barely able to see him shaking his head.

"I guess I'll just have to lift you myself…" He grumbled.

The man walked up to me, and wrapped his arms around my sides, going under my arms. I felt him bend his legs, and then lift. My feet left the ground, being carried by this person. The entire time, he seemed to be having trouble. He was breathing quickly and heavily in short bursts, and he took small but quick steps forward.

A loud rattle sounded underneath me as he dropped me onto the trolley. He groaned loudly, before walking around behind me. He took a strap, and looped it around me, securing me to the trolley.

"Hah…" He panted. "I hope… this is all worth it…"

The man tipped the trolley backwards, allowing him to move me.

By the echoing of the squeaks and his footsteps, I could tell we were going down a hallway. It had only been several seconds since we had begun moving, so it was likely we were moving down the West hall.

"Have you ever had any regrets?" The man asked quietly. "When you know you've done something terrible, and you can feel it gnawing away at you, but you can do nothing about it? You're stuck with the decision you made for the rest of your life. All of the futures that could have occurred if you decided not to make that decision vanish. You realize that anything that happens after that is your fault, and you can't do anything about it."

The man became quiet. The only noise I could hear was his footsteps, and the squeaking of the trolley wheel.

"What about you Foxy?" The man asked quietly. "Have you ever thought about what happened to the families of all the security guards you killed? All of the children that would wake up, never to see their mother or father. All of the people that would go to sleep, expecting to wake up to their loved one beside them; but they never came home… did they?"

We carried on in silence for another minute, slowly traveling down the hallway. Eventually, we stopped.

"We're here." The man announced.

He turned the trolley to face the wall, and began to wheel me backwards. The sound of a constantly whirring fan greeted me as we entered a smaller space.

The trolley I was strapped to stopped moving and was stood back up, nearly tipping over due to the fact that I was strapped to it. The man unclipped the strap securing me to the trolley.

"You may be a little uncomfortable during the next few minutes, but don't worry… I doubt you'll remember it…" The man laughed.

He lowered me to the ground, lying me on my back. His fingers slipped while I was only a little ways above the ground. I hit the ground, smacking my head against the hard tile. My already blurry vision became darker, and my ears began ringing.

"Oops…" The man said with a laugh. "My bad…"

I heard him moving things around, dropping several things to the floor.

"Sorry the office is such a mess. I wasn't expecting… company…" He said, laughing to himself.

I heard something large and slightly hollow hit the desk, with metal rattling inside of it. The object clicked open and hit the desk again, quieter this time. It sounded like a tool box.

"So… Remember how I said I didn't need _you_ specifically? Yeah… I need your voice box… Heh… Sorry about this in advance." The man said.

I began to panic. I strained to move myself away from this person, but I couldn't even twitch a finger. I was locked in place until midnight hit.

"Also, don't even bother trying to wake up. It's currently ten fifty-three; you still have over an hour before you could possibly begin to scratch your nose." The man chuckled.

Something from the tool box snapped out of place, and the entire box rattled.

"So… I may be a little rusty. Well… You may be a little rusty too…" The man laughed quietly.

I heard him walk towards me, his shoes tapping on the tile. The man walked around to my side, whispering quietly to himself.

"…can reme… ow to do…" I was only able to understand small parts of what he was saying.

I heard the man drop to his knees with a quiet grunt. I heard the shifting of fabric, and saw a blurry shape resembling a hand enter my sight. I felt his hand rest on my neck. He began to pet me, running his fingers down my neck, to my shoulders, and up again.

I put all of my will into escaping this person. I didn't need to know who he was to know what he was going to do to me. I tried so hard to move. Even if I could move my fingers, it might delay him long enough for midnight to arrive.

"You were always my favorite, Foxy." The man whispered in my ear.

I would have screamed if I could. I tried to thrash around, to make any movement that would deter this man.

"Goodnight." He whispered into my ear. "I'll try to be finished before you wake up."

I could vaguely see a large, blunt object rapidly approaching my head. I tried to brace myself for the impending impact.

_THWACK!_

My head erupted in pain. My ears began ringing loudly. Small clusters of white gathered in my vision, floating around rapidly. I didn't even see the second impact coming.

_CRACK!_

…

…

…

My head was pounding when I woke up. I felt as if my head was being cut open from the inside, and my throat felt as if it had been ripped out. When I tried to open my eyes, I closed them immediately. The bright light above me didn't help my severe migraine.

_Bang bang bang!_

I winced as three loud metallic knocks sounded to my left. I squinted, trying to see what was happening without getting sick.

"…a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you, uh, when I did." The man said, his voice sounding slightly different.

I managed to open my eyes enough to see what was happening to an extent. The man was standing next to the West hall door, which was closed. He was facing the desk at the front of the office, with his fist raised by the metal door.

"Uh, hey, do me a favour." The man spoke nervously, although he seemed to be anything but nervous. He raised his hand, and swung at the door.

_Bang bang!_

"Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?" He moved his hand to the door again.

_Bang bang!_

"I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad." He raised his hand for a third time.

_Bang bang!_

The man moved quietly away from the door, not making a single noise as he approached the middle of the desk.

"Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there." He reached for an object on the desk, and pushed a button.

The chime identical to the one I had heard multiple times from Freddy played loudly. The man moved away from the one side of the desk, coming to stand next to a small grey box with multiple wires sticking out of it.

"You know..." The man began, sounding like he was relaxing a little.

He took two of the wires that were sticking out of the box, and connected them both to a battery that was set directly next to it. An inhuman groan emanated from the box, sending chills up my spine.

"Oh, no-" The man stopped talking, immediately taking one of the wires from the battery, connecting another exposed wire to that one, and reconnecting it to the battery.

A mechanical and demonic scream exploded out of the box. A sound so familiar yet so alien to me.

My vision was recovering well now, allowing me to see more of what was occurring. I watched as the man reached over to a phone sitting on the desk, and pressed a button, ending the recording with an audible click.

"And… that's a wrap. It was a little off, but nothing a little post-editing won't fix." The man said aloud, his voice returning to his normal one. "What do you think?"

"**I think you over-did it." **A terrifyingly familiar voice spoke, both in my mind and aloud.

"Do you really think so?" The man asked.

"**I don't understand why you're doing this." **The voice said. **"Why not destroy them and get it over with? I want to be free too! What about me!?"**

"Calm down." The man commanded. "I am your only chance to leave. You will _not_ speak to me like that. Am I clear?"

"**Yes…"**

"Great! Now all we have to do is…" I tuned the two out.

My head was pounding horribly, getting worse by the second. I felt as if a crushing weight had been set upon me. I moved my hand up to grab my head; my hand brushed against several wires near my neck. I immediately put my hand to my throat, feeling a large hole where it hadn't been before. Then it clicked.

The box on the desk was my voice box. The man had ripped it out when I was out, and had used it to fake his death. This was Phone Guy.

I scrambled to my feet, trying to distance myself from this nightmare. My body creaked loudly as I lunged for the door. I slammed my hook against the buttons, hoping that one of them would open the door.

The West hall door opened with a loud clang, a bright light illuminating my escape.

I was suddenly wrenched to the side, slamming against a hard concrete wall. I felt my jaw crack, and could feel it hanging lower than I could have, I would have collapsed to the ground in pain. I couldn't feel my lower body due to the force of the impact, and I felt the back of my head beginning to leak some kind of thick fluid.

"My my, aren't you a light sleeper?" Phone Guy chuckled. I watched as he sauntered over towards me, swinging his arms merrily.

"**Can we kill her?"** The voice asked.

"What did I just tell you!?" Phone Guy shouted. He took a deep breath, and after waiting for an argument, he continued. "So, Foxy… I'm terribly sorry, but you won't remember any of this. To make sure you can't do anything else, I'll get _him_," Phone Guy gestured to my right, which I couldn't see, "to make you think I died. I'll be free as when I began this little escapade, and much happier."

Phone Guy turned away from me, and began gathering some things from the desk. He quickly pocketed them, and proceeded to pick up my voice box.

"Do you have any objections to what I'm saying?" Phone Guy asked, taking my voice box and waving it in front of my face. "Wait, did you hear that?"

"**She said no." **The voice said.

"And would you mind if I rushed while installing your voice box?"

"**She said she wouldn't mind at all."**

I could feel tears running down my face, even though I had no control of my body. I tried to move myself away from this place, to run and never look back. I managed to turn my head slightly, away from Phone Guy.

My head whipped forward, and then rocketed backwards as I was once again controlled.

_Crack!_

"Who's a good girl?" Phone Guy asked, as if he were asking a small child, or a pet. "Who wants their voice box back?"

I could feel my mouth being forced to move, mouthing the words "I do."

I felt broken inside, hurt and humiliated beyond anything anyone should experience. I wanted to die on the spot, to leave this horrid place. To be free.

"Good girl!" Phone Guy said enthusiastically. Then he spoke in a more serious tone. "Put her down."

A large shadow appeared in front of my face, resembling Freddy in shape and size. The black shadow loomed closer towards me, waves of depression, anxiety and hatred rolling off of it like a disease. Shadow Freddy slowly approached me, grinning as I was unable to escape.

"Ugh… Hurry up!" Phone Guy said. "I still need to put her voice box in, and leave before the others become active. Once you erase her memory, she'll be back to normal." Phone Guy paused, waiting for several seconds. He suddenly snapped his fingers. "Oh, right! I need you to get back to the Fredbear suit as soon as possible. The kid possessing it doesn't like to sit still, and has a tendency to wander off."

"**Yes sir."** Shadow Freddy spoke.

My vision began to go black around the edges as Shadow Freddy approached me. My hearing began to go as well.

"After this, I'm going to Mike's apartment to slip an advertisement under his door. Make the others think I died years ago. I don't want anything to go wrong." Phone Guy spoke. I heard his toolbox open once more, and he removed several tools from it. I saw him standing just beside Shadow Freddy, a large grin spread across his face. "Also, make sure that when Mike gets the job, the man wearing the suit doesn't kill him. That's my job." He suddenly snapped his fingers. "Also, erase any memories of the Golden Bonnie suit from the animatronics or Mike. I need to make sure my murder suit is still semi-secret. Just replace it with the Golden Freddy suit wherever you can."

"**Yes sir."** Shadow Freddy spoke.

I felt as if a I was being squeezed tightly by a snake. I struggled, trying to free myself from whatever was constricting me. The force continued to increase. The black at the corner of my vision continued to spread. I began to feel light headed, and my struggling became weaker. I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head as I began to lose consciousness. I could feel my limbs twitching spastically.

"Good night, Foxy." Phone Guy chuckled. "We'll be seeing each other again real soon."

…

~{o}~{o}~

…

My head was pounding horribly. My legs were aching, and my right arm was numb. I felt a gentle nudging on my left shoulder. Remembering the dream I just had, my eyes snapped open. Directly in front of my face was a bright pink and white face, with one brilliant yellow eye.

I tried to scream as I laughed myself away from Mangle, but the only sound that escaped me was a series of horrible mechanical screeches and noises. I nearly began crying, remembering how Phone Guy ripped out my voice box. I quickly raised my left hand to my throat, searching for then large hole that should be there. When I found nothing, I really did begin to cry.

I was upset due to the loss of use of my voice box and right arm. I was upset because the person responsible for all of this was still alive. But most of all, I was upset because Mike was all alone, and I had no way of getting to him without endangering either of us.

I was shaking on the spot, tears running down my face. Anxiety was eating a hole in my stomach, adding to the pain I was already feeling.

I heard movement to my left, but I ignored it. I tucked my legs up to my body, and rested my head on my knees. I clenched my eyes shut, hiding the rest of the world away from myself.

I straightened my back when someone began to pet my head, rubbing from between my ears down to the back of my head. I opened my eyes, and looked over to my left.

Mangle was hanging from the roof beside me, gently stroking my head. She smiled when she noticed me looking at her. Her yellow eyes sparkled happily, even though she seemed extremely worried.

I smiled gently back at her, relaxing as she continued to stroke my head. Mangle's smaller head spun in a circle, taking a look around the room. Following her gaze, I also looked around the room.

Freddy was sitting on the ground, shaking his head slowly as he recovered from whatever he had experienced. Bonnie was standing up, wobbling a little as he turned around to help Chica up off the floor. The Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Balloon Boy were all standing on stage looking around the room nervously, shuffling their feet awkwardly. Toy Chica was helping Xavier stand, pulling him off of the table he had been slumped over.

Mangle met my gaze as I finished my look over the room and smiled softly. She lowered another appendage from the roof, and held it just in front of me. I was debating on whether or not to take her offer when she gently nudged me in the back. I nodded to her, and took her "arm" with my left hand. Mangle slowly lifted me up, wrapping another "arm" around my waist to make standing easier for me. She was extremely careful to make sure she didn't jostle my right arm, which was still painfully numb.

"Is… Is everyone alright?" Freddy asked loudly, over the sound of the wind whistling through the broken glass window.

"I think so…" Chica groaned, getting to her feet with the help of Bonnie.

"My ears hurt." Bonnie whined.

"Xavier is having a nap." Toy Chica laughed nervously. She laid him on the ground gently, cradling his head in her hand. "It's time to wake up now Xavier." She gently shook his shoulder, and poked him several times.

Xavier sat up with a groan, bringing a hand to his head. He looked up to his left, and smiled up at Toy Chica appreciatively.

"I'm good… Sort of." Xavier announced, his business like formality gone. "What in the world happened? I saw… I don't know what I saw…"

"What we just saw was what the man responsible for all of this didn't want us to see." Freddy spoke aloud. He turned towards me, a frown clearly visible on his face. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. I had no idea that had happened. If I had, I never would have… Never would have left you alone for as long as I did."

"_They saw what happened to me?" _I asked myself. _"How is that possible? How could they have seen it? Did something happen-"_ Freddy noticed my confusion, and answered.

"Yes, we- I saw what happened. I can no longer speak for the rest of us. I've seen you all grow in the last few weeks, and should not have tried to control everything for as long as I have been. _This_," Freddy gestured to the entire room around him, "is bigger than all of us."

"I… I saw it too…" Toy Bonnie spoke up from the stage. "I-I'm sorry…"

"Can we all just stop getting all touchy-feely and start getting ready?" Chica asked impatiently, causing the entire room to look at her.

"Chica…" Freddy warned.

"I'm sorry, but Foxy's still badly hurt, and we still have a deadline to rescue Mike." Chica snapped. She paused for a moment, and continued in a much more calm voice. "How much longer do we have?"

"Two and twenty-three minutes." Xavier announced, lowering his watch. "More than enough time for me to fix Foxy, and anyone else that may need it."

Toy Chica stood up, and offered her hand to Xavier. He took it, and hopped up to his feet. Xavier immediately made his way over to where he had set up his "repair shop," and flipped the table back onto its legs. He retrieved his multi-tool from the ground, and set it on the table. Toy Chica managed to find a chair that hadn't been destroyed, and brought it to Xavier. In less than a minute, Xavier had set up his work station.

"Foxy, if you would like, I can attempt to repair you now. I still have little understanding of how you work, but I'm getting better." Xavier said, nodding towards me.

I began to walk towards Xavier, with the assistance of Mangle. She crawled along the roof as I shuffled forwards, my legs continuing to make a loud metallic grinding noise. I tripped over a large piece of shattered table, nearly falling to the floor; Mangle made sure I didn't fall, and lifted me up a small amount so that I could regain my footing. I looked up at Mangle, and gave her a smile. She returned the smile, and squeezed my waist gently with her "arm" to reassure me that she wouldn't let me fall.

I made the rest of the trip across the room without incident. I stumbled towards the chair, and grabbed the back of it with my left hand. I held onto the chair as I slowly shuffled around it, and slowly sat in it just in case the chair broke under my weight.

The chair creaked loudly beneath me, sounding like it was about to snap at any moment. I waited several seconds, and when nothing happened, I relaxed. Mangle gave me a final squeeze around the waist, and pat me on the head as she left me with Xavier. I smiled as I watched her crawl across the roof to where the Toy animatronics were standing on stage. She began helping them off the stage, either sticking out a "hand" for them to hold onto, or lifting them down herself, like she did with Balloon Boy.

"So, Foxy." Xavier began. "I'm not completely sure as to the extent of your injuries. If you could point out where you need to be repaired, I would be happy to help." Just like that, his business like way of speaking was back.

I pointed with my left hand to both of my knees, my right arm from the shoulder down, and my throat. Xavier nodded, ticking off each area on his fingers.

"Alright…" Xavier said, sounding like he was thinking about something important. "And… What would you like me to fix first?"

I immediately grabbed by throat and nodded, indicating that I wanted to have my voice box repaired.

"Okay, I will get right on that." Xavier spoke calmly. "You'll just have to give me a moment to find the access panel." Toy Chica wandered back over to Xavier's side, and looked at me curiously.

"Does she have a black box too?" Toy Chica asked, looking at me with sympathy.

"No…" Xavier said, distracted. "She's just hurt, and might need a few new parts. She's not in any danger." He was examining my neck, not touching me.

"That's good!" Toy Chica bubbled. "I don't like it when my friends are in trouble."

Xavier reached for my neck slowly. I immediately tensed, images of Phone Guy waving my voice box around in front of my face returning to me. I became nervous, and my hand shot up towards my throat, hiding it from Xavier. Xavier noticed my worry, and quickly brought his hand back, smiling softly at me.

"Don't worry Foxy." Xavier said soothingly. "I won't hurt you. You can trust me."

"_But can I trust myself?"_ I questioned.

I forced myself to relax, allowing my hand to leave my neck and placing it on my lap. Xavier reached towards my neck once more, and gingerly touched me, feeling along my neck for an access panel. It tickled a small amount due to his constant search.

I turned my head to look around the room, distracting myself from Xavier's maintenance. Toy Freddy was standing in a corner, looking bored. Balloon Boy was following Bonnie and Chica around, giggling uncontrollably.

"Stop that!" Bonnie exclaimed. "You're shuffling around like a zombie. I don't like zombies."

Balloon Boy began to make a creepy moan, sounding exactly like a zombie from almost any horror movie.

"Ah!" Bonnie yelped, ducking behind Chica. "I just told you I don't like zombies!"

"Oh c'mon Bonnie!" Chica laughed. "He looks nothing like a zombie!" At this, Balloon Boy stuck his arms out in front of him, and began to shuffle around like a zombie.

"I don't like you." Bonnie frowned. Chica quickly spun around, placing Bonnie in front of her and holding him in place by his arms. "No! Chica! How could you!?" Balloon Boy reached out to touch Bonnie, all the while Bonnie struggled to escape Chica's iron grip. Bonnie began to whimper as Balloon Boy came closer, almost touching him.

"Brainzzz…" Balloon Boy groaned.

Bonnie screamed, and shoved backwards causing him and Chica to fall to the ground. Balloon Boy began laughing, barely able to continue walking towards Bonnie.

"I don't like you!" Bonnie shouted, jumping to his feet. Bonnie bolted across the room, flailing his arms as he ran.

"Come back Bonnie!" Chica laughed. She got to her feet, and bent down to pick up Balloon Boy. Chica lifted Balloon Boy easily, and began to chase after Bonnie. "Come back! We want a hug!"

"No!" Bonnie replied, barreling down the East hallway.

"I think I found it." Xavier said, taking my attention away from my friends. "If I just press right _here_…"

_Click!_

I felt a chill as my insides were exposed to the cool air. I felt the panel swing open, and it gave a quiet _squeak_ as it did.

"Alright…" Xavier began.

He leaned in closer to take a look. With his face just above my breasts, I began to feel a little uncomfortable, even if I was wearing a "shirt."

"Oh… Well…" Xavier said quietly. "I think I found the problem…"

Xavier held out his hand, and Toy Chica placed his multi-tool in his open palm. He took it, and brought it closer to my neck.

"Geez! What is this wiring?" He sounded surprised and disappointed. "It looks like someone ripped them out and sloppily… Repaired them… Oh…" I could only assume Xavier was referring to the "dream" everyone supposedly had. "I'm sorry Foxy."

I nodded, letting him know it was fine.

Xavier took his multi-tool and flipped open a long flat object. He took his multi-tool, and wedged one end of it into the area he was working on. The metal was frigid, causing me to involuntarily jump. Xavier began to apply pressure to the end he was holding.

"If I'm right, then this should just-" Xavier was interrupted by something launching out of my neck, falling onto his lap. "I was right!" He said happily.

Xavier removed the multi-tool from my throat, and handed it to Toy Chica. She happily accepted it, bouncing a little on her feet. Xavier took hold of the gray box that had fallen into his lap, and held it up to examine it.

"Holy-" Xavier stopped himself before he said anything. "This thing is fried!" He seemed absolutely shocked. Xavier ran his finger over the top of it, and several small pieces of charred plastic dropped from it. "No wonder you can't talk."

Xavier set my voice box off to the side. He leaned in closer to me, examining the inside of my neck further.

"So, your voice box is connected to a board through a series of pins that supply electricity to the box." Xavier explained, beginning to reach a hand inside my neck. "So, I have good news and bad news." I felt my heart sink a little when I heard that there was bad news. "What would you like to hear first?" Xavier sat back, and looked at me patiently.

I rolled my eyes, and Xavier face-palmed.

"Right… Sorry…" He sighed.

"_Please tell me the bad news first." _I begged internally.

"So, the good news is that you will be able to speak again." Xavier said, completely ignoring the plea he couldn't hear. I felt happier with the knowledge he could fix my voice box. My tail began to wag gently. "The bad news is that your voice box melted some of the plastic to the pins, and several of the wires connecting to the board have been damaged. We're going to need a whole new voice box and board." My tail and ears lowered.

I heard footsteps behind me, getting closer towards us. I looked to my right, and saw Toy Freddy standing silently beside me. I felt something tap my left shoulder. I turned my head and saw a glowing yellow eye, sitting in a white and pink face.

I was a little startled since I hadn't heard her approach, but I didn't jump this time.

Mangle lowered an arm and gestures towards Toy Freddy's neck, before moving her arm and touching mine. I began to protest by shaking my head, but Mangle put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed gently.

"I'm no expert linguist, but I'm pretty sure I understand what they want to do." Xavier said slowly.

"He doesn't know how to speak." Toy Chica explained. I forgot she was standing there. "I don't think he minds giving up his voice box."

"Are you okay with this?" Xavier asked both Toy Freddy and I.

I shook my head in response, but Toy Freddy nodded.

"What's the matter Foxy?" Xavier asked. "If he doesn't know how to speak, you wouldn't be taking anything he needs. Think of it like a favor. You're taking something he doesn't need, and he is giving you something you need. It's an equal opportunity situation."

"_But he… I…" _I protested mentally. He might need the voice box if he ever learns to talk.

"Foxy…" Toy Chica said quietly. "Any talking he's ever done was his computer imputing commands. He can't, and won't ever talk."

I lowered my head in submission. Mangle slowly stroked my head, trying to comfort me.

"I don't want to spoil the mood or anything, but if the voice boxes aren't similar in make or model, I highly doubt it will work." Xavier said, standing and approaching Toy Freddy. Toy Chica followed Xavier, coming to stand just behind him.

Xavier folded the long blade like tool he used to remove my voice box away, and pocketed the multi-tool. Xavier was standing a few feet away to my right, directly in front of Toy Freddy. In just a few seconds he managed to open the access panel to Toy Freddy's voice box.

"You're sure you would like to do this?" Xavier asked Toy Freddy.

Toy Freddy nodded in response.

"Alright…" Xavier said distractedly, reaching into his pocket to retrieve his multi-tool once more.

Xavier pulled open the long, flat blade once again, and brought it closer to Toy Freddy's neck. Toy Freddy stood in place, not even flinching as the blade was inserted in between his voice box and the board.

_Snap!_

The voice box popped out, bouncing off of Xavier's chest, and he barely managed to catch it in his free hand. Xavier folded the blade back into the multi-tool for a second time, and placed it into his pocket again. He held onto the voice box, and walked over to the table where he had set my damaged one.

"Let's see…" Xavier mumbled, setting Toy Freddy's voice box on the table directly beside mine. He took my old voice box, and flipped it upside down. He began running his finger over the back of the charred plastic, searching for something. His finger stopped over an area of the voice box that wasn't badly burned. "Okay… So if this one's an M7535…" Xavier mumbled to himself. He took Toy Freddy's voice box, flipped it over, and quickly found what he was searching for. "…and this ones an M7580… It should work…"

Xavier stood up, leaving the two voice boxes on the table, and approached Toy Freddy again. Xavier looked closer into the exposed insides of Toy Freddy's neck.

"So… It looked like the board is secured by four screws…" Xavier said quietly. "But the connection to the board from the body is a small clip… similar to an Ethernet cable..."

I heard a small _click _as Xavier disconnected the board from Toy Freddy's retrieved his multi-tool and flipped open a screwdriver option. He inserted the screwdriver where I would assume a screw was located, and began to turn the tool. He had an easy time removing the screws, taking each tiny one and holding it in his spare hand.

"This should just fall right out…" Xavier mumbled some more.

I watched as Xavier gripped the top of the board with his hand, and pulled. The board just fell out of Toy Freddy's neck and into Xavier's waiting hands. The panel was small but seemed heavy since the tendons in Xavier's wrist popped up. Xavier hefted the panel up, and held it close to his chest. He walked over to the table where everything was set up, and put the panel down heavily.

"I wasn't expecting it to be that heavy…" Xavier breathed. He looked at me, and sighed. "Now I just have to remove yours... And put the new one in… Ugh…"

Toy Freddy closed the access panel on his neck, and turned to face me. He reached towards me, and gently pat me on the back. Toy Freddy raised a hand and waved, before wandering over to the back of the room.

I watched Toy Freddy leave. My eyes drifted to the right, landing on Toy Bonnie. He was standing awkwardly beside Bonnie, both of them in front of the wall that separates the West and East halls. Every so often, one of them would look at the other, and when the other one looked back, they would both look away quickly.

As Toy Bonnie became more accustomed to being in control of himself, he began to act more like Bonnie. He stood similarly with one foot in front of the other, shuffling awkwardly on the spot. They were both leaned a little to one side, arms behind their backs.

Chica jumped around the corner holding Balloon Boy out at Bonnie.

"AAAAHHH!" Bonnie screamed, diving behind Toy Bonnie. Toy Bonnie didn't even flinch.

Bonnie was on his knees, trembling behind Toy Bonnie's legs. Chica set Balloon Boy down, the two of them doubled over laughing. Toy Bonnie took a step forwards, looking down at Bonnie curiously.

"What… What's wrong?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"Them!" Bonnie exclaimed, shuffling forwards on his knees to get behind Toy Bonnie again. "_He _was pretending to be a zombie! I'm terrified of zombies!"

"You're… Hah… You're scared of everything Bonnie!" Chica laughed.

I felt Xavier remove the panel in my neck, and disconnect the wires from their sockets with small _snaps _and _clicks_. He began to remove the rusty screws in my neck, grunting as he turned them.

"You know…" Xavier grumbled. " If this person who removed your voice box worked for me, I would have them fired for how badly they repaired the wires."

I rolled my eyes, and continued to watch my friends.

"What's a zombie?" Toy Bonnie asked, stepping away from Bonnie.

"A zombie," Bonnie said, getting to his feet, "is something brought back from the dead. I hate anything to do with zombies."

"I-I was alive, I think…" Toy Bonnie said quietly. "It's hard to remember… I felt like I was asleep for a long time… There was a man standing over me, and put _that_," he pointed to the explosives sitting on a table off to the side of the room, "in my head… Am… Am I a zombie? D-do you h-hate me?" Toy Bonnie asked quietly. His tall ears lowered, and he looked down at the floor sadly.

Chica and Balloon Boy stopped giggling at Bonnie, and silently looked over at him.

"What? No! I don't-Well, I never thought about it like that…" Bonnie quickly said. "I don't hate you! I don't think I explained what a zombie is properly."

"…You don't hate me?" Toy Bonnie asked carefully. His ears perked up a little, and he looked up to face Bonnie.

"Of course not!" Bonnie said happily. He took a step closer to Toy Bonnie and hesitantly reached out to him. Bonnie pat him on the shoulder, and smiled. Toy Bonnie perked up, turning to face Bonnie, his ears standing upright as he beamed back at Bonnie. "I _disliked_ you when you killed Mike's boss, knocked us out, and chased Mike and-"

"Bonnie!" Chica hissed. Toy Bonnie's ears lowered again almost covering his eyes. He looked down at the floor again.

"I'm sorry…" Toy Bonnie sniffed. "I didn't mean to-"

"But it wasn't your fault!" Bonnie interjected. "You weren't in control of yourself, and we all forgive you for it!"

"…Really?" Toy Bonnie asked quietly. I saw tears fall from his eyes onto the floor.

"Really." Bonnie reassured him. "Come here."

Bonnie took two steps towards Toy Bonnie, and slowly enveloped him in a hug.

"Wh-what a-are-" Toy Bonnie gave up, and hugged Bonnie back. I smiled at how happy they were. I was easily able to forgive the others for what they did. It was never their choice, so they were never at fault.

"Foxy, I'm sorry but I need you to face me." Xavier said, snapping me out of the reverie I was in. I turned to face Xavier,the open panel on my neck swinging closed, and then bouncing open. I wiped a tear from my cheek as I smiled. "Now I just need to install the board, and then clip your new voice box into place." He said.

Xavier had placed the board and voice box beside himself while I was facing the back of the room. He bent down, and picked up the panel with a little effort. The panel was a metallic grey color,and several several colored wires combined into a ribbon were hanging off of it, and had a clear plastic clip at the end. He took the panel and set it into my neck, the gold pins facing him. Xavier politely took the multi-tool from Toy Chica's hand, as well as the four screws.

"Thank you." Xavier said to Toy Chica.

"Happy to help!" Toy Chica chirped, beaming back at Xavier.

Xavier maneuvered his index finger and thumb, rolling one of the screws in between them. He leaned towards me, and began to put the screws into place, securing the board inside me. Once he had finished installing the screws, I heard a _click_ as he clipped the wires into their proper place.

"Nearly done…" Xavier said, distracted. He picked up the voice box from the tile beside him, and brought it closer to me. "Just have to insert the pins…" Xavier pushed the small grey box into my neck, and I felt it slide into place.

A wave of green code jumped into my vision.

_Device detected in area {voice_box} Running compatibility scan…  
>Device "Toy-F_Voice_Box" compatible. Download software from "Toy-F_Voice_Box"? (YesNo)_

"_Yes." _I thought.

_Download affirmed starting download…_

I watched as lines and lines of complex code scrolled past my vision, each appearing for only a moment before being replaced by the next.

_Download complete running {voice_box} test_

"H-Hello?" I asked aloud.

"It works!" Xavier cheered, absolutely beaming.

_Device "Toy-F_Voice_Box" fully functional. Device setup complete._

The green text blinked out of existence.

I blinked, and looked back at Xavier and the others. Xavier was saying something to me, but I only caught the end of what he said.

"Sorry, I missed that." I apologized to Xavier. He nodded.

"What do you think?" Xavier repeated, smiling.

"It works perfectly!" I told him happily. I felt extremely excited to be able to speak again. I could feel my tail wagging back and forth. I smiled at everyone in close proximity to me.

"Alright," Xavier began, getting right back to business, "you told me that your arm and legs are still injured, correct?"

"Yes..." I told him, my happiness fading quickly. My tail stopped wagging, falling lifeless to the floor, and my ears lowered as well.

"Don't worry Foxy." Xavier consoled me. "Your arm will be really easy to fix, and your legs don't seem too damaged. If we didn't have a time limit, I could order in new parts to fully repair you."

"Why is my arm easy to fix!?" I asked, bewildered. "It has a bullet hole in it, and won't move!"

"I'll show you why." Xavier said. He stood up, and walked over to the box that Mangle had pulled out of the back room. He bent down, and began to shuffle through it, removing spare parts and placing them on the floor. He removed the animatronic masks he had just taken off, an old paper plate doll, and several older pieces of junk as well.

"Here it is." Xavier announced need, producing an arm identical to my right arm, minus the wrist, and fingers. "I found this when _she_," Xavier gestured towards Mangle, "brought the box out. It was under all of the new masks I put on the others." Xavier walked towards me, carrying the arm. "I guess you won't need that hook anymore."

I was overwhelmed with joy as Xavier came to a stop by my right side. My tail was whipping back and forth uncontrollably, and I smiled.

"So, Foxy…" Xavier said, setting the arm down on the ground gently. "I don't want to spend too long on your arm just in case it's painful to you. Do you know how your arm detaches, or is it built into your endoskeleton?"

"I don't know…" I told him honestly. "I haven't needed to until now."

"That makes things difficult…" Xavier sighed. "Would it be okay if I checked your left arm to see if I can make it out?"

"You're not going to shoot my arm or anything?" I joked.

"…really?" Xavier sighed once more.

"Yes, of course it's fine!" I laughed. "You managed to bandage Mike's… arm…" I stopped remembering why I was getting repaired in the first place.

"Sorry Foxy…" Xavier apologized.

I realized I had stopped moving. I forced my tail to wag half-heartedly, and I smiled.

"What's there to be sorry about?" I asked, trying to not let them see how devastated I was. "We're going to get Mike back, and then the person responsible for all of this will be brought to justice." I lied. I knew it wouldn't be that easy, but I had to try, for their sake, and mine.

Xavier walked around to my left side, and began looking at my shoulder joint for any sort of panel, or way to remove my arm safely. He even looked in between the areas where my arm connected to my shoulder, where you could see my endoskeleton if you looked closely.

He poked and prodded at me for a few minutes, even causing me to laugh when he accidentally tickled me. He whispered things to himself while he worked, making me smile.

Xavier gave a quiet growl, and stood up, backing away from me and coming to stand directly before me.

"I can't find a way to take it off." He frowned. He looked thoughtful for a moment, before he snapped his fingers. "I know! Do you think your arms connect through an electrified socket? That would-no… That wouldn't be right… Maybe-"

"Xavier." I said, snapping him out of whatever thought process he was thinking of.

"Sorry." Xavier apologized. "Now… How am I going to go about doing this…?"

"Well… We could always just try to pull it off… Right?" I asked.

"Yes… But I don't believe I'm physically strong enough. Besides, it might not be the proper way to remove it. The removal might be incredibly painful to you as well." Xavier counted off the problems on his fingers. "Are you sure?"

"We have to try." I nodded.

Xavier walked around to my right side, and gingerly laid his fingers on my shoulder. I grit my teeth, resisting the urge to tell him to stop.

Mangle reached down from the ceiling, and grabbed my left hand with one of her hands, and squeezed gently.

"Are you alright Foxy?" Xavier asked, removing his hand from my shoulder. "I can always try to find another way."

"No. I'm… I'm fine." I lied.

"Okay…" Xavier said, sounding unsure.

Xavier took his other hand, and gently gripped me around the joint in my shoulder. I hissed in pain, and gripped Mangle's hand tightly. She quietly yelped as I squeezed, but smiled all the same. The pain was torturous. I felt like someone had taken a butter knife, wedged it into my shoulder, and started repeatedly hitting it with a mallet. (Not that I knew what that felt like.)

Xavier began to pull, and something in my shoulder snapped. I cried out in agony, and I wrenched Mangle's hand causing her to lose her grip and crash to the floor. Xavier immediately let go, and stepped back three steps. I leaned forwards and curled up, placing my head in between my knees. I slowly rocked myself back and forth, whimpering, tears streaming down my face as I waited for the pain to subside.

"Nope." Xavier announced, walking around in front of me. "This is too harmful to you. Unless you can somehow increase your pain threshold on command, we can't do this now. Sorry Foxy."

I slowly sat up, trying not to jostle my numb arm. I looked up at Xavier and smiled a little, ignoring the stinging pain in my shoulder.

"I… I can try…" I said quietly. I focused my mind on the green command text that had appeared previously. _"Initiate command console startup." _I thought.

_Command console startup initiated  
>Awaiting input:_<em>

"_Access pain threshold… command... thing…" _I thought, hoping that my computer would understand what I was thinking about.

_Command {Pain_Threshold_Control} locked. Administrative input required enter password:__

"Oh crap…" I said aloud. "I need a password to access the pain threshold command… Thing."

"Wait. You managed to access your command center?" Xavier asked incredulously. "I can get you in through there."

"How?" I asked.

"Simple." Xavier replied. "Find a list of previous users, or the last administrator that accessed your internal computer. Your computer should have kept them activated, and you will be able to access your settings through there."

"Alright…" I said, unsure. "I'll try."

"_Access previous users list." _I thought, trying to command my computer.

_Request denied administrative input required enter password:__

"Gah!" I growled. "I need a password to access the users list." I could feel my tail flicking back and forth angrily.

"Try to override the password. The computer is part of you after all." Xavier said. "Try accessing the settings as part of the computer, not a user."

"I'll try…" I sighed. I imagined myself inside of the code. I stopped thinking of the computer as a separate entity, but as part of myself. I willed the computer to fit my personality, and to allow me to access it's inner workings.

I felt some kind of door open, and terabytes of data flowing through me. I felt every mechanical part inside of me shift and turn. I felt powerful. Yet… At the same time… I was lonely. I was by myself in a large expanse of information.

I was compelled to sit there, forever soaking in the vast amount of data and knowledge.

"_Access pain… threshold… command…" _I managed, fighting the urge to give into the vast amount of data.

I felt myself being transported through the computer, carried towards a singular point in an expanse of data. Everything suddenly stopped as I was slammed into a digital barrier, causing me to yelp in reality.

"Are you alright Foxy?" I heard Xavier ask. He sounded concerned.

"I'm… Fine." I forced myself to say. I was finding it easier to resist the computer's compelling force.

_Unidentified foreign user detected Booting anti-virus :: Running full system scan _

I felt a tingling sensation all over my body as the anti-virus ran. I had no idea what could happen to me if the anti-virus identified me as a threat. I just hoped that my computer would be able to identify me, and allow me access.

…_  
>System scan completed :: No threats detected.<br>Giving administrator permissions to user {Error}: Please create a user identification.  
>Awaiting input:_<em>

I wasn't even able to think of a decent name before my computer selected one for me.

_User {Foxy_Foxy} given administrator permissions disabling firewall restrictions for {Foxy_Foxy}_

All of the force that was trying to draw me into the network of information suddenly stopped. I allowed myself to relax, no longer fighting myself.

"There." I announced. "I have full command of the computer."

"Really?" Xavier seemed confused. "I didn't think that would actually work…" He mumbled the last part, but I still heard it.

I rolled my eyes, before bringing my focus back onto the task at hand.

"_For the last time… Access pain threshold command." _I commanded my computer.

I felt my computer obey me without any hesitations. I was whisked away towards the area I had requested with no complications.

_Command {pain_threshold} accessed._

_Warning! {pain_threshold} is a passive system! Any changes to {pain_threshold} may draw power from vital systems! Continue? (Yes/No)_

"_Yes." _I commanded. A list of words and options jumped into my vision, each of them tied directly to my pain center.

_{pain_threshold} Status:: Active_

_Sensitivity % :: __**100%**_

_Current {pain} – limit ::__** 52%**_

_Shut down if {pain} reaches limit? (__**Yes**__/No)_

_{pain_threshold} is functioning normally._

An entire screen of settings sat waiting for my input.

"_Change… Edit sensitivity." _I commanded my computer. More green text appeared, replacing the settings list.

_Sensitivity % :: __**100%**_

_Awaiting input:__

"_Reduce sensitivity to fifty percent." _I thought.

_Warning! {sensitivity} is part of a passive system. Reducing {sensitivity} will draw power from other systems. Proceed? (Yes/No)_

"_Yes." _I commanded hesitantly.

_Warning! Reducing {sensitivity} may lead to damaged systems without detection. Proceed? (Yes/No)_

"_Yes…" _I wasn't to sure about this plan anymore.

_Reducing {sensitivity} to 50%... _

_Warning! Redirecting power to {pain_threshold - sensitivity} from :: {movement}/{cognitive_function}/{vision}/{voice_box}_

I blinked slowly as power was re-directed through my body to lowering my sensitivity to pain. I suddenly felt warm and fuzzy through my body, and I became dizzy. I giggled as the room began to shift and warp before my eyes.

"Foxy, are you alright?" Xavier asked. I saw him standing in front of me, waving back and forth like a wacky inflatable arm flailing tube man.

"You're all wobbly…" I laughed.

"You're tilting to the side…" Xavier sighed. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I've… Never been better…" I giggled. The tables and chairs that were scattered across the room were wobbling around, looking like they would collapse on their legs. The few flickering lights remaining shifted around, trying to find a spot to settle in.

"Did it work?" Xavier asked.

"Did… Did what work?" I asked.

"Reducing the amount of pain you feel!" Xavier exclaimed. He placed a wavy arm on his face, making it look like he was polishing his face with a cloth.

"Oh, yessh!" I slurred. I paused for a moment, furrowing my brows at the way I said the word. "Yeshh… Yesss… Yes… I-I sssh-think it worked…"

Xavier reached out towards me, looking like he would fall over at any moment due to the constantly shifting room. I felt him gently lay a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey!" I protested, raising my left arm. "You… You don't ever… ever touch sshomeone wishout their conshent…"

"I'm sorry." Xavier sighed, retracting his hand. He stood up straight and took a deep breath. "May I fix your arm?"

"Of courshe you can! I told you earlier that I wanted my arm fixshed!" I giggled.

The entire room began tilting sideways, and then suddenly lurched to the right. The room stopped falling, and I saw a rather blurry Mangle holding my waist. The room slowly returned to a level position, still swirling a little. Mangle's face entered my vision, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Thanks…" I said slowly. I realized that I didn't know her name, and Mangle seemed like such a rude name for such a nice person. "What's your name? I don't want to call you Mangle, becaushhe it shoundss rude…"

Mangle smiled, and slowly lowered herself. She took one of her hands and pointed to an area on her neck. I frowned, and leaned in trying to read the small word engraved into the metal. I squinted as I tried to read it. I was tempted to ask her to make her neck stop rippling and waving, but that would be rude. I wiped away a layer of dust from her, making her name a little easier to read.

"V… Vicky? Vicky the Vixen?" I read questioningly. She lifted herself higher, and nodded, smiling widely. "That's a pretty name." The red spots on her cheeks visibly darkened as she blushed.

"Okay, Foxy, I'm going to need you to hold still." Xavier told me, reaching out with a wavy arm again. "If it hurts, just tell me." I nodded silently. I was a little worried about how well he would be able to perform, given the constantly shifting room around him.

I felt Xavier rest his hand gently on my right shoulder. I could barely feel his hand, and I had to look to make sure it was there.

"You're okay?" Xavier asked.

"No…" I sighed. "I'm bored..."

Vicky squeezed me gently again. I forgot she was still there. I smiled up at her, and gave her a small wave with my left hand. She smiled and waved back while her second head spun slow circles. I felt her arm push a certain direction on my waist. I didn't even notice the room tilting until Vicky straightened it out again.

"Do you know Mike, Vicky?" I asked slowly. She tilted her head to the side, and looked at me questioningly. Suddenly something clicked. She nodded her head, her yellow eye lighting up happily. "He's in jail with bad people right now… Because you tried to catch us…" Vicky winced back, and looked down at the floor sadly. "But it's okay!" I recovered quickly. "I forgive you, and we're friends now… Right?"

"IN5$%F6X() J0..." Mangle opened her mouth and a stream of garbled static flowed free.

"You would like him." I told her. I winced as I felt a sharp pinch in my right shoulder, but I ignored it. "You're both curious, kind, and friendly." I paused for a moment, remembering the first night he was here. "When Mike first took the job, he was given very little information about what to do."

The room was swimming less, and my speech was improving. Unfortunately, the numb feeling came back to my right shoulder, and I couldn't even feel my right arm.

"He looked nervous and excited at the same time. I still chuckle whenever I remember him stumbling down the hallway after he turned off the power for the first time." I giggled a small bit. "Unfortunately, people can't see well in the dark."

Vicky nodded an affirmative, agreeing with me. That, or she was just going along with the ramblings of a drunk pirate fox.

"The first night he was here was actually kind of scary…" I said quietly. "I'm not sure why, but he seemed different. Most of the other guards seemed like jerks who only wanted to be paid. Mike seemed… Special. Maybe I was just lonely from sitting in Pirate Cove for years, but when I watched him enter the building, I knew I had to protect him."

I felt a building pressure on my shoulder, which grew uncomfortable quickly. Something snapped, and the pressure eased away. Some green text reappeared in my vision, but I didn't care. I was talking with my new friend.

Vicky gave me a questioning look, raising an eyebrow at me. She smiled a little.

"Yes-" The green text updated when I said the word. "-I know it sounds like I was some kind of stalker… I promise you I was genuinely concerned."

I took a small pause to look at the entrance of the building. If the shattered window weren't allowing snow and cold air into the building, it might have looked semi-normal. If the tables weren't shattered and scattered, it might have looked even more normal.

"Anyways… I think I sidetracked a little… Um…" I frowned, bringing my right hand to the bottom of my muzzle, resting my elbow on my knee. "Oh yeah! First night! So, I waited a few hours, waiting for his instructions from… that sick_ bastard_." I spat, clenching my hands. The green text changed again, beginning to annoy me. Suddenly it vanished, something similar to 'Calibration complete' being the last few words.

"Foxy…" Xavier said.

"So after his instructions, I ran to go visit him. I wanted to talk to him, tell Mike about the dangers of the others, and pretty much anything else I could. When I heard that horrifying in-human scream…" I shuddered. "I ran as fast as I could. I saw Chica strangling him, Mike's legs kicking ineffectually at her…" I began shaking a little. "I tackled her, causing Chica to lose her grip on Mike. I struggled to get Chica out of the room, since she was stronger than me. I kicked her, sending her out into the hall. I slammed the emergency doors shut to make sure that-"

"Foxy!" Xavier exclaimed.

"What?" I asked impatiently. "I'm talk-"

Xavier pointed towards my right side. I looked over for a second, before looking back at him, scowling.

"What?" I grumbled. "It's an arm. You have two arms too! Do you want me to point them out to you too?" I pointed to his right arm with my left, and pointed at his left arm with my right. "Look, there-"

It finally dawned upon me that that I had two functioning arms, both with hands. I turned my arms over, and looked down at the two to compare them. I looked from my right to my left, mirroring any moves I made with my arms. I curled and released my fingers, realization settling in.

"Well?" Xavier asked. I looked up to see a smirk on his face. "Do you think it'll do?" He was holding my old arm, keeping the sharp hook pointed away from himself.

"I-I... I don't have to… I can't… I'll be able to…" I stopped trying to convey my feelings with words. I leaned forwards, and snagged Xavier's wrist. He dropped my old arm to the tile as I pulled him into a hug. I squeezed him, holding him tightly against me. "Thank you." I said quietly.

"Foxy! Can't. Breathe." Xavier gasped. I immediately released him, and he staggered back a few steps, assisted by one of Vicky's limbs to steady him.

"Sorry!" I apologized. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay!" Xavier said quickly, cutting me off. "I think you should be fine to return your pain threshold to normal."

"Alright…" I said hesitantly. Was it really so bad being like this all the time?

"Your right shoulder may be a little tender for a while." Xavier warned. "Just don't try to catch any more bullets."

I smiled as I commanded my onboard computer. _"Access pain threshold command."_

_Command {pain_threshold} accessed._

_Warning! {pain_threshold} is a passive system! Any changes to {pain_threshold} may draw power from vital systems! Continue? (Yes/No)_

"_Yes." _I commanded. A list of words and options jumped into my vision for the second time.

_{pain_threshold} Status:: Active_

_Sensitivity % :: __**75%**_

_Current {pain} – limit ::__** 21%**_

_Shut down if {pain} reaches limit? (__**Yes**__/No)_

_{pain_threshold} is functioning normally._

It seemed as if my pain threshold reduced itself without my input. Either it began to reduce itself automatically when the main source of pain was gone, or I had a seriously broken computer.

"_Raise sensitivity to one-hundred percent." _I commanded.

_Warning! {pain_threshold} is a passive system! Any changes to {pain_threshold} may draw power from vital systems! Continue? (Yes/No)_

"_Yes." _I thought.

_Increasing {sensitivity} to 100%... _

_Warning! Redirecting power to {movement}/{cognitive_function}/{vision}/{voice_box} from :: {pain_threshold - sensitivity}_

Everything snapped back to normal in less than a second. The room stopped moving all together, and I no longer felt warm all over. The colors of the room became darker, and more grey under the darkness of the room. I groaned, and rolled my right shoulder.

"You weren't kidding." I winced, raising my left hand to my right shoulder, and grabbing hold of it. "I can't thank you enough for doing this."

"Actually," Xavier said, walking over to the box of spare parts and placing my old arm in it, "you'll be able to thank me just fine once I finish repairing your legs."

"Do I need to change my sensitivity again?" I asked. I really didn't like that. As much fun as it was to feel like that, I didn't want to lose control of my actions. It's happened to me one too many times.

"I doubt it." Xavier said, producing his multi-tool from his pocket, dropping to his knees in front of me. "These are just covers. They should pop off easily."

He flipped open the solid, flat blade from the tool again. He took the blade, and wedged the end in between the gap in my knee, and the covering of my lower leg. He applied gentle pressure, and the upper part of the covering snapped back. He began to pull, removing more and more of the panel.

I, deciding I would be bored if I had to watch Xavier fix anything else, turned to face the back of the room again. I found Toy Freddy standing quietly in a dark corner of the room, looking thoughtful as he counted some unknown items on his fingers.

"That's it?" Xavier asked, surprised. "You just have some gravel in between your gears. Could I get you to bend your knee a little more?"

I did as he asked, and tucked my feet underneath the chair. Immediately I heard the sounds of small rocks clinking down my legs and falling to the floor.

"Thank you." Xavier immediately returned to work.

I looked behind Xavier to find Toy Chica looking down at him, nervously twirling her thumbs. She opened her mouth, about to say something, but stopped. She looked at me for a moment, obviously trying to decide if she should talk to him or not.

I raised an eyebrow at Toy Chica, and then nodded down to Xavier, silently telling her to talk to him. She spread her arms in a what-are-you-talking-about-I-can't-do-that look. When I did nothing more to encourage her, she slowly came to kneel beside Xavier.

"H-how do these work?" Toy Chica asked nervously, seeming to be re-thinking her decision. She visibly relaxed when Xavier began to explain, completely oblivious to her reaction.

"Well… Let's see…" Xavier began. "This sprocket's speed is controlled by this cylinder, which-" I was lost at sprocket.

I looked upwards at the newly named Vicky, whose arm was still wrapped around my waist. I gently pat her hand. Vicky made a startled sound, and blushed a little, withdrawing her arm from around me. She slowly pet my head in an affectionate, almost motherly way. I smiled up at her as she took her arm away, holding onto the ceiling with it.

"One, two, three, four! I declare a thumb war!" I heard two voices exclaim from behind me.

I turned around, and watched as Bonnie and Chica dueled it out in a full out thumb war. Toy Bonnie and Balloon Boy were watching closely, leaning in closely to watch the heated match.

"Hah!" Bonnie exclaimed. "That's the best you've got?"

"I'm just warming up!" Chica retaliated.

"I'm- ugh- gonna win!" Bonnie grunted.

"Not a chance." Chica smiled.

Bonnie whimpered as Chica pinned his thumb under hers. He struggled to escape as Chica mercilessly squeezed, trapping his thumb.

"One, two, three!" Chica exclaimed, releasing Bonnie's thumb to celebrate. "Ha! Who won? I did!" Toy Bonnie was smiling happily, while Balloon Boy giggled.

"But-but I… You cheated!" Bonnie spluttered, crossing his arms and lowering his ears. "You… You're too brightly colored! Your bright yellow… Distracted me…"

"That's a pretty poor excuse Bonnie…" Chica sighed. "Now, I won, and I get to have you do one thing."

"What!?" Bonnie exclaimed, taking a step back. "I-I never agreed to this!"

"Well…" Chica began, walking slowly towards Bonnie. "When all this is over, I'm going to…"

Chica leaned forwards and began whispering. Bonnie's face turned scarlet as Chica whispered, and he began to shuffle his feet nervously.

"Deal?" Chica asked, pulling away from Bonnie and blowing a small kiss towards him.

"D-Deal." Bonnie stammered.

"Great!" Chica laughed. "Go pick up Balloon Boy." She commanded, pointing towards the small robot child.

"Hello!" Balloon Boy giggled.

"W-what!?" Bonnie exclaimed, taking a small step back. "N-no way! He's evil!"

"Does that look like evil?" Chica asked. Balloon Boy was holding his arms out like a child wanting to be picked up. "All he wants is a hug."

"That's not fair…" Bonnie grumbled, his ears lying back on his head. "I like hugs…"

I felt Xavier put the flat blade into the other knee, and pulled back the other covering. As he worked, I felt and heard tiny _clinks _of small rocks falling from in between my knee joints.

Bonnie tentatively stepped towards Balloon Boy, looking back at Chica; she gestured for him to keep going with her hands.

"You're not going to shock me… You're nice… Friendly…" Bonnie whispered, mostly to himself. He crept closer to Balloon Boy, nearly within arms reach.

"Brraaaiinnzzz…" Balloon Boy groaned, taking a step towards Bonnie, arms outstretched.

"AHAHAA!" Bonnie screamed, jumping back, standing on one foot with his arms tucked towards his chest. He looked down at Balloon Boy and scowled. "Why would you do that?" He grumbled.

Balloon Boy giggled in response, holding his arms out once more. Chica was chuckling behind Bonnie, biting one finger to prevent herself from getting too loud. Toy Bonnie was standing near Balloon Boy, smiling.

"You looked like you were about to do some fancy fighting." Chica commented, fighting back another laugh.

"Shush you." Bonnie pointed towards her accusingly. "You planned this, didn't you?"

"No, but I should have." She smiled.

Bonnie took a quick moment to prepare himself, before slowly shuffling towards Balloon Boy again.

"I've managed to remove most of the gravel." Xavier announced, turning my attention from the back of the room to him. I looked down to see him pushing the covers of my legs back into place with two quick _snaps_. "There may be more, but they're so small that they won't do much harm. Just walk around until you can work the rest of them out." Xavier folded the multi-tool, and placed it back into his pocket. "If we had a few more hours, I would be able to take apart your legs, clean them out, and reattach them."

Xavier stood up with a hand from Toy Chica. He thanked her, and then turned to face me. Both he and Toy Chica offered me a hand. I grabbed them both, and they helped me to my feet. I wobbled a little and Vicky's hand shot out, grabbing hold of my left shoulder to steady me incase I fell.

"Thanks." I smiled up at her. She nodded in response.

I took an experimental step to see how badly my legs were damaged. I managed the step with little difficulty, although my knee popped a little. I shook out my legs, causing a few small _clinks _as several small pieces of gravel fell to the floor from the opening connecting my legs and feet.

I took several more small steps, completely normal other than the occasional _pop_. I nodded at Vicky, who removed her hand from my shoulder with a small pat.

"Thank you, Xavier." I smiled. I took several quick steps towards him, and hugged him tightly.

"Breathing is becoming more difficult." Xavier groaned as I lifted him from the ground.

"Thank you so much." I whispered to him, finally setting him down.

"No problem." Xavier said quickly, taking a few breaths. He rubbed his ribs, wincing slightly.

"_AAAAHHH!_" Bonnie screamed. I saw a bright flash out of the corner of my eyes. I whipped my head around, watching as Bonnie dropped Balloon Boy to the floor. Small sparks were occasionally jumping from Bonnie's body to the nearest metal object, which happened to be Toy Bonnie. Fortunately, Toy Bonnie's plastic covering stopped most of the shocks.

"You little sh-" Bonnie stopped himself. "Hah… I-I knew it! I _knew_ that you," he pointed to Chica, "and him were going to do something to me!" Bonnie turned around, and walked over to Toy Bonnie. "He's my new best friend."

"I am?" Toy Bonnie asked, looking confused

"Yup." Bonnie said, putting a hand on Toy Bonnie's back and turning him around. "Let's leave them alone."

"Okay…" Toy Bonnie said, unsure. He looked back over his shoulder to Chica, who was slowly creeping up behind them. Balloon Boy was standing still, laughing at Bonnie as the two walked towards Pirate Cove.

"Hey Bonnie!" Chica called. She sprinted towards him, a smile plastered to her face

Bonnie turned around, opening his mouth to say something. His eyes became wide as dinner plates as Chica barreled towards him.

"AH-_oomph!_" Bonnie was cut off in mid shout as Chica tackled him, sending them both to the floor, skidding a few feet. Toy Bonnie was left standing there, looking like he had just seen something ridiculous. He had a "What!?" expression, similar to the face you make when you hear something stupid.

"Do you forgive me?" Chica giggled. She was laying on top of Bonnie, her face directly in front of his.

"No." Bonnie frowned. "Now please get off me."

"Nope!" Chica laughed, pinning down Bonnie's shoulders with her hands. She leaned forwards and kissed him quickly, nothing more than a little peck. "Do you forgive me now?"

"N-no! Get off me!" Bonnie struggled, trying to throw Chica off of himself. Chica kissed him again, a little longer this time.

"How about now?" She asked, drawing away from Bonnie.

"N…No…" Bonnie said, blushing. Chica leaned towards him again, smirking.

"Geez!" Xavier exclaimed, taking my attention from Chica and Bonnie. "Who put this together? Children?"

Xavier was looking at up Vicky's neck, examining what looked like her voice box. When I leaned in to look, I saw the problem.

Vicky's voice box was supposed to be wired like mine was. However, she had wired crossing each other, some not even connected at all. I watched Vicky nod in response to Xavier's question.

"Oh…" Xavier said quietly. "Well… Nothing's too badly damaged. I should be able to re-wire your voice box. Just give me a few minutes."

Vicky nodded. She was hanging from the roof, clinging onto whatever surface she could. The wooden beams near the roof helped.

I looked down at my right arm again. I moved my fingers slowly and individually, trying to manipulate them properly. This would take some getting used to. The fur on my right arm seemed a little faded. When I looked closer, I realized that there was dust layered on it. I brushed my left arm with my right, sending a cloud of dust into the air.

A sudden breeze cut across the room from the broken window, sending the dust Xavier's way. It blew right into his face, causing him to drop his multi-tool and put his hands to his eyes.

"Agh!" Xavier cried, rubbing his eyes. "Can't see. Give me a moment, Vicky."

"T-t-t-tak-k-k-k-ke y_yyyyyyy_our time-ime-ime-ime." Vicky managed to say. Her eyes lit up when she realized that she could speak, even if it was very robotic and scratchy at the moment.

"S-sorry…" I apologized, feeling extremely embarrassed. I walked towards the side of the room, steering myself towards the bathrooms. "I'm going to go clean up…"

"It's fine." Xavier said, blinking tears and dust from his eyes. I smiled back at him and Vicky as she raised one hand in a wave.

I crossed the floor, looking back to my right at Chica, Bonnie, Balloon Boy, and Toy Bonnie. I heard a quiet "Fine…" And watched as Chica helped Bonnie up, pulling him to his feet. Chica hugged Bonnie, while Toy Bonnie looked like he was surrounded by crazy people. Balloon Boy snuck up behind Bonnie and Chica, giving them a small _zap_. Bonnie yelped, and Chica jumped. Balloon Boy began laughing at the two. They both glowered down at him, cutting his laughter short.

Even though they seemed happy, their eyes said otherwise. I could see they were worried, but what they were worried about was hard to tell.

Chica looked over towards me and gave me a small smile, as if telling me not to worry.

I walked through the washroom entrance, and pushed open the entrance to the women's washroom with a loud _squeak_. I had to duck a little so I wouldn't catch my ears on the door frame. The door swung shut behind me, blocking out the sounds of the night.

The room was so different from the area just past the doors. The floors were relatively clean compared to the front of the building. Each stall door was destroyed, a huge dent in the middle of each. The first stall's door was folded in half, the hollow metal inside exposed. The only stall that was untouched was the second last one, where Mike and I hid from the others on the third night. A fluorescent light directly over my head was flickering, giving the area an eerie feel.

I began to shiver, forcing me to wrap my tail around my middle, acting like a poofy blanket.

"_Why are bathrooms so cold?"_ I thought to myself. I hugged myself, rubbing my arms to warm them up. Unfortunately, this caused another cloud of dust to drift away from my right arm and disperse.

I sighed, and walked myself towards a sink with a mirror directly in front of it. I looked up at my reflection and frowned.

I was a mess to say the least. I was covered in small scratches, some of them with a small amount of dried dark fluid on them; the rest of the scratches were small, and only put small tears in my shirt. I had several lines running from my eyes down my face, making the fur darkened and flat. The area around and beneath my right shoulder was matted and drenched in more of the black fluid, some of it still damp.

I was most shocked when I looked into my eyes though. My orange eyes looked glassy, and vulnerable. I looked as if I had nothing to live for. I shook my head and smiled, trying to look at least a small bit better.

It didn't work.

I sighed, and moved to remove my torn shirt. I grimaced in pain when I moved my right shoulder backwards to grab hold of my shirt.

"Suck it up." I steeled myself, forcing myself through the pain. "You've had worse."

I pulled the shirt over my head, and set it on the counter next to the sink. I ran the water, and cupped some in my hands. I leaned down and splashed some on my face, trying to clean myself up. I blinked the water from my eyes, and rubbed my face with my wet hands.

I straightened up, and rubbed some water from my eyes, looking into the dirty mirror. I stopped, freezing in place as I stared at my reflection.

My eyes were pitch black.

I did a double take, rubbing my eyes for a second and then looking back. I was looking into my glowing orange eyes, my face dripping with water.

I blinked again, just to be sure I wasn't seeing things. All I could see in the mirror was a dirty pirate fox, badly in need of cleaning.

"…" I made a quiet noise, feeling a little worried about what I saw. Maybe I was dreaming.

I waited a few more seconds to see if anything would happen. I stared closely at the mirror, and when nothing happened, I slowly began to clean myself again.

"Maybe I'm going crazy…" I spoke to myself, washing the rest of my face.

I looked over to my right, and spotted a paper towel roll. I grabbed it, and began to fear off pieces. I wet the pieces, and I began to tenderly wash my right shoulder, wincing whenever I accidentally grazed over a sore spot. I watched as the newly wet black fluid dripped to the floor, splattering across the white and black tile. Some of the water ran down my right arm, a strange sensation to me.

After a couple minutes of washing, most of the black fluid had been removed, save a faint black stain spanning across my right side from shoulder to hip. My right arm was easy to clean as well. I took a wet paper towel and began to scrub, easily washing away most of the dust and dirt.

I took the shirt I had set on the counter, and put it into the sink, running water over it in hopes of washing away the black fluid. I worked at the shirt for a minute, taking care to remove any traces of my injury.

Now semi-clean and thoroughly soaked, I realized that I didn't think of a way to dry myself. I looked over at the almost empty roll of paper towel, realizing that wasn't an option.

My eyes settled on a white, cube-like object near the entrance of the room. It had a silver tube sticking out of it, pointing towards the ground. As I stepped closer to the object, the words "air dryer" became easily visible.

"That's convenient." I said quietly to myself, smiling a little at my fortune.

I walked towards the air dryer, trying not to slip on the tile. While I was walking, my right knee locked up, nearly sending me to the floor. I managed to regain my balance, and stood on my left leg to fix it. I rotated my right knee backwards, dislodging whatever was caught in between the gears. A quiet _plink, plink _made me sigh. The small rock dropped from in between my foot and leg joint, and skittered across the floor. I bent my knee to check if I was back to normal. Satisfied, I set my right foot into the ground again.

My foot slipped on the wet floor, sending my legs out from under me. I fell to the floor, my hands flying out to slow my fall. I hit the floor hard, jarring my right shoulder and slamming my knee into the tile. I made a quiet noise as I recovered from the sharp pain in my shoulder.

I allowed myself to lay on the cold tile, sighing in defeat. I turned my head, and my eyes came to settle on a small rock laying a few centimeters from my face.

"There's a special place in Hell for you." I growled, moving my arm to flick the rock across the room. It made a satisfying _tink_ as it hit the base of a toilet.

Now soaking wet, and laying on the cold bathroom floor, I felt myself begin to shiver. The quiet sounds of my insides shaking echoed faintly.

I pushed myself up, getting my knees under me and then jumping to my feet. I managed to walk the rest of the way to the air dryer without incident.

Once I reached the box, I began looking for a way to activate it. I looked for buttons on the side of it, and or possibly anything else to turn on the air dryer. Eventually my eyes settled on a picture with two slides. The left one depicted a pair of hands floating near the underside of the silver tube sprouting from the box. The second image displayed the pair of hands directly under the tube, with some red squiggles coming out of the tube.

"_This is either an air dryer or a bacon dispenser." _I thought to myself, smirking. _"It's a win either way."_

I set my wet shirt on top of the box, and slowly inched my hands towards the bottom of the tube.

A loud _whoosh_ of warm air startled me, causing me to jerk my hands back. I shook my head, realizing that I had just been scared by air.

I placed my hands under the tube again, and began to dry myself off. I had to duck under the air dryer to dry off my face, but the rest of it was simple.

In just over a minute I was completely dry, and felt warm and fuzzy all over. My fur was poofing up, making me feel a little weird. I removed my wet shirt from the box, and began to dry it as well.

"Dum de de dum de dum dum." I hummed aloud, smiling. I felt my tail moving faintly side to side.

I finished drying my shirt quickly, and put it on. I shuddered as I put on my shirt, the warm cloth and fur surrounding my upper body.

I walked towards the bathroom door, stepping quickly and happily across the room. I was nearly to the door when I noticed something standing in the way, flickering.

"**-ou're a-al-st ou- of t-me." **The flickering form of Shadow Bonnie spoke, both aloud and in my head. **"Yo- c-can no- l-t him w-n."**

"Who are you?" I asked, taking a step back. I wasn't afraid of it, but I was concerned about what it could do. I thought back to the "dream" that everyone had experienced a little while ago. Shadow Freddy pinned me to the wall without trying, and wiped my memory.

"**I-I –m no-nothi-g lik- t-e o-othe-" **Shadow Bonnie explained, it's voice flickering in and out like static. **"-ou c-can t-rust me."**

"How can I trust you?" I asked skeptically.

"**I a-m th- on-y –easo- M-Mike i-s s-ill a-a-li-e." **Shadow Bonnie said.

I froze. The only sound in the room was the faint clicking of my gears.

"Is… Is he okay…?" I asked slowly. I feared the answer, knowing that it wouldn't be the answer I wanted.

"**He'- b—n –njur-d." **Shadow Bonnie said, its form flickering more rapidly, before settling for a half transparent form. **"Badly."**

Shadow Bonnie glanced over its shoulder, focusing on something that I couldn't see.

"**I am out of time." **Shadow Bonnie said, turning to face me once more. **"They are coming back. I-" **Shadow Bonnie stopped, and cocked its head, as if listening. It slowly smiled, nodding slightly. **"You have a visitor."**

I listened carefully to any sounds past the door. I heard some sort of commotion, and shouting. I made a move to step around Shadow Bonnie, but it only shook it's head.

"**Listen." **Shadow Bonnie spoke. I stood quietly, compelled to hear what it had to tell me. **"I need you to remember these two things. Many lives depend on this."**

I nodded.

"_**He **_**does not know you are all active before midnight, or after six A.M. He also does not know that the others are no longer being controlled. Make sure you keep it that way." **Shadow Bonnie spoke. It was obviously referring to the person on the phone. **"Second, you cannot let him finish what he started. Mike is the only person that can get the story out there. You need to protect him."**

Shadow Bonnie began to fade, slowly becoming more transparent. I began walking towards the door.

"**Foxy." **Shadow Bonnie said, causing me to freeze in place. **"If you have to decide between killing **_**him**_**, and saving Mike…" **Shadow Bonnie was nearly gone, just a faint outline remaining. **"You know what you have to do…"**

With those chilling words, I was left alone in the room once more.

The commotion in the dining area started up again. I walked quickly towards the door, and pushed it open. I raced down the small hall and took a sharp left, sliding to a stop as I took in situation.

Golden Freddy was sitting on the floor, slumped to the side. Shadow Freddy was in the room as well, flickering rapidly, almost nonexistent. The endoskeleton that Golden Freddy had stolen was standing in the middle of the room like some sort of statue.

With a giggle, Golden Freddy disappeared, leaving a seething Shadow Freddy shouting at nothing.

"_**BRING MY SUIT BACK YOU LITTLE SHIT!" **_Shadow Freddy screamed, turning into a shadow cloud and launching itself towards the spot Golden Freddy just was. It reformed, flickering even faster than before. It looked like it was nearly out of energy. **"A-And I kno- **_**they **_**w-were he-r-re t-t-too! RAGH!" **Shadow Freddy gave a frustrated growl, and faded off into a cloud of purple smoke.

My eyes were flicking quickly around the room, trying to check everything at once. After a quick sweep of the room, I realized that nothing was different, save the expressions of everyone. It looked like everyone was frozen in place.

"What… What was that?" I asked, breaking the silence. It seemed to make everyone jump back to life. Vicky's head snapped around to face me, while her second head watched the front of the building.

"Foxy!" Vicky exclaimed, clambering across the ceiling towards me. I watched her "hands" grab hold of any surface in reach, allowing herself to move towards me. "How are you dear?" She had an incredibly beautiful voice.

"Um… I'm not really sure..." I replied, a little confused. "Dea-" Vicky cut me off with a hug, lifting me off the ground.

"Don't worry honey, we'll sort out everything. Mike will be back safe and sound, and everything will be back to normal." Vicky looked to her right, her eyes settling on Balloon Boy, who was hiding behind Bonnie's legs. "…mostly."

Vicky set me down gently, ruffling the fur on the top of my head.

"Thanks, Vicky." I smiled up at her. "But why were _they_ here?" I asked, looking over at where Golden and Shadow Freddy had just been.

"Oh, yes." Vicky said, blinking as if she had just remembered something. "Well, you were washing up- you look great by the way- and Xavier just finished rewiring my voice box when the yellow one appeared. I think it was called 'Fredbear,' but I can't be sure…" She paused for a moment, looking up at the ceiling. "Anyways, 'Fredbear' was standing quietly, and then suddenly faded away, leaving the endoskeleton standing there. It reappeared a few meters away, slumped over."

I nodded, not really needing a whole story about what happened, but I didn't want to be rude.

"This sent everyone into a commotion, and…" Vicky glanced over at Bonnie, and then back to me. "…Bonnie, was it?" I nodded in response, earning a small smile from her. "Bonnie shouted something about murder, and something else I really shouldn't repeat. It was only a few seconds later that the purple one appeared. It looked very wispy, as if it couldn't hold itself together. I felt some sort of dread settle over me, and then… Well, you know the rest."

"Oh…" I whispered, casting my gaze fearfully at the spot where the two had vanished.

I stood still, blinking as Bonnie suddenly rushed towards the endoskeleton, arms outstretched.

"Andy!" Bonnie exclaimed, picking up the endoskeleton. He hugged the creepy looking endoskeleton, almost jumping with excitement.

Bonnie opened his eyes, and realized that everyone in the room was staring at him. With a start, he set down the endoskeleton, and brushed himself off.

"Um…" Bonnie stammered. "I-I mean… Lifeless, useless endoskeleton… Yeah…" Bonnie made a sound as if he were clearing his throat. He pressed a small red button on the side of the endoskeleton's head, and stepped away. The endoskeleton jumped to life, and began walking towards the backstage area. "Bye…" Bonnie whispered, frowning as the endoskeleton passed through the doorway and into the dark room.

I turned my gaze away from Bonnie, and back to the rest of the room. Everyone looked in worse shape than when I left, as if some sort of weight had been set on their shoulders.

Suddenly, a yellow light was visible in the corner of my eye. I jumped a little, and turned to face Vicky, who was nearly touching my face with hers. She examined me for a moment, before suddenly enveloping me in a hug.

"You look worried. Is everything alright?" Vicky asked, releasing me from her grip.

I readied myself for what I was about to say and do.

"_I hate being the center of attention…"_ I thought to myself, internally cringing.

I called for everyone in the room. It didn't take long for everyone to gather around me. I was now the sole focus of the room.

~{o}~{o}~

I finished explaining what had occurred to me, looking around at everyone in the room. Bonnie was the first to speak, thankfully turning the attention away from myself.

"Wait," Bonnie began, panicked, "Mike's been hurt? How badly? We should leave right now! But we can't! What did it mean by, "the reasons he's still alive!?" Is it a trap? Are we-"

"Bonnie!" Freddy snapped. Bonnie immediately snapped his mouth shut, while Vicky cast him a sympathetic look. Freddy took a moment before speaking again. "If… If what Foxy says is true, and we aren't being deceived… We're going to have to wait."

"But… They won't notice if we're a few minutes early, right?" Chica asked.

"Do you really want to put Mike's life on the line because you couldn't be patient?" Freddy growled. "We have to wait until midnight to leave. No excuses."

"_Tell them about the last part." _I thought to myself.

"_No!" _I shook my head, out of the attention of everyone. _"I can't let them choose between Mike and _him_. This is my problem, and I'll fix it."_

"…thirteen minutes." Xavier announced, lowering his wristwatch. "I realize I can't help you there, and calling the police would be a huge risk. I'm going to have to wait for you here. Once you leave, I'll go to the security office." Several of us nodded to acknowledge him.

Everyone moved to the front of the room, nearing the broken window. The night was now silent, and the clouds of the storm were long gone. The cool, cloudless night allowed the light of hundreds of thousands of stars to twinkle down upon us.

And so we waited.

We were completely silent as we waited. Each tick of the clock was another blow to my sanity. Every second we waited, I worried something could go wrong.

I turned to look at my friends. Bonnie and Chica were holding hands, staring out into the cool night. Freddy was standing, his blue eyes reflecting his worry inside. Toy Bonnie was standing beside me, his hands clenched, and a determined frown on his face. Vicky was hanging quietly, her exposed wires waving in the slight breeze. Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, and Balloon Boy were all standing side by side, each one focused on the outside world.

We waited.

My shirt rippled in the cool breeze, and I felt my fur stand up to keep myself warm.

But we still waited.

A distant howl echoed throughout the streets, reaching our ears.

And we waited.

…

_Bong… Bong… Bong…_

As the time struck midnight, the clock rang out.

_Bong… Bong… Bong..._

"It's time." Freddy announced. We began to climb through the broken window, out into the night. Xavier turned and walked slowly to the back of the building, the security doors slamming shut.

_Bong… Bong… Bong…_

As we entered the snowy streets, the snow crunching under our feet, I cast my gaze back at the pizzeria for a final time, unsure if I would ever see it again.

"I'm coming for you, Mike…" I whispered.

_Bong… Bong… Bong..._

**Authors Note**

_**So… Sorry the chapter took a while.**_

_**Um… If you have anything you want to tell me in a review, I would recommend writing it down or coming up with some way to remember it before you read below this sentence.**_

_**Also a huge thanks to CelfwrDderwydd for giving me tons of great ideas and inspiration. He is one of the best writers, and you should definately go check him out.**_

_**If anyone was wondering why I decided to call the Purple Man Vincent just like everyone else, I wanted to show some support for the fan community. What would this game be without it?**_

_**Also, not coming up with a super unique name for Mangle. I'm honestly terrible with names, and half of the community's "Mangle" name is Vicky anyways. Even when switching stories, some characters should be easily identifiable.**_

_**Just a quick update. I decided that I may or may not be going to Scotland/Ireland. Unfortunately, I had thought that I would have had a job by now. People don't like hiring teenagers… I wonder why? It's probably not because of all those other one's who do drugs, swear at everyone, show no respect and are complete ass hats. Couldn't be them... It's obviously Obama. THANKS OBAMA!**_

_**Another "quick update." As of writing this, I have a job interview at The Source. I hope it goes well. I would ask you all to wish me luck, but it's kind of late by the time you're reading this.**_

_**Well… I had my interview. It was nothing at all like I was prepared for. We didn't even shake hands! It was weird. Anyways, they said they would call the day after to tell me if I had the job or not.**_

_**Still haven't gotten a call… It's currently 11:44 the day after. I think this job was a scrap. Thanks Obama.**_

_**Well, I wrote my Math final. I was more concerned about my midterm than the final. Weird. It's currently 11:14PM and my Social final is at 9:00 am tomorrow. Hope I do well. Again, the whole "wish me luck" thing won't work…**_

_**Another thing. I canceled my trip to Scotland/Ireland. I couldn't rely on the fact that I "might" get a job. Unfortunately, this cancelation had an attached fee. So, instead of getting our (we paid (parents and I together) a $95 fee to ensure I was on the trip, a $195 fee to enable them to start taking money out of our account, and a $395 fee for the first months payment. I didn't want us to run out of money, and possibly end up in debt, so I canceled it. We were supposed to get a refund, but the cancelation fee took away any other form of money we were supposed to get back) refund, we managed to lose about $500-$700. Great…**_

_**On another note, I managed to get a job! Woo! I walked into Canadian Tire (not sure if any of you outside of Canada have heard of it. It's like a larger version of Home Depot, which also services cars, and has pretty much everything you could think of except for fresh produce) and handed them my resume. I waited between 30 seconds to a minute, **__**before I was asked if I wanted to do cash. I said yes, and I waited a few seconds **__**before I was asked to follow a lady for an interview. I went upstairs, and was seated in another room, talking to another person. I managed to get the job, and I start tomorrow. So, I need steel-toed shoes and black dress pants for tomorrow. Good thing the dress pants were cheap and we had a spare pair of steel-toed shoes sitting in the closet. Seriously, those things feel like stilts. I get to work as a cashier. I'll tell you about the first day of work/orientation below.**_

_**So… First day… It was boring… I had orientation, and I got to… Do nothing really. I sat in a chair and filled out online learning stuff. Woo…**_

_**Hey! Also, due to my exercise from February 17**__**th**__** to now, I've lost 16 pounds, and can do much more athletic stuff without getting tired. Hey, being able to pop my pecs is a bonus. All the girls love that (not really, I saw their reaction first hand. They actually went "Eww! Why can you do that?") Now all I need to do I get a tan, become 6, 5" and become an actor. Boom. I'm Dwayne (The Rock) Johnson**__**. I guess standing in the same spot for 8 hours a day helps. **_

_**Oh! Several things! 1) I watched Wall-e again, and I have to say I absolutely adore that movie. I'm thinking of making a (PG) fanfic of before the movie when he began to become self-aware and real, or afterwards when the crew of several thousand to million that were on the Axium sent a signal out to any other possible ships still under the auto pilot's control. That, or have it where the Axium was the only ship, and after billions of people died, the survivors were put into the ship and sent into space. 2) Thinking of making several (PG) Pokemon fanfics. No spoilers as of yet. 3) Thinking of making a story about Portal, from before Portal, between Portal and Portal 2, and after Portal 2. I'm excited.**_

_**Another thing. I watched Jurassic World. I f*****g loved that movie! I'm very tempted to write about after the end of that. (No spoilers for any of you that haven't seen it yet)**_

_**Also, just because FNaF 4 came out and said that a child was the victim of the bite, doesn't mean that I'm going to change the story. After all… Phone Guy said, "It's amazing that the human body can survive without the frontal lobe." In the end of FNaF 4, you hear a flatline, indicating the child died. Obviously, the child didn't survive, but someone else may have…**_

_**More notes! Yay! I finished Grade 10 with honors. My highest grades were Math and Scoemce with a 90% in both. The rest of my classes were between 83%-88%, with my lowest mark being gym with a 79%. I have an excuse for the gym one though. The teacher was a difficult teacher, and marked people harshly. So, yay! Maybe some scholarships?**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**So, I didn't begin to really start writing this until the 31**__**st**__**. I needed to think about some things, and I decided it was time to get my butt back into gear.**_

_**I'm trying to make this in time for the 1 year anniversary of starting Fanfiction. I'll be hard pressed to make it, but I'll try my best for you guys (and girls! Don't worry, it's just an expression!) **_

_**I'm not sure you know how much you all leaving me messages and reviewing means to me. I'm a weird kind of person. I don't like socializing, but I hate being alone. It's kind of complicated. I like my space, but I hate being by myself. The wonderful messages and reviews help me to get some of that socializing out of the way, because I find it easier to talk to people when I'm not face-to-face.**_

_**I want to thank all of you for making it this far. I know I'm not the best writer, but I try.**_

**Blah, I don't own this blah. Copyright, blah, Scott Cawthon, etcetera.**

**Copyright…blah… I don't own lyrics, etc…**

_**Chapter 12**_

**[Mike P.O.V.]**

My head was pounding, and every sound was muffled and overlapped with a ringing noise. My head felt like a drum. My eardrums reflected the pounding of my heart, and echoed the sound in my ears. My right arm was numb past the elbow, and a sharp stabbing pain was emanating just above that. My lower back felt as I had hit it hard, and my legs were numb. My upper lip was cracked and itchy, and my mouth was so dry. I felt as if I hadn't had a drink in days.

"It's me." Vincent whispered, pulling away from me. He removed his fingertips from my eyelids, and my eyes closed almost immediately.

My mind was moving at a snail's pace.

"_Of course it's you…" _Was my first thought. _"…who else would you-"_

Then it clicked.

My eyes shot open, and I tried to force myself to move. I managed to shift my left arm, but that was all. The room was blindingly bright, causing everything to look blurry and out of focus. I tried to open my mouth to shout out, call for someone, but all that escaped was a tiny "help," barely more than a whisper.

"Shh…" Vincent shushed, laying his finger on my lips. "I know, all the questions you have. "Why are you doing this," and "How could you?" But don't worry. I'll explain once your friends get here." Vincent cracked a smile, chuckling lightly.

I felt a hollow feeling form in the center of my chest. Was he going to do something to my friends too?

Panic began to set in. Not only did he have an entire squad of armed police officers to back him. There was the Puppet, Golden Freddy, and his personal army of animatronics. Not to mention that weird, angry ghost Freddy that could kill me at any moment. How could the four of my friends compare to that, especially when Foxy had been shot. That would make it five to… At least twenty. Maybe more.

"**Six."** A voice in my head said.

I twitched, not expecting that. After only a moment of panic, I reasoned that I had hit my head too hard and was hearing things.

"**Maybe five and a half… I don't feel all there..." **The voice spoke again, startling me. It took all of my willpower to prevent myself from replying aloud to the voice. I inhaled nervously, before responding to the oddly familiar voice.

"_Who… Who are you?" _I thought to myself, concentrating on directing the thoughts towards the voice. I heard Vincent rambling on, and his voice became noise as I waited for a response.

"**I… I'm not sure…" **It said quietly. **"I-I thought I knew…"** I could see and hear different sounds and images as the voice began sifting through memories. I wasn't sure whose memories.

A particularly image popped up. It resembled Bonnie in some way, but was tinted gold. I watched as a hand, possibly my own, took a hand crank and put the end near the hip of the suit. As the crank was turned, I heard the sounds of springs compressing, and metallic parts began scraping against each other.

I was confused as the suit slumped to the ground, and became completely limp. I glanced to the side as-

_SMACK!_

I saw stars as I tried to recover from the powerful blow to my face. My vision was fuzzy and my ears were ringing. My cheek was tingling painfully.

I felt someone grab me forcefully by the hair, and Vincent whipped my head closer towards him.

"Don't you _ever_ ignore me!" Vincent hissed, baring his teeth. He released my hair, and inhaled deeply to calm himself. He stood up, and looked towards the metal door of the holding cell.

"**Ugh… That stings…" **I heard the voice groan.

"_Shut up!" _I thought angrily towards it. _"You were the one that got me in trouble!"_

"**I didn't-"** We both stopped as Vincent Glared back down at us, and his expression became one of a cold hearted smile.

"Sorry about that." Vincent sweetly smiled. Though his face made is seem he was bothered by it, his eyes betrayed him. The raging fire behind his eyes was never quieted. "I just… I try to pay attention when others speak, and would like the same amount of respect I'm giving you."

The voice in my head scoffed, and involuntarily made me do the same. Vincent threw ne a glare, and I tried to save it by throwing myself into a coughing fit. My side burst into pain as I coughed. His hard gaze softened as I gagged from forcing myself to cough, and gasped in pain.

I was finally able to drag my left arm forwards, and wiped a small amount of spit from the corner of my mouth as I recovered.

"Ow…" I groaned, positioning my head to lay on my left arm. Now that I was slightly mobile, I was already planning ways to escape. If I could somehow knock Vincent out with one arm, I could drag myself-

"**That would never work." **The voice said bluntly.

"_I don't see you coming up with any plans…"_ I retorted angrily.

"**Well I'm sorry, but I wasn't the one that pissed off a murderer by… Not… Dying…"** It quieted for a moment, before making a sound similar to a confused huff.

"Anyways," Vincent cleared his throat, and straightened his uniform, "your friends should be here soon enough. I've sent for the 'Toys' to bring them here."

I felt my heart sink even lower. I had thought he was bluffing when he was talking about my friends. I was fine with being hurt, as long as my friends wouldn't get in harm's way as well. Now that I knew they were going to be with me, it was bittersweet.

I wanted to be with everyone, but if it would put them in danger, I would prefer to be alone. They didn't need to be hurt because of me.

**~{o}~{o}~**

**[Foxy P.O.V.]**

We slowly crept through the thick snow, under a cloudy, starless night. There was not a sound in the city at this time. Our footsteps echoed off the walls of tall building, and around the empty streets. An occasional sound of tires on pavement reached our ears from a not so distant highway. The tall buildings around us gave me a feeling of being watched.

I had forced myself to the front of the group so I could direct them to the building. I didn't hesitate to tell them to follow me, and they quietly obeyed.

I jumped at the sound of a shrill hiss, followed by loud snarling and barking. A dark coloured cat bolted from an alley way, and swerving around me as it raced away from whatever was chasing it.

Seconds later, a brown and black dog darted from the alleyway, barking at the cat it had scared. The dog slid to a stop before it could run past me. It looked up at me nervously, before lowering its pointy ears, dropping its tail, and raising its upper lip to growl at me.

The dog slowly crept closer towards me, taking bites at the air to scare me away. I wasn't swayed one bit. I became more pissed when I realized that this animal would make it take longer for me to find Mike.

I locked eyes with the dog, and glared at it. The dog immediately back up when it realized I wasn't moving an inch. The dog paced nervously around me, growling darkly, before taking another step closer to me.

I lunged at the dog, making a sound similar to a snarl. The dog yelped, and bolted, tail tucked between its legs.

I sighed as I turned around, looking back at the others.

They were giving me a large berth, looking at me worriedly. I realized my fists were clenched, and I felt ready to snap. I took a moment to calm, relaxing myself and looking up into the gloomy sky.

It was beautiful in its own dark a mysterious way.

I felt a little better as I looked back down at my friends. Bonnie gave me a sympathetic smile, and nodded gently.

I smiled back at him, and began to walk again, trying to keep positive.

We would all see Mike again. He would be safe and sound. We would bring him back to the pizzeria, or some other place away from all the trouble. We would laugh, share stories, and eat Chica's amazing pizza together. Like a family.

I began walking, and didn't even notice the missing sounds of the others before Freddy called to me. "Hang on, Foxy."

I immediately stopped, and spun around. I was slightly irritated at being slowed down, until I noticed the Toy animatronics.

They were all looking curious, and several of them had cocked their heads. Toy Bonnie's ears were twitching slightly.

"What's going on?" I asked, slowly approaching the group.

"I…I can hear something…" Toy Chica said, thinking.

"Xavier… said something about this…" Toy Bonnie spoke quietly, barely above a whisper.

"What is it?" Chica asked, glancing over at Bonnie.

"We're supposed to be bringing you to a… Police station?" Toy Chica pondered.

"Wait." Bonnie immediately spoke up. "You mean… With people? And guns? No no no…"

"We have to." Toy Bonnie spoke firmly, a small glint in his eye.

"But… People are dangerous!" Bonnie protested. "And guns are dangerous! People with guns is a bad combination."

"We have no choice, Sweety." Vicky spoke up. I had forgotten she was there. I looked up towards my right to see her hanging onto a window sill, looking down at our group, and down the road at the same time. "We need to get Mike away from everyone."

"C'mon, Bonnie." Chica said gently, being easy on him for once. "The sooner we can get this done, the sooner everything will go back to normal."

"_We need normal." _I thought to myself, shaking my head.

My feet began to feel warm in the cold snow. I lifted my right foot to look at it, and frowned at the snow caked to it.

"We need to do exactly as you are told." Freddy spoke to the Toy animatronics. "We can't risk any mistakes."

We all nodded, some more than others, at Freddy's words. I watched as the Toys walked around, and paired themselves to one of us. Toy Chica paired with Freddy. Toy Bonnie stood beside Bonnie. Toy Freddy walked up behind Chica. Finally, Balloon Boy shuffled up towards me, and gently grabbed hold of my left hand.

At once, I watched as the Toy's eyes glazed over, and they began to lead us towards where they were instructed.

And we followed.

Mike was in for a surprise.

**~{o}~{o}~**

**[Mike P.O.V.]**

"That looks pretty painful…" Vincent said, crouching down to look at my right arm. He gently pushed my t-shirt sleeve higher, causing me to inhale sharply. "I can see some bone under the skin…" Vincent stood up, and began to walk towards the metal door.

Just as the door was opened, he looked back at me and smiled.

"Stay there." Vincent grinned, turning his back to me and walking out the door. It closed with a loud _squeak_, and rattled once the door hit the frame.

I was taking quick, small breaths, trying to remove some of the pressure from the ribs I was laying on. I managed to get my left elbow underneath me, before propping myself up with my arm.

I was beginning to regain some feeling in my legs, but my lower back was still throbbing. I forced myself to move my legs out from underneath myself, and hung them over the edge of the bench.

This white room was beginning to drive me insane. Or maybe it was the voice in my head.

"**Hey…" **The voice sounded sad. **"I'm right here…"**

"_Why are you in my head?" _I asked it, raising an eyebrow.

"**I… I don't know…" **The voice pondered. Suddenly, a small flash of energy filled me. **"Oh! I remember! I was supposed to… Show you something… What was it I was supposed to show you…? That stupid purple-ish bear interrupted me…"**

"_Wait…" _I thought back to just before I was attacked. _"Are you that weird… Bonnie-thing?"_

As images of the black, shadowy rabbit filled my head, I felt a weird surge of joy as the voice immediately exclaimed, **"Yes!"**

"_You don't seem like it…" _I frowned.

"**Well… Maybe not…" **The voice in my head replied, making me feel confused. **"Maybe…" **An image of "Shadow Bonnie" filled my mind. A wisp of smoke was floating from the palm of its hand. **"I think that's me…" **The image shrank, zooming into the black smoke. **"Something went wrong when I… We were attacked?"**

Obviously this voice had nothing of importance to tell me. I ignored an outraged protest from the voice, and sat up, trying not to move my right arm.

I looked down at my right arm, and nearly threw up. Vincent wasn't kidding when he said that he could see some bone under it.

The forearm was bent at a weird angle halfway down, and looking closely, you could make out some shards of bone nearly poking through the surface. The numb feeling in my arm was fading now, but the small point just below the elbow ached.

The not-so-funny, Funny Bone.

I groaned as the feeling returned to my limbs. My legs weren't hurting as much, and the throbbing of my lower back lessened. The constantly increasing sharp pain in my arm was growing at a much faster rate.

I had definitely broken bones, but how many was up to the hospital to decide. That was, even if I was able to make it there.

"**Stop complaining." **The voice sighed. **"I can feel every bit of pain you can too. Try not to get injured for once."**

"_I don't always-" _I was interrupted by… Myself?

"**Your first day on the job at the pizzeria." **The voice smugly said.

"_Hey, that wasn't my-"_

"**Less than four hours ago."**

"_That's not-"_

"**That time you slipped on the bathroom floor and smashed your head on the toilet seat. You broke the seat."**

"_Hey! How do you even know about that?" _ I asked, becoming increasingly upset at the voice.

"**I looked into your memories." **The voice admitted shamelessly.

"_Stop-"_ I heard footsteps in the hallway, and immediately relaxed my expression. I leaned back against the wall, falling a little too quickly. I groaned as I hit my back and jostled my arm.

I winced as the door made a loud squeak when Vincent opened it, proceeding to slam the door shut once more.

I eyed the medical kit in his hands as he neared me. Vincent didn't say a word as he looked me up and down, setting the medical kit to the floor.

"Oh, Mike…" Vincent sighed as he approached me. I shied away from his burning gaze as he stopped once I was within reach. "I told you…" He suddenly lunged at me, wrapping a powerful hand around my neck. "_Don't move!_"

I tried to gasp for air as Vincent squeezed tighter. I clawed uselessly at the iron grip.

"You do as _I _say." Vincent stated, slamming me back against the wall. "Am I clear?"

Just as everything started to go fuzzy, Vincent released me, throwing me against the wall. I fell to my side, gasping as air painfully filled my lungs again. My eyes were watering, and my ribs exploded into pain as I fell on them.

"Y-yes." I gasped, looking up at the glare burning into me.

Vincent's eyes softened, and he turned around to grab the medical kit. He walked swiftly towards me, and set the kit down on the bench beside me. He flipped open the locks on the kit, and produced a large roll of beige wrappings.

"Now hold still." Vincent commanded, taking a seat on my right side. He began to unravel the bandage, and once he had what looked like an acceptable length, he cut it with the pair of scissors in the medical kit.

He grabbed hold of my right arm, and I immediately pulled it back, giving a small hiss of pain.

I was rewarded with a blow to my jaw, sending me reeling.

I tasted blood as I recovered from the powerful strike, and ran my tongue across my bottom lip. I had unintentionally bitten it when I was struck.*

"I told you to hold still." Vincent snarled. "I don't want you to injure your arm more."

"Why not?" I glared at him. I spat out some blood that had been pooling in my mouth, causing a red splatter on the white floor. "If you're going to kill me, why bother helping me?"

Vincent chuckled darkly as he tightly gripped my arm. I hissed in pain as he began to bind it forcefully.

"So I can have more fun breaking you."

**~{o}~{o}~**

**[Foxy P.O.V.]**

We were nearly at the building. I could see the lights on in the windows from down the road. The snow made strange, gritty sounds as we walked towards the building keeping Mike contained.

I frowned as I heard people talking urgently, and the sound of car doors slamming echoed around the empty street.

I jumped when bright red and blue lights suddenly flashed on, and a loud siren burst to life. The police cruiser pulled out of the station, and sped down the street we were walking.

The vehicle was barreling towards us. I tensed and got ready to jump, before the wailing cruiser suddenly veered right, taking off down another road. I relaxed as the sirens began to fade. After waiting a minute, the siren was barely audible, and the streets were mostly quiet once more.

Although I relaxed my body, I couldn't calm my mind.

I heard what Shadow Bonnie had said to me, repeating over and over again in my head.

"_If you have to choose between killing _him,_ and saving Mike… You know what you have to do…"_

But did I really? What was I supposed to do? If I killed _him_, but I wouldn't be able to save Mike, I couldn't live with myself. However, if I saved Mike and let the criminal go, he could just start everything over again.

It would never stop.

"_You know what you have to do…"_

"_You know what you have to do…"_

"_You know-"_

"Foxy!" Freddy hissed.

I gave a start as Freddy snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Concentrate!" Freddy whispered. "We have arrived."

I blinked as I looked from the ground to the building in front of me. If I took a few more steps, I could touch the side of it. It wasn't that extraordinary now that I was taking a good look at it. The sign behind us was really the only way I could tell it was a police station. Maybe it was more obvious to people though.

I looked down to my left at Balloon Boy, who was keeping a firm grip on my hand. He looked nervous as well. His normally obvious smile looked like a frown of concern.

I glanced behind myself at the others.

"What do we do?" I asked quietly. I looked up at the glowing front door, before peering back at the group.

"We…" Toy Chica began. She cocked her head to the side. "We wait?"

"Why are we waiting?" Bonnie asked, frowning. "I don't like the anticipation…" He shifted his nervous gaze towards the building.

Toy Bonnie's ears twitched again, flicking somewhat randomly. "He knows we're here." He said quietly.

I looked up at the building with mixed emotions, hoping with all my being that Mike was alright.

**~{o}~{o}~**

**[Mike P.O.V.]**

I sat quietly as Vincent stood up. He looked down to the sling he made for my right arm, and gave a small nod.

"Now comes the tricky part…" Vincent muttered. He pulled out a small device from his pocket, and turned towards the door, a smile spreading across his face. He took the device and held it to his mouth. "Wait for me to get you." He took the device from his mouth, and put it back in his pocket.

Vincent headed for the white metal door once more. He suddenly stopped halfway through the doorway, and turned to face me.

"Cheer up." He smiled. "I brought your friends here."

A hollow feeling formed in my stomach as I looked up at him. One look at him told me that he was dead serious.

My friends were here.

They were in danger.

"No." I whispered. "No, no, no…"

"Look on the bright side." Vincent began, closing the door behind himself. I heard the jingle of keys as I slid to my knees, hitting the floor. The lock clicked, and the keys were removed. "If I wasn't so kind, you might not have seen them again."

I listened to his receding footsteps echo down the hallway. I lowered my head on defeat, and shut my eyes.

"No. Please no."

**~{o}~{o}~**

**[Foxy P.O.V.]**

The front door opened, illuminating the snow in front of the building. A familiar outline of a man stood in the doorway.

"Follow me." A chillingly familiar voice commanded.

I heard the footsteps from behind me, and knew that this was the one. I began to shuffle forwards slowly, trying to keep the illusion of control he had.

I was feeling so many emotions. I was scared to finally come face to face with this murderer, and I was scared for Mike. I was nervous, and constantly worried I would do something that would endanger my friends. However, finding Mike and getting him to safety made me ignore the dread currently creeping over me.

"Watch the exits." I heard him say, lowering his hand and putting something into one of his pockets. I glanced to my left, and watched Vicky give a small nod of acknowledgement. "I don't want anyone leaving without my say."

Vicky suddenly began moving, and vanished around the corner of the police station.

As I began climbing the short amount of stairs leading to the entrance of the building for the second time, I began to worry about the "Toys." They didn't hesitate to follow an order, and their blank expression wasn't readable. Maybe Xavier had missed something.

I immediately disregarded any of those thoughts when I squeezed Balloon Boy's hand, and he squeezed back.

"Be on your _best_ behavior." The man growled as I passed him.

I glared at the man as I slowly shuffled past him. There was no doubt that it was him. He had the same slouch, and that air of authority. That same terrible grin, and his eyes that were lit with a fire that no one could escape.

I could kill him right now if I wanted to. To suddenly lunge at him and crush his throat. But if I did, could something happen to Mike? Not to mention all the armed police only meters away. No, for now it would be best to wait.

I resisted the urge to strangle the man, and continued walking, entering the brightly lit building.

The first thing I noticed was how empty it was in the building. There were a total of five people in the room, none of which seemed familiar. One or two people eyed me curiously, but everyone else continued on without a care in the world.

As the rest of us filed into the building, a few more people began to take notice. I had to shuffle down a little ways in order to squeeze everyone into the main area. No one immediately began shooting at me, so I had to assume that anyone that had seen me earlier had left.

There was little to no room to stand where I was, so I had to move a little bit closer towards one of the desks where a young woman was sitting. She had bright green eyes, black hair, and had a decent build. Freckles faintly spotted her face, just noticeable if you were paying attention.

_He _walked into the building, closing the door and sealing the room from the frigid temperatures. He pushed past Bonnie and walked towards the center of the room. While he was walking, I watched him tap on Toy Chica's arm out of the corner of my eye. Toy Chica relaxed her grip a little, making it look like she was just holding Freddy's hand instead of leading him around.

The woman whose desk I was standing in front of stood up. She looked up at me, a flash of confusion crossing her features. She then looked up at Freddy, who was ducking a little to avoid pushing the ceiling tiles into the roof, and her eyes widened.

"Uh… Vincent?" The woman standing beside me began. "I-I mean, C-Constable." She was quick to correct herself as "Vincent" shot a quick glare at her. "Who are these people? They look-"

"These are my so- _daughter's_ friends." Vincent quickly corrected himself. "They are… _Cosplayers_ that are getting ready for the convention tomorrow."

"But… Why are they here?" The woman beside me asked, her gaze flicking up to my eyes, before going back to Vincent. People in the room were beginning to look at Vincent as well, waiting for his answer. "And isn't it a little late to be dressed up for something tomorrow?"

"The convention is sixteen hours out while driving, and I promised my daughter I would take them." Vincent said flawlessly, getting used to his lies. "Besides, do you want them outside in the freezing cold?"

"I guess not…" The woman made a small face, and returned to her seated position at the desk. "I don't know how all of you are going to fit into a car, but whatever…" She mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Vincent asked, a sharp tone to his almost-innocent question.

"Nothing, nothing." The woman said quickly, going back to the papers on her desk. She glanced up at me, and whispered. "You look amazing by the way." I smiled gently at her in response. If she only knew what was really happening…

"So, Boss…" A man spoke up from the back of the room. I noticed a vein in Vincent's neck stick out as he slowly turned to glare at the man. "I couldn't help but notice you took the next week off. Is this for the convention?"

"Yes." Vincent spoke softly, his voice giving away no mention of his anger. I watched his chest expand as he took a deep breath, calming himself. Suddenly, he turned towards me, grinning. "Hey, Sweetie, do you think you could help me carry some things from my locker to the cars waiting out front? I would really appreciate it."

I wanted to straight up murder this man. I wanted to crush his throat and let him lay on the ground, struggling to breath as the light slowly faded from his eyes. I wanted to break his spine, and watch him try to struggle around, and slowly die of hunger and exhaustion.

"_Behave."_ Vincent mouthed, giving me a quick glare before returning to his normally passive expression.

"_Just act happy." _I told myself. _"Don't give anything away. Normal… Happy…"_

"Sure!" I exclaimed, sounding a little too forced. I winced as Vincent glared at me again, but he slowly relaxed when absolutely nothing happened, other than one of the police officers at the desk clearing their throat.

I felt Balloon Boy give my hand a squeeze, before releasing me. I slowly stepped forwards, my tail tucked nervously around my left leg as I approached Vincent. I couldn't do anything to him until I knew Mike was safe.

Vincent lead the way to the back of the room confidently. He strolled through the doorway, and disappeared around the corner.

I began to timidly walk in between several desks where officers were seated, working on papers. They looked up at me, and the moment I saw their eyes I knew that I looked scared. Unfortunately, they didn't know about what.

"Your costume looks great." One said.

"Very realistic." Another smiled.

I nodded and gave a small wave at each compliment, acknowledging them. I forced myself to look calm, even though I felt like bolting. As soon as I made it out of their sight, I could relax to an extent. I made my tail give a little flick, as if I were happy. I wasn't though. I was terrified of being the center of attention.

"Wow." Someone breathed as I walked by.

After what felt like an eternity, I reached the doorway. I looked back at my friends a final time as I turned the corner. Each and everyone of them was standing quietly, watching me. I glanced at Freddy, who nodded in turn.

I turned away from my friends, and began stepping down the hall towards Vincent. He was standing in front of a door, arms crossed over his chest as he slouched against the white metal.

I quickly crossed the distance in several steps, glaring at him the whole way. I felt a rage burning inside me, just begging to be released. Once I had come within several meters of Vincent, he raised his hand and directed his palm towards me.

I stopped, glaring daggers at him all the while.

"Although you didn't-" I cut off Vincent.

"I soon as I find Mike safe and sound, I'm going to rip your _fucking _heart out!" I hissed at him, taking a threatening step towards him.

"Hey, easy." Vincent commanded as I glowered down at him. "Although you didn't perform exactly as I had wanted, I think you've done well enough to earn a reward." The man was speaking to me as if I were some kind of dog. I resisted the urge to growl at him. I wasn't going to let him be right.

Vincent kept his eyes on me as he turned to face the door, fishing keys out of his right pocket. He glanced down at the keychain for half a second, and then flicked his eyes back to me. He was holding a single key, which he raised towards the lock of the door.

Vincent slowly inserted the key into the lock, and turned it oh-so-slowly. The keys rattled as the key ring turned with it, and I scowled at the noise. Vincent seemed to take pleasure in how he was driving me mad.

In the quiet hallway, I heard a strange noise coming from behind one of the metal door behind me.

The lock clicked audibly, causing me to snap my eyes to the security device. Finally, he pushed the door open. I winced at the loud, rusty squeak the door hinges gave as it swung open.

"After you." Vincent smiled, gesturing with his hands into the cell. He chuckled as I passed him, and stepped into the white room. I looked to my left to see some kind of toilet. Just as I began to explore the room with my eyes, I heard a sound.

_Squeak!_

_Crash!_

I whipped around to see Vincent locking the door behind me. He gave a quiet laugh as he removed the keys from the lock.

I heard his footsteps begin to leave down the hallway.

In a blind fury, I rushed the door, slamming my shoulder into it.

A loud, metal tearing sound echoed around me, and I staggered backwards to stare at the considerable dent I had made in the door. I quickly backed up again, and was about to charge the door again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Vincent warned from a small distance away from my door. I paused in mid-step, nearly falling as I regained my balance. I scowled at the door, giving a synthetic huff before crossing my arms and facing the back wall.

Pissed didn't even begin to describe how I was feeling.

In order to distract myself, I began looking over every detail of the room. Maybe there was something here I could use to my advantage.

I examined the entire blindingly white room, finding nothing but a bench that wrapped around the room, a toilet, and a camera in the top left corner near the door. The room was barren, and empty.

I turned my gaze to the right side wall, focusing on the giant number plastered against the white. It was a large 7, leading me to wonder if there were more rooms like this. It wasn't easy to tell how expansive this building was from the outside. However, if there were seven other rooms like this, one of them might possibly-

I was snapped from my thoughts by the sound of keys rattling in the lock. I turned my head in time to see the door swing open, and something shoved roughly inside before the door slammed shut again.

The person that had been shoved into the room stumbled forwards, and tried to catch themselves before they fell. Their legs gave out, and they tumbled to the floor. They landed hard, smacking loudly into the ground. They gave a cry of pain, and attempted to get up, before collapsing once more.

The person on the floor made a distressed sound, a cry for help, and whimpered softly.

I immediately recognized the shaggy brown hair, and thin body. I felt my heart throb as I looked down at Mike crying silently on the floor, tears pooling on the floor.

I couldn't stop the flow of tears as I dropped to my knees directly beside him. I gently pulled him into my lap, flinching as Mike gave another pained cry.

"Mike! It's okay, I'm here now." I soothed, cupping his chin with my hand. "I'm here now. You're not alone anymore." I watched his head tilt back a little, his eyes landing on me, but not focusing properly.

"F-F-Foxy?" Mike hiccuped. I could feel his entire body jump with each sob, and every shaky breath he took.

"Yes, it's me. It's alright… I-I'm right here." I was having a difficult time keeping it together. I pulled him closer towards me, his entire body on my lap. I hugged him gently, and slowly rocked back and forth, whispering in his ear. I continued to tell him that I was there, and that he'd be alright. I told him I wouldn't let anything happen to him, and that he was safe.

Even if it wasn't true.

He felt so tiny and fragile in my arms. Every breath sounded raspy and dry, making me wonder how long it's been since he had water. I looked over his body for injuries, and only felt my heart fall lower at the state he was in.

His face was red on one side, flushed from some kind of abuse. His right arm was in a poorly constructed sling, just barely supporting his arm. The dried blood running from his nose down his upper lip was cracked, and flaking. However, seeing his neck made my insides turn. The fresh finger marks that ran across his neck just screamed abuse.

I shuddered, trying to imagine what Mike had gone through since I had last seen him.

Eventually, Mike's sobs turned into quiet whimpers, and eventually that quieted too. After several minutes, I was left with a trembling Mike in my arms, hiding as much of himself as he could in my embrace to keep himself from harm.

Mike was trying to hide himself from danger. I swore I would protect him, and I had failed…

Again.

**~{o}~{o}~**

**[Mike P.O.V.]**

I shuddered, slowly relaxing in Foxy's warm embrace. I wasn't even sure if it was really her. For all I knew, it was some illusion made to drive me insane. Maybe I already was.

I felt myself rocking back and forth with Foxy, forcing myself to breathe deeply as she whispered in my ear. She told me how brave I was, and how she would protect me; she was there for me, telling me that I wouldn't have to be alone anymore.

I didn't want to let go of her. Would I ever see her again if I did?

Slowly, a song was called to my mind. It was a slow, happy song that my Mother used to sing to me whenever we had to hide from my Father's drunken rages, or when we had to duck into the closet as the people banged on our door, demanding payment from my Mother.

I took a shaky, drawn out breath.

**~{o}~{o}~**

**[Foxy P.O.V.]**

Mike had nearly calmed completely after several minutes. We just sat on the floor, holding one another for comfort.

I relaxed when Mike took a deep breath, and I opened my mouth to say something to him, but I suddenly stopped. He began humming, slowly and softly, something I had never heard him do.

He sat back on my lap, and looked me in the eyes as he took my right hand in his left, and began singing.

"You are my sunshine… My only sunshine…" He sang slowly, softly. I rubbed his hand as he sang. "You make me happy, when skies are gray…"

I smiled at his words. I leaned towards him, and pulled him closer towards me, resting my head on his shoulder. He continued to sing softly into my ear, making me shed more tears.

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you…" I heard his voice crack a little, and he took a moment to breathe, trying to relax himself. "Please, don't take my sunshine away…"

I smiled at his words, and leaned into his neck, pushing my muzzle under his jawline as he continued to sing. I wrapped my other arm around him gently, and slowly rubbed his back.

"The other night dear, when I lay-"

A dark chuckle echoed throughout the room, buzzing inside my head like some kind of unwanted guest.

"**That's cute."** The voice laughed, sounding from all around us. The echoing laughter gathered at one point in front of me. Shadow Freddy materialized from thin air, the dark grin showing proudly on its face.

I was quick to move, gently pulling Mike around me so I could place myself in between him and the shadowy construct. As my eyes flickered to Mike, I couldn't help the small pang in my chest. He was absolutely terrified; Mike was shaking out of fear. His eyes were wide as he ducked behind me, looking fearfully at the shadow.

I could feel the dread and fear emanating from the monster before me, but I shook it off. Mike's safety was more important that being afraid.

"**Do you really think that there's any situation from now on where you'll be able to get away safely?" **Shadow Freddy asked quietly. **"There's no hope for you now, **_**Mike**_**."** It spat his name, as if it were an insult.

"Shut up." I growled at it. I could feel Mike's hand on my leg, trembling. I reached down and grabbed his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze to reassure myself he was fine.

"**I don't know what you see in him." **Shadow Freddy began, almost sounding curious. **"His dad left him just on the edge of things changing for them. He left Mike and his mother to fend for themselves."**

"Stop it!" I hissed, feeling Mike shaking harder. I heard his voice catch in his throat.

"**Did he ever tell you about what his 'Mommy' did?"** Shadow Freddy sneered. **"How she sold her body to every horny guy on the street so that she could get her next shot of heroin into her."**

"T-That's n-not true!" Mike stuttered from behind me. I could feel him becoming more agitated.

"**Oh but it is. And you knew it too…" **The shadowy figure spoke. **"That's why you tried to kill yourself. And not once either. You tried an incredible four times to end your life. The first time was with an overdose. Your mother walked into the bathroom to find you nearly dead, a bottle of pills spilled across the floor. Your little trip to the hospital cost your mom thousands, making her work extra hard. You were so selfish, you even tried to overdose on pain killers. Your mom would come home in the middle of the night, beaten down and bruised, unable to help her pain because of you."**

"S-Stop it!" Mike gasped. He was squeezing my hand incredibly hard.

"_Did he really try to kill himself?"_ I asked myself, feeling tears welling up in my eyes. Mike had been hurting, with no one to help him.

"**The second time you tried to hang yourself." **Shadow Freddy chuckled. **"You tied a rope to a thin tree branch, and jumped off a chair. The branch wasn't strong enough though, and snapped. How would your mother have felt if she had found you hanging in your front yard?"**

"That's enough!" I snarled at the shadow. Mike was crying quietly behind me, his entire body shuddering.

"**Three months after that, you tried to jump off a building. You had already written a note to your mom, and had left it on the table in the kitchen. You had been on the roof for so long, someone had called the police. You stepped off the building, intending to end your life. An officer had snuck up behind you before you jumped, and managed to wrap an arm around you just before you took the shortcut to the sidewalk, pulling you back onto the roof."**

"Please…" Mike whimpered from behind me. "Please stop…"

"**Do you remember how your mother reacted when she found out? She was heartbroken. She thought you didn't enjoy being with her, and thought that this was her fault. She used all of the money saved up for food to send you to counseling." **Shadow Freddy smiled. **"Once again, you made your 'mommy's' life harder. She rarely ate for the next month."**

"N-No… P-P-Please…" Mike was beginning to hyperventilate.

"**Obviously that counseling didn't do anything for you, since -Oh, I'd say a year ago- you stepped in front of an oncoming car. The driver thought she had killed you. You were in a coma for weeks. The driver was faced with distracted driving, and a whole slew of other charges that were made up. She was sentenced to jail for the next four years of her life." **The shadowy construct grinned. **"Because of you, a good person was sent to jail for the next four years of their life, while here you sit, not even caring about whose life you've ruined."**

I could feel my tears sliding down my face before falling. Mike was an incomprehensible mess behind me. He was only able to silently weep, his face contorted into pain as he rocked himself back and forth.

I watched his hand slide from mine, as he curled himself into a ball, wrapping his left arm around his knees and laying in his side.

I couldn't even find the words to say to either the demented shadow, or Mike.

"**I'm still not sure why you didn't abandon him."** Shadow Freddy spoke to me, sounding disappointed. **"He's poor, weak, and has considerable issues with himself. You should just leave him now and save yourself the grief."** I turned to glare at the shadow. I was torn in half between comforting Mike, and tearing the shadow a new one. **"He's not going to last long with Vincent anyways…"**

I turned away from Shadow Freddy to face Mike. I felt the ghostly being vanish, taking with it its feeling of dread and horror.

I wiped my eyes as I sank to the floor beside Mike. He was crying silently, whimpering every so often.

I reached out with one arm, trying to pull Mike towards me. He immediately shied away, not wanting to come close to me.

"Mike…" I tried to think of something to say to him to cheer him up. "I know none of that was true…" I was on the verge of joining Mike in a puddle of sadness, but he needed me. He was there for me, and I would be there for him.

"It-I-I-It's a-all t-true!" Mike cried, refusing to look at me. "I-it's t-true, a-an-and I-I'm br-broken andn-noonel-l-likest-thingsthatareb-b-broken! OhG-Godp-p-pleaseh-helpmeF-FoxyI'msc-scareda-a-andI'mb-broken_ohpleasehelpme…_" Mike's stammering grew to an unintelligible mumble of words as he gasped for breath.

Guilt and sorrow was gnawing a hole through me. I gently lifted the crying Mike on my lap, and hugged him, slowly rubbing his back as he hiccupped nonsense.

Mike unfurled himself from the little ball he had himself in, and buried his face into my shoulder, mumbling quietly to himself. His ramblings quickly grew quiet. Worried, I made a move to pick him up when I heard something. He was breathing softly, slowly and quietly.

Mike had cried himself to sleep in my lap. I gave a shaky sigh, before trying to cover as much if him with my body as possible. I moved my poofy tail to cover his legs, trying to keep him warm and happy. If he couldn't be happy, I could at least keep him warm.

With a sigh, I tucked my head in against him, closing my eyes.

**~{o}~{o}~**

The creaking of the metal door jerked me awake. I blinked as my eyes adjusted to the bright room. I forced myself to sit up. I looked down at the gentle weight on my lap. Mike was completely out, dead to the world.

I looked to the left to the door, and felt panic begin to rise in my chest.

Vincent was leaning on the open door, a small smile on his lips. I wanted to stand up and confront him now that I knew Mike was safe, but I wasn't sure if he had some kind of hold over my friends. Besides, I didn't want to disturb Mike's sleep.

"I had a talk with Je-" Vincent stopped himself, and sighed as if remembering something. He spoke quietly, obviously aware of Mike's current state. "No, you wouldn't know them by that name…" Vincent quietly snapped his fingers, trying to think of something. "Um… The weird… Shadowy, Freddy-like thing…"

I scowled at the thought of Shadow Freddy.

"It was their fault that Mike's been hurt like this, so no need to scowl at me." Vincent spoke. He sighed, and leaned away from the door, coming to stand at his full height. "I made sure it wouldn't happen again."

I didn't buy his bullshit for a second. Even if it were true, I wouldn't trust him anymore that I could throw him (and he seemed like a heavy guy).

I glanced down when I heard Mike's stomach growl, and he moaned quietly in his sleep. I adjusted myself slightly as he shuffled in his slumber. His breathing quickly reached a constant pace once more.

If I were to listen to its rules, I would drop Mike right now and eviscerate the man less than a second away.

Vincent seemed confident that I wouldn't harm him; as much as I hated that, he was right.

I sat quietly as Vincent shook his head at me and looked over his shoulder into the hall. He looked down at Mike in my lap, a small grin spreading his lips. I held onto Mike a little tighter, moving my arms and tail to cover Mike as much as possible, trying to hide my lover from that terrifying gaze.

"I told them that your costume had a problem." Vincent said out of the blue. He noticed my confusion, and added, "They were beginning to wonder why you were taking so long."

Vincent stepped further into the room, watching me closely as he approached. He was waiting for a reaction from me, to try to read me better. I watched his approach carefully, but didn't move.

"I hope you're enjoying your time with him." Vincent said slowly. He came to a stop just outside of my reach. "It'll be your last."

I narrowed my eyes at him, and felt incredibly angry. He thought he could just come into my home, attack my friends, hurt Mike, and walk around like he owned us? I told myself that if I ever came face-to-face with this man when no one was near, I would make his life a living hell… After I made sure everyone else was safe.

"You won't get away with this." I growled, glaring daggers at him. I suddenly felt a pang of guilt in my chest when Mike shifted around, and whispered something about his mom in his sleep.

"Such a cliché thing to say." Vincent smiled, leaning closer towards me. "People say that all the time, and guess what? They get away with it." Vincent gave a light chuckle as he stood upright, stuck his hands in his pockets, and strolled across the room.

"Not with video cameras." I said without thinking. I immediately regretted it. I just had to open my big mouth; to prove him wrong.

Vincent turned to face the front of the room. I watched his eyes flick up and to the left, coming to rest on the camera sitting in the corner. His smile immediately vanished.

"Shit…" Vincent growled. The red light on the camera was blinking in a slow, steady rhythm. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Vincent whispered furiously. He glanced over his shoulder at me, before looking back at the camera. "Shit!" Vincent yelled, racing for the door. He didn't even bother to close it in his hurry.

I lowered my ears in worry as I heard his footsteps take off down the hallway. I heard his shoes screech on the polished floor as he suddenly stopped.

I froze when Vincent suddenly shouted words I knew I would never forget.

"Slaughter them all!" He screamed.

It was quiet for a few seconds, and I began to wonder if anything was actually going to happen.

Then the first of the screams began. It was quickly cut off with a sickening gargle. Handguns began firing, and people began shouting. I heard glass shattering, and bones snapping.

Mike jolted awake, eyes wide in fear. His gaze snapped to the open door, and I watched him go pale when another shout was cut off, some loud crash coming from down the hallway.

"Foxy, what's happening?" Mike asked, quickly looking around the room. "Where's-"

"We need to go!" I interrupted him, jumping to my feet. I quickly hoisted him up and took his left hand, leading him towards the hallway.

"But what about-" I stopped Mike once again, grabbing onto his shoulders and looking him in the eyes. He looked absolutely exhausted.

"The others will be fine. We need to leave now!" I told him. It wasn't something I could risk. The others could be repaired; Mike couldn't be.

"This is all my fault." Mike whispered. I shook my head at him. Now wasn't the time to be focusing on that.

I began leading him down the hallway at a quick jog, away from the room where one or two guns were still firing. Mike followed behind as quickly as he could, limping, and wincing every time he stepped too hard.

I slid to a stop, claw-like grips extending from my feet to grip the tile to slow my slide. I winced at the loud screeching it made on the floor.

I looked through a room lined with lockers, gaze snapping up to the red sign reading "EXIT" over top of a thick looking metal door.

"We're almost there!" I announced excitedly.

I looked back behind myself at Mike. He had fallen behind, clutching his side with his left hand as he limped towards me. It broke my heart to see him in that condition. I decided that I would carry him, even if he protested. I began to walk towards him, looking past him for anyone or thing that might try to harm us.

The building was extremely quiet, and after what had just transpired, I didn't want to think about why.

We were suddenly plunged into darkness. The sound of ventilation moving air quieted, and an emergency light at the end of the hall lit up. The entire building was silent.

"Foxy?" Mike whispered. I could see him well enough, but with the way he looked around without focusing on anything made me believe he couldn't see me.

"I'm right here, Mike." I told him quietly, trying not to make too much noise.

I quietly walked towards him, and gently touched his hand to reassure him it was me. Mike grasped my hand, relaxing visibly as I stepped in closer to him. He looked up at me, and I watched as his pupils dilated to get used to the dark.

"I can only see your eyes." He whispered, looking around quickly.

I crouched down, placing one arm under Mike's knees, and another underneath his back. I moved my arm, causing him to bend his legs, falling backwards. He made a startled sound right before I caught him. He winced in pain, and groaned as he turned himself in my grasp.

I stood up fully, not at all burdened under his light weight as I carried him "bridal style."

"I can walk." Mike protested, smiling lightly. I shook my head in response.

"We need to go quickly." I told him sharply. He seemed taken aback that I would have spoken to him like that. I added: "You also seem to attract danger. I don't want you hurting yourself." Mike nodded in either acknowledgement or agreement.

I began walking quickly back down the hallway. When I reached the corner leading to the locker room and exit, I stopped.

I didn't even notice the door to my left. It lead to some room connecting to the main lobby. I furrowed my brow, noticing the door slightly ajar.

I quieted, and froze in place. I began listening for anything unusual.

My gears clicking quietly. Mike's ragged breathing, which seemed slightly heavier than before. He coughed, and gasped in pain, clutching his side.

"Is… Is everything alright?" Mike managed, breathing normally after a moment.

"No, it's not." I told him, beginning to walk again. "I'm taking you to a hospital."

I heard Mike's breath catch. He suddenly began protesting, trying to convince me that it was a bad idea.

"I-I-I don't have enough money! They probably wouldn't even let me through the front doors." Mike began. "They smell like sickness and chemicals hiding death! I could get some rare disease that could… Give me tumors! Yeah..." His breathing was growing quicker.

"I don't care." I told him firmly. I would get him there one way or another, and they would help him.

"But-but what if they don't want to help me?" He asked, fidgeting in my arms. "What if they have more important things to do? I-I'll be fine!"

"I'll make them help." I growled, finalizing the argument. I was all set to drop it, but Mike wasn't.

"Please, Foxy." He whispered, almost begging me. "I… I can't go there…"

"Why not?" I asked simply. Hospitals were a place of healing. Mike shouldn't have anything against a place that would willingly help him, even if he had to pay some money to help.

"I-I'm afraid of being put under…" Mike said, sounding as if he were ashamed.

"Put under?" I wondered.

We walked through the doorway into the locker room. I walked slower so that my footsteps wouldn't echo; at least not as much. I stopped, and took a quick glance around the room.

Lockers lined the room, all along the walls and a small row in the middle of the room, blocking my view of the other side. I began to worry if anyone or thing was hiding behind there, so I slowly crept towards the side, hoping to come close enough to peek around the side.

"It's where you're out into a chemically induced sleep… Or something like that…" Mike whispered into my ear. "I-I'm worried that something might go wrong. I could be asleep for months, maybe years. You don't even notice the time going by either."

"But if you don't notice the time passing, shouldn't it be quick?" I asked him, voice lower than a whisper. I was almost at the edge of the lockers.

"That's not what I'm scared of." Mike said silently. "It's when I wake up that I'm afraid."

"What do you mean?" I asked him, trying to keep myself distracted. I needed to relax, otherwise I might do something I would regret later.

"Last year, when I tried to… Well…" Mike stopped, shaking his head lightly as if trying to toss out bad memories. "A-Anyways, I woke up and things were different. Before, my mom had short, brown-black hair and was always smiling, even when no one else could. After I woke up…" Mike shuddered in my grasp, and then gasped lightly at jerking his injured arm. "After… She had long hair, gray streaks everywhere. She looked constantly exhausted, with bags under her eyes. Her smile lines had faded too. I was left with what she looked like, but didn't feel like my mother."

I nodded as I stood silently beside the row of lockers, fingers twitching to look. I paused, before suddenly jumping around the corner. I was prepared for a full out fire fight.

It was empty.

I relaxed and began to walk around the back of the lockers, finding nothing I needed to be worried about.

"Do you know how weird it was? Not knowing how long I was out, or what had happened while I was asleep?" Mike continued. I knew how he felt, to a degree. On the third night Mike was at the pizzeria, the last thing I remembered was Mike being dragged away by Freddy. I woke up two days later with Mike cowering before me, trying to avoid the hook I had barely prevented from piercing his skull.

I had been terrified.

"Foxy…" Mike began. He sounded serious. I glanced down at him, walking around the edge of the lockers to the exit. "If anything happens, make sure to get yourself and the others away from here. I'm the one he wants, not you."

"I… I will." I lied. I couldn't imagine living without Bonnie, Chica or Freddy, but living without Mike would be worse. Mike seemed pleased with that answer.

"I should be fine to walk." Mike told me, moving around a small amount in my grasp.

"We're at the exit." I told him, ignoring what he said to me. I wanted to have a hold on him I case we had to run; he was in no condition to be sprinting for his life.

Mike had been facing me while we were walking, his head tucked against my arm. He turned his head, looking up at the glowing red sign. It was dimmer than before, leading me to believe it had an internal battery of some sort.

I heard some sort of electrical hum, and the power flickered back on. I blinked, my eyes rapidly adjusting to the lighting change. I looked down through the room behind us, at the door. It was still as it was, open slightly.

I narrowed my eyes, focusing on the tiny slit that peered into the next room. I a flicker through the crack. It was probably the lights turning back on.

I turned back to face the exit door, its sign back to its normal brightness.

I looked down at Mike. He was rubbing his eyes, blinking rapidly to adapt to the light change. He groaned as he looked around, seeming confused.

I took a moment to prepare myself, adjusting Mike in my grip. I shook out my legs quickly, ensuring nothing would lock up when I ran.

We could feel the tension in the air. The longer I waited, the higher chance we had of being caught. I steeled myself for whatever was to come, and pushed open the door.

The biting cold of the night hit me instantly. I shivered as I pushed myself through into the darkness. The clouds seemed thicker than before, ensuring little to no light came through the atmosphere. The only lights were street lamps across the road, and the light coming from the room behind us. I could hear the sounds of the distant highway echo off the dark buildings.

I began to take off, at a speedy walk, quickly becoming a jog. I couldn't help a somewhat giddy laugh as I took off down the street, my feet plowing through the snow.

We were free. I had made it out with Mike. Now the others could drop the act, kill Vincent, and then return to the pizzeria. Things were finally looking up. I would take Mike to a hospital, and they would be able to help him properly. If he had to be put under, I would be with him the entire time, holding his hand.

No more threats, killing, or running. We could be safe.

I let out another laugh as I ran. I couldn't help feeling all bubbly inside; for once, everything was fine.

I looked down at Mike in my arms as I traversed the empty streets, my running rebounding quietly off the buildings. He looked happy, a smile showing on his face. It had felt like forever since I had last seen him smile.

"You have a beautiful laugh." He told me, giving a quiet laugh in return. He winced whenever I took a step too hard, so I made sure to angle my feet to reduce the impact.

"We're safe, Mike!" I giggled, slowing down a little to hold him closer to me. I was ecstatic at feeling him with me once more, his warm body against me.

"I… I was worried I wouldn't see you again." Mike said quietly. He snuggled closer to me, smiling lightly as he gave a happy sigh.

I smiled, and kicked up a little bit of snow in front of me. It landed on the back of Mike's neck, making him gasp at the cold substance. I laughed at his reaction and pulled him slightly higher to kiss his forehead.

We continued on at a slow jog for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company.

"Foxy…" Mike began quietly. I looked down at him to find tears running down his face, a smile tugging at his lips. He gave a watery laugh, wincing slightly as he grasped his side.

"What's wrong?" I asked, immediately concerned for his health. I slowed down to a walk, tying to find anything wrong. Maybe I would take him to a hospital immediately.

"I-I was worried you wouldn't want to… To come after me." Mike sniffed, laughing nervously.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked, shocked. "You're my favorite person; my best friend. I wouldn't leave you for the world." He really was amazing. Funny, smart, caring, and willing to give monsters that tried to kill him a second chance. No one else would ever do that.

"I… I thought I was worthless." He whispered. "Worthless enough to try to kill myself four times. If I thought I wasn't worth anything, why would anyone else?" He sniffed, wiping his face with his left hand. "I… I was scared... Scared you wouldn't want anything to do with me after I was captured… It would have been easier to-"

I silenced him with a kiss. It was gentle and loving, easily breaking him from whatever negative thoughts had been plaguing him. He melted into the kiss, and kissed me back. I broke away with a small smile, tucking my nose against the side of his head.

"I love you, Foxy." Mike sighed. I felt him smile.

"I love you too."

**_Authors Note_**

**_I was originally having other plans for the ending of the chapter, but I wanted to have it done now. I decided to split it into two so that you wouldn't have to wait longer, and I wouldn't feel bad about missing my- no, our one year anniversary of starting to write._**

**_I look back at one year ago, and now wonder what I would do without all of you. Writing has been one of the best experiences of my life, and I will continue to do so for a long time. It may not seem like it, but I think of you all more often than I realize. You all make me so happy, and I hope you're happy as well. _**

**_One year ago, I was kind of depressed with life. Nothing was too wrong, but nothing was happening. It was a kind of gray time in which nothing happened. I can honestly say that I love doing this, and I wouldn't trade it for the world (unless I could actually become the physical ruler of the world. Then I would spend most of my time benefiting people, fixing problems across the globe, and bringing joy to everyone around me. Don't worry though, I would still have designated people to consult with writing, and would reply to every review and message personally.)_**

**_One other thing, and please don't write a review based solely on this: I have an idea of what I want to start writing next after this, but I want your opinions. You matter to me. I wanted to write either a Fanfic telling of events after Jurassic World, with more dinosaurs, action, and adventure than the movie. I was also thinking of making a Portal Fanfic after the events of Portal 2, where Chell and GLaDOS encounter one another again due to circumstances beyond either one's control. I'm personally leaning towards the Jurassic World one._**


	13. Chapter 13

_**So, I think I know what I want to do for the next little while of writing. My plan is to finish up this story alongside the Undertale one, and then write a couple one-shots before writing out Jurassic World. I'm going to be busy for the next few years.**_

_**Also, if anyone is worrying if I would just end the story without telling you… Don't. I will tell you about how long I have left, and I won't end the story really suddenly.**_

_**I really can't thank you enough for your support. You have no idea how you all make me feel. I'm just glad you enjoy what I'm doing. Keep on reading, and I'll keep writing.**_

_**By the way, a few people seemed to be mixed up about who was singing in the last chapter. Mike was singing to Foxy, about the song his mother used to sing to him whenever they were in trouble.**_

_**One last thing: if you are in need of high quality reading material, and are interested in space-age stories, and the Aliens franchise, please check out CelfwrDderydd (I know, it's a mouthful). He is an amazing author, and his Aliens Fanfic, Astral Link is amazing. I definitely recommend checking it out. I wouldn't have come this far without him, for both inspiration and wonderful ideas.**_

**Blah, I don't own this blah. Copyright, blah, Scott Cawthon, etcetera.**

_**Chapter 13**_

**[Mike P.O.V.]**

I winced at the pain in my side as Foxy suddenly darted to the left, ducking into the doorway of a small business. She stood quietly, and I held my breath. I could hear the whirring of her internal mechanics as she stood quietly, waiting for the car to pass us by.

We were about a two minute walk from the pizzeria, maybe less due to Foxy's longer legs.

I felt the vibrations of the vehicles sound system as it drove closer towards us. The glass panes around us shuddered to the bass.

I rolled my eyes at the vehicles absurd volume, and immediately regretted it. My headache spiked, making me feel nauseated. I tried to take deep, slow breaths to keep from vomiting, which was a bad idea due to my broken ribs.

I was a mess. My right arm was broken and bound tightly in a poorly constructed sling, throbbing painfully. The left side of my ribs were probably broken, and made it difficult to breathe. My lower back was extremely sore, numbing my legs, and I had a splitting headache. That, in addition to being starving, thirsty, as well as emotionally and physically exhausted… I felt like a wreck.

I shuddered in the below freezing temperatures, goose bumps appearing all over my arms. I winced at the twinge of pain in my side.

Foxy looked like something was gnawing at her. She would look down at me for a moment, open her mouth, before seeming to think better of it and turning to look down the street instead.

I shuddered as the cold began to get to me, my t-shirt and jeans doing little to protect me from the elements.

"Why didn't you tell me…?" Foxy asked quietly, out of the blue. The glare of the headlights grew brighter, and the windows shuddered harder.

I opened my mouth to ask her what she meant, but she beat me to it.

"Why didn't you tell me you tried to kill yourself?" She asked. I almost missed the last few words she said; the vehicle drove past us, it's speakers blasting its music.

I watched silently as the vehicle took off down the road, looking like it was going twenty over what was legal.

"It never came up." I stated, trying to drop the conversation. I didn't want to start arguing, or fighting. All I really wanted was to go home, have dinner, and sleep next to Foxy.

The red fox would have none of it, and pressed the question.

"Do you not trust me?" Foxy asked, cocking her head to gaze at me with her orange eyes.

"Of course not!" I told her incredulously. She looked at me as if I had just slapped her: she seemed angry, shocked, and upset all at once, making me worry she took it the wrong way. "I trust you with my life!" I elaborated quickly. She visibly relaxed, and I felt her tail brush against me with a light, happy flick.

Foxy opened her mouth to say something, but I interrupted her. I shifted around in Foxy's arms, and moved my left leg to her hands. I slid my leg out of her grip, wincing in pain as my leg jolted with a dulled _smack_ when it impacted the snow.

"Wait." Foxy protested, awkwardly holding me up as I tried to move. "What are you doing?"

I inhaled sharply as my right arm bumped against Foxy, sending a sharp stabbing pain through me. She hastily moved her arms, adjusting her grip on me to avoid jostling any injuries I had. She nearly tripped over her legs as she moved to set me down gently, stumbling a little to the side.

"I'm walking." I said bluntly, still a little upset about her questioning. Why didn't she believe me? I was content with life after I had met Foxy, and I was no longer depressed. I had something to look forward to every day, instead of the dreary, consistent, dull life I had been living.

I had someone who cared about me, after what had seemed like an eternity. It seemed like the others shared my feeling to some extent.

"I can carry you." Foxy began, a small frown showing itself. She brushed herself off after her awkward stumble. "You're not exactly that heavy." Foxy did a quick shoulder check down the snowy street before turning to face me again. "It's no trouble to… help... you…" She trailed off, as if something had clicked.

I began limping out from the cover of the doorway, onto the snow cover sidewalk. I grimaced as the snow crunched under my feet, making an irritating grinding noise.

"You think you'll trouble people, don't you?" Foxy asked.

"_**Ooh… She got you, didn't she?" **_The voice in my head began.

"_Shut up!" _I shouted mentally. _"I've been perfectly fine without you constantly babbling in my… Head."_

_**"Ouch..."**_

"Is that why you didn't tell me?" Foxy pressed, taking a couple of quick strides to stand in front of me, blocking my path to the pizzeria. I stopped mid-step to glance up at her. "You're worried about troubling me?" She looked down at me with a compassionate gaze, her eyes flickering across my face. "Mike, I can handle-"

"It never came up." I insisted, feeling a little worse than before. If she didn't want to believe me, that was her choice; I wasn't going to spend the next hour convincing her I had been fine. "I swear that's all."

I made a move to step around Foxy, which was a terrible mistake.

Foxy growled, and lunged towards me, grasping hold of my shirt with her right hand. She looked extremely angry.

"Stop hurting yourself, Mike!" She snarled, a strange mixture of hurt and rage reflecting from her eyes. "Do you think keeping everything bottled up will somehow help you?" She tightened her grip on my shirt collar, not even pausing when I heard the snapping of threads. "I care about you. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica care about you! The others care about you too, even if they don't know you well!"

I grimaced in pain as Foxy accidentally jerked her arm to the side, forcing me to take a step in the other direction.

"What do you think will happen if you die?" Foxy glared at me, bending over to look directly into my eyes. "Things aren't just going to go back to normal." She straightened up, and relaxed her grip on me. She released my shirt and placed her hands on my shoulders. "I care too much to let you hurt."

I broke eye contact with her, and looked down at the ground near my shoes. I grimaced as she gently squeezed my shoulders, stifling a small gasp of pain.

"You're hurting me…" I told her quietly. I shuddered as a breeze picked up from the South, making my shirt lift and ripple slightly.

Foxy immediately let go, taking a few steps back and holding her hands to near her chest. I looked up, and she seemed halfway between looking horrified and shouting profanity at me.

After a moment Foxy shook her head, her expression settling in some sort of upset fashion. She scowled at me, and made a sound incredibly similar to a sigh. She crossed her arms over her chest, and began to walk in the direction of the pizzeria.

I began to walk towards her, grimacing whenever I took too hard of a step that shook my arm or bumped my ribs. I almost had to jog to catch up to her.

My right hand was beginning to feel numb from the cold. I stuck my left hand in my right armpit to prevent any form of frostbite from occurring.

I managed to catch up to Foxy quickly enough. She turned her head to the right slightly, and glanced down at me with a raised eyebrow, before giving a faint huff and turning her gaze back down the road.

I glanced over my shoulder for a brief moment, before shaking my head slightly.

I couldn't shake the feeling we were being watched… Not since I had seen that one glowing yellow eye when Foxy carried me out of the police building. I felt it fall right on me, and watch me curiously, analyzing every detail about me instantly. The singular yellow eye blinked, and I watched the faint outline of something vanish over the roof of the police station.

I checked near the tops of the surrounding buildings to see if 'Mangle' was following us. I didn't spot anything out of the ordinary, but I couldn't shake the foreboding feeling. I knew from first-hand experience how sneaky the animatronics could be.

We continued on in silence for a small while, the snow crunching under foot and the sound of cars entirely distant.

"…Are you alright?" I finally asked, breaking the silence of the empty winter streets. I waited a moment, and when Foxy didn't respond, I turned my head to look at her. She was glaring at me, ears laid back against her head.

"No." She finally growled, turning her gaze away from me and picking up her pace down the sidewalk.

I was already moving as quickly as I could without causing myself incredible pain. I became worried as I fell further behind her, suddenly expecting a fear of being ambushed. I felt a kind of fear in my chest was left behind.

I kept my eyes solely on Foxy. I didn't want to look anywhere else for fear of spotting something I didn't want to see. I could only see her outline now, which was fading quickly as the wind picked up further. Lighter snow began lifting due to the wind, and began whipping around the city.

Every light I passed under made me feel as if I had a spotlight shining down on me, declaring to everything that wanted me dead where I was.

Just as I exited from under another light, the glow from behind me flickered, flashing brightly on and off before shutting off entirely. Every light turned off, and I was plunged into darkness. The hum of the city slowly died, pitching the city into a silent, shadowy night.

I began to panic. I could no longer see Foxy, let alone two feet in front of me. The clouds were blocking out the moon, giving me almost no light to see.

I was lost. I wasn't sure where I had seen Foxy walk away from, and couldn't tell now. I was all turned around in the dark. Which way was the pizzeria? Maybe I would have to take shelter in some back alley dumpster I would stumble into. Maybe I wouldn't even make it that far.

I began to walk again, heading in the direction I thought I had last seen Foxy. I shuffled my freezing feet through the snow, taking precautions to not trip and burying myself in frozen flakes of water.

The area in front of me became darker, and more solid. I reached out to touch the solid object, and try to identify my position from there.

My hand grazed a freezing brick wall.

This didn't help me at all.

I was lost. Sure, it didn't help I couldn't normally tell which direction North was, but this was worse. I had all of my possessions taken from me when I was arrested at the police station.

"Foxy…?" I called out quietly. If there was anything near me, I didn't want it to find me. However, that put me at a disadvantage: Foxy wouldn't be able to hear me either.

I kept my left hand on the brick wall, and began to walk forwards.

A particularly strong gust of wind kicked up some snow, and blew it into my eyes. I shook my head and blinked, trying to clear my blurry vision… Not that it would help.

"Foxy?" I called a little louder. "Where are you?"

I paused in my movements when I heard another set of footsteps alongside my own.

I turned around quickly, turning a little too quickly and bumping my right arm against my side. I inhaled sharply, and grimaced in pain.

I could see nothing other than a flurry of snowflakes whipping around, and the little bit of brick wall to my right.

The footsteps became louder, approaching me. I couldn't determine the direction the sound was coming from. I backed myself up against the brick wall, trying to make myself as small as possible. I began shivering from the cold, as well as fear as the footsteps drew closer.

I could hear the snow crunching under their feet. I held my breath and pressed back harder into the freezing brick.

The footfalls stopped directly in front of me.

I shut my eyes as the sound came directly towards me. I had no chance of running in my current state.

I couldn't see whatever was directly in front of me, although I could feel its presence due to the way the wind changed direction.

My heart was pounding in my chest, so loud that they could probably hear it above the wind.

I looked down at the ground, trying to ignore the tightening feeling in my chest. I some movement from the corner of my eye, causing me to tense up in fear.

I felt a hand grasp my left shoulder.

"Mike?" I heard a thankfully familiar voice ask.

I forced myself to look upwards, finding a stunningly beautiful pair of orange eyes looking back down at me. I let out a sigh of relief, feeling a little light-headed from holding my breath for so long.

She narrowed her eyes at me, and the light from her eyes illuminated her muzzle. She opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it and smiled gently, her eyes softening.

"Why were-" Foxy stopped, and cocked her head slightly. She sighed, and took a moment to think about her words. "You're going the wrong way, Mike." She finally said.

"_Of course I was." _I thought to myself, mentally face-palming.

"C'mon." Foxy took my hand, and began leading me in the exact opposite direction of where I had been going. She kept at a slow pace, but refused to look at me more than was necessary to make sure I was still there.

Her grip on my hand was secure, but gentler than when she had grasped my shoulders. I could tell she was still upset with me, but I had no way to ask her about it for fear of being left alone in the dark.

I really didn't understand girls.

Fortunately, Foxy's thoughts seemed to be in the same place, for she answered my questions without me asking her.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, Mike…" Foxy sighed, finally looking at me.

We took a left, and continued on down the street. I had complete faith in her, even if she didn't completely believe in me.

"It's f-fine." I lied, shivering in the cold. I felt terrible that she didn't trust me. I felt as if something was gnawing at me from the inside.

"No, it's not." Foxy said, giving my hand a gentle squeeze as we crossed what I assumed was a street. Foxy lifted my and slightly, indicating I had to take a step upwards. "I just… I promised I would protect you, and I-"

Foxy paused for a moment, the two of us walking along in silence in the snow. Another strong breeze blasted snow into my eyes. I was shaking harder now. If we didn't make it to the pizzeria soon, I would have some kind of frostbite. Unlike Foxy and the others, I couldn't just replace my body parts whenever I needed to.

Speaking of which... I glanced down at her right hand, finally realizing that instead of a hook, she had a fully functioning appendage. However, that answer could wait until later.

I tried to clench my teeth to prevent them from clacking against each other, but failed. I kept my lips firmly sealed in hopes of muffling the sound. It seemed like I had failed though, because only moments later, Foxy pulled me closer to her side, and wrapped right arm around me, careful of my injured arm. She brought her tail partway around me, acting as a kind of poofy shield from the wind.

"I promised myself, and you that I would keep you safe." Foxy finally continued. "But I can't keep you safe from yourself."

Was that what this was all about? She was worried about me hurting myself? I could easily think of about nine things that were more dangerous to my health than my own thoughts.

"D-Don't worry about m-me." I told her, smiling slightly. I gently nudged her with my hip, chuckling through any pain I just caused myself.

Foxy just smiled back down at me, seeming genuinely happy for a moment. She nudged me back, taking extra care not to jostle me too hard.

"I'm supposed to worry about you!" Foxy said a little too loudly. She frowned about how her voice carried and echoed back at us. She continued, her voice near a loud whisper now. "You're my… I just…" Foxy seemed stuck for words.

I felt her tail give an irritated flick, brushing against my neck for a moment, making me jump at the ticklish sensation.

"You don't know how much you mean to me." Foxy concluded. "I was frustrated because you keep getting yourself into these ridiculously dangerous situations."

"Hey!" I protested, smirking a little. "I-I s-swear it's n-not intentional."

"I know." Foxy smiled, looking down at me. "But… I might not be there to help you one of these times…" Her smile vanished, replaced by a solemn look.

"Hey, c-cheer up!" I told her, bumping into her gently once more. "L-let's j-just get t-to the pizzeria, and then F-Freddy, Bonnie, and C-C-Chica can c-come home. W-we'll find a w-way t-to d-destroy those T-T-Toy animatronics, and then w-we can a-all have p-pizza and c-call it a d-day."

Foxy looked at me, horrified, before shaking her head as if remembering something. She smiled down at me, nodding her head in agreement. She obviously wanted to say something else, but she seemed to think better of it, and let it go.

"Yeah…" Foxy sighed. "Sounds like a plan." She didn't seem too sure of that.

**~{o}~{o}~**

**[Foxy P.O.V.]**

The clouds finally peeled away enough to allow some light down on the streets, although the power was still out. It didn't seem like much light to me, but to Mike it was the difference between being able to see, and stumbling around in the dark.

The rest of the trip to the pizzeria was uneventful, besides the moment when Mike tripped over a curb crossing a street, forcing me to lunge forward to catch him. Unfortunately, I managed to put pressure on his cracked ribs, causing him to make a small pained sound, similar to a whimper.

It hurt to see him like this.

Mike was usually happy, and had little worry of anyone that didn't care for him. To find out he had been suicidal beforehand was devastating. Just imagining Mike going through so much emotional and physiological pain scared me. I was determined not to let that happen again.

During the first few days after the incident at the pizzeria, I had expected all life threatening things to leave Mike's life after the others had been snapped out of their bloodlust. To think that he could have intentionally killed himself while I was waiting for him to return the next night terrified me.

I felt bad for walking away, but I thought that if I worried him enough he would spill any detrimental thoughts he had, allowing me to dispel his depression. I thought that if I began to walk away, I would hear him shout "You were right!" and proceed to tell me what I had wanted to hear him say.

Why did I want him to tell me he was depressed? Why couldn't I be happy that he was fine, and that he had no problems with himself or any of us? What did that make me? Was I selfish for-

"Watch o-out, F-Foxy." Mike warned, leading me to the side.

I snapped out of my trance, looking up from whatever I had been looking at. I finally noticed Mike's vehicle extremely close to me, off to my left slightly. I would have run into it if Mike hadn't said anything.

"Oh, sorry." I apologized, blinking and shaking my head to clear out all negative thoughts. I lifted my gaze to the pizzeria in front of us.

The building looked dead, in a sense. The bright sign displaying the pizzeria was completely dark, barely noticeable due to the colored glass. The windows (or what was left of them) were dark, and hollow looking.

It seemed haunted, to say the least. It seemed as if it should be boarded up, and inaccessible to the public.

The two of us stepped through the gradually deeper snow, which seemed to have built a snow drift up against the front of the building. The snow began to cling to my fur, forming weird snowballs on me.

The front door was still half covered by the thick snow, making it impossible to open. We would have to climb through the window.

Mike let go of my hand, and walked around to the driver's side of his sedan. I followed a short distance behind him, looking around at the empty parking lot. Once he reached the door, he grabbed the handle and pulled. The door remained shut.

"C-crap." Mike sighed, shivering. "I'm g-glad I-I remembered t-to lock my c-car this one t-time… And my k-keys are at the s-station…" Mike muttered something unintelligible, and shook his head.

He turned from his vehicle towards the pizzeria. I took a few quick steps, coming to stand on Mike's left side. We began walking towards the shattered window at the front of the building.

I squinted, trying to spot anything out of place inside through the window. No matter how hard I focused, I couldn't see inside; it was too dark.

I looked down to my right at Mike. He was shivering harder than ever, his whole body shuddering, though from pain or cold I wasn't sure. He seemed so fragile. Just looking at him reminded me of the mortality of people; that he would eventually die and I would live long past him…

We would cross that bridge when we came to it.

I held out my arm in front of Mike, stopping him when we reached the immediate area around the window. The dim moonlight gleamed off the shards of glass, showing me exactly where to step.

Many sets of footprints were leading to and from the window, making it difficult to see if anyone had been here recently, and if anyone was in the building currently. I would just have to deal with it if anyone was there.

I took the first few cautious steps, wincing whenever glass crunched under my feet. Getting glass slivers was not high on my priorities list.

I reached the shattered window, and peered around the corner.

There was nothing in the immediate vicinity of the window, other than an overturned chair. There was a small amount of snow on the inside of the building near the window.

I stepped over the ledge, swinging my leg over the window sill. I heard the sound of crunching snow and shattering glass, and I turned around to see Mike just on the other side. I took his hand, and helped him into the building. I had to resist the urge to lift him up, due to his broken ribs and arm.

Mike had grazed some of the glass still intact around the edge of the window when stepping into the building. It made a tinkling noise when it struck the floor. The sound was so much louder than it should have been because everything else around us was too quiet.

Mike and I walked towards the center of the dining area. I gazed around the room, looking for anything out of place, while Mike just had trouble keeping from knocking into tables and chairs. The further into the building we went, the more he stumbled around.

There was almost no light in the building, save whatever reflections bounced off the glass and snow.

"The g-generat-tor should b-be running…" Mike whispered quietly to me, glancing in the general direction of the backstage area.

I did another check over my shoulder before taking Mike's hand gently in my own, and began to lead him towards backstage. I made sure to lead him around any obstacles in the way, which consisted mostly of destroyed tables and overturned chairs.

I glanced to my left at Pirate Cove, my home for around a decade now. I looked at the purple, star covered curtains with a sense of resent, and longing. Things were so much simpler before all this, but I'm not sure I could go back to simple now. Everything had changed so drastically, simple would feel alien to me.

I turned my gaze further to the side and peered down the West hallway. Flashbacks of me rushing previous security guards jumped to the front of my mind. The feeling of sprinting down the hallway, and diving in through the door before they could close it. The feeling of their flesh tearing around my hook and hand as I-

I stumbled over an object I hadn't seen, forcing myself to recover quickly. My recovery was far from graceful, nearly shoving Mike over several times. I let go of his hand, and took a step back. I shook my head, forcing myself not to think about those times. The past was the past, and there was nothing I could do to change it, no matter how much I wanted to.

I looked behind myself at the object I had stumbled over. It was the box of parts Xavier had used to fix us. It was overturned, bits and pieces scattered across the tile.

I took two quick steps forward, stepping in front of Mike. I took his left hand, and began leading him toward Backstage once again, Mike behind me.

Once I reached the door, I slowed my pace and took softer steps. I released Mike's hand, and made him stop in his place. I crept towards the large metal door, and placed my hand flat against it.

I began to push against the door, intending to open it a crack to peer inside.

_Crrrrrreeeeeaaaa-_

I locked up the servos, motors, and pistons in my arm when the door made the squeaking sound. I focused, trying to listen for any new sounds that may have been caused by the door.

…

I could hear nothing other than Mike's rustling clothing and shivers, the wind picking up outside, and the gears and motors inside me whirring. I paused for a moment, confirming that there was no one on the other side of the door, before pushing it open more.

_-eeeaaaaaaakkkkkk…_

I opened the door halfway, quickly checking over my shoulder at Mike before peeking through the door.

I gasped and nearly leaped out of my "skin." Lining the back shelves in the room were tens of empty replacement heads for Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy; each of them were angled to face the doorway. The light from my eyes reflected around the inside of the masks, making it look like their eyes were glowing.

It was probably some stupid prank from Bonnie before anything too insane had happened. He was the only one to ever come into this room, let alone touch the masks. That was surprising considering he was afraid of completely irrational things.

I mentally swore I would get Bonnie back for that, and turned my attention to the rest of the room.

Sitting on the end of the table was the recently returned endoskeleton, "Andy," as Bonnie called it. Considering what had happened, it was unnerving to see it sitting there once again. Underneath the table was a small panel that had been shifted to the side slightly, exposing a hidden hole in the floor.

I looked around quickly before entering the room, casting a quick glance at the door to the south side of the room. The brown wooden door was shut, as always. I had never actually seen the door open during my time here.

"It's empty." I called out behind me, shattering the silence of the building. My voice echoed slightly.

I turned around and held open the door for Mike. His eyes focused on mine and the area around them, and he walked hesitantly forwards. His gaze flashed behind me quickly, before focusing on me again.

I could understand why he was nervous. Being brought twice to the same room to die would do that to someone.

I flashed him a quick smile, and nodded. Mike seemed a little more confident as he stepped up to the door frame. He froze for a moment, unable to decide if he really should go. I didn't give him a choice as I stepped back into the room. He swallowed nervously, before following me into the room.

As soon as he was clear of the door, I released it, allowing it to swing shut noisily. Any light from the other room was cut off completely as room was pitched into darkness.

The room was fairly cold. I could see water vapor every time Mike exhaled. I rubbed my arms to use friction to hear them up a little; I couldn't have my servos getting too cold.

I needed to get the generator running, but I was curious about the panel that had been moved. I had a mental battle with myself, debating on whether I should start the generator first, or check under the panel.

For security reasons, I decided to check under the panel first. I took several small steps towards the table, eyes focused on the metal plate.

"W-What are y-you d-d-doing?" Mike asked, shivering. I felt a pang of guilt, realizing I could go start the generator and heat up the building faster. "The g-generat-tor's through th-the d-door."

"I'm just checking something…" I answered, dropping to my knees once I was standing beside the table. Mike came to stand beside me, looking at the faintly illuminated panel I was looking at.

I crawled under the table, and slowly reached for the panel. My fingers slipped under the shifted edge, and I slid the plate to the left. A dark hole was revealed when the panel was moved. It was only large enough to fit several small boxes, or a large one with some extra room. I leaned further forwards to peer into it.

Sitting in the bottom was a single silver hook, lined with scratches and caked with dust.

"_This must have been where Vicky found the box."_ I reasoned.

With nothing else to see in the pit, save some extra screws and some dust bunnies, I quietly slid the metal plate back into place.

I crawled backwards, and stood up, coming close to smacking my head on the table as I felt my ears brush past it. I brushed off my legs, and turned around to check on Mike. He was standing directly in front of me, so close I could feel his shaky breath on me.

"W-what d-did you f-find?" Mike chattered. He looked up at my eyes and took a step back when he realized how close he was to me.

"Just a storage space." I answered, bending the truth slightly. He didn't need to know that there was a hidden compartment that held spare animatronic parts. He might become paranoid and check the rest of the building when he should be resting.

I took hold of Mike's left hand, and gently led him towards the South end of the room. I looked down at him, a tinge of worry sprouting when I realized his skin had taken on a blue-ish hue.

I needed to get that generator running soon.

I slowed to a stop just before the dusty wooden door. Mike squinted into the darkness, his eyes focusing on a small patch of the door my eyes were illuminating.

My eyes traced the lines of the door, coming to a rest on the faded golden paint of the doorknob. For such an important part of the building, it wasn't very well secured.

I reached out and took hold of the doorknob, which made a quiet clink and rattled a little. I gingerly turned it, almost worried it would snap right off the door.

_Click_

The door opened slightly. I gave it a small tug, and the rusted hinges protested loudly as the door swung open. I winced at the loud noise, which echoed back up at us from the depths of the silent basement.

There were metal stairs leading down into the dark area, which seemed to be a little steep. Mike was in no shape to climb them, and if something happened, he wouldn't be able to get out fast enough.

"Mike…" I began, not wanting to tell him. "You're going to have to stay up here for a bit while I start the generator. I'm just worried about you getting hurt."

"A-alright." Mike said, shivering lightly.

"I'll be right-" I stopped as Mike released my hand, and shuffled towards the table. He stayed facing away from me, walking around to the far end of the table and sitting on the end, nearly mirroring the endoskeleton.

Was he still upset with me? He seemed distant, and a little… Closed off. Could it be because of his injuries or his fear, or was he still thinking about our argument?

"…be right back…" I told him quietly, turning to face the doorway. I cast a worried glance over my shoulder for a moment, before stepping into the darkness.

Of course I could see, but the first step was still disorienting. The metal shook and creaked as I stepped onto the stairs.

I began thinking to myself as I descended the stairs, not paying too much attention to the path before me.

"_Why doesn't he see that we care about him? Does he even know what will happen if he… If he dies?" _I felt a pang of sadness as I thought about him being gone; the motors and servos in my throat tightened. _"Bonnie would probably become depressed, blaming himself for Mike's death, and would eventually kill himself. Poor Chica… She would probably lose the will to live after Bonnie died, and just stop. Freddy would eventually give up as well, after the loss of us."_ I couldn't even imagine what would happen to myself if Mike died.

The stairs shook and rattled, supported by thin metal structures affixed to the walls. I snapped out of my thoughts, returning to the task at hand. I peered over the railing, able to see the metal stairs continue downwards after it doubled back on itself.

I reached the bottom of the stairs shortly, and without incident. However, there were several instances where a step seemed too flimsy, so I had to skip it.

My padded feet made contact with the cool concrete floor of the basement. Normally, I would have jumped at the cold feeling, but now I was used to it after trekking through the snow.

Sitting in front of me in the dark, silent and unmoving, was the generator. The floor around it was dusty, and the entire basement smelled old and unused, with a faint hint of gasoline. There were several wrenches, screwdrivers, and other tools, none of which had the same dirty look. They seemed to be brand new.

There was a trail of footprints leading directly towards the generator, disturbing the dirt and dust. I followed them, able to feel my tail swishing nervously, thanks to one of my passive commands. The trail stopped at the generator. There was a large circle around, and then they led back towards the stairs in large steps. There were small flecks of blood splattered on the floor and the edge of the generator.

There was nothing visibly wrong with the generator. All of the levers were in the automatic position, and the small LCD display indicated that the gasoline levels were still above half. Everything was still connected to the building (as far as I could tell), and nothing seemed broken.

I approached the front end of the generator. Thankfully, the instructions were printed out on the metal, so I would know what to do. It seemed like it was intended for night guards to start it, before it was set up to start automatically.

I grasped hold of the lever indicated by the instructions, and pulled it downwards. It gave a loud groan as it revved up, the low rumble echoing through the silent basement. I pulled the handle two more times, going higher pitched with every pull as it charged up. A small _click_ sounded, and a green LED beneath a button began to flash slowly. I moved my left hand over the button, and pressed down gently with my thumb.

I jumped a little as the machine roared to life, vibrating in its place bolted to the floor. The lights overhead flickered for a moment before shining down on me, lighting up the basement. After just a few seconds, I heard the rumbling of the heater beginning to build up, until a steady sound of rushing air ran through the vents above my head.

The lights above me dimmed a little as more of the building had its power restored. Finally, after several seconds, the power levels evened out.

I straightened my back, and have a sigh, brushing my dusty hands off on my shorts. I could feel my tail give a happy flick at the completion of the task.

With the generator started, and the heating currently on, I had no reason to be in the basement any longer. I turned around and began heading up the now lit metal stairs, which were caked with mud and rust. They rattled as I began my ascent, creaking and groaning loudly.

I took the stairs three at a time, climbing much faster than when I had come down. A stray thought crossed my mind: if anyone else was in the building, they would have noticed the power come back on, and went to check the generator. I mentally smacked myself for my stupidity, and bolted up the stairs.

I leaped through the doorway, quickly scanning the currently lit room for anything out of the ordinary. Other than the endoskeleton staring at the camera, nothing had changed. Mike was currently shuffling around, leaning on one leg more than the other, readjusting the heads on the shelf. I grimaced at the loud squealing sound of metal sliding against metal.

I looked to my right, watching some cobwebs and a loose piece of cloth flapping wildly over the vent currently pumping warm air into the room. Thankfully, the building was quick about heating the air through the building. I feel the temperature slowly rising in the room.

I slowly walked up behind Mike, making sure I made just enough noise while walking to avoid startling him. I could still see his breath in the cool air of the room, although it was becoming less visible by the second.

"Hey, Mike..." I began, slowly placing my hand on his uninjured arm. I felt the muscles in his arm tense for a moment, before relaxing. "It's not going to get much warmer up here with the window, uh, open. Why don't we go to the office?"

"S-Sure." Mike agreed, turning towards me after nudging a mask gently to the side. He looked up at me, able to see properly again, and I watched as his eyes began to focus and move to different areas of my face. He didn't seem to be upset, although it was difficult to tell. His eyes seemed slightly glassy, but he didn't seem to have trouble focusing on anything. Was he in pain? (Of course he was). Was he thinking about something a little too hard? (Probably).

I gently took his hand with one of my own, resting the other by my side, and began to lead him out of the room slowly. He couldn't currently keep up with my longer strides due to his injuries, so I settled for a slower pace to keep is easy for him.

I could see his breath rising in front of him, floating a ways before dispersing. He was still shivering, and the purple-ish hue his skin had taken on wasn't that comforting.

We began down the hallway, the brightly lit areas making it easy to spot any intruder. However, I could hear or see nothing out of the ordinary. Suddenly, I remembered Xavier. He was supposed to be in the security room, but if the power had gone out, the doors would have opened. Was he still there?

The area around us became warmer the further we went down the hallway. I could no longer see Mike's breath, although he was still shivering from his lowered body temperature. I tried my best to provide as much contact as possible, making my tail wrap gently around his midsection to warm him up. Although… It didn't seem to help much.

I was craning my neck to look through the office window, trying to see anything out of place, when Mike suddenly turned to the right. His sudden turn caught me off guard, and I couldn't help stumble a little. I was beginning to feel tired, and fuzzy.

**Warning: Low Power**

"Of course…" I sighed to myself, quietly cursing my inefficient battery. I received an odd glance from Mike, before he pushed open the supply closet door. I was half expecting Bonnie to leap out of it, scaring Mike and I.

Mike shuffled his way toward the back of the closet, accidentally knocking over a mop on his way across. I managed to catch it, narrowly avoiding making a noise that could alert anyone in the building. Not that… Restoring the power wouldn't do that. Or turning off the lights…

Ugh. No matter how quiet we were, someone would eventually notice we were here. I hated the feeling of not knowing. It made me feel helpless.

Mike opened the old control panel with a bit of a tug. He made a small pained sound, and rolled his shoulder, which made small popping sounds with each movement.

"I-I need t-to turn of-f the power t-to c-c-_save_ energy." Mike explained, still shaking. I needed to warm him up quickly. I have no idea what to do in a medical emergency, other than stemming blood flow and bandaging cuts. I had the same knowledge as a seven year old, with the exception of anything important.

Mike flipped the switches into the "OFF" position, causing the building to shut off in certain locations. Mike kept power to the storage room where the furnace was, and the office. The light above us stayed on for some reason. Mike turned the switch to the "ON" position once more, before shutting it off again.

"It must have it's own battery." I mused, looking at it.

"Yeah…" He sighed, only shaking slightly.

The door to the room sealed is off from the rest of the building, and was beginning to become warm as the air pumped through the building. I briefly wondered if the furnace would deplete the energy produced by the generator faster.

I felt incredibly awkward as the two of us stood silently in the small closet, trying to avoid eye contact as much as possible. Mike took a small step towards the door, and I couldn't stand the quiet guilt I was feeling.

"Hey, Mike?" I began, feeling unsure of myself. "Listen… I'm sorry about not trusting you, and… And freaking out earlier. That was… Unneeded, and dangerous. I-I'm sorry." I couldn't help stuttering at the last of my apology.

I began to realize that I was being selfish, and dangerous, and would just further push Mike away from me. I couldn't live live without him. I depended on him for everything, if he realized it or not. He kept me sane; he gave me a reason to continue on.

"I'm sorry too, Foxy." Mike said quietly, turning to face me. His eyes no longer seemed glassy, and he wasn't shaking much at all. As he spoke, he slowly walked towards me, looking me in the eyes. "I-I should have trusted you, and told you what was happening before. I… I shouldn't be ashamed of that, thinking about suicide. Plenty of people think of it, and all they need is someone to count on; to be there for them. You're always there for me, and I realize I shouldn't keep anything from you. I'm sorry." Mike was standing directly in front of me, looking up at me with his brilliant blue eyes. My own eyes began to tear up while listening to him.

"Mike, I-I just can't-" My protest was cut off as Mike suddenly wrapped his uninjured arm around me, angling his body to keep his arm from being hurt, and pulling me into his embrace.

"Shh, Foxy." Mike said quietly. "It's okay. I'm okay."

I suddenly felt small in his embrace. Mike was no longer that "kid" that was being toyed with. He had grown so much in the few weeks he had been here, and faced hardships that no one should ever experience. I suddenly forgot how fragile he could be as I gazed into his eyes.

I wrapped my own arms gently around his upper back, being careful of his sling and broken ribs. I could feel his heart beating strongly in his chest, a steady rhythm that calmed me.

Mike reached his arm towards my face, and tilted my muzzle downwards further. He stood up slightly higher, visibly wincing from the pain, and pressed his lips against mine.

I was not expecting him to kiss me. I recover from my surprise, and slowly shut my eyes, pressing back against his cold lips. I could feel his breath on my muzzle, reminding me of just how alive he really was.

I felt his back and sides warming up through the physical contact, heating the clothing he was wearing. I watched as he shivered, and small bumps began appearing down his arms, and on the back of his neck.

I couldn't help but let my tail move back and forth, my excitement visibly apparent. He wasn't upset with me, and I didn't mess up!

Mike turned around, holding my right hand in his left, and approached the door to the storage closet. I reached forward and opened the metal door for him, holding it open until he passed through. I followed him out, not once letting go of him (even though it made for a slightly awkward tangle of limbs.)

The deadly situation Mike and I were in completely slipped from my mind as the two of us walked (and limped) towards the office. How could anything be wrong when Mike was away from _Him _(battered and bruised, but alive), with me for protection, and no immediate dangers to us. The others just had to meet us back here, and we could take out "Purple Guy" once and for all.

I looked into the office through the window, checking for any threat while walking with Mike. Xavier was gone, the metal doors wide open and no sign of the man anywhere. The only sign of Xavier was the office chair, which was pushed further back and angled differently than the last time I had seen it.

I cautiously entered the office, my eyes flicking over every item in the room checking for any sort of threat, before I allowed Mike to enter. Nothing was out of place, and everything was exactly as I remembered it.

I led Mike to the large leather office chair, about to sit down, before I remembered the large, warm blanket that Mike had brought last week. I approached the desk and opened the (cleaned out and bleached) bottom drawer, retrieving the large soft square of fabric.

Without saying a word I sat down on the office chair, stiffening at the freezing cold material. I held the blanket in my left hand, while gently grabbing his wrist with my right.

"You need rest, Mike." I told him, more of a statement of facts than an option.

Without protesting, Mike gingerly sat himself upon my lap, just at the edge of my knees. I pulled him backwards, making sure not to move too fast to keep him from jostling his arm. Once he was settled against me, his head braced on my shoulder, I let my tail rest over his lap.

Mike had been running solely on adrenaline and fear the last two days. I wasn't at all surprised when he became limp in my grasp. Softly, I tucked the large blanket over top of us, pinning the fabric beneath my shoulders and legs to encompass Mike's entire body.

The extreme cold of the outside couldn't reach us here. The building was silent save the rumbling of the generator, and Mike's soft breathing.

I grasped his uninjured hand with my own, slowly rubbing my thumb over his knuckles. I leaned downward, and gingerly kissed the top of his head.

Mike's breathing eventually slowed, turning into deep, calming breaths. I hugged him just slightly tighter to myself, ensuring he was safe and comfortable in my grasp.

I would keep us safe while he slept.

No one was taking Mike tonight. Not from me.

_**Authors Note**_

_**Hey everyone! It's uh… Been awhile. I'm not going to get too much into why it's been so long, other than saying it's been a rough couple of months. Sorry about the wait.**_

_**So, yeah. This chapter is kind of short. I lost the will to write a while back, but had about 90% of what I wanted to have in this chapter finished already. I needed to get something out, so… Here it is. Sorry once more.**_

_**The next chapter's gonna be shorter than normal, as what I wanted to put here has to be moved over to the next one. **_

_**I promise I'm not giving up on writing, or this story, or anything else. I may just take a little longer than normal.**_

_**There's a whole bunch of news I should talk about with you all, but I don't think I will. Maybe sum it up here:**_

_**Zootopia was an amazing movie! 10/10 (thinking of 1 short fic for it)**_

_**Deadpool was a hilarious movie! 10/10 (wanna watch it again)**_

_**Ori and the Blind Forest was a great game! 9/10 (played it twice)**_

_**Currently writing a long-as-fuck story for How To Train Your Dragon, so look forwards to that in the future. (At about 30k right now)**_

_**New Prime Minister, Justin Trudeau! 8.5/10 (much, much better than Harper, though not much in the news about him)**_

_**Scared for the US. Trump still scares me. 1/10**_

_**Depression is great! 0/10**_

_**New school semester: Communications Technology (7/10) Math (9/10) English (6.5/10) Chemistry (9.5/10). All of it is homework intensive.**_

_**Great Grandpa passed away. Was close-ish to him. I feel no emotions whatsoever when anyone passes away. I dunno what to say.**_

_**Anyways, sorry for the wait, and I hope you have a Spring break!**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**InfamousVenous**_


End file.
